Underestimation
by Oestrogenius
Summary: Hani has a very difficult time expressing his feelings and Mori has an even more difficult time receiving them. A third personality manifests. Warning this story is not for the faint of heart. Mori X Hani.
1. Invitation?

**※Warning several** **inappropriate events take place in this story. I know I read fan fiction when I was fourteen or younger and now I'm seventeen and writing it, _do as I say not as I do_. I'm a hypocrite, but this one is written for a mature audience. ****For those who don't heed my warning it would be irresponsible of me if I didn't say** _ **do not attempt to replicate any of the questionable actions you read here.**_ _※_

"Ta-ka-shi~"

"Yeah."

"Can I come to your house please?" Mori-senpai blinks at him, in question.

 _It's just for show, right?_

"Pretty please~"

"You should be more excited, Hani-senpai wants to spend the night with you." Says one girl.

"Yeah!" They all agree.

"He shouldn't have to beg you."

"You can visit."

"Good, because I've already packed a bag!~ "

 _It's a bit rude to invite yourself to someone else's house. I didn't even know he meant overnight…_

"I'm so excited!" Mori-senpai pats his head.

"I can't stay mad at you."

"You were mad at me? I didn't notice. Forgive me~" He looks pleadingly into Mori-senpai's face and he takes hold of him and looks down into his eyes before saying.

"There's nothing _you_ can do that's unforgivable to me." All the girls swoon.

Later that day.

"Isn't your house somewhere over there?"

"It is, but I'm coming with you."

"I thought you were joking, my parents don't know you're coming."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No, no."

"I thought you forgave me."

"I did."

"So, what's the problem?"

"There is a set of rules, you ought to have heard of social etiquette. You warn people before going to their house."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, it's quite rude."

"Oops, silly me."

"Haven't you learned anything?"

"Ok, I'm coming to your house, every weekend from now on so, that's your warning."

"Mitsukuni, that's not it. Think properly about how I feel. I never accepted your self-invite."

"Yeah, you did~"

"That was for show, I didn't mean it."

"Ok, those girls forced you to say it, but you don't _actually_ want to spend time with me?"

"I do, just not this suddenly."

"Why? Are you still mad at me?"

"I was never mad at you."

"You acted like it."

"I didn't mean to, sorry."

"You should be."

"The attitude on this one…"

 _They'd let him get away with murder because he's so cute. Since we're just friends and I know he's a normal guy on the inside I'm likely the only one that doesn't fall for it and actually fights back. He probably doesn't like the fact that he gets to walk all over everyone. I can imagine him just seeing whoever he can manipulate as a joke, but I'm not one of them. I'll show him, it's not that simple with me, I can't let him get the wrong idea._

"Why are you still following me home?"

"Because that's where I'm going, we may as well walk together."

"You don't tell me what to do, I'll never be manipulated by you."

"Who's being manipulative? I'm telling you what I want and how I want it. You're just not listening."

"What makes you think you can have your way with _me_?"

"Everyone lets me have my way."

"Yeah, yeah and isn't that what makes me a good friend? I don't fall for your schemes. I never yield to you, you'll never control me."

 _We'll see about that... Thinks Hani._

"Not how you control the others."

"Well not like them, they're too easy. I suppose that's part of your novelty. You actually know me, so I can't trick you."

"Alright, now go back in that direction, I'll see you on Monday."

"I'm not tricking you, but I _am_ making demands, that's what I really want."

"Oh well." Hani-senpai looks at him grudgingly. "I've got your week's notice, you're welcome to come then."

"I don't care when I'm welcome, I come when I want to, don't take me lightly unless you want trouble." Mori looks at him, stoically. "Even you won't take me seriously, just because of my face, it's like karate all over again!"

"I know you mean business, but I don't care, the principal is the principal and you're not coming to stay."

"What's more important, me or your parents?"

"That's an impossible comparison."

"So, they _do_ matter more?"

"You're just a school friend."

" _Just_ a friend?"

"Yeah, and what? I said it!" Hani goes and sulks by himself. "I'm just gonna walk away and leave you, it's time you learned not everything's going to go your way. I don't care if you cry or huff and puff or-"

"Freeze to death and die out here because I get lost easily..."

"You're not as clueless as you pretend to be. You've got satellite navigation on your phone. I won't feel sorry for you. You want me to take you seriously? You're a 'man', you can walk home." Hani doesn't say anything, but just looks at him, with an unbearable gaze that has an ability to give the impression that it unyieldingly stares into his soul. "Ok, I'm coming to get you but don't think for one second that this is because I care about you. I'm just not evil, I have mercy."

"Yay!"

"You're not even sad, stand up." Hani rejects the hand that reaches down to help him.

"You're such a meanie." He grabs Hani's wrist, yanks him up off the ground and pulls him along. Hani's eyes widen and his cheeks puff up as he pretends to sulk even more. Passing girls stare and the girl that forced Mori to agree to invite him squeals before passing out.

"Don't act like you suddenly don't want to come to my house."

"Why would I want to go to the house of a meanie, like you?"

"How am I mean? I'm letting you in." Hani smiles, having got his way. "You can come inside but that doesn't necessarily mean you can stay." He frowns and starts to resist more. "Understand?"

"Girls he's dragging me to his house~ What could that mean~?" He shouts so everyone can hear.

"Shut up Mitsukuni!" He stage whispers.

"He's so bossy!~" He lets his wrist go. "Don't let go, I was having fun."

"If you don't want to spend time with a 'meanie' like me, suit yourself."


	2. Confrontation!

**Happy new year and please look forward to more chapters on regular Sunday updates.**

"I will come, just carry me on your back, it's too far."

"Walk on your own two feet." Hani stands still and waits for Mori to notice. "What the heck!?" Hani raises his eyebrows expectantly. "I'm just carrying you because I don't have the time or patience for your games. Either come or don't come."

"Woah, Mori you must _really_ want me to get to your house quickly!" All the nearby girls in uniform gasp.

"I need to get away from all these people, so you can stop acting. It makes me feel more uncomfortable when you do it outside the Host Club."

 _Because it seems more sincere?_ Thinks Hani-senpai.

 _It's not as if you're getting paid…_ Thinks Mori.

"You want to quickly get away from these people and go somewhere private?" Mori stops walking. "I was kidding."

"Well, I'm not." He drops him and he unceremoniously plonks on to the ground. "Oh no! Don't you dare start crying. I won't have that. No, stop it. I know you're tougher than you look. You've won me in sparring. That's nothing. Stop. You're making a scene. You'll start rumours... I'm _pretending_ to check if you're ok, because I don't want it to look like DV. I'm drying your fake tears, because that's the kind thing to do, not because there's even the tiniest fissure in my heart, you hear? That's it, I'm going to pick you up then run. This is torture, you punish me too much. I don't know what I did to deserve this."

"Oh? You dropped me by accident because I tickled you and you're about to start running to take me to your mum who's a paramedic?"

"Don't think you're actually succeeding at manipulating me." Mori-senpai whispers, just to clarify.

"Thank you, thank you! It doesn't even hurt anymore because you're here."

"More like it never even hurt in the first place. Stop being so difficult."

"Shh! Not in front of _these_ guys!"

"Shut up and get on my back and not another word or I'll place you on the ground gently, this time and then I'll _drop_ kick you." He whispers.

"Yes Takashi, I'm gonna do all that and more, exactly what _you_ tell me to do!" Then he whispers. "Starting now." He leaps onto Mori's back and waves the crowd -that assembled not long after he fell- goodbye. Mori jets off and neither of them say another word until they're far out of anyone's line of sight. Mori slows to a jog and is the first to break the silence.

"There's something poking me in my back."

"Yes, there is."

"Do you wanna adjust it, or what?"

 _Is he really gonna act like he doesn't know what's going on?_

"No no, just start running again and jiggling me up and down and then it'll be gone soon."

"Really?"

"Yeah, there's plenty of friction in just the _right_ place..." He leans forward and grips him tighter around the shoulders.

 _I thought he'd flip out more when he found out about this, but he seems cool with it... I can't stand how level headed he is sometimes... After that stunt, he still has such patience for me?... I think he's just finding it hard to accept, that's why he won't address the issue..._

"Whatever."

"The truth is I've had a semi since I first got on and I insinuated you were dragging me home to sleep with me. I was just imagining it."

"You're not sleeping at my house uninvited. You're not even staying for dinner."

"Why are you the only one not under my spell? Why don't you just do as I say? No matter how inappropriate I get you have no input. How can you not freak out ever me having a boner on your back!?"

 _Do I really have that little of an effect on him? I'm being a pervert and he's not taking me seriously... Why can't anyone see how wrong I am? If this was with a boy cuter than me? He'd get one too and end up getting shy… If this was with a girl? She wouldn't freak out… It's not big enough to make her scream and run away, she'd just find it cute that I'm so sensitive and probably laugh at me... I wonder if a straight guy would get pissed at me… Or maybe he'd feel sorry for me and worry that he'd hurt my feelings… But Takashi! Takashi won't even acknowledge it, he doesn't see me as a dangerous predator at all… Why can't I scare anyone? If this was the other way around surely, I'd at least have something to say about it… Please don't say he pities me, because that just won't do... I'm glad he won't let me do what I want as and when I please, but I at least want to be acknowledged... It's one thing for him not to give into me but another to not respect me…_

"I will be spending the night, but rather than arguing about it, why don't you just shut up and run home?"

"There's no need, without a crowd to escape."

"Please, I won't be able to cum if you don't."

"You'll really go off by yourself, after all this farting about?"

"You really _want_ me at your house, don't you?"

"No, I never said that."

"What you did say is that you wanted to beat me in martial arts. Consider this a form of training."

"I gonna do it because I wanna win, not because you told me to."

"Good, because I'm _so_ close~"

"I suppose this _is_ an achievable goal. Let's fight tomorrow and see if this training pays off."

"Ok, now run."

 _He's still pretending not to notice, as if it's more embarrassing for him, than it is for me, to be caught._


	3. Reconciliation…

They make it to the house in record time and against Mori's will, his mother absolutely refuses to let Hani leave without feeding him. That evening they sit around the table.

"I bought you all omiyage!~"

"You didn't have to do that."

"But I wanted to since you're letting me stay over."

"I never agreed to that." He whispers agitatedly. Hani smiles and ignores him. "My parents haven't agreed either, you're such a cheeky little sod, just because everyone welcomes you doesn't mean does you belong here."

"It's nothing much, but please take it." He bows and gives Mori's mother a box of imported Belgian chocolates and then his dad a bottle of very expensive sake. "And this is for you." He gives Mori's little sister a silver tiara.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You didn't have to buy something like this."

"Of course I did, you're a princess and every princess deserves a tiara." She hugs him and Hani makes direct eye contact with Mori the whole time. "And I've saved the best for last."

"For pity's sake."

"Don't be so ungrateful."

"It looks like it's gonna be something stupidly expensive and I don't wanna owe him."

"Come on, open it."

"Yeah, we're all waiting."

"It'd mean a lot to me, if you liked it~" Mori opens the gift box.

"What is this?"

"It's a necklace!~ Or if that's not cool enough for you, you can call it a chain! It looks like silver but it's actually platinum! You can put it on and never take it off! It's super duper unreactive."

"I can't accept this."

"No, let me put it on you."

"I'd rather not, you can take it back."

"Takashi, don't be rude!"

"He's being rude by buying me something, I didn't ask for that, I can't even reciprocate. I don't wanna be indebted to him."

"You're being too prideful, just accept it."

"It's my treat, I swear. You don't have to give me anything in return, ok? Just be nice to me."

"I'm not making any promises, just take it back."

"Are you rejecting me? Do you _really_ not want me here?" He stares at him, eyes welling up.

"You _know_ I don't."

"Takashi, I didn't think you could be this unkind to anyone!"

"He hates me!" Hani cries and Mori's little sister holds his hand and try to cheer him up.

"Go to your room Takashi!"

"With pleasure." He stands up to walk away and slams the necklace onto the table. "You can't buy me!" Then he leaves. He's left by himself to have a long hard think about how he behaved until his mother sends Hani in. Mori sits on the bed, reading and he skips into the room as if nothing had happened.

"Obviously I stayed for dessert, but after that, I begged your mum not to ground you. You can come out now, so long as you don't cause any trouble, for me. The condition is that you wear this."

"No, I won't wear something that you bought me, the statement still stands, you can't buy my compliance. I don't wanna owe you anything."

"Fine then, you can think long and hard about what you've done."

"I didn't do anything."

"That's subjective, isn't it?"

"Give me the damned thing."

"No, let me put it on you." He kneels on the bed behind Mori and fastens it around his neck. "So, this is what it's like being taller than you?" He whispers then licks Mori's neck.

"Don't be gross just because I won't scream."

"Well you're mine, whether you like it or not and I'll damn well do as I please."

"No no, as you said that necklace means nothing. I'm just accepting it because it's quite nice, I like it and it grants me my freedom. If it pleases you, that is just a bonus, not my intention."

"I probably like you more than I should." He runs his hand through Mori's hair and caresses the side of his face. "You're no way near as scary as you look and I look nowhere near as scary as I am."

"We're polar opposites."

"They say opposites attract."

"As in male and female."

"What are you trying to suggest!?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Takashi don't be silly, it's like this. You're kind and gentle, I'm the opposite of that."

"Cruel and scheming?"

"Exactly that."

"I feel like those opposites are way too extreme and don't make a good combination at all."

"You're dark and chiseled."

"You're capable of being bright but that's just a front as far as I've seen, you're round but what does appearance have to do with anything? I tell you nothing, especially in our cases."

"Your attributes work for me and if mine don't work for you it's just tough." He grabs Mori's shoulder and uses it for leverage as he climbs off the bed. He takes Mori's hand and pulls him up to standing, he makes it look easier than it actually is with his height and muscle mass Mori-senpai easily weighs twice as much as Hani-senpai.

"It does look super pretty on you!~"

 _I wonder if he'll ever grow out of his obsession with pretty sparkly things… No amount of tack could ever make me pretty…_ He puts his cheek on Mori's chest and pulls him close Mori holds him in response. _He must be seeking some sort of reconciliation…_ Hani slips both of the palms of his hands right over Mori's firm cheeks and gives them a squeeze.

 _Hes not reacting? Maybe he thinks it's part of the hug?_

"Let me take you out for a cup of coffee tomorrow."

"I'm busy. I've got to wake up at half seven tomorrow for a piano lesson."

"What about the fight! I mean forget the fight... I thought you played the harp."

"It is possible to play more than one instrument…"

"So, the piano is private? You _never_ talk about it. In fact you don't talk about much..."

"You're really getting off track, but what matters is that I'm busy tomorrow."

"But I want to treat you, you're being so good right now~ I'm going to buy you something. What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Ok, then I'll come to your lesson and then take you out."

"Why?"

"I think you deserve it."

"Get lost. My exam is in three weeks."

"What grade?"

"Seven."

"Why don't you like me?"

"You're a horrible person."

"I'm glad you can see that, but why won't you come out? It's going to be the blackest nastiest coffee you've ever seen, it'll be so strong, it'll be a paste."

"That doesn't sound very appetising."

"Well, how should I know what 'good' coffee taste like? I like my sweet things sweet. The more sugar the better."

"The sweeter the sicklier."

"What do you think syrup is?"

"It's a sugar paste?"

"And it's delicious." He lets go of Mori's backside and takes hold of his hand, then leads him out of the room with a smile on his face.

"You put icing on a cake to make it sweeter what do you put on coffee?"

"Nothing it's just bitter unless you like it weaker or sweeter." He rejects Hani's hand holding and goes to fetch his books. They sit together at the table.


	4. Connection｡

Hani sits next to Mori and he moves away slightly. "You don't have to feel uncomfortable around me or anything."

"I don't get uncomfortable, this sort of thing doesn't phase me, not silence or anything like that. I've never understood why people fussed so much about that. I'm over it, it's more your problem than mine, I'll soon forget anyway. It's the last thing on my mind."

"So, that's how you see me?"

"No, ignorance is bliss and I can quite happily move on and forget any of the stuff you said earlier, none of it bothers me. Just behave from now and I'll carry on as normal."

"Few, because I _really_ don't want you to hate me."

"I never could."

"Ah, Takashi I knew I could rely on you, you're sometimes too tolerant."

"Ok, whatever you say, just remember this is quiet time and you're not to disturb it." Hani twiddles his thumbs for about a minute and looks at the clock before saying.

"So, _this_ is what you do on a daily basis? Study?"

"Friday is the only day I don't have any extracurricular activities. It's my day. My schedule's just so busy, at this time of year, I don't normally get to see the light of day and my house at the same time. I'm out of the house more than twelve hours most days. Leaving early in the morning and coming back late. I don't have time to have you in my life, so don't feel entitled to my attention."

"I may not be entitled but I've got it, haven't I?"

"You're in here now and I can't make you leave on an account of my mother's strong will, so you can be here, but you can't tell me what to do."

"I can."

"Even so, you have no power over me, I don't fall for your little tricks. If I didn't respect my mother's wishes, I could just as easily pick you up, put you outside and lock the door."

"You wouldn't."

"It wouldn't do you any harm."

"But I'd be out in the cold dark night by myself."

"You wouldn't be spending the night outside."

"So, what it's just a threat?"

"No, you've made it here and you could just as easily make your own way back."

"Oh Takashi!~ You don't feel sorry for me at all!"

"Don't get too excited, it only means I'm gonna continue to refuse to do what you want, I'll study and there's nothing you can to do change it. Today is the only weekday where I get home before dark and I can do what I want with it."

"And you _chose_ this?"

"I've got a test on Tuesday."

 _Then revise on Monday like a normal person..._

"And if I spend most of my free time at school getting pimped out by Tamaki it's now or never."

"Don't be so miserable~ You've got a guest!"

"How can you always be so positive?"

"It depends on my mood. If I'm happy! Like when I've got cake, Usa-chan or even you! I can't help but be positive!"

"Why do you suddenly care about _me_ so much?"

"I've always cared about you, silly! I accidentally forgot Usa-chan so can I hold on to you or squeeze you tight, while you study?"

"Haven't you got anything better to do?"

"Not really." He leans over and puts Mori in a vice like grip, except his hands don't meet because he can't quite reach all the way around him.

"Can you stop that? I can't move my writing hand."

"I have to at least hold on to you or I'll get lonely."

"Do as you please, so long as you don't disrupt my writing."

"I will, you're such a good friend! I love love _love_ spending time with you!"

"Ok, that's nice but keep it to yourself." Hani puts his hand on Mori's toned thigh and squeezes it, venturing further and further up. He looks at Mori's face for any kinds of tension or disturbance but he seems to be just focused on his work. Hani watches him intently for any signs of annoyance or discomfort, but he still continues not to react. Out of sheer boredom and from the excitement of being with Mori he subtly slips his free hand down into the waistband underwear. Mori doesn't seem to notice and says nothing while carrying on with his work on differential equations. They both concentrate on their own individual tasks and the peace is not disturbed for a good while until Hani finishes, then he is well and truly bored.

"Can you _really_ not have any hobbies?

"You've lasted a very long time, good for you."

"Thanks~"

 _Did he notice?_

"I'll see if my little sister's got a lolly she can give you, so you can stay quiet even longer."

"Wait don't go! Actually go get the lolly because I like sweets and I think I deserve a reward for not disturbing you for this long, but I really want to talk to you. I could sit in silence at home all the whole fun about me being here is that you're here with me!"

"Why are you always so overly enthused? I really don't have the energy to be entertaining you." He looks at Mori with big round eyes that start to well up. "You made me- No, I chose to carry you _and_ run home at the same time to help me get fitter. Remember you can't blame me for being tired when I've worked really hard today."

"You're right, I can't blame you, but now that we're finally talking, what do you do for fun?"

"That's a good question, but I only do individual things for fun."

"Tell me. I'll see if we have any of them in common. I love making decoden and Whipple, origami all that good stuff like keshigomu kits or sewing! I'm really crafty! I especially love to bake, in real life, since I've recently been allowed to touch the oven! It's not _just_ kits for little girls, I know the Americans have the easy bake oven, but I've always had 'poppin' cookin' and I knew how to use the microwave without help! Making recipes from scratch is just a different story altogether! Yeah, she still supervises me, but I _get_ to use the oven!~"

"Ok, I don't know anything about what you just told me about it's nice to have hobbies and I have some, though, mostly sporty."

"That's too vague."

"Ok, reading, all my sports and martial arts -which I don't do at home-, I like mountain biking, going to the gym six times a week, on a good week... I play the piano the goal is to be like Sakamoto Ryuichi, but I'm nowhere near as creative and since it's not my main focus in life, I don't stand a chance at even coming close to his standard… He wrote the score for and appeared in the film 'Merry Christmas Mr Lawrence' and 'the Last Emperor', plus spoke in English for the both of them. He has legendary talent!"

"I love the way that when you talk about the things you are passionate about you don't stop! It's really out of character for you to exclaim things! I should probably ask you about the things you care about for more often if I want a sparkling conversation."

"I always wanted to be able to play the guitar like Oshio Kotaro but, surprisingly even having harp experience, I don't really have the coordination, you know that there are people like Muraji Kaori that can play all the parts of an orchestra on one guitar, but it's the chord changes that get me... And I play the odd RPG or platformer or real time strategy game, but I'm not very good. I rarely have time for myself, so I don't think about it so, time just flies by."

"What do you do that we can do together?"

"We could watch Ultraman."

"Who?"

"Kamen riders?"

"It all sounds so boyish!"

"I'm not even gonna argue with that one, though, I'm sure you'd like it."

"What else?

"A bit of Gaki no Tsukai?"

"My dad likes that. Why are you only listing live action?"

"Gosh, what are you into, Anpanman and Gudetama?"

"Yes, I like them but I don't watch them. I mean like anime."

"Shonen?"

"Both. I can't quit the serieses I started before I stopped hiding my true identity."

"I see this begs the question as to why we're even friends, since we have nothing in common."

"Years of tradition, proximity to each other and we really like each other silly! Our oppositeness is fundamental to our attractiveness to each other. We are complementary."

"How so?"

"You protect people I get protected,"

"You can take care of yourself, we've established that."

"You build me up so much Takashi! Your perspective is so different everyone else's. That's the image, though, isn't it? I'm small and weak you're big and strong."

"You're just small, you're probably as strong as I am if not stronger."

"Oh! Takashi, you perceive me so much more accurately than everyone else and you understand me."

"I look old and wise."

"I look young and naive but it's the complete opposite. My inside contrasts my outside but you can see past it."

"Ok, I'll see about getting you that lollipop, because you are totally distracting me."

"No, no, I'll suck my thumb, don't bother yourself. It's not sweet but it's something to suck and it will keep me quiet. I want to behave for _you_. I'll try not to bother you, but you're making it so hard~" Mori glares at him. "Ok, my lips are sealed."


	5. Distraction｡

He stands up to stretch and yawns a dramatic big theatrical yawn, his boner pops up above the table, into the clear line of sight."Why are you yawning? You disrupt my study time, now you're trying to say I'm boring. You know I never invited you here, the least you can do is not be rude."

"Don't cry Takashi~"

"I'm not bloody crying, don't keep taking the piss just because you can't get the better of me.

"I'm not, I want to be there for you, I never meant to hurt you."

"I'm not hurt, I'd just rather you didn't tease me because if I can't stand up for myself without everyone being on your side I won't be able to, I just have to sit there take it."

"Is this about earlier? I don't know what came over me. I was joking, but I think you took it personally. Sorry sorry, forgive me." Hani starts sobbing on to Mori's lap. "It's hard to _always_ be nice and everyone but you does what I say, unless they're bad people and I have to fight them, but I don't normally have to act out. Please, please forgive me~ I beg you! I know I was naughty I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising, I forgive you."

"Oh goodie!"

"You weren't even crying? And you're probably not even sorry."

"So?"

"I just accepted it because you were doing my head in. It was just a bit of banter, earlier, I'm mature enough to know you weren't serious."

"It was more than that. Admit it, I hurt you."

"I can take it, I'm not a wimp and I don't care what anyone thinks."

"So, if you don't care what people think, none of those stunts I pulled earlier had any impact on you?"

"Not in the slightest."

"So, why did you do as I said?"

"I was fed up of your pretending."

"I see..."

"Don't start getting any ideas."

"So, you still think you have free will and you're doing everything of your own volition?"

"I wouldn't have picked you up and ran home if I didn't want to."

"So, what you're saying is if I didn't make a scene or try to punish you, you wouldn't have done as I asked?"

"I'm not going to do what I don't want to do, whether or not you want me to."

"That's weird, most people avoid my bad side, I've never had to be that cruel before. I'm going to have to warn you not to push me in future."

"And you're not going to apologise?"

"What's done is done, you need to learn to be more obedient."

"And you need to learn to be more patient."

"That's not going to happen, I _always_ get what I want. You're just unusual for not giving in to me first time."

"Oh well, we'll keep fighting until you change."

"You call that a fight? I hardly call that a minor dispute."

"Why do you have to be suddenly so unpleasant? Why can't you just accept my unwillingness to blindly follow your word and be more patient?"

"I can't be more patient, it's an instant gratification thing with me, I'm afraid. I ask for something, you give it to me. You'll just have to keep up. It's either give me what I want or you're in trouble."

"You can't make demands, then punish me for doing nothing wrong."

"Oh? But I _can_ and will. You'll soon come around to my way of thinking."

"But I won't, I'll fight you till I die."

"So, you've got a death wish?"

"Is is that a threat? You're too funny..."

"If I'm funny, why aren't you laughing?" Mori says nothing. "You take everything so lightly, even when I'm wrong. _Even_ you underestimate me in your own way. I'm beginning to feel like I could get away with murder. Why are there never any consequences for me? I bit Tamaki's hand when he took my cake and yet _he_ was the bad guy because he took it."

"Are you _really_ sad about that?"

"No, because I can use it to my advantage, but I'm confused about how everyone is able to overlook my wrongdoings just because I'm me."

"I'm glad you're finally talking to me on a level. I don't appreciate your deception."

"I can be honest to you a lot more from now on. I don't have anything to hide from you. I know a _big_ _strong_ 'man', like you, can cope with someone like me being myself even when I lose the plot and act out."

"I like the sentiment, but the way you phrased it sounded condescending."

"And?"

"I get that I'm younger than you and not as smart, or as good at karate, since I prefer kendo, but..."

"You can't take me seriously? I get it."

"No, it's not like that, it's just a bit humiliating for me."

"Really?"

"Wouldn't you rather people didn't talk down to you?"

"Sometimes, but you don't and that's why I like you."

"Ok."

"The reason I yawned was because it's getting up in the hours."

 _Finally, I'm gonna drag him into the shower with me and I'll make him watch me get off... It's been too long, I need to do something about this boner..._

"Not really."

"But I'm sleepy~"

"Off you pop then."

"Let's go to bed." He tugs Mori-senpai's arm and he doesn't budge. "Come on!" He pulls him by the hand to get him up.

"Stop it's too early for me."

"Pretty please~"

"Stop acting, it's not a performance if there's no audience and I'm not falling for it."

"You really _are_ mean." Hani pulls his arm and leans over trying to pull him with brute strength but he's just not heavy enough to get a good momentum. Mori snatches his hand away from Hani's vice-like grip and he falls on to the floor. Hani screams like a harpy and Mori's mother comes running in.

"What's the matter?"

"It hurts so much! He pu-" Mori glares at him, which his mum sees. "I fell over."

"Is that right?"

"I just wanna go bed..." He rubs his tearful eyes and Mori's mother's heart melts. She helps him up off the ground. "He won't come with me and I'm really tired. I can't sleep without Usa-chan, I'll get lonely." Mori's mother hugs him and he buries his face deep into her bosom. "Why doesn't he like me as much as I like him?"

"Oh, Mitsukuni-kun! Don't cry, you go take a shower and when you come out I'll give you a hot chocolate."

 _Why does he get rewarded for trying to bully me out of revision?_

"Not too hot? With marshmallows, whipped cream and five sugars?"

"Of course"

"Yay!"

 _Why does my mum let him boss her about like that? I'd get a slap for being that demanding._ Hani skips to the shower. _He was fake crying. Why can't anyone see it?_

"Why are you giving him sugar this late at night? He'll be bouncing off the walls."

"But, my little old heart completely broke in two when he cried. At least, you get more study time."

"I don't see how you treating him helps me?"

"Obviously, you're going to bed when he's ready to take you."

"Eh? I go to bed when I want on Fridays, you made the rule."

"But it doesn't count when you upset him."

"I can't win, can I?"

"I'm afraid not. You can consider it a punishment for being so harsh and inconsiderate to him."

"What did I do?"

"Didn't you make him fall?"

"Yeah, he was getting on my nerves."

"So, you admit it? The poor thing even tried to keep it from me, because you're so intimidating. You know I don't remember you becoming Yankee."

"I'm not."

"Then stop acting like one, don't scare him."

"Eh?"

"And don't push."

"I didn't push him, I let him fall."

"That's besides the point, even if he used to be your big cousin, you've far outgrown him, you can't be as rough as you used to. Try to be a bit more thoughtful."

"Ok but-"

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"Are you going to get on with your work or argue with me like a stroppy teenager? I thought we were past that stage."

"We are, I'm just trying to stand up for myself."

"If I were you, I'd fly myself into that bathroom right now, so you can be ready when he's ready."

"Eh?"

"Then carry on with your work, after."

"Why?"

"Because you shouldn't make him wait, not only is he your guest, but you hurt him and you need to make it up to him. Do I need to start counting down?"

"Ok, I'm going, I'm going."


	6. Dissatisfaction。

_I wish he was in here. I thought he'd jump at the chance to have a shower with me… It was gonna be such fun! I'd make him watch me cream all over this room! He's making me wank angry now... Why does he have to test my patience so much!? I'm just gonna have to imagine... Water streaming down his toned naked body… His arse cheeks glistening! Then I come in and he's all exposed and defenceless! He sees my cock and his gets stiff instantly and I kiss him! Ah!_ He gasps. _Yeah that'll do… Finally… Why do I let him drive me up the wall? That's life I suppose… But not mine, he's the first person to ever make me work for something and he's the only one that I can't get the better of... It does make a change._

"Takashi, what are you doing in here?"

"Taking a shower."

"Eh!?"

"Don't you want me in here?"

 _This is the worst timing! I just came and now it's too soon… Oh well, it can't be helped._

"Come in~ It's nice and warm~" Mori strips and gets in.

"It's barely lukewarm! How can you tolerate this?" He reaches to turn the dial.

"Don't touch it!"

"How am I supposed to enjoy the shower? How sensitive is your skin? "

"Come on, don't be a baby. Just hold on to me for warmth." He takes hold of Mori's waist and leans his head on his chest, their wet slippery bodies rubbing together.

"No, get off me."

 _I don't think I'll be able to get turned on again at this rate, right when he's here in the flesh… Oh well, we're not going to have any fun._ Mori turns the dial while Hani's mind is elsewhere and he runs screaming out of the bathroom. Straight to Mori's mum.

"What's the matter?"

"He turned the temperature up, it was scorching hot!"

"You can't hang about the house naked, let's get you dried off and dressed for bed. I'll turn the kettle on."

"Thanks, you're so nice, Takashi you wouldn't let me hug him when I was naked."

"It's just not his cup of tea, that's all. It's not because he _dis_ likes you. If you'd been a naked girl trying to hug him I'm sure he'd be the one running out screaming."

"I can't imagine him screaming."

"Me neither."

"So, are you saying, he is to me, what girls are to him?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh, he _doesn't_ like girls?"

"He's never said, but I assumed."

"You can't really expect _him_ to say _anything_..."

"Are you sure you phrased that properly?"

"I don't get it?"

"Are you saying you see him the way other see boys girls?"

"I don't know, how do they see them?"

"Romantically."

"Yep and I keep trying to tell him but he doesn't get it..."

"You had me confused, but we're on the same page now."

"What confused you?"

"I thought surely he'd be manly one." He tries not to react to this assumption.

"In what way?"

"He'd ask you out, pay for your dates, buy you things, etcetera. As out of date as that sounds it's kind of the standard." He won't let himself get mad since it's an honest mistake to make and he knows Mrs Morinozuka doesn't mean any harm, but he still has to argue.

"I'm manly too."

"In your own way... I'm sure you _could_ be."

"I am."

"Yes you are." She pats his head. He sighs then rejects the hug. "What's the matter?"

"You don't mean what you're saying, you're just telling me what I want to hear. I wish people would be honest with me sometimes and not try to avoid hurting my feelings, it hurts even more when people underestimate me." A single tear cascades down one of his rose tinted cheeks and splashes onto the ground.

"I'm sorry." She kneels on one knee and he sits on it as she welcomes him back into the hug. "I didn't know you felt like that."

"I mean every word I say and I'm not misphrasing anything. Why can't I be accepted for how I feel instead of how I look? Surely if even _your_ son walked in here naked you would scream."

 _The poor thing... I'm offending him by treating him like a boy, he must be fed up of it… But I can't change my perception, I know he's only a harmless little thing... But I can't say that, not when I know it upsets him. I'll just change the subject..._

"You really forgave him fast."

"No, he didn't do anything wrong, at least I don't think he thinks he did anything wrong."

"I know you like him, but you can't let him get away with treating you like that."

"I can't?"

"He needs to respect you and be nice to you."

"How can I make him do that?"

"You need to stand up for yourself."

"He doesn't take me seriously and never listens to me."

"Then you have to make him."

"That's why I'm telling you that he's being unkind… Nothing I do has worked so far."

"That doesn't mean you should give up."

"Ok, good advice, thank you." He goes and gets dressed.

Mori emerges from the shower a few minutes later as his mum treats Hani to the hot chocolate she promised. She walks over to confront him. "Did you enjoy your shower?"

"They're much better solo."

"I've never known you to be so selfish. I'm surprised that you, how come you're being so cruel lately?"

"He's the one that's suddenly become more cruel."

"Stop being so childish, this is not an argument."

"I never wanted him to stay anyway and if he doesn't like the way I do things, he can leave."

"How could you be so insensitive? He could have slipped on the tiles."

"But he didn't, what's the big deal?"

"How can you be so unapologetic?"

"He's tougher than he looks."

"You've got a lot to say for yourself young man. I don't think you'll be getting out of my bad books anytime soon. Now go and say you're sorry." Mori does as he's told and Hani burps after taking a gulp of his hot chocolate.

"You've got no manners."

"Oopsie."

"Don't say oops, say pardon."

"If I was with a proper lad, he'd encourage me. You're too decent!"

"This has gone on long enough, can you please go?" He whispers.

"Oh Takashi!" He stands up to hug him. "It's ok you don't have to say that, I understand that you're not used to sharing your time and space. I _will_ be coming back again next weekend and every one after that! Thank you, no, there's nothing you can do to stop me!~" Mori gently pushes him away with a look of disgust on his face and he falls on his bum.

"Ow!"

"Don't mess about, that didn't even hurt. I barely nudged you."

"Mitsukuni-kun are you ok?" He wipes a single tear from his eye and puts on a brave face.

"I'm fine, I think this is how he plays. I don't think he meant to hurt me." She helps him up.

"Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Just here." He points to his heart.

"In what way do you like Takashi?"

"In every way."

"In what way do _you_ like Mitsukuni-kun?"

"Not in the slightest." Hani goes and sulks in the corner, purple light and gloom flood the space he occupies.

"It's ok, he only said that to tease you, right? Right!? You're really good friends, aren't you?"

"I sort of care about him, but he's getting less and less tolerable and more and more hard to like."

"Why?"

"Too clingy, too loud, too sensitive, too invasive... I just want him to leave me alone." Hani collapses from a crouch to his knees.

"Come on now, Takashi. Can't you see you're being too hard on him?"

"I just don't want him to think he can control me, like he controls you and the others."

"He doesn't control me, I want to help him and so should you. At least that way there's no friction and everybody gets along."

"You don't get it, you're spoiling him."

"You're being too harsh. Mitsukuni how much do you like him?"

"It's a secret..."

"You can tell me."

"I want to marry him."

"Gross! You've got to be kidding me." He collapses onto his back and only the whites of his eyes can be seen. "If this is another one of your practical jokes you can leave my mother out of it. She's not one of the girls from school. You've gone far enough now, you can get up off the floor."

"Ok." He slowly gets to his feet with a miserable look on his face. He forces a smile to Mori's mother. "Yep, I was just joking, that's enough playing for tonight. I'll stop being silly." A single tear leaks out. "I'm not really heartbroken, it didn't hurt when you pushed me and it doesn't hurt now. What was I thinking? I got carried away..."

"Yeah, you did, it's not funny, no one's laughing." Mori's mother hugs Hani before saying do Mori.

"You really have no delicacy, shame on you."

"What do you expect?"

"I'd tell him not to bother coming around anymore, but I know that would only make him feel worse. Since your hot chocolate wasn't very hot to begin with, it's probably gone cold. I'll make you another one."

"Thank you!~"

 _He clearly wasn't anywhere near as miserable as he looked... Now he's pulling at my mother's heartstrings there's no way I can win... I've just got to ignore him._

"I'm going to put some clothes on then get back on with my studies, I'd appreciate it if no one disturbed me." He comes back out and sits back at the table where he was before Hani tried to force him to go to sleep and as soon as he gets settled into working as if on cue Hani bounces in the room with a whipped cream moustache.

"Wipe your face, that's not cute." He uses his sleeve. "At least with that woman gone, you can be yourself."

"Oi, she is your mother, don't talk about her like that."

"We just haven't been seeing eye to eye lately, thanks to you."

"Oopsie!"

"You know you're not sorry, just try not to disturb me again."

"It's ok, I just remembered that I've got some homework to be getting on with." They sit in silence for about five minutes until Hani interrupts. "I've finished _my_ work! It's time to go beddy-byes."

"You can go lay down, I'll be there soon, I don't have far to go." He lies. "Just get in bed, under the nice warm covers and close your eyes then I'll be there in the next five minutes you can even count them out then your head it's three hundred Mississippis."

"I'll wait for you here."

"Don't bother."

 _If he's as tired as he says he is, he'll fall asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. not unless the sugar has anything to do with it…_ Hani skips to the bedroom, waits five minutes then comes out.

"Takashi! I thought you were finished."

"Is he bothering you, again, Mitsukuni?"

"I want to go sleep~"

"Go on Takashi, I'm not in the mood to play games with you today. Behave, you're showing yourself up in front of Mitsukuni." He reluctantly follows Hani into the bedroom not wanting to get on his mother's bad side.


	7. Dedition。

Hani had put some cute Rilakkuma pyjamas on after his shower but as he gets into bed he takes them off.

"What are you doing?"

"I always sleep naked."

"That's such a lad thing to do, you really are rough, aren't you?"

"You don't know the half of it." Hani has a sudden realisation. "I've never been considered a lad before!" He spontaneously runs up to Hug Mori and he's knocked off guard by the suddenness, so much so that, he forgets to resist him and his naked body. "Seriously if I ever laid in bed with my clothes on, with _any_ clothes on, that'd be the day that I lose my mind." Hani detaches without being asked and when Mori regains his train of thought he asks.

"Well, why do you own pyjamas?"

"So, I don't have to walk around naked."

"But this is my house, you should _still_ be trying to be modest."

"I wanna sleep naked."

"Tough."

"You can't make me put clothes on. I'm going to get under the covers and get all snuggly and warm and cosy and you won't see anything."

"Fine." Hani gets into the futon Mori's mother laid out and he shuffles, fidgets and makes a big show of not being able to get comfortable, puffing and panting, umming and aahing.

"Ssh." He stops complaining and lies still, but then he starts moving again. "Stop it. Stay still."

"I thought you'd have felt sorry for me and invited me to your bed by now. I can't sleep without Usa-chan."

" _I_ can't sleep if you don't stay quiet."

"Then it's settled."

"No, no, don't come near me, you are not coming in my bed with your naked body!" He sighs and walks back to his meagre patch on the floor.

"Then neither of us will sleep. I miss is Usa-chan too much, I can't even close my eyes if she's not with me~"

"Boo frickin' hoo. I really couldn't care less."

"You've really got no patience with me! You're so mean." He flings himself onto the futon, stroppily.

"Stop having a paddy and man up!"

"Ah Mori, you're so nice, no one's ever expected me to do that before! It's my first time hearing those words directed at me!"

"Stop disrupting my life, if you want to be allowed back next week."

"I can't believe you won't let me get into bed with you, Haruhi let me share a bath with her."

" _Eh_!?"

"What? She got in first and your boobs are bigger than hers, so I didn't see anything."

"Oi, these are pecks and you shouldn't say things like that about people, behind their backs or not. You're the one with no delicacy."

"I've never been denied entrance to the bath of a woman. It's almost as if they _know_ I have absolutely no interest in their anatomy."

"You're not interested? You really _are_ immat- Wait! She let to go to her place!?"

"Yeah, but I'm not supposed to tell anyone! Oops I let that one slip~! I just _had_ to tell you to show you how mean you're being to me. Her house was funny, though! I'm probably more girly than she'll _ever_ be."

"That's irrelevant! Did _she_ let you jump in her bed _naked_?"

"No, I didn't forget Usa-chan silly!~"

"So?"

"I can't sleep without someone to hold."

"If I let you in, you're not gonna keep me up all night and I won't have to bother about listening to your gossip?"

"I'll just nod off straight away."

"Come on, jump in. I'm only letting you because you're really testing my patience, I need a full eight hours sleep or I can't function."

"Stop being such a whinger." He lays beside him. "I can't believe you've got a four poster bed and you were gonna let me sleep on the futon! This bed is top-notch! I can get used to this."

"Don't get too comfortable."

"I have to or I won't sleep." He wraps an arm around Mori-senpai as the big spoon. Then he cocks a leg over him, in a futile attempt to fully envelop him.

"I'm not sure _I'll_ be able to sleep in such a suffocating position."

"I want to be on top of you but you're so much bigger than Usa-chan. I s'pose I can try doing it from the side." He takes his leg off and nuzzles his face into Mori's back. He grimaces but doesn't complain.

 _The sooner he sleeps the better._ Hani senpai-shuffles and grunts and groans until Mori-senpai can't grin and bear it anymore.

"There's something poking me in the back, again! You're not wearing clothes so, it can't be in your pocket."

"Stop beating around the bush, _yes_ I'm 'happy to see you'."

"I don't care how happy you are, so long as you don't disturb me." Hani squeezes him tighter and holds him in place as he rubs his bare penis along the cleft of his clothed cheeks.

"Whatever you're doing can you stop it?"

"I can be quiet."

"I don't care."

"Your designer men's pyjamas are soft, like Usa-chan."

"So what?"

"It feels so good."

"You have such strange habits. It doesn't look that fun to me, you're just wasting your energy unless you're trying to tire yourself out!"

"No no, nothing like that."

"Well if there's no purpose to it can you stop!"

"Why?"

"It kind of hurts."

"Really~!? Tell me how much it hurts!"

"Not that much I wouldn't say I was in pain it's just a bit of a nuisance."

"What a buzz kill!"

"Just stop grinding into me."

"Usa-chan would let me."

"Well I'm a person, I can speak for myself, I have rights."

"Are you saying she's not a person!?"

"Don't you dare start crying, I said what I meant and I meant what I said, if you've got a problem with that you can go sleep in my parents' bed I'm sure my mum's miss having someone to cuddle centre she stopped co-sleeping with my little sister, hugging a man is not the same."

"No, don't threaten me, I like it here! You're no fun!"

"I want my sleep it's not going to happen with you all over me."

"I'm sure we _all_ have our night time routines." He reluctantly lets go of Mori and lies face up.

"Shh!"

"You can watch if you like, I'm so close~" Hani's hand flies furiously, under the bed sheets.

"Nah, I'm just going to sleep."

 _He's so completely uninterested, why doesn't he care? It's almost as if he hasn't noticed… It's not so small that I can do this without him seeing! Right!? How can anyone be so calm and reserved all the time?_

"Oh Mori!~"

"Shut up!"

"I'm cumming."

"No you're not, you've _already_ come, learn grammar!"

"...Right on your _clean_ bed, sheets~!" He teases, but doesn't get anywhere near the reaction he was hoping for.

"I don't want to hear another word out of you tonight." He grips the back of Mori's top then convulses, shudders and curls up behind him again, this time not moving.

 _Ah, at long last he's asleep I just have to be firm with him... He's so immature, poking me like that intentionally, just for attention... I just I just held my nerve and stood my ground it obviously stopped being fun when he knew I wasn't going to yield to his simple pranks, so he gave up, because he knew trying to make me mad was futile. It's almost a joke thinking about it now…_


	8. Deception。

"Please don't follow me to my music lesson, I don't care about going to have coffee with you later. If you carry on like this, you would have been harassing me for twenty-four hours straight. Give it a break. If you keep pushing me like this, we could very easily fall out."

"I suppose I can't force you to go on a date with me, if you weren't willing, you'd be terrible company."

"As if _I'd_ ever go on a serious date with the likes of you." Rather than being heartbroken, Hani just smiles eerily.

"I'll see you on Monday, you can't escape my company then."

"But I'll try my best."

"Where's your mum?"

"Somewhere."

"She's _not_ making your breakfast?"

"I can't expect her to be able to do stuff for me six days a week. I've set my alarm and made my own breakfast for years."

"Eh? Mine does what I like."

"Exactly."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're really demanding and try to act like my boss. How can you call yourself better than me if you aren't independent? You should be able to do these things for yourself? I'm not trying to criticise your mum but, when you raise a child you're supposed to raise them well enough that they know how to take care of themselves, when you're gone or when they move out. Or that they can take care of their own kids, it's not just about keeping them alive, it's about making them independent."

"I know all too well what it's like trying to be independent and I will not go back to that."

 _I'll never again have a cold bath because there's no one to run it for me... Being taken care of is the height of luxury as far as I'm concerned._

 _He probably tried and failed miserably, like how he always insist on being taken seriously… His inability to stand on his own two feet is pitiable…_

"I know _I_ appreciate every little thing _my_ mum does... Ah, there you are!"

"I got up since we have a guest and I'd really rather not let Takashi see it to that you're well looked after, considering last night's events."

"Thank you..."

"Why the long face?"

"I came all this way to see him and Takashi won't take me out..."

"He's busy."

"I said I'd wait. I don't feel like we've had enough time together. I never planned to go home this early~"

Aww! Takashi you've got to take him!"

"Fine, but he can't talk during the lesson."

"Yay!"

Not long after, they arrive at their destination and Mori gives Hani a brief warning before entering the seemingly ordinary house in a row of costly ornate houses that are neither moderate nor modest. "This is the house of my mother's friend."

"If she's a family friend why do you have to wake up so early?"

"She is a professional, this is her job there are other clients she has to see to." He remains his usual calm collected self, determined not to let things get out of hand, like yesterday. "Please do not do or say anything to disturb us or to make a bad impression of yourself or me."

"Ok."

"Don't do anything to _try_ to make her like you are and don't cry for any reason or there will be no cafe trip."

"But I wanted to treat you~"

"Then behave."

"Whatever you say sweetheart!~ I don't have to try to make people like me, at least _usually_... That's why they're so boring and why you're special."

"I don't get why you appreciate my harshness so much, but whatever floats your boat. I won't change, if you won't change."

"I don't know if I can help but _change_ when I don't get what I want."

"Well, you'll have to learn patience then."

"Or maybe you will learn obedience!~"

"Never."

"Same here." Mori rings the doorbell and they are welcomed in then Mori's teacher shows Hani a seat. "Do you have and last comments, because I expect you not to talk once we start."

"Nah, I don't have anything to say. Since it's so early and you kept me up so late last night-"

"What doing?"

"Showering together, sleeping in the same bed and all that."

"I didn't know you were gay Morizuka-kun…" Struggling to keep up with the strange turn of events he corrects Hani with the last thing that made sense.

"I was trying to study and I never stopped you from going to bed."

"I suppose it was none of my business in the first place."Mori shrugs and its then that he realises he has to correct her too.

"I'm not, he's just weirdly clingy. My mother encourages me to do what he wants, otherwise, he gets upset."

"I don't see what's the problem with any of that is."

"I know you don't like any of this fuss, 'public' discussion of your 'private' business and what have you…"

 _He's deliberately making it sound worse than it actually is, it's all strictly platonic… There's no point arguing with him. If I've learnt anything from last night, it's that I'll never win, so long as we've got company..._

"Sto I'll I was saying is that, I'm going to have a nap, because I'm tired... At least I won't disturb you."

"See now you've gone and hurt his feelings." She places a supportive hand on Hani's shoulder.

 _I don't get how anyone could be so insensitive… Denying everything just to keep up a front for me… I'm partly to blame I should have never poked my nose where it didn't belong… I made him feel that way, it's just like me to ask questions I don't have any business knowing the answer to. He'd have told me if he wanted me to know… I'm the insensitive one._ She squeezes Hani's shoulder empathetically. _I wouldn't like to know how it felt to have my feelings neglected like that either… Poor boy, it must be hard to not have the one you love even accept themselves enough to even tell people about you… And so dismissive and coldly, it's almost as if he doesn't even reciprocate those feelings at all… I'll have to ring his mother… I can't believe she's having to tell him off for not doing what he wants…It's too heartless to comprehend… The poor thing... How could he not cry, having his true feelings denied without a shred of reluctance? He must be used to it…_ She grips him tightly and draws him into her chest. Hani sits there passively, trying ever so hard to resist the urge to stick his tongue out at Mori. Being yet to break any of the rules, he doesn't even smile when receiving the attention he seemingly loves so much. He knows what he stands to lose from actively trying to ruin Mori's reputation.

 _He doesn't even have to cry to get sympathy? What was even the point in my warning?_

"You can use the guest bedroom."

"Thank you I was going to sleep on this high-up stool, but that might have ended badly if I fell off..."

"Let me show you where it is." She leads him up to the room where he strips down to his underwear in front of her without a second thought, then climbs into the bed and she instinctively tucks him in.

"You're such a kind piano teacher. Thank you." He closes his eyes and she tries to leave but he tosses and turns and tosses and turns, completely unable to get comfortable in the bed.

"Is something the matter?"

"I can't sleep without my Usa-chan."

"Who?"

"Her full name is Momoiro Usagi~!"

"Your pink rabbit?"

"She's the screensaver on my phone, look. I really need her, having her missing is the whole reason I had to make him share a bed with me, even though he really really _really_ didn't want to. I sometimes worry that he hates me."

"No he doesn't, he's just being your usual inconsiderate lad, but you're not like the others. If you ever need anything at all, just give me a shout."

"I will do."

"Try to get some rest." He closes his eyes and makes a big fuss as he restlessly thrashes about the bed. "You can tell me what's wrong."

"No."

"I thought you trusted me, if there's anything you need, just say."

"I don't want to disturb the lesson..."

"I don't mind."

"But Takashi will be annoyed."

"Don't bother about him."

"He said not to..."

"Well, _I_ say you can and I'm older."

"It's not important, you can go."

"Are you scared of him?"

"Why would I be?"

"Nevermind just checking."

"He's really nice, but he said not to get in the way of the lesson or he won't take me out after… He never wanted me here so, I don't want him to regret trusting me."

"You're so sweet."

"I just want to behave so he can forgive me."

"For what?"

"I teased him a lot yesterday."

"That's no big deal, he's tough enough to take it."

"Yeah, but I've never made him mad before."

"I didn't think he was capable of getting mad."

"Me neither, but after yesterday I can see that I'm the only one that can drive him to do it. I think I just wanted to see, that he was capable of _feeling_ , you know?"

"I get you... Now, tell me the problem."

"I can't sleep without someone to hug."

"Ok, I'll drive you to your house to get Usa-chan, I can't just leave you here without having anything to do for an hour."

"You're the best!"


	9. Relocation。

Downstairs.

"Mrs Yamazaki, why are you putting your coat on?"

"I'm taking Haninozuka-kun home to get his rabbit."

"Eh?"

"Don't lose your temper with me."

"I don't have a temper."

"That's what they all say." He looks at Hani as if to question and he just shrugs. "It will be a less than twenty minute round trip. I'll not charge you for the extra time and you will get your full hour because, I don't have another lesson until ten. You're coming with us, right?"

"No, I'll stay and practice. Please don't let him boss you about."

"He didn't, I offered."

"I don't really have a problem with you wasting my time, but can you please do me a favour and not bring him back?"

"Morinozuka-kun?"

"He's joking, I left my stuff at his house." Mori tenses, then sighs and shakes his head, before saying.

"Why?"

"I didn't want to carry it around."

"That's ok I can give it to you on Monday. I'll see you _then_ , bye." They leave.

"He has such a strange sense of humour, joking right up to the last second."

"Yeah, why on earth would he want to get rid of _you_?"

"I haven't the foggiest." They go away then come back Hani takes his nap, and Mori takes his lesson. As it finishes, the piano teacher goes upstairs to wake him up.

"Be careful he is really irritable, no matter who wakes him up, you should have seen him this morning."

"I know what I'm doing, I've got three kids."

"Ok." She disappears from vision then returns holding Hani's hand and leading him down the stairs.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, thanks to you. I feel totally refreshed." Mrs Yamazaki shows them out and they thank her for her patience and hospitality.

"Have you been to the toilet, Haninozuka-kun?"

"I don't need it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Morinozuka-kun won't be very pleased if you make him stop for you."

"Ok!"

"You really are good at what you do Mrs Yamazaki, you'll have to teach me one day."

"It'll never work, you won't be able to have authority over him as his peer." Hani starts up the stairs, seemingly quite eager to do as Mrs Yamazaki tells him. "Don't take Usa-chan to the toilet, she'll get dirty."

"I _always_ take her."

"It's not sanitary."

"But I need someone."

"Are you arguing with me?"

"Takashi~"

"What?"

"Don't say 'what' say 'pardon'~ Can you come with me, please?"

"I'm fine, I can wait down here, thanks."

"I don't know where it is."

"You'll find it, it's not that hard."

"I'll show you." Mrs Yamazaki starts to climb the stairs and Hani frowns when suddenly the phone rings and he starts to grin. "You won't think ill of me, if I leave you to it and answer the phone?"

"Not at all."

"Thank you for being understanding, you know where the door is but please go after him, I wouldn't want him getting upset."

"Ok, thank you for the lesson and see you next week." He starts up the stairs after Hani and has a sudden thought. "Why am _I_ doing as she says too?"

"You're just another kid to her."

"And there I was thinking we were talking on a level."

"How do you think _I_ feel?"

"You ask for it."

"Just because you can talk about me like I'm not in the room, doesn't mean you're above me in the hierarchy of authority."

"I never said I was."

"Good, because you're not."

"You've followed me to my piano lesson, now what?"

"Let's go to a cafe!~"

"You said date earlier and I want to warn you that this is not what that is." He ignores him.

"That's the room I came in before I went to sleep."

"You mean went in."

"Nah, I came right in that bed."

"You went in that bed." Hani sighs. "How many times do I have to tell you to learn grammar?"

"I'm not even using innuendos, why do I get the feeling this is all going over your head?"

"You should know by now that I don't find your malapropisms cute."

"Do you find _any_ of me cute?"

"It depends on how you behave."

"That's a toughie."

"No, everyone can be decent if they put their mind to it."

"Oh, Mrs Yamazaki was wrong then."

"How?"

"She said you were ' _man'_ enough to take it."

"I am, but you don't have to push me."

"You want me to be softer?"

"I wouldn't say that."

"Am I being too hard on you?"

" _As_ if?"

"If I'm being too forceful and you're struggling, say so."

"I can cope, trust me. You're no great threat, all you have are your words and your face, both of which, I can easily ignore."

"You didn't yesterday."

"I will from now."

"Then I'll be _more_ forceful!"

"I'd like to see you try."

"You haven't seen the worst of it yet and you'd prefer me not to push you, so if I'm getting to you, I need to hear it."

"Just do what you're doing and try not to involve other people." He looks out of the window. "It's snowing?"

"Why does it have to snow in November? There are still leaves on the trees."

"Climate change _is_ one of the worst things we've ever done to this planet."

"I know I saw a daffodil suffocated by the snow last February even the plants are confused the poor birds, look at them, don't even know when to migrate!"

"I didn't know you cared."

"Now, we've got four snowy months."

"I thought you'd like the snow."

" _Aw_ ~ Takashi! You're still young enough to like snow!"

"I never said I like it, I just appreciate it and I thought you would too."

"It's an inconvenience."

"But it's pretty."

"So?"

"Aren't snowball fights fun?"

"They chill your fingers and people attack you."

"Nevermind, it's the wrong season and probably too hot for it to settle."

"Let's hope so, Takashi, you're always the voice of reason. I should listen to you more." He says this as they walk down stairs, after the trip to the toilet.

"Yeah, you should, now let's get your coat on and you probably won't feel it."

"Ok." They step outside. "Can you please hold my hand?"

"I'd rather not."

"Why?"

"It's a bit much, isn't it?" Hani tries a different tactic, in an attempt to appeal to Mori's sympathetic moral side.

"My hands are cold~"

"Put them in your pockets."

"You warm them up for me~"

"Nah, you're alright."

"But I wanna~"

"Well, you can't make me so, it's tough." He frowns and trails behind him. "Your sulking doesn't affect me." He sighs dramatically. "Don't drag your feet or you'll-"

"Uwah!" As if on cue, Hani skids across the snow into Mori and clutches on to him for dear life. Mori has to prize him off before carrying on walking. "I can't walk in the snow."

"Ok don't, stand still, I'll go and buy you a to go cup of hot chocolate _with_ whipped cream and come back for you."

"No, I need you to hold my hand."

"I won't."

"Why?~"

"Do you understand that me, a boy your age, holding hands with you is different to you holding hands with your mother?"

"Yeah."

"It's gay."

"Are you homophobic?"

"No." Hani frowns. "That's not the problem, either way, I refuse to make a romantic statement to these people, what goes on between us is none of their business."

"Please~"

"It's personal. I don't know about you, but I like my private business to stay private."

"Stop being so conservative. Not everything you do you has to be dignified."

"You have three options, stand here until you freeze, walk to the shop, like a 'big boy' or I bring you your beverage. Whatever you choose, I _will_ start walking in that direction, with or without you in the next minute."

"I'd rather buy it for myself. I only invited you out-"

"'Invited'? You practically dragged me out." Hani continues as if he wasn't interrupted.

"-Because I wanted us to go together, not because I wanted you to go _for_ me... I'd rather you didn't try to take care of me, you know what I'm like."

"I'm not trying to be nice, I was gonna abandon you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't care if we're together, I'm only here because you made me be."

"I see, so that's how it is?"

"That's how it is."

"You don't like me?"

"No." He looks at Mori, eyes, welling up, but says nothing then turns around, crouches and overtly sobs into his lap.

"Don't cry." He says nothing, still. "Are you ok?" He doesn't turn to face him, but says.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just go and don't come back unless you _want_ to. I'll just stand here and wait for the snow to melt. If I die of hypothermia in the meantime, so be it."

"Don't say that. Falling over is no big deal, I'd pick you up if you did."

"But, I'm scared~" He looks up at him pleadingly and Mori holds out his hand. "Thanks." Hani takes it and walks warily in the snow. "Uwa! Your hands are _so_ warm! Even in this weather."

"Unlike you, I've got a small surface area to volume ratio so I retain more heat."

"You must have really good circulation because you're heating me up and you're not even wearing a coat."

"I'm not cold."

"You're so stoic, Takashi!" Fully grown women stop and squeal, complete admiration for Mori's dedication to being kind and caring. Hearts racing in overwhelming adoration for the one that trusts and relies on him. A few OL's congregate and giddily talk amongst themselves, like schoolgirls.

"I don't actually like him."

"That's what she said!" One of them jokes.

"I'm just helping him not to fall."

"Or in this case would it be ' _he_ '?" Another corrects.

"Probably!~"

"Don't spoil it, Takashi." He quickly whispers. "He's just being shy! I made him do it, because I'm scared of falling!"

"Aw!"

"He's so loyal!"

"Take good care of him, ok?" Hani nods and smiles as if the last part was directed at him and Mori pulls him along without saying anything else, as he waddles behind. Hani breaks the silence.

"Why is that guy running in the snow?"

"He's probably late or something."

"He should be careful."

"I didn't think you'd care."

"I'm not gonna pick him up after he falls."

"He's not asking you to, I'd probably do it."

" _I'll_ have to laugh, then that distraction will make _me_ fall."

"That's what you get for being a sadist."

"A who?"

"You know."

"I don't, please tell me."

"You just want me to say it, but I _know_ you know."

"I _do_ want you to say it."

"Either you don't actually know or you're being a really convincing liar, but whichever way it turns out to be, you're not going to benefit from me telling you. I want nothing to do with corrupting you, no matter how corrupt you already are."

"But-"

"Nevermind." His fast pace and long legs leave Hani trailing behind. "Quickly, we don't have all day."

"Don't rush me, I'll fall." He speeds up and Hani loses his grip on his hand. "Wait for me!~ Slow down! Takashi~" He chases him, gripping the air behind him in an attempt to grab on again. "Don't leave me! Ah!" Mori turns around as Hani lands flat on his face with a thud. Hani wails, Mori's heart stops, he picks him up and dusts him off as fast as he can.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I might as well carry you because we're agonisingly slow, otherwise."

"But, my whole front side is soaked."

"That's because you let yourself fall."

" _You_ let me fall."

"I didn't plan for you to fall, you just did. Can you feel it?"

"No, this is waterproof."

"Ok, you're fine. Snow is soft, you're not hurt. There isn't any need to cry. I don't mind if you wet my back." He once again, allows Hani's helplessness to get to him.

"You're so selfless!~"

"Come on." Hani jumps on his back and they walk together.


	10. Discussion。

**As thanks to the guest that left me a review on Friday, I will be releasing a** ⭐ **bonus** ⭐ **chapter today.**

They make it to the cafe and at the till they both take out their cards. "Takashi what are you doing?"

"Buying this cup of coffee."

"It's my treat."

"I can afford it."  
"I know you can, this is the gesture from me, I'm grateful that you've being so patient so far I totally imposed on you. I said I wanted to treat you since yesterday, you're such a good guy and I'm terrible company."

"You're not." Hani gives him a questioning look and he shrugs.

"It's the least I can do. I want you to know that you're special to me. I want to take care of you and believe me I wish I treated you better more consistently..." He pulls Mori's arm down so he can reach to pat him on the head. "You matter to me, Takashi."

"Ok, suit yourself, I won't let pride get in the way of a free drink. If you want to be generous and be a gentleman, that's fine by me." They pay and they walk to their table.

"Takashi, you're the best, thinking it was gentlemanly rather than 'cute'!~" They sit down. "I love that you understand my feelings! At least most of them… The ones no one else can see!" He gently tugs on one of Usa-chan's ears as he thinks.

 _The only feelings you don't understand are the ones everyone else does…_ He looks into the distance. _Let's just hope you don't let pride get in the way in future..._

"Could Usa-chan being missing be part of your misconduct yesterday?"

"What do you mean?" Mori reaches out with a napkin to wipe the splodge of whipped cream off Hani's nose.

"Well you're not throwing a fit, like you did yesterday. You have to admit your lot more relaxed now. Or is the general pattern that as long as you've got something in your mouth you can't complain? You're sipping on hot chocolate so, you're completely satisfied?"

"I don't want to get on your bad side, _you_ said you'd kick me yesterday."

"That was just a threat."

"But still…"

"What you're scared of me?"

"No, I know you're a gentle giant. At least I thought you were before you dropped me."

 _Picking me up straight after? You can't hold your nerve... At least I know I've still got a hold over you!_

"Sorry, you're being a lot calmer now, you could have just been stressed that she wasn't with you."

"Yeah, 'that' was the problem."

"I should have been more supportive. I'll think about trying to make it up to you. You're much sweeter with her around, I feel like she gives you more balance."

"I'm glad you finally see her as a person!~"

"Ok, now I feel guilty, let's change the subject."

"You're lucky there was a sensitive person like Mrs Yamazaki around to see what was up."

"I should try to be better to you then? So, long as I'm 'good', your temperament is good?"

"I like that you're concerned and you're sorry, which means I've got you right where I want you."

"Oi."

"But don't change. Keep being your usual self. I may appreciate Mrs Yamazaki's kindness but not yours, you need to be firmer."

"Don't tell me how to treat you."

"That's my boy! I was just saying, I was really out of line yesterday and I deserved to be dropped."

"No, I over reacted you were only teasing."

"But still, it didn't feel right having Mrs Yamazaki see you as wrong when I started it all yesterday. From what I told her, I can say you're the one she should have been feeling sorry for was you, not me."

"You're going in the complete opposite direction now, you're being too nice. Too forgiving."

" _Me_? Forgiving? You can't even see that I did anything wrong yesterday. Aw~"

"Don't blame yourself, I know you've got a temper."

"Don't look down on me, please. It hurts even more than your intentional threats and insults. I wasn't even in pain when I fell, you just hurt my feelings, that's all. "

"Don't try to make me feel better."

"No, you're the first person to ever reject me or say no."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, you turned into a nasty piece of work?"

"Yeah."

"You may deny it but, you've got so much more sense with Usa-chan, it's impressive how much more rationally we're able to speak. We'll just both say we're sorry and leave it at that."

"I'm sorry, but you don't need to say you are."

"Well, I'm impressed I should probably try to do stuff to make you happy more often."

"No, please just treat me like an equal, like yesterday."

"It's hard when you're so good."

"I'm not _really_ good, you know that."

"But you have the capacity to be."

"Pleases don't make it _so_ easy for me to take advantage of you."

"Ok." Hani gets the feeling that he's not going to be able to convince Mori to not to justify his actions.

"I'm just going to get worse with time."

"I doubt it."

"You should be worried."

"Well, I'm not."

" _Well_ , until you give in-"

"Wait, why do I have to give in to you? Why can't you just leave me to do the things I have the will to do?"

"That's because you would never will to do the right thing."

"In your opinion."

"You're the wrong one, I'm not _just_ a child, so easily mollified by a stuffed toy."

"Until this conversation topic, you were."

"I was just nice because you said-"

"So, you were obeying me?"

"No, I was just doing what I had to do, to get ahead."

"Which was?"

"You said you liked nice guys."

"I don't like _any_ guys, full stop." Instead of being sad, this time he gets angry.

"Are you really still sticking to that?"

"Come on, stop having a strop."

"You will soon come around my way of thinking, there are no two ways about it."

"I will never see you as a threat."

"I really can't stand you sometimes, you're like my worst enemy, but I need you. I know it's hard, because I'm cute, I'm _really_ forgivable but, you do know the reason telling Mrs Yamazaki felt wrong wasn't because I felt guilty. It because I wanted credit for being bad to you and what did I get? Sympathy. She _I_ thought I was scared of _you_. Why would _I_ be scared of _you_? You're just a big fat wimp."

"Oi, I'm not a wimp."

"Relatively speaking."

"What happened to 'gentle giant'?"

"The whole point of the matter is that I'm not very nice and I still somehow managed to make _you_ look like the bad guy and now _you_ feel like one... I don't want that. I don't want you to pity me or try to appease me, just be yourself, because that's what I like. I told her I didn't want to disturb you, not because I've ever been scared of you, but because I _want_ you to like me… And that's really hard because I don't ever _really_ have to try. I've never been nice without a motive."

"If this is a warning that you can be unpleasant when things don't go your way, you showed me that yesterday. I'm not really bothered."

"I want you to take me seriously and stop trusting me so much. I want you to like me, so that's the motive, for this, _now_. Never doubt my bad capabilities and don't bother worrying about me, I can take care of myself, if I'm not alright, I'll say so."

"You overreact all the time."

"Like you said yesterday, I'm a lot tougher than I look."

"I'm struggling so much right now, I don't know if you want me to love you or hate you."

"Just be honest to yourself about who I am. Don't be like all the others, your more accurate perception of me is what makes you special."

"I can't see you as a bad guy."

"Try to."

"It's impossible."

"I'm serious."

"Prove it." He slaps him.

"Don't underestimate me." Mori doesn't cry out in pain, but when his vision returns there's a slight ringing in his ears. "Now don't forget my bad side. My attitude change is not something as simple as a reunion with my favourite possession, it is much more calculated and clever than that."

"I believe you."

"Good, you're different and I like that, but only so long as it doesn't conflict with my interests."

"I knew it." Hani winks at him. "We're you _trying_ to wind me up?"

"I was trying to get my way, but you fought back, which was fun. Especially to see how far I could push you."

"So, you _are_ sly and scheming?"

"Somewhat."

"So, I shouldn't take you so lightly?"

"Not even a little bit. I'm not pretending anything with you, I don't have the patience, I need a place to fully express myself. I'm just so pleased that you understand me." He wraps both his arms around the one of Mori's that is closest to him and squeezes it affectionately.

"Ok, we'll finish our drinks and then I'll see about getting you home, after you pick your stuff up from my house, then the next time I have to see you won't be until school."

"Agreed, but we _have_ to walk all the way there and all the way back."

"In this weather?"

"I want to spend more time with you."

"Then you'll have to walk on your own two feet."

"Deal."


	11. Competition?

**This is the** **first** **part of the story that I wrote but, be forewarned that things are about to get spicy. I wouldn't want anyone getting an** **unpleasant** **surprise** **.**

Later that week.

"Takashi!~"

"Hi Mitsukuni."

"I haven't seen you in days, I missed you."

"We've seen each other every day this week."

"I haven't seen you by yourself..." He frowns. "Were you avoiding me?"

"I needed a break."

"I like seeing you _outside_ of work."

"What can I do for you?"

"Come with me to the host club."

"You're not making sense, you said _out_ of work and it's after hours, anyway."

"No, I just wanted to show you something."

"Can it wait?" Hani hugs him.

"I said I missed you… I spent the whole weekend without Usa-chan and I only got through it because you were there it's because I got to hug you. Thanks, but I'm missing you _too_ , now because your hugs feel way different… Having you that close made _me_ feel different, almost like a different person."

"I'm glad I could be of service." He starts to walk away, Hani takes hold of his wrist and he can't move an inch.

"You can't spare a minute for me?" Hani takes a deep breath in through the nose and out through the mouth.

"I'll come in, just don't expect me to stay long..."

"Good." Without letting the firm grip he has on his wrist go, Hani leads Mori into the host club, turns the lights on and shuts the door behind them. When Hani finally lets go of his wrists, Mori replaces his hand with his own, rubs the developing bruise and resist the urge to wince. "Did that hurt?"

"Why? Are you actually sorry?"

"For some reason, no one ever complains when I hurt them... They just take it... Those times I hit Tamaki."

"No honorifics?" Mori's observation of his sudden change of character gets ignored.

 _I thought it was 'Tama-chan'..._

"Yeah he falters and admits it hurts, unlike you, but everyone takes my side and assumes _he's_ the bad guy… And I know 'violence is never the answer' but for me it just works, probably, because I never get my comeuppance."

"More like it doesn't _really_ hurt."

"Yes it does!" He clamps down on Mori's slowly forming bruise. "I thought _you_ of all people wouldn't let pride cloud your judgement."

"I won't give you the sadistic satisfaction."

"Don't tell me you actually like getting on my nerves? You _want_ to frustrate me with your... Masochism? It just looks like it doesn't hurt. I'm a 'nasty piece of work', you said so yourself." He grumbles, tightening his grip as he lets Mori's taunting get to him. "I once knocked Tamaki to the floor without being provoked yet everyone assumes I'm too weak for it to matter." The intensity of Hani's grip increases. Mori tenses as he loses circulation in his hand and struggles to make a fist. "Why doesn't anyone think it's worth retaliating against me? I thought you were different but you only ever fight back with your words unless it's a battle. If you're looking down on me too..." He digs his fingernails in. "It's insulting!"

"I'm only saying it doesn't hurt to take the mick."

"I know and it's not funny." He releases his wrist in anguish.

"It is because you're so touchy and easily wound up."

"You're the only one that does that on purpose, it's as if you have no fear at all."

"I don't."

"Why?"

"When you're _this_ size and this intimidating, you tend not to be easily threatened especially not by the likes of you. What did you wanna see me about? You're disrupting my quiet time a lot more these days. I don't think it's ok for you to simply barge into my life as and when it pleases you!"

"You like the company admit it."

"Never!"

"Take that back!" He slaps him.

"If it's a fight you want it's a fight I'll give you!" Hani closes his eyes then forcibly mushes their mouths together and shoves his tongue down Mori's throat his eyes widen as he struggles to take in the events that unravel before him. "Yes, such is the nature of our conversation."

"Oi, that was my first-! Wait, I mean, what a childish attempt at kissing. Your tongue is so weak! I could barely feel it!"

 _Why is he turning this into a competition!?_

"You really think _you_ can charm _me_!?"

 _I would've like my first kiss to be with a girl that I was in love with… Initiated by me, but I can't admit defeat! I really enjoyed that for some reason. I know he won't mind me doing it again, if that's what he wants…_

"With inexperienced little pecks like that!? Ha! Let me show you how a real man does it!" He turns away from the door and puts Hani in his former place before effortlessly lifting him up off the floor and unsophisticatedly snogging him. The door creaks and rattles with the force he pushes him up against it with. It alerts a passing girl in the hallway who touches the doorknob and anxiously considers the implications of going into the host club after hours.

 _He's fighting me and yet things are still going my way! Perhaps this was the true way to challenge him, if he feels that this is the time to put on that bravado, I've confused him! He's slightly less cold and distant than usual… He's definitely a lot more expressive than he was before I engaged my big plan! I could be able to break him… He's a tough nut to crack but he will come to obey me! Time to put the brakes on this while he's even a slight bit under my control…_

"Alight Takashi, that's enough of that, put me down, I'd really rather not be manhandled in such a way."

"Sorry."

"Now, now, it's good to see you getting carried away, but _you_ don't kiss me, _I_ kiss you, you don't touch me, I touch you and my feet don't leave the ground unless on my command. I've made us some tea. Come and sit down." He gestures towards a chair opposite from his.

"I'm glad, I wasn't tired or anything, since you're so light but, I was feeling a dull ache in my stomach, a bit like being stabbed with something small but not sharp."

"Your jokes would be funny if you weren't acting like such a clueless moron. Size doesn't matter it's how it makes you feel."

"The pain, I'm not joking about it, but it was tiny I almost felt like there was nothing there."

"You think you're so funny, taking the piss out of me." He gets up and slaps him.

"I'm not!"

"Good! I'm gonna deal with it so stop complaining." He slips his hand into the front of his trousers, the features of his face instantly uncrease. "Oh Takashi! What are you like, trying to put me in a bad mood before our afternoon tea. You drove me to it, I never wanted to hit you." He rubs his penis faster and his eyes loll back into his head.

"You're making a strange face. Is something the matter?"

"I'm having a bit of trouble. I just need a moment Takashi, can you look away and not peek for a minute please?"

"Sure."


	12. Exception…

**If you are of a nervous** **disposition** **, this may** **disturb** **you. Please do not attempt to replicate Hani-senpai's actions he is not a good role model.**

He turns away and can't help but look. He sees Hani, eyes closed, penis, fully exposed, stiff as a board, foreskin rolling back and forth in an almost hypnotic rhythm.

 _So that's what was poking me? No wonder he got offended, I'd slap myself if I talked about that like that, I didn't know I was being insensitive._ Mori clears his throat and looks away again. _He said he was having trouble… Why do I feel so much like I want to help him… I hope I'm not falling for another one of his tricks just like everyone else does, so easily… My way is to leave him to his own devices, what's so different about now? He probably told me not to look, knowing I wouldn't be able to help but look. I'm not giving him the upper hand, he can act like he's desperate and struggling as much as he wants, but I won't give in, not today..._ He can't resist a second look and this time Hani is looking back at him.

"Mitsukuni..."

"I told you not to peek silly billy~" He pulls up his trousers and laughs to himself when Mori's face slightly saddens.

 _It's fun to tease..._

"Ok, sorry carry on." He faces away but has questions. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting off, what does it look like?" He retorts, then the tension goes out of him as he slips his hand back underneath his waistband.

"You're doing what?"

"Don't you know?"

"Sorry, I don't." Hani grins mischievously from ear to ear.

 _He's even more naive than I thought!_

"Let me show you then." He whips out his modest little penis and Mori-senpai stares in amazement. Then, he stands up and walks towards him.

"Can I help you?"

"You look like you're the one that needs help." He pulls him closer by the front of his trousers and unzips them.

"Wait, something's not right, it's suddenly standing."

"That's why I'm going to help you."

"Hmm?"

"You're turned on." He hastily pulls the front of Mori's underwear down and starts sucking. "How does that feel?" He says this with a slightly deeper voice than usual.

"Oh~ I can't really describe it."

"Try to, sometimes I wish you were more expressive"

I don't know what you're doing or how you're doing it, but it feels absolutely delightful."

"See, now I'm teaching you something. I'm helping you to get off."

"How long does this last?"

"As long as _I_ want you to."

"So, you could just stop at any moment?"

"I think now's a good time." Mori struggles to prevent a frown from emerging as the mouth he had completely surrendered himself to, stops sucking.

"Aw, but it was just getting good…"

"Are you complaining?"

"No dark Hani, I'm enjoying this."

"Good now do me."

"I'm not gay, I don't like penises."

"How can you say that, when you never seen one in action, let alone touched one?

"I just always thought…"

"Well you thought wrong, there's no way you'd be in such a state if you were grossed out. I turned you on because you like boys."

"No way."

"Admit it."

"Ok, maybe you're the exception."

"Now get on your knees."

"I will, but not because you intimidated me or forced me to, your penis just looks oddly lickable right now."

" _I_ intimidated _you_?"

"Maybe, I mean no."

"Whatever! Just suck it." Mori-senpai lines up his face then hesitates. "Just get on with it!" He grabs Mori's hair and holds his head in place. He teases Mori's mouth with his aching dripping cock and when his lips part he makes his move. He thrusts his hips up into Mori's accommodating mouth. He resists and resists until he breaks Hani's grip and says.

"It's not big enough to choke me, in fact, I'm enjoying it."

"Suck harder then!"

"Yes sir!" Hani grabs fistfuls of Mori's hair and forces his head down when suddenly a girl walks in.

"Pretend you didn't see anything!~ Please! I beg you~ Sometimes I just can't control him, not even in school... Getting on his knees for me in a place like this? He's mostly a gentleman, he hasn't even asked to touch my bum, maybe I'll make him wait 'til we're married." Mori briefly wonders how he thinks so fast in a situation like this, then tries to object and Hani pulls his head down. "Please Mori, not in front of this poor girl. She's already seen too much." Without changing his expression, the sound of his voice, or the pace of his breath, he pulls Mori's head back and forth. All the while making it look like he's pushing him away. "It doesn't look like he's going to stop, he's so 'kinky'. Please leave before I die of embarrassment. He's so controlling~" The girl apologises for her interruption. Hani-senpai makes a sweet face and says. "Promise me you won't tell anyone~ Doing such indecent things in school makes me so ashamed." She bows and exits.

"Wow, that was close. She never saw what we were doing, especially since your back is to the door, she couldn't see your penis." He smiles up at him.

"What is this, a joke, to you? Carry on."

"She's definitely not going to break her promise, because _you_ asked, you're so-" He fills his mouth again.

"Stop fighting it, you're mine."

"Ah!"

"What on earth are you doing!?"

"It's done now, Mitsukuni. I think I just 'got off'."

"Right onto the carpet!? I never gave you permission! I thought you were helping me…"

"I'll never do it again, I got carried away. I was enjoying the the thrill of all theses new experiences so much and... It's my first time doing anything like thus, I did'nt even know-"

"Excuses!" Hani stands up. "Stop making me have to waste my energy getting mad." He more and more urgently humps face, accenting each word with a thrust. "Don't do anything else to frustrate me. This is why I normally only like cute sweet things. Usa-chan would never-"

"You do _this_ to Usa-chan?"

"Stop interrupting me, now I know why I prefer you not to talk!"

"So, staying silent and obedient!? You can't just command everyone. What am I a big life sized version of Usa-chan?"

"Don't compare yourself to her! What do you know? She's the _best_ stuffed animal ever, we've been through so much together, she'd never fight me. Usa-chan doesn't have any holes so it's mainly just rubbing- Anyway I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"I'm not a toy! You can't just do what you want with me!"

"I can and will! Now, don't stop! Aaaaah! Oh Takashi faster! I'm cumming~ I feel so much better now, thank you. I knew I could count on you~"

"You just squirted your stick stuff in my mouth."

"Oopsy daisy~ I hope you enjoy it."


	13. Intrusion!

"Errm Mitsukuni... You turn dark when your… _You know_ stands up."

"Did I?"

"You kind of did."

"Forgive me~" He pleads.

"Ok, it was fun anyway." He zips up his own trousers idly fiddles with him out of curiosity and fascination. Hani takes no notice, sensing that he has a new hold over him. "Did you like that?"

"That's my line."

"My favourite bit was when that girl walked in and you didn't stop."

"Don't ask a question without waiting for the answer."

"It was such a thrill, but I know _I_ would have got cautious and stopped if you didn't make me keep going. That was such a new experience for me, so exciting. Thank you."

"You're not supposed to thank me."

"Ok, then, no thanks to you. I can't believe you were so convincing you were 'getting off' but your face said that there was nothing going on."

"You're not supposed to compliment me for what I just did. I was wrong, I was forceful."

"Stop being guilty."

"I never said I was."

"Chill out, you did me no harm."

"Take it seriously, I wanted to."

"If you wanted to hurt me, you would have."

"That's right I would have but I'm going easy on you, don't get used to that kindness. if you think I'm going to be this nice in the future, you've got another thing coming. You are going to become more obedient or else you'll know about it. If I have to _make_ you learn to if fear my wrath, I will."

"I know you'll have to make me, but I also know you'll never make me."

"Stop taking this lightly, I'm in a bad mood with you, I can't believe you did that on the floor."

"Oh well, it's too late now, I quite enjoyed that."

"I never said you could and you're supposed to do what _I_ say."

"According to who?" He yanks on Mori's hair. "Stop being such a bossy boots."  
"I'm not bossy, I'm being controlling. I'm dominating you and you're letting me, but you're not taking it seriously at all. Why is it that when I speak my mind, I'm being bossy? I'm not a bloody kid!"

"Stop getting your knickers in a twist and you never said I couldn't."

"But I never said you could and that's equally an order."

"You can't give _me_ orders."

"Stop it, stop it, stop being so calm. You're giving me such a careful handjob right now, I'm forgetting why I'm mad at you. I won't even be able to give you a piece of my mind."

"Tell me what's really the matter, now you're calmer."

"Stop trying to pacify me."

"See, you're not even mad, but something's on your mind."

"Stop touching me, it's too soon."

"Yes boss."

"That's not funny!" He says as he fastens his trousers and sits back down.

"I think it is." He sits next to Hani and puts his arm over his shoulder. Starting to relax slightly, Hani leans his head onto Mori and he strokes his hair. "Come on, Mitsu-chan tell Takashi all that's wrong." Hani desperately wants to fight Mori's calming nature. As infuriating as he could be, he has an amazing ability to quench the flames that rage within Hani on a bad day, even against his will. Hani still tries to fight it, but being this close to Mori, the soothing repetitivity of him running his hands through his hair and the feeling of being completely enveloped in his warmth along with his ever present intent to protect, take over. He submits.

"You don't respect me."

"I do, I respect you more than probably anyone else you speak to. It's why I don't talk down to you, unless I'm teasing you and I always give you a fair fight. You're a worthy adversary."

"Oh Takashi!~" He hugs him and leans on his chest. The girl walks in again.

"Get out."

"S-s-sorry, I dropped my glasses. I tried to go home without them, but I can't see." She prostrates and Mori's brow creases in confusion, but she's really just feeling for her glasses. Hani lifts up Mori's weighty arm and says.

"I'll help you find them." He lowers his voice. "I know I made you feel all vulnerable and needy and that you want me to stay with you and talk about what happened because you're really confused about how I stole your innocence and everything, plus humiliated you in front of that girl but-"

"No, I wasn't going to say any of that, I was going to make you tell me why you were upset."

"Stop being so caring."

"That's the weirdest thing I've ever been told."

"I want _you_ to need _me_ , but you don't."

"That's true."

"You cheeky bugger! That's it!" He speaks up now, to attract the girl's attention. "I _am_ going to help that girl. You can't control me!" He storms off. "I'm so sorry you had to see that earlier. I'm really embarrassed, I hope you don't think less of me."

"No no, not at all. I ship you two and knowing you _actually_ do stuff like that together in private makes my life complete. I'm glad it's not just fan service."

"You're too kind, but we were _really_ inappropriate in public, I hope you can forgive me for doing such a shameless thing."

"Don't worry." Mori glares at him and he just winks back before saying.

"The truth is that I started to feel really 'uncomfortable' so I couldn't leave the room and we were in a bit of a pickle and then he offered to help me."

"You don't have explain yourself to me, I should've knocked."

"Here, I found your glasses."

"Thanks."

"Pardon me for asking but what were you doing when you suddenly got so excited?"

"I kissed him for the first time."

" _You_ kissed him?"

"Of course I did. He's too sweet to ever think of starting such a thing."

"So, you take control?"

"Exclusively."

"Then he offered to help?"

"That's just his thoughtful friendly way." He hands her her glasses then hugs her.

"What was that for?"

"For being open and not laughing at or rejecting me."

"It was nothing."

"Maybe to you, but most people assume it's him, but he's so timid and naive, bless him."

 _So, this is how it feels to be talked about like you're not in the room, about things you don't understand, by people that look down on you?_ Mori turns away and tries not to overhear any more.

"Oh, I see that now... I suppose that _is_ more his character, he has always been quiet."

"You're the best!~"

"What now?"

"You never doubted for a second that I was capable!"

"That's because you are."

"You're right, maybe I've been doubting myself."

"That's ok, we all do."

"I don't get how you're so understanding. Don't you see me as weak and vulnerable?"

"You're both my Senpais."

"Ok, but aren't I little and defenceless?"

"Is that how you see yourself?"

"No, but it's how others see me."

"Don't let yourself be influenced by what they think."

"You've got a really unbiased perception, you don't even care that I'm shorter than him."

"You're taller than me."

"That's true but you've still got time to grow. Sometimes I still get caught in the mind set that 'when I'm bigger, I'll be able to do X Y and Z' but now I'm eighteen it's too late and I feel even worse."

"Either way, I know I can do what I put my mind to and you should feel the same. If Mori-senpai were straight and into _me_ , I'd want to dominate him too."

"You don't give a fudge about pride or typical gender roles, no wonder you didn't just find any of what I just confided in you about funny, maybe I should make more female friends."

"I'd like that."

"Yay~!"

"Plus I'm younger than you so, I'll still look up to you."

"He is and he still resists."

"Then you'll have to make him."

"That sounds like a plan to me."

"I'll see you around!"


	14. Provocation?

Hani goes back, sits on Mori's lap and lays on his chest, with his legs to one side.

"Ok, tell me what's wrong."

"I was sad because you came without my permission. I wasn't just mad because you're disobedient."

"Go on."

"I wanted your first one to be by my doing. I didn't even notice it happen and I felt betrayed."

"Because you missed out?" He nods slowly and hums an affirmative response. "There there Mitsu-chan." He pats his back.

"I know you're trying to be supportive and not insulting or condescending, but I don't like depending on you, you're the one person I can count on to treat me as an equal, but my feelings for you are different."

"Well, that much is clear."

"What do you mean?" His slightly moist eyes glisten and twinkle as he looks up at him pleadingly.

"I'm never going to hurt you by choice, be malicious to or fight you, unless I'm fighting back." Hani gives him a puzzled look then bursts out laughing.

"Takashi, you're getting the wrong end of the stick. I want to protect you, like you should theoretically want to protect me. Which you don't and I like. Do you know how I said I wanted you to need _me_? It's that kind of feeling."

"You don't need me either."

"But, at least I want you to be mine."

"I see, you don't know how to share so, do you want me to yourself?"

"No, there are no two ways about it, you're mine and mine alone."

"You can't make demands like that. How many times do I have to tell you, I have rights?"

"Every inch of you belongs to me."

"No."

"Yes, you're mine and you do what I say or I make you do what I say."

"Never." Hani pinches his nipple.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really." He squeezes harder.

"Now?"

"It's not in the least bit unpleasant."

"What are you, some kind of masochist?" He flicks up his shirt and rolls it between his fingers.

"If you're gonna squeeze it, squeeze it harder." He replaces Mori's shirt.

"Just say you'll obey me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"You're so immature."

"Is that what you really think?"

"And what if it is?"

"I that's what you think, you should try and do your job better then!"

"Which is?"

"Taking care of me."

"The Morinozukas are no longer employed by the Haninozukas, I don't _have_ to take care of you."

"Even so, you should _want_ to protect me."

"You don't _need_ to be protected. "

"But!"

"But what?"

"If I'm in trouble you should try to put a stop to it!"

"We both know you're up to the challenge!"

"What if I don't want to blow my cover?"

"What, the facade where you pretend to be weak and harmless?"

"Yeah."

"I've never once let you get hurt."

"Then if it's not physical pain, whether or not I like it, you should still always be looking out for me, if I'm as immature as you say you are."

"Your temper is getting worse these days, I still haven't done anything to deserve this treatment, right now."

"..."

"What's all this about anyway? We both know full well you're more than capable of defending yourself in any situation. You get mad for being underestimated one minute and another for _not_ being treated as if you're incapable of self-defence? Make your mind up, what do you want from me?"

"Support."

"Can you stop beating around the bush and get out with it?"

"Remember that time we set up that date?"

"I feel bad for pimping out Haruhi, she deserves better than one of those evil twins."

"And what? You think _you're_ better suited? You couldn't even look out for _me_ that day.

"What are you talking about, nothing happened to you."

"Of course, what was I thinking? The likes of you wouldn't know sexual harassment when you saw it."

"I'm really confused now."

"Ootori took advantage."

 _He's doing that thing again. Calling him Ootori? He's not even trying to be cute now… What changed?_

"Of?"

"Me."

"I didn't see anything."

"Haven't you always found him slightly creepy?"

"Because he's always got an ulterior motive and doesn't like to think of others? I know that's not what he's really like, stop making allegations."

"I felt uncomfortable."

"What with?"

"Men don't treat me like that. That's my role."

"Treat you like what?"

"Didn't you see him touching me up."

"Only your shoulders."

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"You can take care of yourself. You always swear blind that you can do stuff on your own, don't blame me when I leave you to it."

"You were supposed to get jealous! There's no way you could possibly see that and not be offended in the slightest. Don't you know what kind of ambiguous image we try to give off? That we're in lo- You know that I'm just bringing it up because, as you well know, I want to be the one laying the hands. I'm frustrated that I'm not taken seriously. If I said I wanted 'to smash _your_ back doors it, you'd laugh."

"I don't know what you mean by that."

 _Vandalism?_

"Of course it doesn't mean anything, coming from _me_! I'm not an idiot I don't want to be pitied I know that would be a stupid thing for me to even think about doing. I wouldn't make any impact whatsoever. I'm sure it would be humiliating for us both!"

"Ok, calm down."

"You don't even believe that I'd want to do it. You don't… Do you?"

"I don't get how that'd be fun."

"Are you saying it'd be 'like a hot dog in a hallway'!?"

"I think we're having two slightly different conversations, but one thing I'd like to make clear is that I do not what you to 'smash my back doors in'."

"You're lucky I'm not that way inclined!"

"I've got a home security system and I would prosecute."

"You'd get the police involved? Maybe you do really take me seriously, I was getting ready to leave this conversation. In a very dramatic way."

"You're too sensitive, as tough as you think you are."

"But I am tough."

"In most ways yes, but not when it comes to properly reacting to things in a mature way. You can't slam doors and hit people every time you lose your temper, you know? One day it will be taken seriously and it'll be all your fault for pushing too far."

"You still should have said something. It's as if you didn't actually care."

"I _didn't_ actually care." He slaps him. "That didn't hurt!"

"I'd gut punch you, if I wasn't worried about damaging you. I want to protect you, just as much as you don't want to protect me."

"Actually, I want to, there's a part of me that wants to pity you and help you, but I know you're corrupt so, I don't let myself."

"I know you know I'm independent and stuff, but I thought you'd at least get jealous. You don't care about me, like I care about you."

"That's true. I'm nicer, I have morals that don't allow me to attack you, unless we're in an agreed fight."

"No, I keep telling you, I'm only like that because I like you."

"I don't think you know how to like people. You don't show it."

"But I mean it! You just have to do as I say and there isn't gonna be any fighting." Hani stands up and tries to pull Mori with him but he doesn't really make an impact and Mori stands up normally. "You're finally behaving!" He beams as he reaches out to give Mori a hug. Mori puts his arms around Hani's waist. He sighs, moves them to his shoulders and puts his arms around Mori's waist.

"What's the point? You're like a foot shorter than me and my arms probably weigh more than your legs."

"Stop arguing! I'm upset."

"You're not actually. Now you're just getting cranky."

"'Cranky'!? I don't get cranky! I'm pissed, stop patronising me!"

"It's just too easy to set you off."

"Are you trying to antagonise me?"

"Calm down."

"And there I was thinking we were getting all sentimental!" He pushes Mori away and runs out of the door and slams it, dramatically. Mori shakes his head and stops to clear away the cups and saucers. When he finally steps outside Hani is waiting for him.


	15. Placation。

"When I run you're supposed to chase me." He turns away petulantly.

"And if I don't want to?"

"That doesn't matter, you have to!"

"You know I'm not playing your games or falling for your tricks right?"

"You're so disobedient!"

"What do you want from me?"

"If you want a list, it would be nice if you smiled a bit more, you cou-"

"I'm talking about now, so you stop being moody."

"Well, you can start by being nice to me." Mori turns Hani around then leans down to ever so gently, tentatively press his lips against his forehead. Hani's eyes widen and his jaw drops. "Yes Takashi! Good boy! That's perfectly appropriate now! I think you're learning." Mori takes Hani's tone personally and finally snaps out of it.

"When are you gonna learn to stop making commands? You know not everyone's gonna do your bidding."

"You're the only one!"

"Exactly, it's a shame, isn't it?"

"Can I come out with you today?"

"It's Wednesday, I'm pastoral visiting an old lady."

"Aren't you a nice chap."

"I am. She tells my dad all sorts of nice things about how she really appreciates the company and treats me like one of her own grandchildren. You're welcome to come but I expect you to behave." Hani agrees and this time does as he's told for once. He seems to have something against disrespecting the old lady so is on his best behaviour and forgets about the events leading up to their trip together.

"How on earth did you get into a non-related-grandchild relationship with this old lady?"

"Well, she was struggling with her shopping and I carried her home on my back, didn't I?"

"I want one, sweets, pop _and_ chilling in front of the TV!? What's not to like?"

"There are always flies on her fruit, she keeps out of date food because she lives alone and doesn't always get chance to eat it, so you never know what kind of mouldy thing you're gonna find or how stale something is going to be before you eat it... But you can't just throw it away because that would be rude. I don't really care about game shows, obviously, I want them all to win and it's nice to support them, but isn't it the same thing every week?"

"No, sometimes they don't lose."

"Even so, there are only two outcomes and the whole episode can be summed up in a sentence. And then there's the smell, every time you-"

"Boy, you sure do like to complain."

"You asked for it."

"It was rhetorical, personally, I didn't notice any of that. It was all very pleasant and if you don't want her, I'll keep her."

"She's nice and she's a great artist and everything, but you don't know her like I do."

"Really?"

"Anyway, she only likes you because she thinks you're half the age I look, or younger. She probably likes the thought of taking care of you, rather than me taking care of her, as part of her maternal instinct. She probably wants to feed you-"

"With her homemade cakes?"

"And dress you up and do all those other things old granny's like to do, like knit you a cardigan." Hani squeezes Usa-chan's ears tightly before saying.

"I'd ask for another stuffed toy but Usa-chan would get jealous. She _already_ doesn't like you. Or maybe I should have another one made, so she's not lonely all those times when I temporarily replace her with you."

"No no, stay loyal to Usa-chan."

"You're so thoughtful now you know she's a person."

 _I never said it was a person, but I can't be asked with putting him in another bad mood._

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, let me come to your house."

"You've only got permission for weekends and even that's subject to my discretion, you have to behave to earn it."

"Haven't I just behaved for the past hour?"

"Why are you suddenly so desperate to spend time with me?"

"Because I like you."

"It's late, can't you just wait 'till Friday?"

"So, you're inviting _me_!?"

"Gosh, you don't have to get so happy over that."

"No, I was worried you didn't like me."

"You're ok."

"What if I don't stay for dinner and promise not to cause trouble?"

"You're not _that_ much of a trouble causer, I just like my privacy.

"What if I somehow manage not to disrupt your lifestyle?"

"I really don't understand what I stand to benefit from this."

"So, you don't want to spend time with me."

"Not particularly."

"You're so blunt." He chokes out. "Don't take these tears too seriously, It's just difficult to get used to this kind of treatment, no one's ever rejected me like this my whole life." He sniffs. "I'm sorry if I got angry about it before… There's a lot about myself I don't understand and I don't blame you for making it any more confusing. You're forgiving enough, it's up to me to deal with this by myself. Sorry for trying to intrude on your personal life, we're 'just friends', right? You don't have to treat me specially..." He sobs and some unseen force causes Mori to lose control of his limbs. He pulls Hani towards him and tightly embraces him from behind. "... It's not even what I'm asking for anyway…" Hani shamelessly wipes his nose on Mori's sleeve and he frowns then tries to shrug it off like he's not bothered by it. When he doesn't push him away, Hani thinks.

 _Yes, I've got him!_

"I'm glad you don't have any second thoughts about sparing my feelings. If you can respect me enough, to be honest there's nothing more I can ask for… Your silence is the best! It's kind of comforting, I don't have to know what you're thinking to know what you're feeling, it makes me feel closer to you and that's all I wanna do. Be with you. I might not go about showing it in the right way, but I really am just happy to be near you, to hear you not make a sound." For reasons unknown to him, Mori's heart rate had been steadily speeding up and the breath he had been unconsciously holding suddenly catches up with him, so he has to take a sharp inhalation of breath. "I've been going through some stuff recently and I know it's not your job to understand, but so far you've done quite well. Even I don't quite get what's going on but it's gonna get worse. I care about you and if it gets bad my advice is just to leave, because I don't know what I'm gonna do." Mori ignores his cautioning and pulls him closer, still. He cuts him off, muffling his voice with his chest.

"I won't leave you."

"Why?"

"I really don't want to."

"Tell me why."

"It's just a gut feeling."

"Nice, that's all I need, I just had to warn you." Hani effortlessly breaks away from Mori's strong embrace in a way that suggests he was only in that position because he let Mori hold him that way.

"Where are you going?"

"To your house."

"And you said _I_ was blunt."

"You like me don't you!?~"

"I never said I liked you!"

"But you can't deny it, right!?"

"I can't confirm anything."

"Oh _Takashi_ ~" He links onto his arm and pulls him along, practically skipping to his house.

 _This is a much more pleasant mood… I can't argue about this right now... He's so sensitive…_


	16. Invasion!

"You're into me, right?"

"Whatever, you'll soon come around to my way of thinking, you've already started doing as I say, when it comes to things that aren't an inconvenience, but eventually you'll be onboard with the things that are nothing more than services to me, like all the other people that I don't have to fight for their kindness."

"I'm not gonna stop resisting, I think you ask a bit too much of me sometimes and I'm not falling for your tricks like the others."

" _Are_ you not?"

"I know what you're really like."

"You know the hidden truth and yet I'm coming to your house now _and_ on Friday?"

"I trust that you'll stick to your promise of behaving today, you owe me that much, otherwise, how else can I believe you in future?"

"I'll try."

"Don't try, do."

"You're assertive when you want to be, I think this one of the most interesting sides to you."

"And no more conversations with my mum behind my back."

"But I like her!"

"Tough."

"Fine."

"Mitsukuni, 'you're learning!'"

"Shut up!" Mori gives him a look and cocks his head slightly to the left in question. "Ok, I get it, we both have a lot to learn, I'll try not to mock you."

"'Good boy!'" Hani quickly Judo chops Mori and his facial expression doesn't change despite the fact that it's really painful.

"I said I get it!"

"I'm just teasing you, though when you said it, I was just assuming that was the way other people spoke to you so you copied it and you don't mean anything by it."

"I mostly don't mean to hurt you, then I do, then I'm sorry, then I do it again, then I'm sorry, but you have to understand that I'm always genuinely sorry, I'm not _myself_ when I treat you like that."

"It doesn't really matter because there's nothing you can to do hurt me."

"You don't know that."

"You can only hurt me, if I let you hurt me."

"I don't know if I'll end up making you regret saying that or if you'll ever take me seriously but I expect you to. Even after that great spectacle of crying over you not wanting me to spend time with you in that delightful old lady's garden. I'm always a step ahead of you and it's time you started worrying, because there has yet to be a time where you've successfully disobeyed me and you can make a habit of fighting against me, but just know that you'll always lose. I'm a force to be reckoned with and you stand to benefit from taking me more seriously."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it, you're not weak, you've got a way of always getting what you want and anyone with any sense would think twice before crossing you and make a conscious effort not to get on your bad side. I'm sorry but you just can't scare me, not into doing as you say or into feeling intimidated by you."

"Isn't the scariest thing that you trust me? As devious and deceptive as I am? Your house is already in sight and you've rejected me how many times? You even had a decent excuse for us to part ways straight after school, but I still made it."

"Yes, you're impressive, I feel like many others would have given up, but you didn't."

"I'm not asking you to compliment my tenacity and perseverance I expect you do fear it for your own sake. Just don't underestimate me."

"I'm not underestimating you, I'm just winding you up."

"Again?"

"You're so highly strung."

"Takashi! I don't know whether to be happy that you treat me more like an equal than anyone I know, including my younger brother, but excluding my new favourite kouhai-"

"You prefer that girl to Haruhi!?"

"Haruhi is my rival, I like her but I can hardly call her my favourite."

"I'm surprised."

"Well you like her and she more boyish than I'll ever be."

"Are you trying to say she's manly, just because she can take care of herself?"

 _Unlike you..._ Mori Knows better than to voice this criticism.

"No no, popular opinion, she's still just another boy in the host club to the others and a well liked one at that. I'm pretty sure the girls would consider her to be better husband material than me, because she's more 'manly'... If they don't know about my hidden martial arts skill, they'll imagine that she's going to be more effective at protecting them. I don't know whether you _want_ to have a similar taste to teenage girls or not, but you can decide."

"You what?"

"Just face it, she's your Rosalind and I'm your Juliet."

"Excuse me?"

"She's the girl you stop hopelessly pining over when you finally fall for me."

"That all went horribly wrong."

"Are you saying this isn't horrible?" Mori tries to speak, but Hani interrupts. "Our families aren't enemies, they support everything I'm doing to you... Everything that they _know_ of anyway. The two of _us_ are the enemies which means the feud could come to an end, as soon as you will it to, that is."

"No way."

"You made me lose my train of thought… I was trying to complement you as well... What was I saying?" He looks at Mori and he shrugs. "I was trying to work out if I was Happy that you treat me as an equal without any special treatment or, or… Or be mad that you keep testing me and disrespecting me with that attitude of yours."

"I knew it'd get to you, now calm down I'm about to unlock the door."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to tell me what to do?"

"You can't tell me enough times, because I'll never stop." He opens the door before Hani can get a word in. They greet his mum and Mori assures her that Hani isn't staying for dinner which he can't dispute. Hani manages to keep up the guise of being a nice polite young lad up until the point where she sits them down with a hot cup of green tea and leaves the room."Nothing you do is predictable apart from the way you act with other people."

"I'm unpredictable? Ah, do you mean like how I've been treating you recently?"

"Yeah, though you have been a lot more pleasant and civilised since that altercation earlier, I'm thinking that it's linked somehow."

"What altercation?"

"Don't act like you forgot."

"Forgot what."

"You _know_..." Hani shakes his head then gives a quick glance over the piece of paper in front of him.

"Oh, Takashi~ This homework is _so_ hard."

"No, it's not, you're just lazy."

"But Ta-ka-shi~"

"Just because I sometimes can't help but do the silly things you ask me to, doesn't mean you're gonna have the same power over me you have over everyone else. I have my own free will and I'm gonna use it. I'm not just gonna do as you say, not now not ever. And you can keep your bottom lip to yourself, I'm not interested, you're smarter than me and you're stronger me, stop acting like you're vulnerable because you're not. Your only vulnerability is your size and you use that to your advantage."

"Eh, what was that? I can't hear and yawn at the same time."

"If I told everyone one how evil you are they'd never believe me."

"I suppose that's one of the many advantages I have over you~ Let's go to your room."

"Nah."

"Yeah."

"The tea is still hot, I thought of all people, you had respect for your elders, my mum made this for you."

"I don't like bitter things, drink mine for me."

"Ok, but you're missing out, she doesn't normally go all out like this."

"After the tea can we go?"

"I don't care what you want."

"But-

"Didn't I say no?"

"I said I always get my way and I will."

"You said you weren't going to disrupt my life."

"For starters, I'm a big liar and I didn't think I had to warn you about that and for seconds I said whether you'd let me go, if I promised you that, you didn't accept that deal, then I ended up coming anyway because you're so kind and sympathetic."

"They're not bad traits and anyway, my mum knows this is a whistlestop, so if I pick you up, put you outside and lock the door behind you, I won't have to explain anything, you 'just suddenly had to go'."

"You think you're so sly, don't you? Oh? Unless you're _afraid_ to be alone in a room with me?"  
"So, you _do_ remember?"

"Remember what? Is there something you're not telling me? Are you actually scared?"

"What are you on about? No, I've got nothing to fear."

"Off we go then."

"Ok."

"You actually make things too easy for me, Takashi..."

"I'm sorry if I was raised to be compliant."

"And passive."

"I still don't see how they're bad attributes."

"No, they're not, especially when they help me."


	17. Interruption…

Mori's little sister walks through the kitchen.

"Hi, Ruri-chan." Says Hani.

"Yo!"

"Do you wanna sit with us?"

"Takashi we were just going, what are you trying to pull?" He whispers.

"You've got a bunny too? I've got a white one on the shelf in my room."

"Don't leave her there she'll get lonely."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Mine's a boy and you didn't bring this pink one _last_ time."

"I forgot her."

"You don't care about her that much then."

"I do but I was just that excited about coming here. I had to pack a bag all by myself."

"Of course you packed it, you're big enough." He pulls a surprised face, then sighs.

"I suppose I am. To you I'm a grown-up, aren't I?"

"Yes, clearly in body, but not in mind."

"I look grown up to you?"

"Don't get so excited about that." Says Mori.

"At least she doesn't underestimate me."

"She's a kid, of course, she looks up to you."

"Takashi don't be mean."

"Yes sir." She waves her hand in dismissal. Mori sitback down at the table obediently, relived that Hani has been distracted.

"What's she called?"

"Usa-chan."

"Mine is called Beauty-chan."

"Why?"

"I named him after _Umi Kuun_ 's bunny."

"Who's he?"

"A really cool guy. I'll show you." Mori would stop her from leading him to the living room if he wasn't glad to take a break. She google searches him on the desktop computer and plays a video.

"Kyah!~ He's so cute."

"I know."

"That's weird, mine aren't blue."

"You should get your nails done like he does."

"No no, I'm too clumsy, I'd break them."

"Yeah, I like playing outside too much to justify a manicure like that. I wouldn't be able to enjoy playing sport if I was too busy trying to look pretty."

"You like sport?"

"You don't?"

"Unless it's a martial art, it's not my thing and even then, I just started it to make my dad proud. I've got to try so hard to make people stop underestimating me."

"I hear you brother. Your preaching to the choir. Rather than saying 'you're in primary school, don't think about getting a cute manicure' or asking ' _girls_ play sport?' You didn't. I like you."

"Like you like him?" He points at the screen.

"No."

"Like a friend?"

"No. Like a brother." They hug.

"We should talk more often."

"Yeah, Takashi doesn't ignore me, but he doesn't get me."

"He doesn't get me either."

"Is that because you're gay?"

"What's that?"

"You have romantic feelings towards someone the same as you."

"I am."

"That's why then."

"Should I tell him?"

"Why?"

"Because I've got romantic feelings towards him."

"I don't think he'll like that."

"You're right. You give good advice."

"That's what little sisters are for."

"I want one, now."

"You've already got one." She takes his hand.

"What if _he_ likes me?"

"He would have said something by now."

"Really?"

"You've got a lot to learn."

"He's _really_ shy, though. What if he doesn't know that word you taught me? I told him I liked him, but he might not know in what way. Your mum had to explain and he really didn't react the right way to me saying I wanted to marry him." Hani gasps and says. "He thought I was joking."

"Don't cry."

"He still treats me the exact same way... He doesn't believe me does he?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to believe you."

"That's worse." He sniffs and she gives him a tissue.

"Should I get my mum."

"No, I'll stop." He sobs. "Eventually…"

"And _I_ thought he misunderstood me."

"I feel more lonely than Beauty-Chan."

"He's not by himself I've got a collection of stuffed animals."

"Stuffed?"

"Yeah."

"They're soft and fuzzy like Usa-chan?"

"Yeah."

"How do you find the time to love them all?"

"They're just on display."

"You _don't_ play with them?"

"No."

"Or take them places?"

"I've grown out of that."

"Eh?"

"There comes a time in every girl's... Or boy's life, where they put their teddies away."

"I'd never ignore Usa-chan."

"Ok not quite everyone but still… I'm past that stage."

"Do you think people underestimate me because I'm not?"

"No no, that's just your quirk. It's cute."

"That's how everyone describes me... Never handsome."

"I get described as cute."

"You're under ten. In the UK I'd be legally an adult already."

"Sorry, you're super cute, even cuter than me, I don't know how to help you with that. Ah! You could grow a beard."

"Ok, I'll stop shaving, starting now."

"Sorry, I know you're like a big brother to me and that, but how would you feel about me giving you a makeover? _Takashi_ wouldn't let me but, I think it'd be fun."

"Eh?"

"I don't have any make up, but I could dress you up and do your hair... You seem like the kind of cool guy that would."

"Ok yeah!... I mean no, I can't…"

"You want to, though."

"I might have been lying about not wanting my nails done for practical reasons... My dad would kill me... It took years for me to admit to liking cute stuff…"

 _I can't have another me... Hiding this side of myself was already too much pressure._

"Sorry... I'm a boy, I need to get that into my head."

"No, it doesn't have to be that black and white. You can do both."

"I want to... I just shouldn't."

"I thought I had a braver big brother than that."

"I'm sorry you thought wrong."

"Don't cry again." She hugs him from behind. "You can't lie to yourself and even if you put up a front and stick to the martial arts, you'll have to tell your dad you like boys one if these days."

"I can't."

"How else can you expect to invite him to yours and Takashi's wedding?"

"You think he'll agree to marry me?" His face lights up.

"Let's hope so."

"I think he just thought I was faking at the weekend because of how we carry on at school I'll just tell him."

"I said not to."

"Then how can we get married?"

"If you want to preserve the friendship, try to let him get used to the idea. Also, make him like you. Go back to him and be good."

"I'll try." He skips back into the kitchen where Mori is still working away. "I think I found my _new_ favourite girl." He sits back down.

"That's two in one day. Who's your favourite boy?"

"You of course."

"Why did I bother asking?" Rather than disturbing Mori he sits there and tries to occupy himself, but it doesn't last very long.

"I finished my homework, let's do something else."

 _How can I be good for him? Patience?_

"Ok after this sum."

"I'll wait." He taps his foot impatiently under the table. Mori doesn't notice and the seconds tick by like hours for him so, as soon as Mori puts the pencil down he drags him to his bedroom. They manage to both peacefully be in the room until...


	18. Manifestation!

"Mitsukuni! Why did you break my sixty three thousand five hundred yen keyboard!?"

"I've got this twitter where I upload pictures and videos of my- Never you mind, anyway, I was trying to log on and I've been failing for about five minutes, so I picked up the keyboard and snapped it in half."

"And you're not sorry? You're the only person capable of making me emote and all this misbehaviour of yours is no good for my blood pressure. You need to control your temper! You're too old..."

' _T_ _oo old'!? He's seeing the reality of who I am, rather than assuming I'm different or should have different rules._

"...To have such explosive reactions when things don't go your way."

"Whatever, I'll replace it."

"That's not the point you broke something that wasn't yours and you should say sorry."

"It's no big deal, it's just a thing."

"But it's _my_ thing, it's not about the money, which you clearly don't appreciate the value of, it's that you got hot headed and did it without thinking of me, what if I wanted to use it?"

"I've got amazon prime, you'd have a new one by the morning."

"You've really got no remorse."

"Yeah, you're right."

"You're a bad one, aren't you?"

"It depends on my mood."

"Man alive, you'd be scary if you were bigger."

"Oi! I'm still the same person no matter how weak and delightfully cute I _look_."

"Well, you're just not threatening! Get over it! I don't believe I'll ever feel intimidated by you, so why don't you learn to live with it!?" Mori's mum bursts in, unannounced.

"Takashi, why are you shouting at Mitsukuni-kun? You're normally so well behaved and mild mannered why is it suddenly always conflict with you? Ah, the keyboard is broken?"

"Sorry, I did it by accident and Takashi got cross with me. It's ok, I was naughty, I deserve to be shouted at."

"No, don't be silly, I'll replace it."

"Why should you pay for something he broke?"

"He didn't mean to."

"It was deliberate."

"I know you've got a strong sense of justice but enough is enough. Mitsukuni-kun, don't let his grumpiness bother you."

"It doesn't I'm fine. Thank you for being so understanding~"

"It's no problem."

"I'll see you."

"Bye." She leaves.

"What did I do to deserve that?"

"What?"

"That."

"It's broken, I broke it so, I confessed and you did get pissed."

"You don't even know what you did wrong!" Hani pulls down one eyelid and sticks his tongue out. "You can be in this room, just don't talk to me." He puts on noise cancelling headphones and lays on the bed. Hani joins him. "Piss off." He hugs him and says.

"I'm sorry for taking the mick."

"And you should be."

"You're right about the temper thing. I wouldn't wanna lose it and hurt my special boy~" He caresses Mori's cheek.

"Take your hands off me! You're a monster!"

"I know and I'm glad you finally agree. You may not like to admit it but I do have some kind of power over you, especially when it comes to manipulating other authority figures to work against you."

"And what? You're an authority figure, are you?"

"Over you, I am."

"You're not."

"Do I have to remind you of all the stuff I've put you through?"

"All the stuff I agreed to for my own benefit, if I'd abandoned you crying the guilt would've got to me, I don't think I'd call that your power over me, it's my conscience over myself."

"The main issue is that my whole appeal is a cute one so, I have to resort to those underhanded techniques. I can't make you do anything by force so, I have to manipulate your malleable soft parts, which means targeting your protective and moral instincts."

"You _really_ are underhanded."

"I know!~"

"I think it's time for you to go home now…" Hani squeezes tighter and nuzzles his face in between Mori's shoulders. "And haven't you hugged me for long enough? I've had more than enough of your company for one day. You don't want me to get fed up and resent you."

"Come on~ Let me stay~ I'll make it worth your while..."

"I don't see how you'd be able to do that, I just want to be alo-" Hani suddenly flips him onto his back. "Oi! What do you think you're do-" Hani stops his lips with a ferocious kiss. "You'd better stop it now!... Or- I'll start feeling _strange_ again..." Hani straddles him and he tries to push him away, but Hani holds his arms in place. "I'll call my mum." He gasps in between the relentless onslaught of kisses.

"Go for it."

"I don't want her to see me like this." Hani does a quick one hundred and eighty degree flip and hoists Mori up above him.

"What about like this?"

"I don't want her to see any of this."

"Ha! You didn't stop kissing me!"

"Eh?" Mori gets slightly embarrassed and flops onto the bed, not looking at him. "Takashi, why won't you look me in the eye? Look at me." He taps his cheek and he grabs his chin and pulls his face towards him. Mori still looks away. "What's wrong?"

"Don't act like you'd actually care if there was something wrong with me."

"Are you hiding something? Come on you can't lie to me."

"..."

"Out with it."

"..."

"You've got nothing to be ashamed of."

"Except I do."

"Don't you trust me?"

"How could I trust _you_?"

"I'm just glad you know you can't, but you're too obvious." He tries to grip him.

"Oi." Mori swats him away and shields himself.

"Show me."

"No."

"Aw~ Takashi don't get shy~" He pulls Mori's hand away and he covers himself with the other. "You act like you don't like it when I kiss you, but when you get the chance to kiss me, you don't stop?"

"I just felt a bit more comfortable that way for some reason, it felt natural to want to."

"I understand and you feel funny again, don't you?" He doesn't say anything for awhile and gulps hard, anxiously awaiting Hani's next move. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Mori still says nothing and tries desperately not to make eye contact with Hani who raises an arm to stroke his back. Mori shudders. "I can't make it feel better, if you don't tell me~"

"H-h-how did you know?"

"I can see it." He raises his left brow subtly as if to question Hani's claim and when he looks down, he realises how futile his effort hide his indecency was, then acts ashamed. He turns to lay face down in a feeble attempt to regain his dignity and when he notices Hani's keen eyes drinking him in he buries his face in the luxury designer duvet that covers his bed. "You're _soooo_ cute Takashi!"

"How could you? It's all your fault..."

"Do you want me to make it better for you?~"

"No, can you leave please?"

"Aw~ Takashi don't get shy, I've already seen it!"

"You're the cause of this."

"I know I am, that's another one of my powers."

"Can you stop it please?"

"It's it uncomfortable?"

"I mean don't try to put me in this state in the future…. Wait! You said you'd seen it! You remember."

"Yes, _I_ remember it."

"Why did you lie?"

"What did I lie about?"

"I know you lie about many things, but you acted like that thing earlier never happened."

"Eh?"

"You were 'getting off', I got 'turned on'."

"Yes, I remember it was such great fun."

"Why do I feel like I'm talking to a different person to the one I was earlier?"

"Maybe you are?"

"What?"

"How should I know, you're the one making assumptions."

"Dark Hani?"

"If I'm a different person… Haven't I only just manifested today? You should have a better idea."

"Think logically."

"I'm not trying to kill you."

"So, you're not dark Hani?"

"I could try killing you, but I don't think that would satisfy me." He pulls Mori's wrist.

"Ow!"

"It's still bruised..." Though he resists to avoid humiliation, Hani keeps pulling his arm until Mori gives up and turns over, but this time when he jumps on him, he puts a pillow over his face and holds it there.

"Ok, that's enough, can you stop trying to smother me? My saturation is getting a bit low."

"Stop being so calm! Why won't you react? This is attempted murder!"

"It doesn't feel like it."

"Stop underestimating me, I'm trying to hurt you, you should be more scared."

"Well, I'm not and you're gonna have to deal with it."

"Either way, if you died that easily that would piss me off. I'd feel cheated."

"Like you'd lost something?"

"Hmm?"

"Something precious to you with immeasurable value?"

"Stop trying to understand my feelings?"

"You're one to talk, you said it yourself that you don't understand them."

"I never said that."

"I suppose so but, you want me alive right?" Hani stares at the ceiling pensively.

"For the time being, yes..."

"You shouldn't have to think about it, either you care about me or you don'-" Hani forces his tongue into Mori's mouth then sits up, strokes his chin and frowns. Mori starts to worry about what he could be scheming when he scratches his head, narrows his eyes and grins ominously.

"So, _that's_ it?"

"What do you want from me?"

"It seems that I want..." He pauses for dramatic effect before reaching behind his back to grab onto Mori's clothed straining penis. "...Your body."

"You can't have it." Hani torments him through his clothes and he reaches down to defend himself instinctively, but Hani is sitting on his stomach so he accidentally brings his hand into contact with his subtly tented trousers. He immediately withdraws his hand.

"That's right Takashi, that's what I want, not your conversation, not your affection, just the sins of the flesh and nothing more..."


	19. Contravention｡

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to use the toilet." He uses the sanitising dispenser to carefully wipe the seat be for shamelessly pulling his trousers down, in front of Mori and sitting on it. Mori grimaces and looks away. Hani swings his legs, not yet making any effort to push, blissfully unaware of Mori's discomfort.

"Why must I follow you in here?"

"Company."

"Like how girls go to toilets in groups?"

"I just prefer to have you with me as much as I can."

"You don't make it that appealing to be with you sometimes."

"I know, it's a problem I'm sorry. I don't know how you can make him happy…"

"He's the reason it's not easy for me to want to spend time with you."

"I don't think he likes you very much at all."

 _Well…_

"Me neither."

"I'll be sad if you leave me alone forever but I won't blame you." Mori turns to face him.

 _At least this way it's obvious if he changes and is being manipulative..._

"Don't worry I'm big enough and strong enough to cope with your alter ego."

"Don't lie, I worry about you. I don't want you getting hurt. I won't forgive myself if-"

"Don't bother worrying, if I was in trouble I'd leave."

"Really?"

"Yeah and its kind of embarrassing being worried about by you."

"You _still_ feel that way?"

"Don't take it the wrong way, I think we feel the same way about each other."

"Really!?~" Mori realises he needs to be more careful about his wording.

"If you're asking whether care about you and want you to be safe, yes."

"You like me more than him, right?"

"That's not even a question worth asking and you know it. I _just_ want you to cheer up. Don't blame yourself, because I don't blame _you_." Hani looks at him with slightly tearful eyes and grins from ear to ear. "Now hurry up and do your poo so we can get out of here."

"Can you hold my hand?"

"If it helps."

"Yay! I'll hold Usa-chan's hand too and-"

"Ok, now stop chatting and get on with it." Hani starts to sing. "Wow, surprisingly your singing voice is atrocious. It makes me cringe. It's as if you're not aware of pitch or volume, like a child in a school play. Stop." He continues. "I can wait outside."

"You really have no concern for my feelings do you?"

"We've established this."

 _I like to think I don't care, but sometimes you really get to me..._

"You're the best! Others just humour me and I never get the honest truth and you're the first person to tell me I can't sing. You really respect me as an equal and I appreciate it! Ah!" He clamps down on Mori's hand.

"Ow."

"Sorry. It hurts so much, I don't think I can today."

"Ok then get off."

"That's the plan- I'm slipping!"

 _He's not slipping… Does he mean his personality?_ Mori notices a tear on his cheek. His instinct is to wipe it but his hand is swatted away and Hani wipes it himself.

"You think I'm close enough to you to trust you enough to have you in the same room as me at such a humiliating time? This isn't love Takashi, get out… "Unless you want to watch. Could you really be kinkier than me?"

"I'm not."

"Then step outside."

"I don't need to be told twice."

"Go!"

"I'm going." Mori goes to sit back down. "That was fast."

"What was?"

"You're back?"

"Eh?"

"Are you confused Mitsukuni?"

"Yeah, I'm confused about why it's so hard~"

 _I caused this. Is it possible that he got turned off that fast, either he wasn't all the way gone or the pain of pushing- He was tearful when- I can't think about this? I'll start spiralling again._

"I'm sorry."

"Just make it feel better Takashi." He slides in next to him.

"I'll do anything."

 _He can sit?_

"Good, I'm _happy to see you_." He holds his hand.

"I wouldn't leave you without saying goodbye, I'm trying t- Where are you taking my hand to? Stop. It's you?"

"I didn't even try to deceive you. You made up your own mind, then I just went with it. I told no lies I do want you to make it feel better."

"..."

"I _am_ 'happy to see you'."

"You're making that sound weird, now. I thought you were majorly turned off."

"Then I disappeared and you did something that brought me back."

"So you were fast because?"

"Way to change the subject, are you trying to avoid me bringing up that you didn't wait outside despite the fact that the door was not locked."

"That was not my intention. Plus, I forgot about that. You left as soon as you shooed me out."

"It's because I remembered that I don't void in public toilets."

"More like couldn't."

"I was being vague intentionally because I saw an opportunity. I _was_ confused about why I'm so hard."

"I'll try not to compliment you in future then."

"Good because I like it when you dirty talk me."

"You do, do you?"

"Oh yeah, when you criticise me and call me names! Tell me how sick and-"

"Ok, now I know not to do that let's leave here."

"No, you don't make the commands and the last thing I'm gonna do is leave here before you-"

 _It's a shame- no it's not a shame, I'm not horny anymore and I'm glad. My first test failed but I know my weakness. He can't get to me, as soon as I feel weak I'll just think back to the look in his eye as he desperately tried to suppress his reaction to the pain I made him feel. I'm in control of myself not him and I just need to follow through with that._

"No, you're gonna come with me or I'll leave you here because I'm not interested in doing this sort of thing in yet another public toilet, it wasn't even at the Ouran cleaning standard, no matter how expensive this cafe is." Hani is stunned into silence, he didn't expect this. "The meaning behind me taking you out for it is totally ruined, since you've only ever acted respectfully so long as it benefited you and this isn't going to happen. I stand by my word and I said I'd leave if you tried anything, so it's over. I put myself in this position and I'll take myself out of it."

"Don't be a crybaby."

"I'm not crying."

"What are you running off in a strop for?"

"You've used me for the last time."

"You're softer than I thought."

"There's only so much a person can take. I thought we were going to get on from now."

"I thought you were going to obey me from now on, but that's just not the way it worked out, is it? If I knew you'd go get hurt feelings, do you think I'd have done it?"

"Probably."

 _Is it possible that he came back with a vengeance because I didn't do anything about … Last time? No, I'm not backing down, it doesn't matter how mad he gets we don't live together I can take a break without going back to my old ways._

"Well maybe, but it was wrong of me to think you'd be able to take the joke. I'd expect you just to laugh it off like normal and move on. It's not a you thing. It's a me thing. I'm just a very confident person and I'm used to being able to do things to people and simply get away with it. It's so common for people to take the things I say and do as a joke that I forgot you could end up hurt."

"I'm not hurt, just think of other people for once."

"It's time you spoke up."

"You've got to argue back, you can't just keep agreeing with everything I say or I feel like the bad guy."

 _When he agrees with me I feel like he's given up..._


	20. Imploration｡

The following day.

"Takashi~"

"Not you again."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're avoiding me again? Do you hate me?"

"No."

"What did I do to make you hide from me all the time? I miss you..."

"You're in my bad books right now, if you want me to continue to speak to you, please do me a favour and don't make another scene today."

"I should have known you'd be in a less complicated place. I wonder why I didn't check the dinner hall earlier? I couldn't find you anywhere else~ Ah! What's that on your arm?"

"It's a small injury, don't worry about it."

"I'll try not to, but it still bothers me."

"Sorry to say it while you're being all nice and everything, but I've decided tosay no to you coming to visit my house on Friday." Hani says nothing but a single tear streams from the corner of his left eye and splashes on to the real oak table. He nods, still silently and tries to hide his face from Mori. "Remember that I don't hate you, I just don't want to be by myself with you. I don't think you meant to do what you did, but I don't want to experience it again."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes, but you're going to have to slowly build up my trust in you again."

"But..." He sniffs, tears streaming faster, the lump in his throat growing stronger. "I miss you!"

"I've hardly managed to stay away from you for one full day."

"Even that's too much, it hurts… The more I'm away from you, the more I want to see you, the more my thoughts get stuck on you and only you…"

 _The only you is redundant… He's always making mistakes like that… He's not cute._

"You're making me feel-" He chokes and puts his hand over his mouth to muffle the sobs he can't prevent from escaping.

 _I need to be firm or he'll be in my house again on Friday._

"Sorry, but I just need a break from you."

"If I behave this time?"

"I don't really think that's a promise you can keep."

"Then l'll just go."

"I think maybe you should."

"I'll go because that's what'll make you happy, but I'll be back as soon as you feel ok with that."

 _How much is he gonna cry? I can't keep apologising for wanting my own space, but he makes me feel so guilty..._

"You don't have to go."

"You don't mind me staying here with you?"

"Not if you're quiet and you and you sit still."

"Is that what I have to do to make you trust me? I really like spending time with you, no matter the time or the place. I'm just happy to be near you." He leans on Mori's shoulder.

"Don't get too happy about it."

"You're my _sunshine_! I'm so lucky to have you." He beams

"Yes, you are."

"I'm so sorry about what I put you through with the other, other me."

"It's nothing. Don't start crying, again."

"Don't worry, I'm not sad, I'm happy."

"I'll never understand that."

"I really like you Takashi and even though I keep causing you trouble, you still put up with me. Let's keep the other other me as a secret, just between us."

"I'd like to keep it that way."

"I don't want to _need_ you but I do, otherwise I feel like my life is over. Takashi, you're the best."

"You're just saying that."

"You really matter to me."

"It'd be nice if you treated me that way."

"I'll try, I want you to know, that I'm sorry."

"Nah, it was nothing."

"I know 'you're just saying that'."

"..."

"I know because I made you not like me. Tell me what happened because all I remember is being on your doorstep and talking to your, sister then somehow ending up home."

"So, you don't remember doing this?" He points to his wrist.

"It looks painful."

"I've had worse."

"What happened?"

"You were just pulling me into the host club, but I disobeyed you and you fell out with me."

"I'd never."

"I know _you_ wouldn't, that's why you don't have to ask for forgiveness… I'm just not ready to trust you."

"Please Takashi~ Pretty please with a cherry on top!"

"I'm not ready and I don't think there's anything you can do about that."

"Don't you want to try to come up with a way to make you feel safe with me, like you used to."

"It's not a case of feeling unsafe with you, I just like my own space, you never used to ask to spend so much time at my house before. What changed?"

"I _really_ really like you, I don't want to be without you. I think my aim is just to limit the time when we're not together."

"You don't like your personal space?"

"I have never not been able to get to my favourite thing."

"Usa-chan?"

"I wouldn't call her 'a thing', but what I'm trying to say is I've never had a longing like this."

"I don't know how to help you with that."

"I'm happy when you're happy."

"Why don't you care whether or not your happiness makes me uncomfortable."

"I'm really selfish and I have never wanted something that I couldn't have. I've never even been denied anything, not even when I go into a shop without money, it's always service."

 _He really is separate if he forgot last night and… All that other stuff._

"Isn't that great?"

"Maybe, but nothing could have prepared me for this…" Mori makes a move, once again on instinct. He can't stand to see Hani's sad face, more than anything, he wraps his free arm around him to support and comfort him. "...This devastation."

 _That's a pretty big word…_

"What can I do to help you?"

"Just spend time with me and treat me like you normally would. I'm not going to ask you to go to your house if that makes you uncomfortable, but can't I suggest that you just close the door behind you and separate yourselves when he appears?"

"You obviously couldn't possibly know this, but he is especially forceful when I don't do as he says."

"So, I can't come to your house because you're scared of me? I'm the worst, I can't expect you to trust me after whatever happened to make you avoid me, the second time this week, I'm sorry I keep hurting you again and again. I understand if you'll never believe me again. I know I'm completely worthless and that the words I say cannot be trusted. You don't have to explain, you don't have to tell me to leave." He sniffs and lifts Mori's arm up off his shoulder. "Don't do things like that, if you don't want me to get the wrong idea. I'll go, I don't want to disturb your peace anymore." He stands to leave and Mori catches his hand to stop him.

"You don't have to go anywhere, you can come to my house tomorrow." Mori instantly regrets saying this.

 _I let him get to me..._

"I won't have any misunderstandings as long as you understand that I care about you probably just as much as you care about me."

"Oh Takashi!~ I'm so moved." He hugs Mori so tightly that he feels like he will never let go and that is when he feels it. Mori's eyes widen, but his other features stay the same. "I always knew you were a good boy, Takashi... I just _know_ you'll behave this time."


	21. Indecision…

"How dishonest can you get?"

"Do you want to learn the _hard_ way?"

"Don't pretend to be him."

"Why? Is it because I get you every time?"

"Nah, it just doesn't suit you."

"But you couldn't tell."

"I had my doubts."

"Ok, stop arguing and let's get down to business."

"You won't fight me?"

"If that's what you're afraid of, you have nothing to worry about, if you follow every one of my instructions."

"I'm not scared and either way, there are people around, so I can expect not to get injured or shouted at."

"You think I care whether any of these people are going to react?"

"I think you should have some common decency."

"I'm not the type to be considerate enough to think of consequences, though _you_ should be, otherwise I'll make you learn." He sighs then strokes Mori's hair in an affectionate sort of way until he gets a firm grip on it and yanks it. "Why didn't you pick up the phone when I called you last night!?"

"I didn't want to talk to you."

"So, you plan on trying to test me?" He slaps Mori on the side of his face so hard it leaves red fingerprints.

"Nah, I decided… I-I Ow!... Stop it."

"What did you _decide_?" He glares at Mori menacingly.

"I was gonna say I prefer not to get on your bad side."

"You can be _so_ delightful Takashi, really gentle and understanding, I'm surprised you never showed me that earlier."

"Of course you're surprised, you don't know how to treat people. You could stand to try learning from my example."

"I don't learn, you're the one that's going to have to learn and you can choose the easy way or the hard way." Mori grits his teeth as he slowly eases his hand into Hani's underwear, obediently.

"I don't mind doing this. I'm not _really_ involved so, I couldn't care less. I'm _not_ doing it because I'm scared of you, I'm just curious about what will happen if I..."

"What do you think you're doing? I never directed you to do that."

 _He's rejecting my hand? He's so indecisive..._

"If you want me to stop, I'll stop and never after start again."

"You'll do what I tell you to."

"What do you want?"

"Carry on as you were."

"How long have you been this way?"

"Evil and black of heart?"

"I mean, pointing out..."

"You wanted to ask how long I've had an erection and that might've been since, you started to touch me."

"I touched you?"

"On my shoulder… I'm not the one that got the boner, you can't expect me to explain it, what did you do to him?"

"I was just trying to make him feel better."

"A lot better by the looks of it."

"Eh?"

"Takashi, haven't you worked out that the two phenomena are linked?"

"Which?"

" _This_ and me appearing."

"The only times that's happened to me, you kissed me first."

"You're surprisingly as innocent as I thought, which is the perfect way for me to slowly corrupt to you. I could not bear having you feel as if you had a place in instructing me."

"You're surprisingly sensitive."

"You're still cocky, but I like the curiosity so far, it's helping me."

"You're still cold and calculating, but a lot more tolerable than when I tried to fight you."

"Likewise, except I enjoyed our earlier altercation, you were a lot more interesting then."

"Don't expect me to be this nice in the future, I just want to get rid of you. It's nice that you're not angry at me."

"A lot more of that can be arranged in the future, so long as you don't disobey me."

"I'm afraid I only do the things I want to do."

"Well, I _know_ you'll do all the things I want you to do."

"You can't possibly know that, I've got free will and even if it wasn't for this entitled attitude of yours, I would even go so far as to say that you were pleasant."

"I'm not pleasant, that's not my character at all... I just don't have the motivation to be angry, it's as simple as that. You either give me what I want or I'll take it. I don't normally have to give people that ultimatum, but you're different and I manifested from the frustration you caused me. Either way, I will get what I want."

"Yesterday you didn't."

"All I asked for yesterday was to go to your house and despite everything I did, I even made it into your bedroom."

"I thought you wanted to do more than just kiss me."

"I was just being greedy. I would have been disappointed if you gave into me that easily, you can't say that I wanted anything more than the goodbye kiss that I _did_ get successfully. At the end of the day you did what I wanted, so the streak of me getting my way wasn't broken. Don't underestimate me, because you _will_ lose out." Hani leans over onto Mori as if to whisper something in his ear, but he ends up moaning into it and when he bites it Mori stops.

"Don't bite there."

"I knew you were sensitive here, but don't stop, I'm close."

"What if I said ' my curiosity's satisfied, I know what happens next'?"

"Don't threaten me." He grips Mori's hand and holds it in place. "Carry on."

"You're really good at keeping a straight face and acting like there's nothing going on, it's impressive, like with that girl the other day, she probably didn't have clue that you were-"

"Oi! Don't change the subject, finish what you started."

"Or what?" Hani scowls at him. "Your moods change so drastically, you go from extreme to extreme, it's fascinating."

"Start taking me seriously."

"It's so hard."

"You don't know the first thing about _hard_. I'm going gently with you, but I might not be able to for much longer." He grasps Mori's index finger in his fist.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'll break each bone in your hand until you continue."

"I was just checking, you're really violent."

"Only when you push me to it." He let's go of Mori's finger and he resumes as he was told. "That's it, don't stop until I tell you to stop!"

"You don't have to describe your feelings I'm still in the middle of lunch."

"Gross, how can you eat salad? I wouldn't even feed that to Usa-chan."

"This is the sort of thing that would constitute the normal diet of a real-life rabbit- What? One second, I suppose this particular _character_ doesn't care for Usa-chan... Not least if you think eating salad is a form of torture, you considered-"

"If I cared about it would I be able to casually forget it whenever it was convenient to me? What's that? a Caesar salad?"

"No it's-"

"I don't care, that's just the only salad I can name. I thought that big bulky guy like you would eat more."

"I don't understand how you eat so much and stay so small."

"I suppose I just have a really enviable metabolic rate, however, if I was in a situation where there was no food it would be likely that I would be the first to shrivel up and die of starvation."

"We'll I suppose we're just opposites, aren't we?"

"Ahhhh~ Uwa~ You made me lose my train of thought I was setting myself up for a pun on protein rich salad dressing, that's as thick _and_ creamy as you like it."

"Is it that time?"

"Oh yes Takashi, it's _that_ time, I've taught you well… Ohh~ Ummmm~ I like to think you had one of these times by yourself when I left you on Wednesday."

"I didn't."

"Aw you're so naive~ You _need_ me to finish you off don't you, Takashi-kun? I like the fact that my kisses excite you. Oh, yeah that's the spot, you're gonna be good for me aren't you? Always."

"No, no, no."

"Yes, yes, yes~" Hani buttons up his trousers.

"Don't expect me to ever do a thing like this for you in public again."

"Do a thing like what for me?"

"Never mind."

"Is that mayonnaise on your hand? Actually, it looks more like the jelly version of Calpis, but you wouldn't eat that without me would you? Let me taste it to see."

"It's not what you think it is and that just feels wrong for some reason... Can just trust me?"

"Of course I can trust you and speaking of Calpis, I'm super duper hungry."

"Of course you are." Mori sighs a breath of relief and dries his hand on the nearest cloth napkin while Hani bounces off to find something sweet.


	22. Division!

The following day.

Suddenly, all the lights in the Host Club switch off.

"Ah! I'm so scared!"

"Oh Hani, are you ok?" The girls are all sympathetic but Mori-senpai couldn't care less.

"Don't worry, it's just Nekozawa. Stop hugging me." He lowers his voice, when he hears all the shocked gasps. "I'm not going to protect you, I know you're not _really_ scared of the dark and I know you know how to take care of yourself."

"Oh, Takashi~ That you don't underestimate me is one of the main reasons that I like you so much. You can see the real me." He hugs him.

 _He's got no one to perform for… It's not an act when no one can see us... This is just directed at me..._

When Nekozawa-senpai leaves and the lights turn on all eyes are on them because they're kissing. They don't know they've got an audience because their eyes are closed.

"Kaoru, I don't think theirs is for show." He whispers.

"And _we're_ faking?"

"Well yeah, I only love you like a brother."

"You don't _make_ love to me like a brother."

"Well that's a different story, you have to know that at some point this all had to end. We couldn't possibly marry each other or tell _our_ parents."

"I know, its just-"

"You're not _actually_ gay are you?"

"No. I- I-" He stammers then clears his throat and starts to lie. "I love myself and since I can't have myself, you just happen to be the next best thing."

"That hurts both of us and you know it! People not being able to tell the difference between us and thinking _either_ of us would do is the whole reason we isolated ourselves."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist! _Me_ gay for my identical twin _brother_? That takes the term _homo_ sexual way too far, doesn't it? You like that girl, what was her name? Thingy."

"You're shaking."

"It's nothing." He pinches the skin between his thumb and fore finger then with some effort he relaxes his facial features. "You like that girl and we _both_ like the _same_ things. I know we can't share her, so she's yours."

"You make that sound like she's not worth your time."

"No, I just happen to like _you_ more than anyone else on the planet, so letting you have your chance to escape from this weird relationship and find someone different, if that's what you like... I'll like it too. I just thought we had something special…"

"Don't go into one of your moods."

"I'm sorry, if I knew you disliked being _so_ close to me, I would have stopped a long time ago. It's time we learned to be alone. We can sleep in different beds as of now."

"What we haven't been apart since the amniotic sack burst and I was born. It's the whole reason that upon taking your first breath, you continued to cry until I was by your side again."

"Maybe I can find myself a nice girl too."

"A _girl_?"

"What are you trying to say? I like girls and you like girls."

"Why can't you just say 'I like girls'?" He takes a deep breath before saying.

"I like girls."

"Name one?"

"The one over there, that's wondering what to make of Mori and Hani-senpai."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah… Yeah!" He forces a smile before trying his hardest to be convincing. "I would _love_ to put my penis in her?"

 _I don't know if that sounds right… But… I want-... It's true!_

"You fantasise about it, do you?"

"You bet."

"You've never put your penis inside of _any_ thing. With all the free time we have on our hands, it wouldn't have hurt to try 'it', that way, once…"

"Well we mainly started it to cure boredom."

"It is kind of curious as to why you have never questioned the way we went about things."

"That way just never crossed my mind, that's all."

"Really?"

"If that's what you want, why didn't you say so?"

"Stop kidding yourself, you're just making it more painful."

"Fine! Sorry for being a person that only ever thinks about putting you first! You asked, I agreed and now you're mad at me? There's no pleasing you."

"I'm not mad, I just thought you might have challenged being the bottom at least once if you didn't like it."

"I never said that."

"Then don't act like it's such a big sacrifice then."

"I just accepted it to make you happy, I just wish dedicating my life to you wasn't so disappointing."

"Stop doing everything _for_ me." He hugs him.

"..." He resists but Hikaru holds him still.

"Why can't we just do stuff together and have both of us be happy?"

"Is that even possible if we both like the same things and pair up."

"So, you never said you wanted a change this whole time and endured it for me? No wonder you're so willing to give up _us time_ like that, with a brother so kind, how could I expect you to object, I'm the selfish one that always demands to get his own way… I get it, you're fed up, you don't like me anymore, that's why you want separate beds."

"Don't get upset, now. I only agreed because I wanted to. It was fun."

"You _like_ it when I…?"

"Well..."

"Well what? You want me to stop? You really _are_ tired of me. You probably wanted to take it in turns this whole time and you couldn't ask."

"No, it _really_ never crossed my mind."

"You don't have to lie, you've been patient for long enough."

I'm not lying, I've just never had the urge."

"There's got to be a reason."

"It's been as fun for me as it has for you."

"So, I wasn't being selfish as usual? You had fun because you're gay."

"Just because I like..." He pauses, shakes his head and says. "Being _ok_ with having you on top of me doesn't make me gay!" He pushes him away.

"It's nothing to be offended about, it's not a bad thing."

"I know."

"Be honest. Tell other people you're after her _if_ that's what makes you feel comfortable, but don't try to tell _me_ that and especially don't try to tell yourself that."

"I'm not gay! The only boy I'll ever have eyes for is you... I mean, _she_ 'll be a cute little tom-boy like H- Haruhi, because that's what we both like."

"You know its up to her too, she likely doesn't even want me."

"So, what I'm the next best thing?"

"That's what _you_ called _me_ a minute ago!"

"And you'll just come crawling back to me to lick your wounds-"

"Among other things."

"I'm not in the mood, if that's how you really feel, I'll never put you through it again." He blinks really slowly to keep the tears at bay. He'd rather die than succumb to them. "I'd say let's _just_ be friends, but I suppose the real way to put it is lets just be brothers."

"You don't mean that."

"No more 'us time'."

"But-"

"No, discovering masterbation together is one thing, but we're _way_ to old to carry on like this." He blinks again, harder this time, as the lump in his throat gets much more difficult to bear. "It's sick, I know its unhealthy to have this kind of attachment. We'd never be happy together. Let's just forget it ever happened we know we're wrong. I won't say I've been faking it this far, but let's start."

"What? I can't not mean it and I can't not touch you. I still love you, it's not that we'd _never_ be happy, because I believe we were, it's that we'd never be accepted."

"Since when did you care about what other people thought of you?"

"I don't, but let's just say I've never felt _this_ way about anyone that wasn't you."

"Well, I feel the same way and understand, because I'm your twin."

"That's not what it means to be a twin. We're different people, your body is just a copy of mine."

"No, yours is a copy of mine!"

"When a cell splits it forms two identical daughter cells with the same information. There is no longer a parent cell."

"Who's idea even was this?"

"Obviously mine, since you've never had an original idea in your life."

"And you call _me_ the gay one."

"Fine, we've both played a fair part in homoerotic activities but the whole matter of the fact is that you don't find girls attractive."

"And what would you know?"

"I'm the one with an honest crush."

"Yeah except out of all the 'boys' in the host club she's one of the least feminine."

"That's not a bad thing."

"I'm not criticising her, I'm questioning your tastes."

"Don't you mean _our_?"

"Yeah, I meant our."

"You're not committing to the lie well enough, it's hard for me to follow… Unless! You're trying to convince me that _I'm_ gay, so we can be the same?"

"What!? No, maybe I'm doing it so we don't have to stop our-"

"'Maybe'?"

"Fine I'm just teasing you. I like her too, remember? Shall we end it? I don't want to feel like I'm taking you away from her."

"For starters don't act like I'm some great prize, we both know that she doesn't want me and we don't have to stop. That's not your real opinion, you're just trying to appeal to me, as usual."

"You're just not gonna believe me no matter what I say, truth or lie."

"You don't always have to be the same as me. Be true to yourself."

"So, maybe we _should_ have some separate 'us time'?"


	23. Recombination?

"You mean _me_ time?"

"Does such a thing exist?"

"We'll find a way. My point of being true to yourself is that we don't always have to have the same feelings or even agree. We're not the same, we're similar and that's ok. You're free to not like girls and I don't know about you, for once, but I can't live without my brother time. Can't we be 'brothers with benefits'?"

"It's all or nothing. I won't be a 'booty call' on the other side of the bed."

"That date was awful, no one else is as tolerant of me or understanding... I won't pursue Haruhi any further, but thanks for letting me try."

"I just couldn't stand the feeling that I was holding you back."

"Let's stay as we are until the outcomes of other options have the potential to make _us_ happier."

"I don't like the sound of that but it's the best we can hope for."

"No twin left behind!"

"Ok, so whichever outcome, we're both happy for the maximum amount of time?"

"Absolutely." They subtly hold hands, this time for themselves and not for attention.

"I suppose I always knew that was how it would end but at least we've settled everything. I thought we were cruel to girls in the past, because we didn't like them, but if we like them now, that's fine too."

"So, you didn't like girls and only decided to change your opinions after I told you mine? What did you even go on that date with Haruhi for? You don't have to just like what I like. If you didn't like girls in the past it's not something you can change. Stop being so passive and grow a backbone!"

"No no, you've got me all wrong. We were just being evil for the sake of being evil, not just avoiding romantic relationships, but all relationships, because we were too hateful and closed minded to see that it wasn't just us against the rest of the world... I should rephrase it, we were cruel to _everyone_ because we couldn't tolerate anyone else, they were all too 'stupid and dull'. So many of them were unable to tell us apart, we had no choice but to _entertain_ each other, but that doesn't make it right."

"Stop it, stop bending to my every whim! It's too late, I heard you, you said what you meant and you meant what you said. I know I'm the one that has to argue with you because the common pattern is what _I_ say goes and after that, it wasn't even an argument worth having with yourself. If you just unquestioningly follow my lead there doesn't need to be any internal conflict. 'Our past entanglements were all wrong, just another aspect of our complex of rejecting outsiders.', 'Now there are others, it's time to end it.' You're 'straight', you 'always have been', just because I said I am. I'm starting to think the only reason we're both _so_ similar is because you're incapable of forming your own opinions. You're not my shadow, you're my brother, you don't always have to follow me, I'd love you anyway. I know you're capable of evil but only when provoked by me. I'm the soft one, but you're the gentle one and its ok you don't have to think about protecting me anymore."

"You can't decide my sexuality for me."

"And yet you're allowing me to. I've seen it."

"What, just because I always bottomed? I'd have changed that as soon as you gave the wo-"

"See? You're all about making me happy. It's suited me so far because I've been blinded by my own desires, but it's time I realised you're not an extension of me, just as much as it's time you realised we're not two halves of a whole, we're separate individuals and entitled to our own lives. Live yours, I know you don't want to hold me back, but I don't want to hold you back either. You agree to do everything I say, except deviate from what I do. Which means I'll have to choose the path you'd most like to follow."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, the same way I refuse to do anything I don't wanna do."

"So, you desperately _wanted_ to take Haruhi on a date and weren't just following me?"

"You're too full of yourself, you. Of course, I wanted to take her out."

"What did you two even get up to on that date anyway?"

"It was altogether quite uneventful, but pleasant. I took her out to dinner we did nothing but talk and I was much more of a gentleman than you. There was a spark and I could feel the two of us connecting. When I walked her home, after she refused the offer of wearing my coat, I thought to myself I couldn't have had a better first date and I couldn't have asked for a better partner. It was then, that a sudden pang of guilt came over me. The conversation turned to you. I don't know what I ever saw in you, probably a likeness of my most beautiful self, but there's _nothing_ good to say about you. When I realised the whole conversation after that was just me defending your oh, so, many flaws, the ignorance, the selfishness, the petulance…"

"Get on with the story."

"I could tell she would, no doubt, choose me over you, if Tamaki wasn't in the picture, which would cause infinitely more guilt than I felt that night and too much pain for me to bear to watch you go through. It was then that I decided to end my campaign to win her heart and I told her, because anything we both want, that we can't share, I give to you."

"It's not like that with me. If you really liked her, you'd know how it feels and not end up thinking of me, you'd never give her up."

"That's because you're an arsehole."

"You couldn't be more right, she deserves better and so do you... Maybe that's the reason I've been pushing you away, I don't feel worthy, but you're committed and I really appreciate that at least one person likes the real me. I've been taking you for granted and I'm sorry. It's not right to just try to abandon you without warning, it's no wonder you responded in that way, rejecting me too... Well, I know she doesn't want me, but will you take me? The worst and best person you've ever had the displeasure and good fortune of knowing?"

"That sounds like a love confession to me."

"I may not be gay, but you'll always be my first love."

"Ditto."

"You're gay right?"

"No, I like Haruhi."

"What have we just discussed? You have to acknowledge your sexuality or you can't be happy without me."

"Who are you to decide things like that? I'm not lying."

"I'm your twin I can read your mind."

"You're bluffing."

"You don't like girls."

"Eh? You can't possibly know that!"

"Whether or not I can, you've already told me, whether or not you verbally admit it."

"Well I _can_ read yours but that's probably because it's always obvious and written all over your face 'I'm horny', 'I'm hungry', 'I'm tired', 'I'm bored'. You're so demanding."

"We're going to 'die alone' _together_ , aren't we?"

"Hopefully!"

"You're back to your usual self now that I've committed to you indefinitely." He wraps his arms around his brother while all the attention in the room is focused elsewhere.

"Eh? Hani-senpai!"

"You're not scared anymore!"

"Is it because you had Mori-senpai to protect you!?" Mori regains awareness as soon as he hears his name.

"He's just so big and strong!" Mori opens one eye.

"Mitsukuni, stop kissing me."

"I don't want to." He whispers. Mori pulls away, stands back and Hani frowns.

"Mitsukuni, are you _really_ scared of the dark?"

"Don't take the mick out of him, just because he's a bit of a scaredy cat."

 _I was just checking to see if he was serious, because seems to have just used it for a chance to jump on me… Again..._

"Yeah, Mori-senpai! back off!"

"I'm not scared of the dark so, long as you're here with me."

"Mitsukuni, I know they don't know what they're talking about. You don't have to give me credit froform 'saving' you from the darkness." He hugs him sincerely and earnestly.

"It's just that when he's around he takes away all of the darkness." He addresses the room.

"Kyaaahh~!"

"That's so sweet!"

"And I bring out some of your darkness too."

"Mori-Senpai! Don't whisper, we want to hear what you're saying too."

"I'm sorry everyone it's just too personal~ I'd get embarrassed~" He lowers his voice. "I'm _really_ turned on right now..."

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes." Everyone resumes their usual activities

"Sorry, but I'm going to be leaving the host club early today."

"But we designated you~"

"I won't make a habit of this, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, I'm leaving with him." Mori whispers in his ear.

"You're not invited to come with me."

"Kya~ They're going to be alone together!"

"Oh, I get it now."

"Tee hee, I'm happy to be a part of it, even as a spectator."

"I wonder what kind of signals they use to secretly communicate with each other?"

"Each wink and each nod could tell a story only they understand~"

"'Mitsukuni, I want you', 'Oh Takashi, again? It's the second time today, you're so demanding~'!"

"Uwaaa~"

"Imagine if it was actually like that~" Says Hani.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were still here, I'm sorry I used your individual names without honorifics, I didn't mean to be disrespectful, you're my favourite senpai!"

"Thank you, I try to- Where's Takashi!?" And with that, not bidding a single farewell, Hani dashes off to find him.

 _I'll teach him to escape from me…_


	24. Admission｡

Not much later.

"Aaahhh~ Takashi! This feels nice. Remind me to ' _study_ ' with you more often."

"What? I was just sitting here trying to get on with my work, then you found me and insisted that I did something about your erection before there were consequences. Since you asked relatively politely and you looked like you _really_ needed my help, I couldn't say no."

"I knew you'd come around to my way of thinking eventually, you're behaving very well today… Considering that you didn't resist, could it be that you _wanted_ to give me a handjob under the table? What can I give you as a treat? Just ask and it's yours."

"I don't care about material things and we're both reasonably wealthy, how many times do I have to tell you, you can't buy me?" Hani inches closer to Mori.

"I don't really have to, not when you're being so good!" He bites his ear and licks a trail down his neck, after whispering that last comment, before returning nonchalantly to highlighting some flash cards.

"Stop it, colouring everything so brightly, when you've really got a dark soul. How do you really want to be perceived? You want me to take you seriously, but you're never serious with anyone else."

"No no, the soft me is the real me. You thought this was Dark Hani but it's not, it's 'Horny' Hani, I recently realised that we're completely separate entities. I know I'm more bad than good, but as long as I'm happy, you'll never see the bad side."

"Ok, yeah, you're more pleasant, now that I finally gave into doing this in public." He stops abruptly.

"What do you think you're doing!?💢"

"Just checking."

"Don't play games with me."

"Calm your tits, I'm doing it."

"It's funny how quickly I get aggressive."

"No, it's not."

"Oh? Do I scare you?"

"No."

"But you don't like making me angry?"

"I'd rather you were more well balanced."

"Well, learn from that and how your behaviour affects my mood. It may have taken ages for me to win you over, but just don't get on my bad side, for your own good."

"Stop acting like you're some decent guy that actually cares about me. You're just using me and I can't even confide in anyone."

"You're a man of few words."

"I'd still like to have the option."

"Takashi, I really like you, for real." He speaks up now. "When you hug me you make me feel safe~" The librarian would have shushed them if she weren't so touched, herself, but what she does shush is the chorus of 'Aww'ing girls.

"I knew you were actually nice, just stop showing your dark side."

"Is it scary?" He looks at him angelically.

"Sometimes."

"Yay!"

"Stop being so loud, you're attracting attention."

"I'm going to cum any second, faster!" He snuggles up to Mori as he hides his facial expression and shudders with relief. "Thanks Takashi!~"

"I'd say you're welcome if wanted to be included in these pointless and ceaseless games of yours." Hani starts to cry. "Oi! Shush!" He thinks quickly and reluctantly hugs him to stop others from approaching to see what's wrong.

"When I say mean things to nice Hani, does it actually hurt your feelings?"

"It always does!" He pats his head.

"I'm sorry, just stop messing me about. I don't actually want to make you cry. I just want you to learn to respect me."

"Then respect _me_!"

"Then behave in a more respectable way."

"I'll try."

"Good, then I'll buy you some cake later."

"I love sweet things!~"

"Hani and Mori-senpai are going on a date!"

"I know and they suddenly can't keep their hands off each other!"

"I wonder what kind of development occurred on the weekend..."

"I hear he's waiting 'till marriage!"

"We all should and follow his example!"

"Maybe we'll get as much attention as him!"

"Mori is so protective!"

"He's a gentleman, you know and _mostly_ listens when he says no!"

"Quieten down girls. If you gentlemen could, please take this outside."

"Now look what you've done! You've ticked off the librarian and she never gets mad."

"Oh dear! Maybe I should learn to talk more quietly!"

"No Hani-senpai!"

"It fact, we wish Mori-senpai would be louder!"

"Yeah!"

"No, you don't. I don't think any of you want to hear the kind of things he whispers to me."

"We do! We'll buy even more of your specially commissioned merchandise!"

"Sorry."

"You just get off on this, don't you? It's not even a little bit about the Host Club."

"Not really, no."

"You probably wanted them to watch you get off, because you're a depraved, sex-crazed, pervert."

"Not of this Hani the other one. I just want to eat cake and have nice things said to me, let's go back to work, since we can't study."

"No it's not like that, you just want a crowd of girls to guilt trip me into doing whatever you want. _You_ can't study, I've got stuff to do, I'll see you."

"No, come with me."

"I'm not Usa-chan, you can't just drag me around everywhere you go. I'm a person, I've got my own stuff to be getting on with."

"Fine, I'll stay and keep you company, but I expect you to make it worth my while." He reaches down and starts to palm Mori's crotch, through his trousers but he bats his hand away.

"No one's asking you to stay… Stop pulling a face, you're not cute and defenceless, you're an inconsiderate brute that happens to be adorable. I won't let you, stop trying."

"I'm not gonna stop and you have no way to make me."

"Mitsukuni, I'm not joking."

"I'm not joking, either."

"Whatever, you can't make me do what you want, when you want."

"You're the first person to say that to me."

"Good."

"But I won't let you be the first to deny me."

"You're so controlling. You need to learn patience."

"And the same to you about obedience." He clamps down on Mori's shielding hand and he can really feel it.

"You're a psycho!" That hurts Hani's feelings so he opts to stop 'being nice' and uses a tactic.

"Help me, help me I need an adult!"

"You're _older_ than me, you're probably the oldest in the room that isn't employed by the school." He sticks his tongue out at Mori.

"Are you ok?"

"He's fine, just being overly dramatic, don't take any notice of him."

"I just thought that's what you say when someone touches your private area."

"Didn't you want him to?"

"Not in the library, I'm really shy~"

"We both know you're the evil one!"

"Yeah and we both know you're the passive one~"

"That's it, I've had it up to here with you, I'm leaving." He stands up and Hani grabs his hand and holds him in place, he can't walk away.

"No, don't leave me~ I didn't mean to tell everyone what you were getting up to~ Stay~ Please~ I need you."

"Stay Mori-senpai, it's the least you can do!"

"Yeah, you're not allowed to make him cry or else!"

"If you hurt him, we won't forgive you."

"So, I'm being held here against my will? Why do you always punish me?"

"Because you don't behave, if you're good to me, I'm good to you. If not, you're in big trouble, saying no to me is a no no."

"You just went too far, you could have got me in big trouble."

"I'm glad you know that's a possibility. So you _do_ want me at your house?"

"Stop your manipulation, I never wanted you there the first time, but you still came."

"And I will continue to."

"You can't threaten me with the drama."

"Can't I?"

"Not really, you're not touching it, end of story."

"Go on, you know you want to~"


	25. Reflection…

"I know in the past my family served yours for however long but, I'm my own person and you can go screw yourself." Hani cries onto Mori's lap. "I don't care how much of a scene you cause, you're not melting my heart with those fake sobs." He looks at him pleadingly and narrows his eyes when Mori doesn't react before saying.

"You're trying to antagonise me aren't you?" He speaks up. "I made him hate me when I don't even hate him back~ I can't, I don't hate anyone."

"Stop your crocodile tears and sit patiently or leave." He pulls his arm away from his lap.

"See how rough he is with me!? But I deserve it... It's fine, he only does it because I _made_ him."

"You can either stop making me out to be the bad guy or spend the weekend alone."

"You're giving _me_ an ultimatum? Why don't you take me seriously? Start seeing me as a threat, please."

"No, never. You can't just demand to be intimidating. It's not one of your attributes at all. Just accept that you'll never be perceived as dangerous I won't let you touch me up under the table in the bloody school library and that's that, now calm down, you're attracting unnecessary attention. I won't sit with you in future, if this is how it's going to be. You're the worst."

"I know, but what can you do about it? Go on, tell them I 'deserved it', that I 'provoked' you." Mori blinks in disbelief.

"I'm only going to apologise because you're too convincing a victim and we're in public, but don't think for one second that I'm actually sorry. I only do what I want to not what you tell me and I'll pull your arm away have as many times as it takes to get that into your head." He clears his throat and indirectly addresses the room. "Mitsukuni will you ever forgive me?"

"I was never mad, I just want you to come with me I'm too scared to go to the toilet by myself. I know that's why you stopped me. You weren't being rough, you just didn't want me to be in there by myself, no one but you has ever seen my... I can't say it's a naughty word."

"You say every word under the sun, you just want to make me do unspeakable things." He whispers.

"You're right, I could be teased about it, but you're so thoughtful! I never considered it."

"Oh Hani!"

"His body is not mature at all, I'm going to die!"

"Yeah!"

"He's so defenceless!"

"He makes me want to protect him!"

"I'd be _his_ white knight. He's more girly that I'll ever be." Says one girl.

"Yeah, we all know you're no damsel in distress."

"Mori-senpai, take good care of him!"

"Hurry up, before he pees himself."

"Stop that, will you? Making this looks like more than it actually is. I'll take you in there but I _am_ not, by any means, going to do anything inappropriate with you in a public toilet."

"That's what _you_ think." Hani skips to the toilet with Mori trailing behind him reluctantly. Hani is waiting for him outside when he catches up and he asks.

"You don't actually need it, do you?" He says as he follows Hani into the toilet.

"I do." He unzips and stands at the urinal for a minute.

"What do you think you're playing at?"

"Why don't you look? Are you scared you might accidentally get turned on?"

"No."

"I can't pee with other people in here! I've got bashful bladder syndrome!" One of the boys overhears his exclamation.

"You lying toerag. No, you don't." He starts to argue back.

"It's a legitimate condition."

"Oh, then we'll just leave." They all clear out just because Hani indirectly called for it.

"Me too."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I don't want to be left alone with you."

"Well it's too late, you already have been."

"Do you need it or not because I can't abandon you without all those nosey girls asking questions."

"I can't go, without _you_ looking."

"That's a contradiction of what I'm now starting to see was definitely just another one of your lies."

"You caught me, now look at it then I'll pee and we can go."

"I'm just having a quick peek because I wanted to see not because- Of course it's hard!"

"What do you think I was doing standing there for the past two minutes? Sorry, I just snapped at you, I know you're confused, it's too hard for you to follow, isn't it?"

"Like you understand how I feel."

"It's your fault, just don't get on my bad side."

"I never even did anything today."

"Either it's a case of there needing to be sleep after I go for us to fully become distinct, or it's your fault."

"Explain yourself."

"I'll leak into him and he'll leak into me until we find a balance. The only way for you to keep us separate is just to do as you're told. It's the only way you can get a break. If I'm influencing him, he'll forget what he did, just like before the split. So, that includes the old bedtime _routine_ , just now in the library and the webpage I was trying to access before your keyboard got broken."

"So, even if it was him, if it's your kind of behaviour, he'll forget?"

"Ever since this started, I've been losing my control over him, so you must be doing something right."

"If you're just around when _that_ happens, surely he has control over your presence. You just have control over if he's being nasty. I can influence that by obeying-"

"Just don't get on my bad side and he won't even _have_ a bad side."

"I thought you were all bad."

"I can be if you push me to it. Don't you worry your pretty little head, you're not about to have two perverts pursuing you."

"Few."

"You'll just get me all the time if you don't keep me happy. Hopefully, you won't bother putting yourself through and experience like that again." He gets closer to Mori.

"Eh?" He puts both hands on the back of Mori's head and pulls it down to kiss him.


	26. Manipulation!

"You know you want to suck it."

"Not really."

"Yeah, you do, your mouth is practically watering."

"Fine, I want to, but I won't let you make me."

"We're in here alone... I _could_ just walk out of here with a hardon, let everyone see it and frown a lot. They'll jump to their own conclusions."

"You've got to know that that's indecent."

"I do know."

"There are people out there, you'll upset them. You can't possibly think it's ok to disturb people like that."

"I know it isn't."

"It's not all about you, you need to consider other people's feelings."

"That's your job, I've never done any such thing."

"And you're a senpai, you have to think about setting a good example. You can't expect me to wait on you hand and foot."

"I've been waited on since before I was born. I was supposed to be the youngest in the year above, but I'm the oldest of this year instead."

"Not like that, I mean me serving you."

"I know what you meant, but it's still true."

"Being the youngest in the year would suit you, I suppose."

"Nah, I prefer it this way."

"Who's gonna look up to you, though?" Hani scowls at him and he just smiles. "At least it would give you an excuse for looking like that."

"Oi! You're so insensitive!"

"You're one to talk."

"I know you can take it, consider it a compliment, if you weren't able to I'd drop you like a tonne of bricks."

"I like how openly nasty you're being, at least I can tell you're not holding back on anything. When you're horrible, you're honest and that means I'm not being deceived so, whatever. I was just saying that being the youngest would be more fitting considering the way you look."

"In what way? I'd still be the exact same age as I am now, give or take a few days. I'm glad it turned out that way, otherwise, I wouldn't get to be in the same year as you!~ It was destiny."

"Don't start acting cute, either way, you'd still be the same imbalanced abomination."

"Ooh! I quite like that nickname. It suits me a lot more than _Mitsu-Chan_."

"You heard that?"

"Aw don't get embarrassed, you're such a little cutie!~ Takashi! Or should I say Ta-tsun?~"

"Don't mock me."

"I'm not mocking you, I legitimately find you cute." He reaches up to pinch Mori's check but he swats his arm away before he can make contact.

"I don't want a nickname from you."

"You _are_ cute, at least in my eyes you are, I find it cute how you're always silent and _almost_ always look confused. I also find it cute that you can't beat me in any competition whether it's physical or intellectual since you're number two in the third year."

"Even so, you can't outwit me and every time you overpower me it's because I let you."

"No, it's not, it's because I'm stronger."

"Keep thinking that."

"The only way to prove it is if you take me seriously."

"How?"

"Like how I didn't think twice before I beat my little brother."

 _That was just him giving the same consideration as he'd like to be given? I suppose special treatment can be seen as patronising and he interprets that as disrespect rather than compassion. Being treated as the same isn't too much to ask but I know he'd enjoy that too much... I also know no one would accept me treating him without compassion and that the guilt would get to me. If I'm nice he take sit personally but if I'm not everyone else does, I felt so bad when I dropped him and even when he tried to explain that he appreciated it... He wants to be taken seriosly, but it's so hard. If both ways could cause me trouble I'd rather continue with the way that suits my morals._

"If you showed him yourself in this light, I don't think he would dislike you."

"This side is personal and I'm not exactly going to get turned on with my brother, now am I?"

"I wouldn't put it past you."

"You're the one with the complex. I'm not _that_ perverted! Ok, on your knees."

"When did I agree to do that?"

"You don't have to agree it's what's happening." He gets a firm grip on Mori's sturdy shoulders and attempts to push him to the ground.

"Get your mucky hands off me, I know where they've been!"

"Stop being such a drama queen."

"Ok, I've had enough of you for one day."

"Oh, you're going? Let me come with you!" He narrows his eyes and smirks knowingly.

"You really have no shame. To protect you from yourself, I'll do it. Should I lock the door?"

"No, leave it open!"

"What? That's so weird."

"No, in this case, it's called being kinky, not only practising, but _introducing_ you to exhibitionism helps me to get off."

"So, it'll be faster than usual?"

"I've already started and the tension of having all those other boys in here while I was doing it was building… You could say I got quite close to the edge. Who knows? You're probably not gonna have that much work left to do. I'm just gonna be really aware that someone could walk in any minute and I think you should be too since you're the one that'll be on their knees when they walk in." He puts a hand on Mori's shoulder and pushes him down to the ground, he complies.

"A bit like last time?"

"Just get on with it." He does, because the pressure is not only of disappointing Hani, but of getting caught. "Actually, this isn't quite like the last time, before we were in the host club after hours so, we had a very little chance of being caught, it was just a random occurrence that my favourite kouhai forgot her glasses."

"Ok, you can stop talking about that now."

"Why?"

"I don't want to think about the humiliation."

"It excites you doesn't it? I still haven't been able to get you to be properly involved in public, since the first time, but if there was a chance it would be at the point where you got turned on."

"Next time, I won't speak."

"I like you silent, but I also want you to participate."

"I won't, don't try anything."

"This is the boy's toilet, during the fifth period, with a much higher user traffic, people you know are more likely to walk in and see you submitting to me…"

"Stop teasing me, it's not gonna work." Knowing he may not be able to tolerate much more, Mori picks up the pace in an effort to exorcise his best friend faster.

"Oh No! I think I might have got carried away with tormenting you…. It's got me in a state, as well. I like the thought of making you uncomfortable a lot more than I anticipated…"

"Your filthy attempts to manipulate me acted as a double-edged blade and now you can't cope, shame on you."

"Shut up!" He retaliates and tries to fully engage Mori, again. "In theory, any host club member that isn't Haruhi could walk in here and discover us engaged in such a lewd act." He can't resist and takes hold of Mori's head to control the speed of the movements as he climaxes, and shudders almost collapsing onto Mori's shoulder. He stands up to spit into the sink and wash his mouth out while Hani pulls up his fly, they wash their hands and leave as if nothing had happened. They don't return to the host club after excusing themselves. At the gate, Mori starts to walk in the direction of his house, but Hani grabs onto his hand which stops him in his tracks. "Don't go, I called my chauffeur, since the walk was _so_ tricky last week~"

"I always walk home."

"Come on Takashi~ It'll save your back~"

"It's fine, I don't need a lift, I'll just see you there and you're welcome since, I've had the appropriate amount of warning."

"Please~"

"Nah, I can walk just fine."

"I can call it off, Mr Onishi is really really patient..."

"Fine, I know travelling with you in privacy would be a lot more pleasant than last weekend."

"Yay! After your piano lesson, let's get the cake you promised me."

"I didn't promise anything."

"Takashi~"

"Mitsukuni."

"I'm glad you decided to come in the limo… I just had an image of you not coming home until my bedtime and wasting the whole afternoon because you don't like me."

"I don't dislike you."

"Which means you like me!~"

"Yeah, you're probably my closest friend."

"Friend?"

"Oh, you want me to say best friend?"

"I like you more than a friend likes a friend."

"Cool."

"Ok..." Hani looks out of the tinted window and grips Usa-chan tightly as tear after tear silently pours out of his eyes. He behaves for the rest of the night, subconsciously trying to please Mori until later that night, after their separate baths.


	27. Pacification?

Hani kisses Mori "Wait a minute, what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"You were so pleasant today as well, not getting me into any trouble or breaking anything, minding your own business, leaving me to do what I would've if you weren't here and now this."

"Well, you owe me now."

"I don't owe you anything."

"Just shut up and stay still."

"It's because you're that other guy..."

"Do as I say and you won't get hurt!" Mori can't help but grin. "It's not funny! You know I can't reach you if you stand up straight." He slaps him. "Takashi, don't test me!💢"

"You're already in a mood? What about earlier? I did everything you asked."

"That's because I finally made you learn."

"I chose to because I wanted to, remember? Then you went away and Mitsukuni was his usual pleasant self."

"You're trapped, now."

"Not quite."

"What are going to do? You can't send me home this time."

"I don't know how I'll ever be able to trust either of you again."

"You just need to have your wits about you."

"That's not what I call trust. You shouldn't have to be alert all the time."

"I don't think Mitsukuni ever thought you were dumb, but I'm starting to."

"So, what? You're smarter than me and him?"

"Takashi, you're such a big fat wimp! I don't care about your feelings. I'm surprised how much of a sissy you are."

"Being an irritable unfeeling brute is nothing to be proud of."

"Be sensitive if you have to, but don't ever expect me to ask how your day was because I really couldn't care less."

"I'm not bothered if you care, I'll tell you. On Wednesday my ears were ringing when I tried to sleep and I had a splitting headache when I woke up." Hani throws himself onto Mori and presses his lips against his.

"Yeah, tell me how much it hurt. I'll give you another one if you're not careful."

"You're lucky it didn't bruise, because I wouldn't hesitate to speak the truth if anyone asked about it."

"Oh yeah? I dare you to."

"Is that another threat?"

"No, I'd like to see who'd feel sorry for you. They'd probably think shame on you for getting beaten up by me."

"I don't know if you're trying to insult yourself and your image or-"

"Shut up and take your trousers off."

"I don't feel like I'm ready to do that kind of thing with _you_. Not again! I don't even know if I want to look at you let alone talk to you."

"You feel betrayed?"

"A bit."

"Well, you'd better get used to it." He tries to unbutton Mori's shirt.

"You are not permitted to touch."

"And when you figure out a way to stop me, let me know."

"You can get out of my room."

"What are you gonna do? Go cry to your mummy again."

"I never cried."

"Or better yet you can call her and _I'll_ cry to her. I wonder what she'd make of me saying…" He puts on the voice. "'Takashi hasn't been treating me properly again.'" He puffs up his cheeks. "'... And I didn't wanna say, but you said to tell you.' I'll actually cry tears when she comes, by the way. 'He-'"

"You're the worst person I know."

"Thanks for finally noticing."

"Some people like compliments but what you really wanna hear is confirmation that you're the scum of the earth because _that_ excites you."

"Yeah, what else have you got? I'm really rotten to the core, my soul is black as the night sky!"

"Aw you poor thing, getting so happy over a few harsh words~ No one is ever honest with you or criticises you for fear of hurting your wittle feewings because they 'can't stand to see precious little Hani-senpai cwy.''' He slaps him. "That's a good effort, can you do it harder?"

"Oh, you like that do you?" He slaps him again and Mori gestures to his face for him do it again.

"Why don't we see if you can do more than just a light tickle, this time?" He makes fun of him more.

"Do you wanna go because, I'll go right now, I swear down." Mori chuckles to himself. "Is this a game to you or something? Because if you're forgetting how serious I am I'll _make_ you remember. Mark my words."

"Go on hit me. Take out all your frustration as long as it makes you feel better, I'm here for you."

"Do you think this is funny?"

"No, I know you're serious~" He mocks him even more.

"Do I look like I'm laughing to you?"

"I'm not laughing either, I know you're fed up of being looked down on. Takashi's here sweetheart-"

"I'm not sweet! Nothing makes me sicker than sugar. I'd rather puke than swallow something sickly. Such a thing would never touch these here lips! I may have said my heart was black but actually there's nothing there just an empty cavity, a black abyss."

"I won't judge you if you cry."

"No, stop it! Stop it this instant! Don't just take the mick because you underestimate me. I'm a nasty character you know that. Don't be facetious or suddenly go down the path of unrealistic and patronising compliments because I won't tolerate it."

"Go on, do your worst."

"If you go on as if you like this! As if you're just humouring me! It's no fun." He gut punches him.

"I really want to tell you how much that hurt but it just felt like a mild mosquito bite. You can keep going if you want, whatever it takes for you to stop being so cross." He pats him on the head.

" _You_ don't pat _my_ head what authority do you have to-?" He starts to protest but when Mori just smiles and nods he changes his mind. "I see how it is. If that's how you're gonna treat me, why don't I act that way? Let _me_ call your mum this time."

"You claim to be independent but you always rely on others to actually do any real damage to me and it's mostly just damage to my image which I can ignore. I don't get how calling my mum would benefit you, anyway."

"I'll cry while I show her my boner and say 'help me, look what _he_ did to me I think it's broken can you take me to the hospital?'"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Do I look like I'm playing with you?" Mori thinks fast and luckily finds something he thinks can redeem him.

"Oh, what's this? Look what I've got here." Mori waves something in front of Hani's face and his eyes follow it. "Is it something sweet?" He teases as Hani reaches out to grab it.

"Gimme gimme!"

"Ah ah ah~" He waggles his finger at him. "Say please."

"Please, Takashi!"

"Please what?"

"Please may I have those sweeties?~"

"Yes, you may." Hani snatches the box of mini Apollos and tries to open it. "What do you say?"

"Thank you, Takashi!~" Now that his mouth is full, he hugs Mori who affectionately pats his head. "Where are we and what are we doing?"

"You're just visiting my house."

"What were we talking about?"

 _He did say he had to be given what he wanted and if I interpreted that as keeping him happy so be it, I know I'd rather not blindly follow his directions and I know little ways to satisfy him, if only briefly. If I can turn him back to his simple easy to please self it's a win-win situation..._

"I don't remember." He lies.

"What's up? You _just_ gave me a sweet, why are you acting like you've accomplished something?"

"But I have."

"What is it?"

"I'm sure if I tell you it won't work."

"It can't hurt to try."

"I'm sure it could."

"Please please, pretty please tell me~ I desperately want to know what's on your mind."

"When you put it like that, how can I refuse? Actually, on second thoughts, I can."

"You really have no soul!"

"Why do you have chocolate all over your face?"

"It's because you neglected me."

"You're a big boy, you can wipe your own face."

"Other people always do it for me~" Mori nods and doesn't say anything. "How can you be so heartless?"

"So far it seems to be the only way to win against likes of you."

"I'll be pissed if you don't tell me."

"Ok."

"Go on!"

"Have another sweet."

"Ok, thank you." He accepts it then drops it onto the floor and crushes it under the sole of his foot while Mori chuckles to himself. "Tell me please. I promise not to get mad."

"Promise?"

"Promise!~"

"Ok, I know how to tame you, or at least the manic beast that dwells within you, without going against my principles."

"Really? How?"

"That's part of the magic."

"You know magic?"

"No, let's be honest with each other."

"Sounds good."


	28. Confession!

"I'm just finding ways to distract you from your temper."

"Good call, 'cos' I don't actually like being angry."

"I doubt anyone does."

"But when I'm ticked off, I wanna stay cross with you, so you know how you made _me_ feel and learn not to do it again. I'll have to admit that I may have been a little bit spoiled my whole life."

"A 'little' bit?"

"Fine, I was spoilt rotten and your attempts to quick fix it might be spoiling me more."

 _You think you can bribe me into silence with sweets? I'll show you…_

"So, long as I don't have to deal with the repercussions, I don't really care."

"I've never not got what I wanted, because, until now it's hurt the person watching me react to not getting it more than it's actually hurt me to not get it. Even the slightest frown, a quick look of despair, it'd get them on the hook, men and women alike, I wouldn't even have to ask the second time. I acted as I had patience, but really it was never tested in the first place. In fact, I've never had to kick up a fuss for anything, it was just like second nature for people to _want_ to give me things and me to happily accept them."

"I think there was a time where you didn't get what you wanted."

"Really?"

"When I sent you home before you..."

"I didn't even ask you for your services earlier that evening. I got greedy, I was just pushing my luck, I'd hardly call that a loss."

"You acted like it was."

"I was just making a point, you need to learn to take me seriously."

"You want to be taken seriously? After a life being given what you want and taken care of all the time? Make your mind up, do you want to be independent and equal or pitied and given special treatment?"

"Stop asking difficult questions, there's a downside to both of them."

"Fine but admit it was the first time in your life that you didn't get what you wanted on Wednesday."

"Why do you care about winning? You've got too much pride Takashi."

"Explain your outburst."

"I really didn't know how to react and then 'Horny Hani' was manifested. Even I was shocked about what I was capable of. I really don't get how you overlook it all, you must _really_ be committed to me. You're too forgiving. If you were anything like that with me, I'd tell the police. No word of a lie."

"And quite rightly too."

 _He can't see himself as a victim so he can't see me for the terrible person I am... Therefore, no matter how much wrong I do, I won't get in trouble… That's a really interesting development for me as the offender..._ Mori disrupts Hani's thoughts.

"Since we're being honest I'll have to admit you're more tolerable when it lies dormant."

"He's got a name."

"Which is?"

"Horny Hani."

"That is so unbelievably weak. It reflects the true personality around eleven percent. It's too cute of a name. It's your worst personality and yet it's as if you want it to be underestimated."

"I know he's worse than dark Hani, who definitely just likes what he perceives to be justice and acts on impulse whether that's biting someone that steals his sweets or defending himself in a fight but this one… This one is evil, deceptive and scheming."

"Come on now, it's just that you're a bit of a brat." Hani cocks an eyebrow, questioningly. "And yeah, you're overexcitable, oversensitive, aggressive, manipulative-"

"Get to the point where you say something nice about me."

"You're not _that_ bad, you just need to develop self-control and you'll be fine. It's never hurt me."

"But _he_ tries to."

"It probably doesn't have the will to do any harm."

" _He_ 's a psycho, you said it yourself."

"Perhaps I was giving you a bit too much credit. Anyway, why do you keep insisting it's a he, are you trying to defend it or bash it? You're the one who keeps saying it's some kind of inhuman monster. I'll say he, if you stop being so hard on yourself. I get that he's evil, but _you_ didn't mean it."

"He's part of me." He leans on Mori's lap and luckily for him, he can reach all the way around Mori's waist. He relaxes as he inhales deeply and rubs his head right onto Mori's crotch. He doesn't react. "I know there are reasons behind the behaviour and that it's been building up because I close the metaphorical door to my dark side, when I'm _happy_ , but if I was a well-rounded person it'd all be balanced and you wouldn't have to see that side of me." He turns his face away from Mori and he feels a wet patch on his trousers.

"Don't get upset. I know you're not evil, even if you keep thinking you are."

"Why do you take it? I've got a problem and that side of me… _It's_ completely immoral!"

"'It', whose side are you on?"

"Whose side are _you_ on? What is it? Do you like _him_ more than me? Is that why you keep defending him?"

"I would never!"

"Can you do me a favour and do as it says please?"

"I can't."

"You can."

"I don't need to, I can distract him."

"I don't want you to get hurt. Didn't you say he was 'deceptive'?"

"I said manipulative, you said deceptive and I can take care of myself, trust me as much as you want to protect me I don't need to be protected."

"Well, I'm not arguing with you."

"Good, then it's settled."

"Is it?" He grips Mori's hair.

"You can't be! Since when?"

"Never you mind."

"At least I know you can be open and honest."

"Erm, you never know what percentage of that was true. You know the main take-home message is that _you_ don't take _me_ seriously enough and that _you_ should start doing as _I_ say, for your own benefit."

"You're just a spoilt little rich kid and you need to get a grip!" Hani straddles Mori's lap starts aggressively kissing him. "This isn't how you treat people I'm not a servant to you and even if I was to you would have to treat them nicer than this!"

"You said some pretty nice things about me so I thought you wouldn't have any problem with me pay you a little visit."

"But you were so calm and decent."

"But you made me feel so welcome, how could I resist? I really like spending time with you, you know? You're so comforting, even if you 'don't have a soul'."

" _That_ was you!? You say things like that just because I'm not hypnotised into doing your bidding?"

"You don't go willingly, that's half the fun."

"You want 'fun'? I want to give you what you want. I'll do whatever it takes to get my Mitsukuni back."


	29. Suspension!

**Even though I've got a Biology exam on Monday and today is Sunday, I had to give a shout out to the anonymous reviewer. So, this is a ⭐bonus week⭐ and there will be two chapters**.

"Yay! You're submitting! Maybe you _really_ respond better to kind treatment, but that's just not how I roll." Mori lifts Hani off his lap and places him on the bed, pulls down the elastic of his pyjamas then licks his shaft. "Oooh~ I never said to- Oh! Don't stop!"

"I live by my own rules. I'll never submit to you."

"You're really doing well, but you don't realise, you're spoiling me, still."

"So long as you're not mad at me, we don't have to fall out. The sooner this is gone, the better."

"I want you to play with me."

"Well I'm not letting you have your 'fun', it's 'my way or the highway'!"

"You think you're so clever with all your embedded quotes? Oh~ Takashi! Crap! I can't even argue... Without you trying to piss me off, there's nothing to get riled up about I can't even scowl at you. Why don't you feed 'the beast'?" Mori sighs. "You fell hook, line and sinker when I was chatting to you, but the truth is I really like you, everything about you. Including the back chat. I know you like him more than me, but I like you more than I like myself. We became separate entities and now, I just want you for myself. I'm sorry things had to get this complicated for you. Find it in your heart to indulge me every now and again." A single tear drops onto the back of Mori's head. "I don't _have_ to be evil. I meant it when I said it's not nice being angry."

"I just have to make you happy and you're a decent person?"

"Who said you could stop!?" He resumes. "Sorry about that, I need more self-control like you said, but if he stops being immature and learns to confront his emotions, I won't exist. I just wish you would appreciate me, like I appreciate you and not take my harsh irrational actions the wrong way. I'm sure we can at least be friends."

"So long as I'm your slave?"

"I wouldn't put it that way, but I don't know what else it will take. I just hope we can see eye to eye one day because as hateful and inconsiderate as I am… Aaahhh~ I'm close." Mori sucks harder hoping to rid Mitsukuni of the demon that possesses him. "Ooh~ oh~ At the start, we blended together more and I didn't feel that much different until the incident with the girl in the room, when I wanted to hurt you for not taking me seriously. Then, he forgot what I made him do to you, then we spit as soon as you denied me. I'm sure we're split but, in the library I was a little bit him and he was a little bit me. Just don't give me any more sugar and the next time I, _you know_ , you'd better hope I go to sleep after because otherwise there can be creepy overlaps. I know I was in him in the library today."

"I don't want that to happen."

"He won't remember what he did because, I do. You can't expect me to be good and you don't want him to be bad so it's up to you."

"It _is_ much more pleasant when I don't fight and I _don't_ fight you when I'm acting freely of my own accord." He continues with his hand. "I suppose we both have lessons to learn."

"Ok now put your mouth back, I may be agreeing to act in a civilised manner but I'm not a touchy-feely guy."

"Tell me what was at the end of that sentence."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He stops. "Don't you dare edge me! Get it into your thick skull that I don't have feelings."

"I'm not playing."

"Ermm…"

"I haven't got all day."

"Stop trying to put pressure on me, you're sinking to my level."

"Ok, take your time then."

"I don't really know what I wanted to say but I do know that I've never felt so close to you before, but then, when we were having that conversation…" He stops and corrects himself. "But alas I am not the type to be considerate or caring, so you're going to have to get used to this, you can't demand for me to say sentimental things."

"If you've been active since you made that comment about me not having a soul was that wet patch your tongue on my-"

"I laid down in order to stimulate myself more easily, with this conveniently placed pillow and yeah, you know full well that it was my tongue on your knob."

"You can't just lick people."

"But I already have, I even licked your neck on that first sleepover and you hardly said a word about it."

"I said it was gross and anyway, I thought you weren't around then."

"I was around but I had more presence, I wasn't separate. When you fought against me I was there but so was he and you treated it a lot more like a game."

"I found the conflict on the way home quite amusing since I knew you were nothing like the way you portrayed yourself. It was a bit of an intellectual fight, just in front of a load of people, it was interesting to see how far I could be pushed without losing my nerve."

"You need to stop enjoying how terrible I am. You really are a masochist!"

"You're shouting, oops I forgot." He replaces his hand. "I got carried away. You really demand attention don't you, it must've been a pain being your parent."

"No it wasn't, because I always got my way."

"So there was no conflict?"

"Pretty much, like you said I was a 'spoilt little rich kid' money was never a limiting factor, and how could anyone with a heart deny such a face?" Mori frowns in disbelief but finds himself nodding. "Now then...That was all very elaborate, I seem to have lost sight of my true self, what I'm here for is to get what I want and go! I swear some of the good was leaking into me when I said those things. I'm a nasty character you don't want to get to know me... Now hurry up and finish me off! I don't feel anything, you are an object to me. Like that girl said about me to you, I'll use you as and when I please."

"You feel exposed now, you're going back on your word. I think I might be the one doing the breaking of spirits here, rather than me fighting not to submit to you, one day you could be you submitting to me!"

"Never!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Try me."

"Say it or I'll walk out of that door and leave you high and dry."

"I'm the one that does the blackmailing around here!"

"Say it!"

"Fine, this is only when you're tolerable and subject to change, I don't actually care about you, this is the most interesting fight we've ever had so far and I'm not hoping for it to end anytime soon it's more complex than I ever could have imagined... You're making feel strange things that I can't explain... That I'm not equipped to express or deal with-"

"Get to the flaming point! What was at the end of the sentence that began 'I just hope we can see eye to eye one day because as hateful and inconsiderate as I am'?"

"Wow! You've got such perseverance! It's quite impressive. I never knew you could be so pushy."

"Mitsukuni!"

"Oh! You said my name that's it! I'm going to have to leave you because I'm cumming." He tenses and then nothing happens because Mori pinches just below the head on the frenulum.

 _I'm shocked by how unpredictable he thinks he is…_

"No you're not!"


	30. Alteration…

"I love you!"

"It wasn't so hard, was it? Wait! I expected the real Mitsukuni to say that first."

"Well that's tough, now finish what you started before I make you."

"Yes sir."

"Can you stop trying to ease my good side out, please? You are legitimately killing me with kindness. I stepped on that box of sweets for a reason. It was tough to do as well, strawberry marbles are one of his favourites. I need to be antagonised to be maintained I don't want to lose the war, but for me to be necessary, there has to be a war. I think you _are_ submitting, but that's ok, maybe we can have more pleasant times together?" He slaps himself. "No forget I ever said that, stop being _so_ nice! As if I'd ever be pleasant! _When we become one again?_ That's not me! That's not what I meant to say!"

"You can't fight it you're inherently good because you're part of him."

"Why do you never blame me for the unspeakable things I do to you? You forgive me without even thinking, I'm so terrible and yet you never walk away."

"Stop trying to be someone you're not, you're not evil."

"But I am… I'll continue to be, no matter how hard you try."

"And I know there's a way I can make you whole again, even if you 'die' you won't be lost."

"You like me?"

"I like all of you. Didn't you say you had more of a presence when you were one? Without that bit of influence over his actions, you would've never got to my house. You could make him be a complete arsehole to me any time of the day, even when he wasn't 'aroused', like when I walked him home from school. Wouldn't you like that?"

"I suppose if we weren't one, there would have been no way I could have convinced him to strategise to leave that dreadful…"

"Go on, you can say it."

"That wretched pink rabbit behind... Wait no you're not getting the better of me! Just because we got on well _this_ time, doesn't mean we'll get on well next time... One thing I should tell you is that it was all true, what I said. I also want you to know that I will not tolerate your disobedience. I'm not gonna lie and say I can't help it, but I really don't think I'm never going to change."

"I know I can change you."

"You're delusional, give up on me, it's foolish, you're asking to get hurt. This external appearance has nothing to do with how I feel on the inside, in fact, you shouldn't trust me, did you see how flawlessly I pulled off pretending to be him? I could come out at any time."

"I wouldn't mind that he was quite good company today, I'll be seeing you shall I?"

"That's alright, dismiss me because you don't like me, you don't want to spend time with the likes of me because I'm evil and that's alright, I'll see you then."

"That's not what I said."

"Well, it's what I heard, now I've had enough of this conversation."

"Because I'm digging too deep?"

"If you want to do that thing where you leave me 'high and dry' I'd be open to that, I can finish myself off, thank you, you've been through enough."

"Woah, first you're patient and non-aggressive now you're being polite I think it looks like I've actually won."

 _Well, that was beautifully orchestrated if I do say so myself. I finally reveal my active from, then reveal 'a bit too much' and he falls for it. It seems as though the smaller quantities of tears are believable and when I don't make a sound he doesn't think they're 'crocodile tears'... The less dramatic, the more convincing… I'm learning from all his now… Me being nice to him is too obvious me being nasty and 'pretending' not to be nice seems more believable because he thinks I'm losing control or that I'm handing control over to him. Gosh, even I'll have to admit I fell for that spiel part way through. I just wish I wasn't so saddened by it. None of that was real, I haven't actually fallen in love with him. 'You cannot beat a river into submission you have to surrender to its current and use its power'. Now he thinks he should give me what I want in order to deal me and he thinks I'm good? The proverb worked too well, I thought he was more complicated than that... This was supposed to be a difficult to task, making it a great triumph, now it's not hardly as satisfying… I told him to leave me alone like he threatened to and then he stayed… The reverse psychology was unreal on this one, I tell him not to trust me and he thinks I'm being honest which I am but he takes it the wrong way… I want him to fight me, the whole fun was that it was hard to outwit him... I always knew I was capable... I just wanted to toy with him a bit more… He legitimately thought he had a hold over me... He believed he had me up against the wall, with no escape... Pretending to lose my grip over my mind and speech was a stroke of genius. I bet he actually worried about my well being when I hit myself… He totally thought I was losing the plot… What makes him think that when a bad guy loses his mind he turns good? Even at this late stage when he's seen all that I'm capable of he can still fall for the innocent act… I wasn't even cumming it was just a very well timed bluff and he couldn't see through it... All his reaction told me was that he wanted to me to stay longer and he actually cared about what I had to say, by that point I knew he was under my spell… Just like the rest, how pitiful… I just needed a different tactic, the cute approach was not it... Except maybe it was, he still doesn't consider me to be a threat even after I established myself to be a completely separate person from Mitsukuni… I almost feel sorry for him now, except I don't because I don't actually care about him and I certainly have no feelings... This is a fight and I'll damn well be violent, I'm not just going to calmly agree with him. I can't just be pleasant to him... I want more action... I never thought he'd submit to doing my 'bidding'... I can't believe he's giving up the fight it's making me lose respect for him, he should never stop fighting... I know he's always said he enjoyed it, but maybe he actually did, the did masochist he is... That's even less fun._

"Eh? Silent treatment. You've run out of tricks up your sleeve, haven't you? That's ok, I get that you feel exposed after revealing your weakness… Oi! This is just rude now...I wonder what would happen if I just stopped?"

"That's the ticket, finally I have some malice towards you, b****h" He pushes him towards the floor.

 _I think I should carry on… If he doesn't know that was fake I still have the upper hand… He thinks I've got a heart, but how can I? I'm the dark side… I'll just have to keep working towards my goal of proving him wrong… He can't continue to underestimate me! So far nothing I've done has shocked him and he's justified it all... At least things can finally get interesting now..._

"Now get off me, I've had enough chatting for one day, you know the score by now. I'm the one in charge."

"No, we'll finish this and we'll finish this now."

 _He still tries to dominate? All is not lost… There's still some fight in him. Time to turn the tables..._

"Are you really not hard?" He grins at Mori who says nothing.


	31. Fluctuation?

"So what if I am?"

"So you are?"

"It doesn't concern you, I'll make you cum and then you'll go."

 _He's not feeling sorry for me anymore! 'The game is on'!_

"Let me see it."

"No, I thought you only cared about yourself, are you suddenly going to start being caring as well as polite? I never thought you'd even dream of reciprocating."

 _Oooh! He's back to his former stubborn self…_

"If that's what you want _Ta-tsun_ , I'll make you feel so good."

"Ah, no! You're creeping me out, get lost. I think we should sleep in separate beds from now and I really don't mind the futon, you've got Usa-chan, even if you've said you don't care about her, you've got no excuse, you don't need to hug me."

"But _Takashi_!~ I need you~"

"I'm not falling for that, maybe separate rooms would be better."

"Stop being so mean, I love you." He cries onto Mori's chest and despite Hani's insincerity it really tugs at his heart strings for some reason.

"The more you say that the less significant it is, you don't want it do lose it's meaning do you?" Hani shakes his head without saying anything, a smug grin starts to peel across his face. He decides to keep hiding it until things start going his way.

 _Before he threatened to leave the room I was worried he was going to fully submit and stop fighting, that'd be boring… I'm sure it wouldn't take me long to lose interest after that… I need him to be strong-willed and confident or he'd just be a joke like all the rest… This fluctuation in his behaviour is even more unpredictable… Now I can't just assume what's going to happen and I have to be cunning and calculating without much notice! It's just one exciting development after another… He's definitely still mine, but won't let me get the better of him which I'd have do admit I admire... I couldn't have picked a better target if I do say so myself…_ He does a quiet maniacal laugh to himself, the jerking of his shoulders and hidden expression lead Mori to assume he's sobbing harder. His insides ache as he looks down on the apparently distraught Hani, who'd already apologised for having never learnt how to control strong emotions and especially for taking it out on him. Something possesses Mori to lift his arm, stroke Hani's hair and pat him affectionately on the back. He seems to have been moved by what he doesn't know is a false declaration of love. His kind and compassionate nature leads him to be unable to help but consider things from Hani's point of view and feel the tiniest bit sorry for him, against not only his better judgment, but Hani's wishes. He hugs him and when he, for reasons still unknown to him, feels compelled to kiss Hani's forehead he stops himself for fear of losing the fight and actually being taken under the spell for what could be the third time that night. Having fallen for the first act of being the ordinary Mitsukuni and a second act of being a non-scheming, victim of fluctuating emotions, monster by circumstance, not choice, Mori is torn.

 _All this ends when he goes to sleep, because I'll wake myself up early enough to leave the house before he gets up which will allow me to disappear off to my lesson without him following me this if his sense of direction is as bad as he claims it to be, he doesn't stand a chance of making it to a place he's only ever been to once._

"I'm sorry again, I didn't know you felt like that or could get jealous, but I want you to know, I've got rights and it's not ok to behave the way you do with me in any circumstance."

 _I've got him! First, he's affectionate now he's sorry!? Well… It was either that or I'd make him sorry… Being deep really helps for manipulation… Rather than making others angry at him is it possible for him to blame himself…_

"Takashi, don't be sorry, I'm just lucky you're so forgiving..."

 _Time to seal the deal…_ He grins before looking Mori in the eye with a tear streaked face.

"I don't deserve you, but I can't live without you." He pauses to dry his own eyes but Mori stops him and wipes it away with his thumb.

 _I can see what sort of tendencies he has… Though, it seems that all I have to do is resist him and he comes running… A bit like when I called him mean then he ended up carrying me to his house… How could I not have realised this sooner? Tell a bloke what to do and he'll do the exact opposite._

"Ok, Takashi, leave me alone, don't touch me, I won't ask you for anything else tonight."

"Cool." He slightly reluctantly let's go of Hani and turns away to face the wall.

 _How absurd! So it's now of all times when he does as I tell him… Oh yeah, the question would be how can I expect a gentle soul like that to initiate anything after I told them to leave me alone, not least when they refuse to believe they're gay._ Mori feels slightly heartbroken for some reason, so when Hani shuffles closer and hugs him from behind in a futile attempt at spooning, he says nothing.


	32. Acclimatisation?

Hani blindly reaches over and ever so gently traces the line of Mori's sturdy jaw. Then he strokes his face, exploratively, poking and prodding every so often. The not-quite-negligible protrusion in his back no longer disturbs him and when the same probing hand tentatively creeps over his hip and glides over his throbbing mass he doesn't react. Unlike last time he's not embarrassed and he knows the best threat he can make against Hani is to not be there. Somehow being told about what is believed to be love changes everything. He prefers to go willingly and now seems curious as to where this gentle exploration could lead. Hani said he wouldn't _ask_ for anything else and seems to be sticking by that. When Mori turns to face him he's unable to contain his delight.

 _I seem to have been going about things all wrong… He's such a timid little thing… Or should I say big thing? But that doesn't really sound right. I suppose I should be trying to groom him more gently if I want cooperation… So long as I get what I want, who am I to complain? I just had to do the voice, act cute and pitiful then he had no choice but to support me… He's not that stupid, but it gets to him and I'm not guilty, but you've almost got to feel bad for him. I looks like I'll have to keep going about this the same way if I want results._

"Takashi you're horny?"

"Eh?"

"You're turned on again."

"Oh this?"

"I've got one too and it's all your fault!~ Should we help each other?"

 _Now I've blamed him for something that's entirely my fault for being a pervert… Ordinarily, I'd just make him, but when I ask questions, it gives him a false sense of being in control of his own actions... I can see that he'd rather not submit, but I can make him do the same things without him realising, like now…_ Mori is reluctant to answer the question because of his internal conflicts.

"It won't hurt, I'll take good care of you and like you said, when it's over, I'll be gone. I don't know if you want that or not, I'd prefer it if you didn't tell me, because that sort of thing hurts my feelings."

 _That don't exist!_ Thinks Hani.

 _I didn't think he had feelings, I suppose the aggression is part of it… I've definitely provoked him in the past… I wish I didn't have to feel so guilty, I doubt I would if he looked like anyone else..._ Thinks Mori.

"And you wouldn't want me mad at you again, would you?"

"Not really."

"I know I'm evil and you've got to know it too. I really don't care if you like him more than me, so long as that means you'll never leave me."

"I don't... I'm not gonna say I like you more than him, I'll say I'm indifferent, you each have your own qualities."

"I don't have qualities I'm like a poison."

"No, you're not."

"One second you're nothing but insults, the next you're trying to defend me from myself? I _am_ like a poison!"

"You protect Mitsukuni from the dark thoughts and urges that would prevent him from being able to be his usual happy self..."

"In the same way he couldn't let himself to be corrupted by rage, he can't allow himself to be corrupted by lust and that's where I came into play. I knew you were kind but you can't help but try to make me feel better. You're such a decent chap! You could really do better."

"I know."

"Then there are times like this that remind me how well suited I am to you, who else could I have such a good rapport with? You don't take anything I do seriously enough for you to let it get to you. Who else wouldn't have reported me to the police by now? If you think about it I've committed a number of serious crimes, blackmail, assault, home invasion, concealing my identity… The list goes on and no matter how you look at it I deserve to be in prison."

"Maybe according to law, but it's not how I feel and I know Mitsukuni doesn't deserve to be in prison."

"So, no matter what I do you'll always forgive me, just because I'm part of him?"

"You don't need that sort of ammunition, knowing you, it'd encourage you to do something _really_ bad."

"You know me so well! At least you admit I'm just a wicked concoction of all the nasty stuff you'd probably rather not be involved with. Which is fine by the way, since I _am_ your enemy."

"Only if I let you become one."

"I serve no purpose, at least, not a good one. All I ever do is harm and that's all I'm good at."

"I was just about to mention how you don't sing every word, your voice is way less annoying."

"Takashi~ You don't care about my feelings at all~!"

"What? I was joking."

"Don't do that it's confusing. I feel like you talk to me more than you do to Mitsukuni."

"That's because I have to argue with you a lot more."

"Then stop arguing, I like you being the strong silent type, you don't have to say another word from now, I'm gonna-"

"Do you want me to be quiet because Usa-chan would?"

"Are you jealous of it?" He carefully lowers Mori's trousers.

"I'm not jealous of _her_. Do _you_ wish I wouldn't object like she wouldn't?"

"No, I find trying to bargain with you entertaining."

"You call that bargaining?"

"What do you call it?"

"Threatening."

"I thought you weren't threatened by the likes of me."

"I'm not but you can hardly call it a bargaining if I don't stand to gain anything out of it."

"You could argue that me not punishing you for your insolence is negative reinforcement." He takes off Mori's shirt as he says.

"But what do _I_ stand to gain from all this?"

"You never _let_ yourself enjoy it." He touches Mori's nipple and he shudders slightly. "It doesn't always have to be a fight you know?"

"I'm only just learning that now. If you were nicer, things could've gone a lot differently."

 _All he needed to know about was that I had feelings for him… Or that I'm hopelessly lonely without him, being good-natured as he is, he'd give anything to make me feel better… I understand why he falls for the naive and vulnerable act because that attracts me too… Though he's missing out because I only look and act that way but he actually is that way… Otherwise, this'd be another kettle of fish. Either he'd never let me get this close or he'd initiate it all. Two things that would just make me angry I definitely wouldn't li- Have anything to do with him if he wasn't who he is… I've broken his trust so many times, even just counting today and he's still trusted me enough to be alone with me… Now he's naked and something tells me I could do anything I wanted right now… He's stubborn but as long as he believes he has a say, he's fine…_

"I'm gonna show you what you stand to benefit from my bargaining now."


	33. Compulsion!

"Ok, I'm waiting."

"You've got to do your bit too." He pulls Mori's hand to his penis then moves his hand backwards and forwards as a demonstration, though it wouldn't be the first time.

"Good now just relax and let me take over, you don't have to trust me, but I won't hurt you." As soon as he takes his bottoms off the first thing he does is prod the swollen head of Mori's exposed penis and he tries not to react. He traces a circle around the glands and when he pulls his finger away and a clear trail follows, it spasms and throbs. Mori doesn't say anything but sighs deeply and Hani knows.

 _It's so much more fun to see his reactions… I never got this the last time he let me touch him… I didn't savour it at all. His expression isn't really obvious but when I stopped I could tell he was disappointed._ Once he's satisfied with teasing Mori, he finally does his best to take the entirety into his hand and kisses Mori as he repeatedly pulls his foreskin up over his tormented penis. Their moans are muffled by the kiss until Hani breaks it. _He looks as if he's ready to burst! It's such a treat to see him come completely undone by my hand…_ He moves Mori's hand away and tries to take them both into his hand, but struggles with both hands instead, until Mori intervenes and does it with one. _I've trained him well… All he wants to do is help me now, rather than focusing on helping himself… I'm still his enemy but as long as he doesn't know that, he'll work with me towards the goal I'd still be able to achieve, somehow but with a lot more resistance…_ He holds Mori's head in place with a hand on either side and kisses him deeply. He runs his hands through Mori's hair as he gets closer. He starts to tenses as the moment nears but ends up gripping Mori's hair. Hani giggles and breaks the kiss as he realises the hair pulling made Mori's whole body suddenly twitch and caused him to speed up the pace.

"I-I… I'm about to get off for the second time."

"It'd have been more if you let me touch you up at the other times I tried, but after all this time, you've finally let me have my way again… Stop, let me give it to you. I missed out last time." Neglecting his own he takes Mori's penis into his palm and quickly jerks him to the long awaited completion. Hani kisses him and Mori can't help but moan onto his lips until it gets too intense and he has to stop him. "How did that feel?"

"Nice."

"Ok, now you've cum for the second time in your life, you can put your mouth on my- Woah, you're a fast learner... I'm about to cum into your mouth you're back for more because you just can't get enough." He thrusts into Mori's accommodating mouth, climaxes and without a word of thanks or so much as a goodnight, he's asleep.

 _I did so much without being told, what compelled me to- Nevermind. It's over now…_ Mori can do nothing more than hold him and wonder what on earth just came over him as he drifts off to sleep after yet another early night.


	34. Corruption…

When Hani wakes up alone that morning, he gets really mad at Mori and punishes him at the club the following Monday.

"Hani-senpai!"

"Yeah."

"Eww! What's that in your hand?"

"It's a balloon, silly! I found it!"

"Where!?"

"Ok, I stole it and stealing is wrong, I'm sorry but it looked like it could be something sweet!"

"As expected of Hani-senpai!"

"Where did you get it from?"

"Takashi's bag~ I know I shouldn't have been peeping or sneaking around but I thought he might've been hiding sweets for me, so I checked and there were loads! I thought he wouldn't miss one. It said strawberry flavour so I snuck it away. It smelled good so I tried to eat it but I nearly choked! Because it's not food."

"I'm going to have a word with Mori-senpai when he gets back!"

"I want to know why he's keeping such things."

"Leave _my_ Takashi alone! I don't mind that he's hid these balloons from me─ this is the biggest one that ever seen, I'd hide mine from him too." He blows into the condom. "See, isn't it great? So big and red! It's a bit slimy~ But it's got a funny taste, it's sweeter than normal rubber!"

"Stop putting that in your mouth Hani."

"Why? It's fun."

"You don't know where it's been."

"I do, it was in the shiny red packet." Mori-senpai wanders in innocently.

"Mori-senpai! What in heaven's name is that in Hani's hand _and_ mouth!? I told you to put it down!"

"Sorry, I got carried away!" He looks really worried and toes the carpet out of his apparent guilt.

"No, Hani! You can play with it, you didn't do anything wrong!"

"Mori-senpai!"

"What?"

"You know what."

"How should I know? I don't even know what that is, I've never seen a thing like it in my life."

"You liar! Stop corrupting Hani-senpai! As far as I want to know, in your private time I see that you just try your best to make him laugh and smile, play tea parties and hold hands, you go no further than hugging!"

"Yeah! Mori-senpai don't try to put the moves on him! You'll scare him!"

"Anyway, aren't you cousins?"

"I don't know what you want from me. One minute you guys up screaming for me to hug him now you're mad we're cousins?"

"It's only through a marriage many generations ago, not blood."

"So you defend Mori-senpai, the man that seeks to defile our dearest Hani-senpai?"

"He would never!"

"If he didn't want to deflower him why would he have the condoms?" Mori looks at them, puzzled as they invade his personal space more and more. Then suddenly Hani jumps between them.

"Leave Takashi alone!"

"Aw look at him trying to defend Mori-senpai~!"

"Ah!~ I'm dying!"

"He doesn't mean any harm, I think these balloons are fun and he might've shared them as soon as he was ready to, I shouldn't have stolen them..."

"Aww no Hani don't be sad, we won't get angry at him anymore."

"Thank you." He gives them a cheesy grin from ear to ear.

"I'm glad he never shared them." One girl whispers.

"Me too." And they finally agree.

"Can we just keep Hani-senpai pure?"

"Yeah, we like him better that way, no matter how strong your urges get!"

"What urges?"

"You _know_..."

"I don't please tell me."

"Don't act innocent, with us, we know all about your dirty little plans."

"I don't have plans."

"Let's just hope so."

"I'll stop playing with this if you leave Takashi alone. I didn't know it was a bad thing..."

"Oh no, don't cry Hani-senpai you haven't done anything wrong." They all glare at Mori and as confused as he is, all he can do is shrug.

"You really like Mori-senpai, don't you?"

"More than anyone else. If you pick on him, I don't like it."

 _He such a liar… He started it… Probably knowing what that thing is and exactly how uncomfortable it would make the girls feel…_

"Sorry, we won't say another bad word to him."

"It's fine, I know where I'm not wanted, I'll take my leave now."

"Wait Takashi don't leave me." He chases after Mori without saying goodbye to anyone at the club.

"You don't always have to follow me you know."

"I know, I just wanted to."

"Why? I thought you where in a mood with me."

"I was until I got it out of my system, you've been punished enough."

"What _was_ all that about anyway?"

"We were supposed to have our cake date, how could you do that to me?"

"I'm sorry but you're never going to Mrs Yamazaki's house ever again."

"Eh?"

"You don't need any more people who you can gang up against me with. I don't even understand why those girls were _so_ mean today, one of them looked like she wanted to hit me."

"Don't worry about it, I'm definitely going to show you how they work this weekend, I'll not fall asleep as easily this time, not now that I know how deceitful you can be."

"And _you_ would know, I'll never get what you stand to gain from crying to my mother without me there to manipulate."

"What? You don't believe I was actually sad?"

"I thought you were trying to convince me that you didn't have feelings."

"Remember Mitsukuni actually has a heart and everything terrible you do to me, you do to him."

"Stop trying to make me feel guilty, because I did what had to be done."

"Does avoiding me really mean more than treating him kindly?"

"Whatever happened last time I fell for it, you were lying the whole time and I'll have to admit that my poor gullible self just got trapped in your web of lies. I let you sleep in because I'd had enough and how else did you expect me to set boundaries?"

"It's a bit late for you to be setting boundaries..."

"You didn't have to go out of your way to set that punishment up, my mum grounded me for a week, just because I abandoned you. It wouldn't have even seemed that bad if you didn't overreact so much. So, you can forget me taking you out for cake. I don't think I'll ever be able to trust you again."

"I can change, people change…"

 _I'll say whatever it takes to get him to do as I say… I told him I couldn't change on Friday when I wanted him to believe that I'm no good and now this..._

"That's what they all say, now leave me alone."

"You took my little joke a bit too far."

"You think the way people see me is a joke? You're not very funny."

"And what would _you_ know about that? You've never once taken my actions seriously, if you think you can 'tame' me with sweets, you've got another thing coming. I'm not Mitsukuni and it's high time you remembered that."

"Well, what else can I do to make you happy?"

"Is that your goal, all of a sudden? Are you planning on being obedient?"

"I'd never, all I want is to see you gone."

"It's only as easy as you make it…. You know what to do."


	35. Exhibition?

"This again? Is that all you live for?"

"You _know_ it. I'm his most nefarious intents, manifested in human form. You just have to put up with it."

"Or else what?"

"Or else you'll break precious Mitsukuni's little heart."

"What? We'll always be friends."

"That's what you think."

"I don't think he's _so_ immature than he'd have a paddy and stop being my friend. He'd get over it and we'd go back to normal."

"No, that's what you'd do."

"He's already got rid of the freaky bit of him that doesn't understand personal space and boundaries."

"I understand them, I just _ignore_ them, it's a choice."

"That's possible, since you so effortlessly flick between pretending to be someone that actually cares about me and whatever this is."

"It's funny how you fall for it."

"You're too convincing and what evidence do I have to go of off other than whether he's got a…"

"Boner?"

"Which isn't that obvious."

"I resent that."

"Well I can't possibly expect to be able to explain to him why I just-"

"Felt up his bits, unprovoked? Speaking of bits, there's no one in the art corridor." He takes Mori's hand.

"There are still people finishing their work, they could leave any minute."

 _He's gonna do it._

"That makes it all the more spicy!"

"Is this you being 'kinky'?"

"Oh, yeah!" He closes the art door behind them.

"Just out in the open?"

"Why not? Nothing exotic, just do your thing, you've done it in front of way more people than this."

"I know but-"

"Are scared of getting caught?"

"I'm not scared."

"Good, come closer." He pushes him up against the wall. He starts to speak but Hani just talks over him, casually as if nothing is happening. "Be careful Takashi, you don't wanna make an enemy out of both of us."

"Are you trying to manipulate me into getting closer to him becau- Ah! your hands are cold."

"How did I know this'd excite you? Maybe because you only listen first time when you're horny?" He kneels down in front of Mori.

"No, wait I never agreed to this. It's too obvious, there's no other way to explain what you're doing. Oh no I forgot about the security, I just spotted a CCTV camera looking right at us."

"Let it watch."

"No, do you really want footage of this- Mmmmmm~" Mori groans and Hani grins.

"You like the danger, don't you?" He says before resuming.

"I like the danger." Hani stifles a laugh and the vibration sends shivers down Mori's spine. He involuntarily shudders. Noticing Mori's difficulty trying to keep his composure causes him to chuckle deeply this time. His body visibly spasms and Hani can feel his throbbing penis twitch in his mouth. "Don't laugh, I can feel it."

"I know you can. You like submitting to me don't you?"

"I like submitting to you. Wait, what did I just say?"

"You said you like submitting to me."

"I do. No. What? Stop it you're just hypnotising me with your mouth."

"Have you ever heard of a parapraxis?"

"I don't even think Mitsukuni has, I'll never understand how you can be so different."

"Oh, crap someone's coming!"

"Where? Stop." Hani continues, his tongue lashing relentlessly. "We've got to go! Ah! Ah!"

"That's a good boy."

"Aaaaahhhhhh." He climaxes and Hani spits into the tissue he had handy before saying.

"Ha! I got you. You're too cute!" He stands up, stretches on his tiptoes and pinches Mori's cheek. "I just wanna eat you up!... _Again_." He teases and Mori sighs.

"There was never anyone coming."

"Except you, that is. You're a bit of an adrenaline junkie, though, I wouldn't be surprised if I got the same effect from slapping you in the face, twisting your nipple, pulling your hair, calling you names, all that good stuff. You've done well, I totally forgive you for this weekend." He pats his shoulder. "Just hang in there and if you keep this up I can see no reason for you to ever be in my bad books again."

"I'm not gonna be able to see you for a while." He re-does his belt buckle. "I'll just give you this in return to tide you over."

"Your reluctance isn't very convincing Takashi." He says nothing. "Ah, ah, _ah_ , you don't have to go down there. I know you're practically up to my chin when you kneel and I don't want to be made to feel small anymore than I have to be. You'd have to pick me up or something so you don't hurt your neck, which I'm not interested in." Mori frowns, unconsciously. "Oh, you _really_ wanted to suck it? You can touch."

 _I never thought I'd be able to tease him? It's quite nice having power over him, it's not as frustrating as I thought to have him obey, I could get used to this. It doesn't necessarily mean he's run out of fighting spirit, he just happens to be enjoying it… His reaction_ made me laugh _before, I didn't_ _know_ _it_ was possible _to_ have _someone_ _else's pleasure make you feel good… It's his fault for always being so difficult._

"Alright."

"Ok, let's kiss while you do it." Hani pushes his Mori up against the wall again and reaches up to take hold of his head to guide his lips down to his. He tentatively reaches towards Hani's waistband and Hani doesn't stop kissing him as he fumbles with the fly. They hear a door hinge creak and both start running.


	36. Submission?

"Why are we running? It looks more suspicious, we could've just casually walked out of there like we belonged there."

"It was in the heat of the moment." They dive into the bean bags of the vacant common room and catch their breath, hearts racing. They couldn't be more relieved that no one in their elite school that stays behind has the time to just spend it in there socialising. They both crack up then look at each other and laugh again. "That was such a rush." Mori nods, going back into his usual silent ways. "Whats up Takashi? Are you having too much fun to find the words?" He shakes his head.

 _He loses his boner and I immediately after lose him? I mustn't be the only one that changes when aroused..._

"What's up?"

 _He cares?_ Mori shrugs.

"Come on Ta-tsun~ You can tell me." He attentively strokes his hair and patiently waits for him to reply. His inquisitive eyes bore into Mori's soul and he can resist no longer.

"I've got another one."

"That was fast you're a real thrill seeker, no wonder you can't leave me! You're so shy! It's adorable. I get it now, you're just trying to be pure and virtuous, you want to revert to being good, that's fine but you can be good for me too." He climbs on top of Mori with his knees either side. "And stop worrying about rules. If we're on film so be it. If we're in the school library, the dining hall… It's disgusting but that's just the sort of-"

"Please let me suck you."

 _What's wrong with me? What kind of hold does he have over me? Is this my penis talking? Do I become a different person when I alone with him? When I surrender to him? I'd never do that with any other person… What's happening? Why do I feel like I've lost control over my own actions?_

"Yes, you may."

"Thank you."

 _Why does that excite me so much? I'm not gay. I'm not gay! He's just so cute and controlling I forgot how to say no. What is this? Am I submitting to him? Decreased blood flow to the head? Delerium? Ok._ He lightly taps his two cheeks. _Just enjoy the moment myself. I know it feels good…_

"Do you want me to slap you?"

"Oh, am I taking too long? Sorry…"

 _Apologising? That's not like me._

"Nah, I thought you were just hitting yourself to get psyched up and that it'd turn you on more." He thinks to himself again.

 _Maybe I just need to feel as if it is by my own will to enjoy this. Or possibly, like he said I'd need to be hard?_

"Ok, good idea." Hani slaps him with no restraint. "Oooh? I liked that."

"I knew you were a masochist from the first time I pinched your nipple."

"You're so smart."

"I know." He kisses him again, their clothed erections fencing as Hani grinds on top of him. He raises Mori's T-shirt and squeezes his left nipple with full force. Mori thrusts upwards unconsciously.

"I wanna enter you. What did I just say? Oops, that must have been one of those 'para plexes'."

"Yes Takashi, it was exactly a _parapraxis_."

"I'm glad I used it right, it means you can forget that first sentence."

"So, you wanna try sixty nining?"

"What's that?"

"What does the number sixty nine look like?"

 _He has to explain basic things to me and he's doing it a bit like I've done to Mitsukuni... It's almost like we've switched roles. Though he's always told me what to do, this one doing it is somehow more relaxing, at least when he asks nicely..._

"The six has a circle with a curly bit pointing to the top of the nine and the nine has a curly bit that points to the bottom of the six."

"And how do you think we could recreate that."

"I pick you up and hold you upside down?"

"Why do you always have to think with your muscles? Do you want me to smack your bum?"

"Yes. No! What?"

"We could just lie here and I'll turn one hundred and eighty degrees, Takashi."

"Good shout."

 _Maybe we just needed to have a good fight on the weekend to get it out of our systems? He did retaliate hardcore with the patronising me until I had to blackmail him… Then the abandonment… He probably won't do that again in a hurry when he realises how it hurt Mitsukuni… I might have played the last move but, I still like to think I won that one, seeing as he never abandoned me and I got what I wanted, along with a lot of unnecessary conversation... He may even still believe he can dispel my rage by doing as I say… Well he can, but it doesn't make me any less evil… He's good at submitting though, I'll just have to keep praising him so he carries on... He's always been obedient and now I can see that little bit of resistance was a complex about behaving in a dignified way which is a nice enough attitude to have… He deals with me talking down to him so much better than I do when I'm treated like that..._

He undoes Mori's fly was he positions his bottom half over Mori's face. Mori needs no direction at this point. As Mori's penis springs free, Hani sets to work on coating the whole thing with saliva and teasing it. He also finds himself in a good position to thrust into Mori's open and receptive mouth. Mori enjoys the onslaught and gets close sooner than Hani would have anticipated. Instinctively, his hips piston up and down. Hani knows the signs.

"Are you ready?"

"I don't think I'm gonna need much more after this or for the rest of the day and maybe even week. I'll be surprised if you even get anything ow- out this time. What are you doing?" "Squeezing your balls. Should I stop?"

"No, keep going I like it now."

"There's a lot you've suddenly started to take a liking to."

"Maybe it's just because you've started talking softer."

"You like it when I'm mean, I believe you've just become acclimatised to submitting. It's the same story, you're just not resisting."

"You actually are easier to please than I thought. You just ask for a lot and show no mercy."

"That sounds like me."

"Can you be rougher?"

"Like this?" He grips even more firmly.

"Ah! I'm about to-"

"I know I can taste it. You've done well again Ta-tsun."

"Ok, let me take care of you now."

"Go for it." Hani steps off the bean bag and Mori kneels down in front of him after he sits down. "You've done such a good job today, you deserve a gold star."

"You've been nice yourself."

"I've had no reason to beat you up. You've been very obedient today."

"Don't watch me doing this, it's embarrassing."

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm glad you're embarrassed. I like it when you're shy. You'll not be getting ahead of yourself and thinking you can make any decisions." He pushes his head down and his lips go all the way down to his silky smooth scrotum. Getting lost in the moment, Hani pulls his hair.

"Woah, woah, woah! Don't go pulling that."

"Why?"

"It's temperamental, I don't feel like I've got the energy, but it might make me ready to _go_ again."

"So, I _have_ to be gentle?" He nods timidly. "Mori, you're so easily excitable! I can't cope anymore." He rams his little pecker into Mori's hungry mouth, making virtually no impact whatsoever, but he feels everything. As soon as Mori wipes his mouth on his sleeve and opens his eyes Hani is out for the count. He makes him decent, then heaves Hani's dead weight over his shoulder as easily as a sack of potatoes and carries him out to his chauffeur.

Now able to put a positive spin on recent events, Mori doesn't feel the need to avoid Hani and they go back to normal.


	37. Justification?

When Hani spots Mori the next day he shamelessly asks. "Are we going on that cake date you promised me in the library?~"

"I never promised."

"Please~"

"Ok, we'll have to catch a bus."

"Don't you guys have a town car?"

"I don't own a car."

"But what and about the house?

"We don't hire people to do stuff for us."

"You're so weird."

Later that day at the bus stop

"I'm so excited I've never caught a bus before!" You need to learn to be more independent."

"We'll see what happens if I ever get pushed. There's no point trying if I don't _have_ to."

"That's a really bad work ethic."

"Oh, it's full of people..."

"It's public."

"And I have to pay to get on?"

"Yeah it's that person's job to drive it they can't just make a living from the advertisements on the side of the bus there are also fuel and maintenance costs. Your parents pay your chauffeur, just monthly not face to face, every time you go somewhere. I can pay your fare if you want, but I don't think they ask too much at all." They get on and Hani takes Mori's hand and leads him to the last available pair of side by side seats. Mori is just too tired to object to the hand holding. At the start of their journey, Hani is mesmerised by looking out of the window, (since the tinted limousine windows don't allow for it) for a while, until he starts to shift in his seat and leans on Mori's shoulder. He doesn't react but shrugs to himself internally. He takes a deep breath and tries to ignore him but he can't when he starts tugging on his arm. "What's up?"

"This." He pushes the palm of Mori's hand onto his aching boner.

"Don't piss about now. This is not happening."

"What isn't?"

"You know what."

"Help me Takashi!"

"No, stay away from me."

"Don't get shy boy, though that _is_ one of the cute parts about you."

"This is a public bus." He rubs his eyes and starts to cry softly. "Stop pretending to be him. You think I'd fall for that, no more than a week later?"

"Please, Takashi it hurts so much."

 _He wouldn't normally beg? Maybe I properly neutralised him yesterday and got the better of that nasty character. I can't let the real Mitsukuni suffer. I just can't... It hurts_ _ **me**_ _too much. But that's how he got me the first time... But I haven't seen that other guy since that time in the art pod… He was just nice the whole time..._

"Horny Hani?"

"Who, you mean that scary one? I personally think that he was born the moment you said 'no', then rather than getting you to give in voluntarily or indirectly through making other people pick on you, it would be through force. Then you'd do as he said exactly when and where he asked you to. Your will was too strong you didn't take him seriously and after that, he was bitter, sought revenge and that lead to the whole condom stunt... And the violence, so from then you were nemeses and he continued to torment you. Which as you can imagine he found fun. You really 'fed the beast' that time, so much so the aggression continued into the next day."

"Mitsukuni?"

"I'm not turned on, this bus is just too shaky. It made my private area feel funny." He sniffs. "Can't you help? You normally find a way... I'm just so uncomfortable~ Maybe I should do that myself. I shouldn't rely on you for everything. You told me to learn independence…" He starts to unfasten his trousers and Mori stops him.

"Don't get it out, people will see." Hani frowns and says.

"First you won't help me and now you won't even let me help myself? You're so mean today." "No, Takashi's not mean. He'll do it for you."

"But you don't want to."

"I do." He takes a quick glance around the bus to see if anyone is looking but Hani seems to be covered on all four fronts, with Mori to his right, the bus wall to his left and the seats in front of and behind him. Mori casually slips his hand into the front of Hani's trousers. It's not long before Hani starts to whisper in his ear, first moans, then words of encouragement then Mori suddenly stops when he gets confused.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"See that's what I thought. You said 'good boy' and Mitsukuni doesn't do that."

"Well, it took you long enough! As if he knows the phrase 'turned on'. You stupid idiot. Don't make it too easy for me or it's not as fun. Sometimes how slow you are makes me sick."

"I thought you were gone, for good, since you were so gentle last time and-"

"Of course I lied, as if sweet, innocent, wouldn't hurt a fly, Mitsukuni knows what a condom is. _If_ he was perverted he would've never got you involved, because he would have known touching that area was a private thing. Just face it, after that keyboard got broken there was so much tension bubbling under the surface, you disobeying like that was the straw that broke the camel's back."

"Are you trying to blame me for your behaviour? You're so irrational."

"You wouldn't have known I was, if you didn't provoke me. Anyway, all I can say is thanks because it's your fault I exist."

"Even if I'm the first person to deny you in your life, that's not my fault and doesn't justify your behaviour."

"If you can tell me what I said to try to justify my behaviour, I'll take it back. I never said I was right, I know I'm not."

"'That deceit should come from such a gorgeous palace'."

"You think I'm 'gorgeous'?"

"No no, now is not the time to be getting complimented."

"I'm just teasing you, I know exactly when and where you're quoting from."

"It's nice to see that you're literate."

"Cultured and well read? What do you take me for?"

"I think it's quite hypocritical of you to look down on me so much when you yourself despise it."

"This could be a case of do as I say, not what I do."

"I would like to do neither of those things."

"Whatever, you're the one that's going to pay for disobeying. "

"Maybe, compared to you, I'm dumb but, it's not too hard to believe _that_ was caused by the vibrations of the bus."

"You've yet to not fall for one of my tricks the day you do…" He grins smugly. "That would be interesting."

"But y-"

"But what? we've 'got the same face' and I 'pull the voice off _so_ well'? Do you seriously think he'd be able to pronounce the plural of _nemesis_? You need to use your head more Ta-tsun. , Even if he was aware of that kind of activity, he'd know its private, no matter how much he likes you, for whatever reason, he'd _never_ ask you to do that."

"You're right, as if."

"Alright now back to business."

"I won't do it, not for you."

"Nothing has changed, except that your illusion ended."

"I'm not doing it. I've had enough of your games, you can't keep tricking me."

"If you want me to kick up a fuss on this bus, I will. Just say the word and I'll-"

"Fine I'll do it but I'm not talking to you."

"I _prefer_ it when you're silent."

"You seem to like a lot about me that everyone would dislike. The quietness, the direct criticism... I can't believe you though. You mean to say I have to keep you away from _any_ random object that could turn you on. It wasn't even my fault this time."

"It's never your fault I just tell you that to objectify you and make you feel like less."

"Again with the honesty and decency coming out when I-"

"'The lady doth protest too much'."

"Oi."

"Go back to the silence."

"You're really blunt aren't you?"

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't care about you or your feelings. You're just an object to me."

"You what?" He stops.

"Obviously a really entertaining one, you've got your own little personality and your self-resp-"

"Take it back."

"What? Do you really think you can force me into being nice? As if! I've warned you once if you wanna go there, we'll go there." He gets up and kneels on the seat then peers down at the woman minding her own business behind them. "Please can I have a tissue?" She nods and reaches into her handbag.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but what for?"

"I'm crying." She had barely glanced at his face but when she re-examines and notices that it's streaked with tears, her heart melts and she feels compelled to wipe them for him.


	38. Persuasion!

"What made you cry."

"Him." He points to Mori.

"What did he do to you?"  
"He doesn't like me." He sniffs.

"That can't be, there couldn't be anyone that dislikes a sweet little thing like you." Mori just shrinks into his seat and tries not to over hear.

"I know! I mean... He's different, he doesn't treat me properly. He's always up and down with being nice and nasty. You can't predict it."

"How does that make you feel?"

"Sad. I want him to be nice to me." He sobs.

"He seemed nice enough when he held your hand."

"That's only because I made him. He never does anything like that by choice. I don't even know why I like him, but I can't help it and it hurts."

"I understand." She taps Mori on the shoulder."Excuse me, young man."

"Sorry." He flinches anticipating a slap.

"How can you not like him."

"If you knew _this_ particular person as well as I do, you'd get it."

"You've got a nerve to say that in front of him. Look at the state you got him in. Hani milks his snivelling crying hiccups. "How can you be so cruel?"

"I'd say I'm not cruel enough."

 _He doesn't usually argue back when people are mean to him because of me... He's really dead set in his ways today… Just when I thought I'd made all that progress..._

"You see what I mean?" Hani adds.

"You'd to stay away from him if you knew what's good for you."

"I can't."

"I'm not making you stay."

"I can't leave… Because I love him."

"Stop saying that, I can't stand to hear that come out of your lying mouth." He whispers.

"He just told me he loves me back and not to cry anymore, because he'll do as I say."

"Don't do it, don't trust him again, you know he'll only hurt you."

"He's the only love I've ever known. I won't cry again." He hesitates to suggest apprehension. "Because he makes me happy. I'm happier with him, than alone. Thank you for the tissue. Usa-chan will protect me."

"Oh you've got a stuffed toy, that's nice."

 _This poor boy clearly has psychological problems with regression and delusion... He's being taken advantage of._

"If he troubles you again let me know, ok? He'll be in big trouble with me."

"I'm not sure if I want to get him in trouble."

"I really don't know what you see in him."

"Stop getting people to turn on me." Mori whispers to Hani who squeals and says.

"He said he's sorry." Then pecks him on the cheek and whispers. "Now you know what I'm capable of, don't mess with me." Then he bites his ear. Mori jerks slightly but manages to suppress the shudder. "Thanks, you really helped me I'm sure he'll listen from now." She shakes her head and starts to protest but he turns away to sit back down.

"Ok, Ta-tsun~ You know what to do."

"I'm not doing it and you can't physically make me." He squints his eyes in question and Mori just mimics him in retort.

"You're pushing buttons I didn't even know I had. If you want to play games with me, understand that I will _never_ be the bigger man. I've got no patience, no respect and no forgiveness. There is nothing I am capable of rising above, so know that when you disobey me, you're just asking for trouble."

"You've already embarrassed me enough for one day. I haven't taken it seriously up until now, but we're gonna fall out if you carry on."

"I don't care if you fall out with me I'm not trying to make you like me. Though I did pretty good job of it on Monday."

"Please don't bring that up, I don't know what I was thinking. It's why I need to stay away from you. I'll never get 'acclimatised to submitting'."

"My patience is wearing thin and I might end up doing something you regret."

"Don't you mean that _you_ regret?"

"No. Listen now and listen carefully. I'm being really generous to you. You've got two options do as I say or I'll tell her something else."

"Like what?"

"I'll get the tears going before I turn around and I'll whisper to her so, it's more like a private conversation and I'll stutter so, I sound even more pitiful and helpless-"

"Don't say 'stutter' it's not politically correct, you've got to say stammer now."

"Do you really think I care about what's politically correct? I don't even care what's legal. You obviously don't know me properly. I'll say 'you told me I could come to you and I didn't want to tell you but…' I pause for dramatic effect and she gets even more concerned asks 'what's the matter?' and what have you, then I stab her right in the ovaries with this next line. 'C-c-c can I come home with you? You're really nice and Usa-chan really likes you…' Obviously. she'll want to know why I want to go home with her and I'll refuse to tell her. I'll give her about a minute of teasing it out of me, before I say you said when we got off the bus, you'd 'teach' me not to embarrass you like that in front of strangers."

"You wouldn't dare, wait, I know you would. You're so sly."

"I think you'll find I'm a bit more than that."

"What's to stop me from getting off at the next stop and abandoning you, when you don't have a clue where to get off."

"I'd just follow you if you get off at the wrong stop."

"You're always on the ball, aren't you?"

"You can't out smart me. Also, I'm not an idiot there's gps on my phone. Plus, if worst comes to worst I could ask around, people _really_ like helping me for some reason. I could probably hitchhike, even in this day and age. Because, just like you, they won't be able to bear seeing me suffer."

"There's no way I'm doing it not right now, not after you've betrayed so many times consecutively, with no remorse. It's not happening."

"This is a bit of a stalemate, isn't it? I threaten you with trouble, you threaten to leave…"

"And when we're away from this crowd you won't have any people to manipulate, no more pawns in your game of chess."

"Maybe we should play some time. Though you don't stand a chance at winning."

"A why would I intentionally summon you and B Mitsukuni doesn't know how."

"But we're different people."

"I tried to teach him, but he never kept focus…"

"Woah woah woah, you're getting way off track, don't talk about Mitsukuni behind his back."

"Why? Do you care about him?"

"Not _really_ , but if he dies, I die so, it's common sense. Ok, I've got an idea. You said you _wanted_ to in the past, so is that the _only_ way I can get you to do anything?"

"Obviously, if I want to do something I'll do it and you don't have to 'get' me to."

"What if I appealed to your testosterone and put on that sissy boy act?"

"You can't manipulate me that easily."

"Takashi, my thingy's _so_ sore and it's all your fault." He puffs up his cheeks. "You bad boy! Make it better for me~"

"That's creepy coming from you."

"Don't lie. You've just got hurt feelings, that's all, you're a soft nancy boy. Oops, sorry, forget I said that."

 _He doesn't normally correct his outbursts so there's a chance he's actually thinking of my feelings, even if it is as part of an ulterior motive… He's actually working for my co-operation… So I have some sort of an influence over him, even in this form?_

"Errm... Where was I before I accidently scolded you? Oh yeah! Takashi~ I need it~ I need you... Help me! I don't like the feeling! It's too much, I can't take it anymore." Mori winces and tries to ignore him. "Don't tell me you're not turned on by the bright and bubbly Mitsukuni impression!? You really prefer the dark and sadistic me?"

"No."

"I could call you Onii-chan."

"You're older than me and that's what my sister calls me, so no thank you."

"Alright, I'm tired of being nice. I'm not gonna beg you. You're gonna do as I say and you're gonna like it."

"Or not like it."

"But either way I get what I want."

"Not really."

"Don't make slap you because she'll ask why and I've already got a reason prepared."

"Which is?" He points down.

"You really are a cantankerous old fart, aren't you? Would you actually let me go through a lie about you touching me on the bus and me 'feeling _really_ funny'?" He shakes his head. "I didn't think so. Though, it _is_ time you learnt your lesson for your insolence. Now do it, you don't have any more warnings. What? Do you _have_ to be turned on to engage in my sordid activities?" He makes a grab for Mori's private area but he stops him.

"What makes you think its right to touch me there?"

"I never said it was right, I just want to."

"Well, that's off limits."

"For now~"

"No, simply put, you can't do that, I'm not giving you access to my body. What gives you the right to touch me without asking?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Exactly so, unless I'm unconscious _and_ my life is at risk, I suggest you don't touch me."

"Yeah, but you love it!"

"Not right here and not right now."

"Aw, you're getting shy. I absolutely adore your naivety. It turns me on more. I won't touch you just finish what you started."

"No." He gets surprised by his bluntness, then sets about _making_ him obey.


	39. Compassion!

"I'm gonna turn around." He starts to, as a threat and Mori stops him. The quick movements alert the considerate woman and she pays more attention to the events that unfold before

her. "Ok, you're doing it now, because I know exactly how to make her call the police on you. It's not that they wouldn't let you become a paediatrician, not that they won't even let you be a doctor... You won't be allowed to work in a hospital with the criminal record I could get you."

"You're pure evil."

"I know!" He grins at Mori and gestures for him to carry on.

"You won't get away with this."

"Won't I?" When Mori finally does as he's told she notices and says.

"Excuse me where do you think your hand is going, mister?"

"What? I'm sorry I mean, excuse me?"

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"I haven't done anything."

"Yet! Do you like him or not?"

"I don't." She stares at him quizzically before asking. "Then why are you trying to touch him there?"

"Where?"

"I couldn't quite see, but don't play dumb."

"What were you trying to do Takashi?"

"Don't you dare jump on the bandwagon." He whispers through gritted teeth.

"Are you threatening him!?"

"No, never mind I don't have to explain."

"More like you can't explain."

"More like you'll be mad at me no matter what I say, truth or not."

"Well yeah, there's no going back, I'm never gonna trust you and you've been nothing but rude to me the whole time."

"I don't know you, you just happen to be getting yourself involved in something that doesn't concern you."

"That's my boy! You're really selling the character, totally living up to her expectations. Or should I say _down_?" He whispers before saying. "Sorry, I can't make him st-stop…" She pats him on the head and turns her attention to Mori.

"Well, you don't have to tell me, you were trying to touch his you know what and I won't stand for that."

"He asked for it."

"You _really_ wanna play that card!?"

"I'm being honest, he's been literally begging since I got on this bus."

"You wanna try saying that in court?" The bus suddenly stops and Hani whispers.

"Abandon ship!" And they both abscond, Mori pulling Hani behind him.

"Sorry he disturbed your journey." Mori can't help but call out as they leave.

"No no he's not the problem." When they're off Hani waves the woman goodbye Mori pushes his arm down and her eyes widen but there's nothing she can do. Hani smiles and she just shakes her head.

"Now you've _got_ to suck it." He says while looking into her worried eyes, maintaining his innocent face.

"I will do no such thing. You've got no leverage and what on earth was that? I did what you said then we got caught and you just unnecessarily made it so much worse."

"You tested my patience for too long you know I've always been petty. That was your punishment and don't think you'll get away without doing it because, I've got plenty more tricks like that condom prank up my sleeve!"

"That poor woman, she believed every word you said."

"And she thought you were being forceful when you stopped me from waving."

"I didn't think. I just needed you to stop drawing unnecessary attention to yourself."

"I _know_ , you were only gentle anyway and stop worrying about that woman, worry about yourself, you're the one that's stuck with me."

"I'm not actually upset by it, I just don't want you going around upsetting other people for your own dark purposes."

"I'm sorry, I think you're mistaking me for someone who actually cares."

"I don't wanna have to go on a date with _you_."

"Me? A date as if I'd ever subject myself to such a thing."

"You act as if the pleasure is all mine. Do you really think I wanna spend my afternoon eating cake in a cafe?"

"So you don't wanna, but you still will?"

"Yeah."

"It looks as if he's got a better hold over you than I could ever hope to."

"What? He's a decent person and never threatens me."

"I suppose you'd just better get rid of me." Mori takes him by the hand and leads him to the nearby public toilet, without another word. He kicks the door closed behind him and pushes Hani up against the wall and hurriedly rams his hand into his underwear.

"Oooh~ I didn't know you were capable of being assertive~ Interesting~"

"Don't talk to me."

"Are you gonna _shut_ me up?"

"How do you suppose I do that?"

"Kiss me."

"As if I'd kiss _you_ , I don't even wanna look at your face right now."

"More like you're trying not to engage yourself too much, to avoid getting turned on, again. Shall I pull your, hair? I know you need it to be rough to get aroused~"

"What do you know?"

"Aren't you at least gonna take me into a cubicle?"

"I thought you liked danger."

"I do, but this isn't school, the worst that can happen isn't just a bunch of nasty rumours, we could get arrested for public indecency. "

"I see, you understand what it means to be a law abiding citizen."

"Well, _duh_ ~" He starts to give Mori a telling off, but the door hinges start to creak as if it's about to open. Without thinking, Mori picks Hani up by the waist darts into the open cubicle. Hani squirms and tries to wriggle free not liking being controlled. When Mori realises he's holding him, he places him so he is standing, balanced on the toilet seat and only one pair of feet can be seen.

"Young man? I know you're in there."

"Crap, let's climb out of the window." He whispers to Mori.

"You think _I_ can fit out of that? It's like thirty centimetres by thirty centimetres?"

"Bye."

"You're not ditching me."

"It's an open field and this is the only building. You couldn't have got far." She says.

"Well, do you have any better ideas?"

"Yeah..." He pulls Hani's trousers down and acts to quickly for Hani to respond.

"Takashi!?" He stage whispers

"I just wanted to know that you were safe… I'm not wearing the right shoes for running but I made it and if you need somewhere to go, I'm here."

"Ah Takashi~ There's too much danger, you're too impudent! All most nothing like the tender, timid boy I first set eyes upon... Stop it!" He reaches up and puts his hand over Hani's mouth.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Hello? If you don't speak up, I'll look under doors."

"She's coming what do I do? There's no way out."

"You have until the count of three."

"The tension is too high! She's not coming, I'm cumming! Oh~ Takashi~" He grips Mori's head firmly as he shudders then says. "I've got a sudden overwhelming urge to lie down." He puts his head on Mori's shoulder and he has no choice but to catch him when he falls asleep standing up. Mori hauls him up onto his shoulder, spits into the toilet and flushes it. She stops in her tracks.

"Excuse me?" She knocks on the door. Mori clears his throat and put on a deeper voice.

"A woman in the men's toilet? Wait, are you the cleaning lady? I'd give in a few minutes before you come in here. I've been here for a while..." She shakes her head and decides to just play along.

"Oh, no it's my mistake. I'll come back later, I'm supposed to knock on all the doors before I start anyway. You carry on with your business. I'm sorry to disturb." She leaves and thinks to herself.

 _I wonder where they could've got to? I hope he's ok_ … She leaves and when he knows it's safe Mori delivers him home.

That night.

"I was just going through the old night time routine and I'm back. I'm on the phone calling you in the middle of the night."

"I know, I can tell."

"Anyway, I'm sorry to have deprived you of your date."

"What date? Oh, _that_ date!? I never even wanted to go. I felt like I was neglecting the real Mitsukuni a bit so, I thought 'why not?' and finally said yes."

"Speaking of neglect he woke up by himself in your bed last weekend and by himself in my bed this earlier this evening!" He takes a deep breath. Mori dreads to think of what his next sentence might be then he is startled by how uncharacteristically charming it sounds."I've deprived you of my company two weeks in a row so, I'll make it up to you next time I see you."

"What!? No-"

"Ciao!" He hangs up before Mori can argue back.


	40. Reconnection…

Mori has to go on two consecutive applicant days for university. Despite the inconvenience of having to catch up on all that missed work, he'd never been more glad to miss school. Especially since he'd recently become increasingly more conscious of the sorts of things Hani could subject him to, by just being in the same building as him. Feeling a bit bitter about the recent events he just wants to be alone. When Hani approaches him that Friday he clenches his teeth and retreats as far into himself as he can get. Hani just skips over to him, completely oblivious. "Takashi~ I've collected all the work you've missed~"

"Oh really? Thank you for saving me the trouble."

"It wasn't any trouble for me, I wanted to. I missed you so much, it felt like half of me was gone. I was worried silly that I'd lost you forever."

"Why would you think that?"

"You've been acting funny lately."

"That's because of- It doesn't matter. I'm glad to see you too." Hani tries to hug him. "Wait don't get too close."

"Why? I haven't got any bugs."

"Yeah but-"

"You don't like me? I knew you were hiding from me." He turns to walk away and drops a little origami heart made of pink patterned paper. Someone in a hurry steps on it before Mori gets a chance to bend down, pick it up and dust it off. He tries to read the gold inked calligraphy that's slightly smudged by the footprint and then he remembers the sentiment behind those words, along with the heart _he_ just metaphorically stepped on, without actually trying to.

"Mitsukuni wait!" He doesn't look back. Mori chases him and catches him up against a wall. He doesn't even look Mori in the face before slipping away under his arm. Mori reaches out to grab his hand, but it's a near miss. Hani wipes his face so he can see straight before he takes off running. "Stop!"

"I know you like your space so, I won't keep bothering you anymore." He's not looking where he's going when he says this so trips over and lands face first on the floor. He doesn't wail like Mori expects but sobs quietly, shoulders jerking violently up and down. Mori catches up again and tries to comfort him but he just pushes him away.

 _I can't fall out with Mitsukuni, he doesn't deserve to feel like this. If I leave him, like he wants me to, he'll think it's because I don't care._ Mori finally has him cornered on the bridge above the cyber cafe. He holds the balcony railing and slams his hand onto the adjacent wall before he can get away gain.

 _Kabedon!? Maybe he does like me but wanted to say it first? No, his sister said he would've done it by now…. But he's shy! No, if he liked me, he never would have ignored me or abandoned me, why do I let myself dream?_ He cries harder and starts to sink to the ground out of despair but Mori keeps him upright. Hani looks away and tries to think of another escape but Mori stops him. He takes both of his cheeks into his hands and wipes the stream of tears with his thumbs.

"Don't do that if you don't mean it!"

"Mean what? Hasn't it always been like this?"

"You don't have to. I'm not _that_ silly, I know you don't like me, that's ok."

"What are you on about? If I disliked you do you think I'd run along the corridor at fifteen miles an hour to catch you?"

"You don't trust me."

"I'm sorry it's just hard to know what's real anymore. I'm almost as confused about reality as you."

"What do you mean? I know what's real! Don't look at Usa-chan, she'll see you. She hasn't liked you from the start, but she probably wasn't jealous of losing me to you, she's smart enough to have seen this coming, unlike me." He uncontrollably shakes as he cries even more, but resists the urge to lean on Mori for support.

"You don't have to try to be tough. I think you're perfectly fine this way. I've just been betrayed one too many times, that's all. It's not your fault."

"You don't have to lie. Just tell me to leave you alone and I will. You deserve better."

"It's him, not you. Don't sell yourself short, I really care about you."

"Why don't you just save yourself?"

"Don't worry I'm fine. Tell me what you mean by this, it's all smudged."

"You didn't have to screw it up." He sniffs then takes a few deep breaths as he tries to calm down.

"No someone stepped on it."

"That's what it feels like. If it can't be read then it is destined for you to never read it."

 _A love confession?_

"What did it say?"

"It was a goodbye, though I wasn't too sure if I'd ever see you again."

"What? No, I'd never want to stay away from you."

"I never know what I've done when I wake up, I don't know If I've upset you."

"I wasn't upset the last time I saw _you_ , tell me what you wrote."

"Do I have to?

"Please."

"I just wanted to say sorry, I understand if you don't forgive me."

"I always will because you're you and you don't mean any harm, ok? Never worry about me leaving."

"I want you to."

"No, you don't, you'd be even more hurt."

"I'm fine." He smiles and rubs his eyes with his sleeves but when he starts to cry-hiccup, Mori rubs his back affectionately.

"Come on, it's getting late and I've got a shed load of work to catch up on." He holds out an open palm while he waits for Hani to look up.

"You wanna hold _my_ hand?"

"What? You're my crying friend, of course, I'm gonna hold your hand."

"Hug?"

"Wait." He involuntarily sobs more and let's go of Mori's hand to dry his eyes while saying.

"Ok. I won't try to get close to you. I'm just glad you're here, you never told me where you were going _or_ that you would be gone." He wipes his nose on his sleeve.

"But I- Nevermind, I can't tell one of you and not the other." They walk for awhile in silence, -Mori slightly relieved that it's too late in the day for people to be in the hallways- until Hani disrupts it.

"What will happen if we hug?"

 _I see, if this aspect of his personality is split there's a high chance he forgot about his-_

"I can't be too sure but-"

"Is it like when he falls asleep and I wake up?"

"Something like that."

"I know you probably wish he didn't exist more than I do but it's so hard."

"What if you hug Usa-chan and then she hugs me?"

"Ok!" He does and when Hani hugs her Mori produces a handkerchief to dry his face.

"Race you to the limo!"

"You had it waiting?"

"I expected to go home, but kept a change of clothes in case, I must've known you'd be nice to me. Come on Takashi! Last one there's a rotten egg."

"You've got a lot more energy now. You're so positive that recovery was super speedy! I'll definitely need to have a sit down after this."

"You'll come in the car?~ Takashi you're the best!~" They race to the limousine and Hani behaves to Mori's satisfaction for the rest of the night (so much so abandoning him never crosses his mind this time), keeping his distance and being as patient as he can about Mori ignoring him to do his work. Mori's mum finds ways to occupy him and everything is perfectly pleasant until later that evening, when they finally congregate in the same room. Mori, was there first, still studying, but he's too stubborn to pack up and move when they disturb him by going into the dining room to ice their cupcakes.

"Get your hand out of your front mister."

"Eh?" She points down.

"I'm tired."

"We're dealing with, food you'd better go wash that hand."

"My hand just goes there when I'm falling asleep I don't want to rush Takashi, so I'm waiting for him to be tired too."

"Takashi it's time for you to go to bed."

"Already?"

"Just do as I say please."

"You don't have to, I'll try to stay awake."

"Hand!"

He'd put that there in front of my mother? The real Mitsukuni really doesn't understand such things...

"I forgot. Sor- zzzzzzz…"

"Go to bed Takashi."

"But-" He starts to protests and Hani wakes up.

"I won't sleep, it's just so nice and warm in here, I can't keep my eyes open."

 _His hand isn't moving, so it could just be him clutching for comfort like with Usa-chan… If that other guy is always summoned after a certain event and Mitsukuni doesn't experience any of it, as far as he knows he's unconscious from the time the other guy appears... And then he just wakes up in the morning without any memory… If I know him as well as I think I do, I know, his hands always have to be doing something whether that involves him stoking Usa-chan, putting food into his mouth or other wise. So naturally he'd start to fiddle and so, the other guy would be summoned. That's how he was able to call me even though I was nowhere near Mitsukuni!... Who I know would not be getting into bed with the intention of getting off. No doubt that need to always be occupied by something lead to the innocent discovery of 'that'… Which subsequently lead to the manifestation of that pervert… Before that time after hours in the host club, he had never been turned on by anything or thought of anyone in that way... So since that side was separated from him, he's pure again and doesn't know why he shouldn't put a hand there..._

"Takashi!"

"What's up?"

"Stop ignoring me and take your friend to bed, you've had your last warning."


	41. Emotion｡

"What are you doing? We've haven't managed to successfully share a shower in many years, at lot has changed since then."

"I get it, you're shy, I know that."

"Do you remember what happened last time?"

"I can tell it was another thing that made you not like me."

"Stop it, I'd never not like you, we just like different temperatures that's all."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, you can choose this time."

"Don't come in here."

"What will happen?"

"..."

"Is it bad?"

"Nothing will happen."

"Good because you never cared before high school."

"Please."

"Do you need a break from me?"

"Just a little one."

"See? I almost tricked myself into believing you didn't dislike me with all the times you've said it but, you're tired of me even though we hardly said anything to each other all night. We didn't even sit next to each other at teatime. Tell your mum I really liked the baking and Usa-chan said thank you for the bow she taught me how to make, but I'll go home."

"Don't."

"If being near me upsets you, I can't stay. Your happiness matters more to me than my own and that means I won't get in the way of it." He sniffs. "I know you would prefer me to be still and quiet and sensible, like you but I'm not and I can't change it." Tears silently stream from his eyes.

"You don't have to."

"You're only ever pleased with me if I behave and now, even if you can't say it, because I cried in front of you, you don't want me here."

"Mitsukuni."

"You wanted a break so, you're trying your hardest to put up with me, that's not what I wanted. If I'm making you suffer, even if you don't dislike me now, you eventually will."

"You're putting words in my mouth. You're pushing me to say this because you're getting upset and blaming yourself but I like you more than anyone else my age. I just couldn't say it, because I don't want you to get the wrong idea. You're the good one, ok? You just need attention, that I don't mind giving, so long as I don't have a different priority."

"How can you say that, without it being true?"

"You misunderstood, I'm not talking about romance, I mean as a person."

"I know you're guilty because I can't stop crying, again. Ignore what my face is doing. It's probably because of how much it hurts."

"What does?"

"My whole body aches, but I'm not injured. I think I've got a broken heart and you can't fix it, because there's no way I can believe you."

"As long as you're well rested, fed and watered, you're great, but that sums up most people. It's not about your behaviour or what you might do, it's about what he might do. He can appear spontaneously and I've got an idea of when and why."

"Tell me."

"It's complicated."

"Takashi, please don't lie. Don't be like all the others, you think I won't be able to take it but knowing would make me feel less helpless. "

 _I can try to stop him from coming out if I know when and why._

"I said I liked you, didn't I? You're upset, after I told you the truth, so there's nothing else for me to say."

"I believed you, this whole time… Until today at school when I saw the ruined heart and then I remembered all those times I had doubt. You could be right about that reality thing and maybe I just didn't want to know the truth, not if it makes me feel this way. I can't carry on being a burden now I _know_ I am."

"Where did you get this idea that the truth is a bad one? It's insane."

 _I can kind of see why he needed that other guy to let this mess out. I don't wanna talk to_ _ **him**_ _about his feelings that I can't reciprocate, this feels worse than when he hits me, at least that's temporary._

"Yes, maybe, _I'm_ insane, for liking you in the first place!" He sobs so hard his face turns red and he crumbles onto the floor.

"Please calm down, it's late… If you're loud someone will hear you."

"This is why I should stay away from you, I cause you trouble even though I don't want to."

"Tell me where you got the idea that you trouble me."

"You always tell me off."

"Your _mum_ loves you and I'm sure she does."

"No, nothing I do bothers her."

"It still doesn't mean I don't like you."

"How would you treat me if you didn't like me?"

"I wouldn't talk to you."

"As a punishment?"

"Is that what the worst thing I could do to you would be?"

"I can't think of anything worse than not being able to talk to you."

"I can't believe you patiently sat and let me give you the worst possible treatment I could. I don't want you to be so thoughtful you push yourself past your limits. You're not right about me disliking you but don't let me take you for granted me if I cause you pain like what you can feel now."

"Why?"

"So, I stop."

"I can't beg to be near you then complain when you let me. I've learnt my lesson."

"So that's why you behave like a grown up now?"

"I knew you didn't like my usual self."

"Why does it keep coming back to this, I do. I said I do. You didn't have to change to make me like you."

"Really?"

"What gives you so much doubt?"

"You let me fall in the snow, you let me fall when you were trying to study, You once dropped me and said you'd drop kick me if I-" He allows himself to glance at Mori's face for the first time in a while and when he notices his expression stops himself from going any further. "I woke up last weekend after you said I could go somewhere with you, but you weren't there and then there was the time when you promised me that cake date but you ended up dumping me back at my house as soon as I fell asleep."

 _Is this the kind of lesson I taught him to make him have so much restraint he can leave me to work in peace? I'm the worst, no wonder he doubts me... Since I seldom express my feelings, I've never shown him the smallest amount of positive regard... How can he trust that I'm being honest? I just have to be grateful that he forgives me no matter what and doesn't tell other people... I don't really have an excuse to be this awful..._

"Could it be that all you remember about that time was the bus journey?"

"I only remember getting on the bus and sitting down, the next thing I know I'm home."  
"Wow, I'm so sorry, the way I've been treating you lately makes me look like a terrible person and you _still_ like me. You've tried quite a bit to behave and I really appreciate it, you're not the one in the wrong. From now on I'm going to try really hard to support you, I don't want to ever let you down like that again. I'm not even surprised the other one acts out so much with me treating you like this."

"You deserve better."

" _No_ , you deserve better I wish I could take back all the hurt I caused you, by trying to protect myself."

"You're not being selfish, you're right. Staying away from me is the right choice." Mori's mum approaches.

"What's this noise about Takashi? Your sister is Asl-" She notices Hani on the floor and rushes to him. "What's the matter?"

"I'm fine." He rubs his nose on his sleeve and tries not to look at her.

"What did you do?"


	42. Confusion…

"All I did was be his friend."

"Are you saying you haven't done anything wrong?" She asks accusationally, while still trying to soothe Hani.

"I wish you came sooner, I don't know how to deal with him when he's like this."

"Please don't argue, I'm going home. He's not bad, I am and that's why he doesn't want me here."

"Stop saying that Takashi."

"I never said-"

"But I know." He sobs and Mori's mum rubs his back to comfort him.

"See, it's impossible I can't make him see sense. You deal with that and I'll take a shower."

"Stay right where you are young man."

"But-"

"You _will_ say you're sorry."

"I haven't done anything."

"One, two thr-"

"I'm sorry, ok? I don't want him to cry any more than you do, but there is no right thing to say."

"What do you see in him?"

"I don't know..."

"Me neither. It's too late for you to go home, if he doesn't want you, I'll keep you."

"I never said that, it's a case of me only wanting to be his friend. I like him, I just don't _like_ like him and he's taking it personally."

"Mitsukuni-kun, don't cry over this or you'll never be happy. He accepts you, but needs for there to be simple boundaries, you can't have everything. Like he said, a bit too harshly for my liking though, you can't buy him. He's not just a thing you can have if you cry about it enough. You have to ask people first, if they don't agree that's the end of the discussion."

"I can't stop being sad."

"Of course, you were rejected, it's natural to feel like that."

"I need a hug and he won't do it."

"I'm sure he has his reasons, it's not because you're you, it's because he's him."

"Really?"

"I'm hugging you, right?"

"I know, it's a lot nicer to be wanted. I want to give him space, but you won't let me go home."

"There's enough space for you between me and his dad, though he snores." She glares at Mori to try and get him to say something.

"There's more space with me, it doesn't bother me that much to share it with you for a night."

"Ah, Takashi!" He jumps up with renewed energy and opens his arms to hug him then stops himself. "Thanks, you welcoming me for the first time, without it being out of guilt is enough. I really thought you didn't like me. I can tell now that you were just being honest. You could be right about me not being able to take it."

"I expect you never to abandon him like you did again, you didn't even try to give me an excuse. We had to talk like this with you in tears for hours that day, didn't we?"

"He doesn't need to know that..."

 _This is why I was grounded, it's not just because that other guy was being spiteful… He wasn't even involved… Mitsukuni was just hurt by me..._

"You're not embarrassed, are you?"

"I wish _I_ wasn't like this."

"Can I ask what you think would change between you if he 'like liked' you?

"I wouldn't just be in the way anymore. I can't stand the thought that I'm only here because he's guilty that I get really sad if I can't or because you told him to let me."

"All you want is to feel welcome?"

"I just want to be closer to him, then I cause trouble and we drift further apart. I wish I never said anything, because I'm losing him altogether. Before we were happy and now even when he's there, he's not there. Something's bothering him and I know I'm it. I think what I want to change is this rubbish situation I caused… My chauffeur is paid to work twenty-four hours and very friendly you don't need to worry about how I'll get home. I need to go because I ruined our chances of being friends. The only way for what I said to do any good would be if he let me be more than friends."

"And that's all you think that means?"

"What else does it mean?"

"Do you know about the birds and the bees?"

"Bees pollinate flowers then they grow seeds birds eat the seeds and spread them when they do a number two."

"I suppose that would be a weird explanation in your two cases." She thinks out loud. "I don't know what I'm trying to explain, but you two love each other _as friends do_ and you think it's possible for there to be more, but Takashi doesn't because he's got a different idea about what that means. You see, me and his dad are more than friends, we've got a family together and we're a team."

"Why can't I want that with a boy?"

"You can."

"Ruri-chan explained it better."

" _She_ explained it to you?"

"Yeah."

"I see."

 _It looks like he's yet to have a real romantic feeling, bless him..._

"And she said not to say, because it'd ruin our friendship which was true, so I can't stop crying because this is all my fault, not his."

"Takashi stop being so awful."

"No, leave him, I don't get it, but I knew the risk, I asked for too much. I know he doesn't want to be near me because he ignores me at school and we can only be in the same house as long as I don't disturb him. I ruin everything and I won't ruin his life anymore." He gets up and tries to run away but trips over the telephone wire.

 _Don't fall it looks even more pitiful, I can't make him feel sorry for me again… It's the second time today, why am I so clumsy?_

"Wait, Mitsukuni."

"It's ok Takashi my feelings can't get any more hurt than they already are, you don't have to pretend to care."

"I do care, friend or not you're a person and I want you to be safe." He drops to the ground beside him and hugs him.

"Takashi stop, you never do this when I don't cry, so the only times you act friendly are the ones when you don't have a choice. Just let me go."

"He's trying."

"I don't want him to feel like he _has_ to take care of me or that he has to spend time with me or that he has to love me. I know I ignored the fact that he doesn't look at me the same way he used to, it's like his eyes are filled with dread. I like him more than I like-" He mouths the name only. "Usa-chan, so I just get lonelier and lonelier. If I don't try to understand what I did wrong there's something wrong with me."

"You weren't wrong."

"That makes it, even worse."


	43. Rejection!

_He said I broke his heart but this breaks my heart to see. All of the precautions I've taken against his alter ego have chipped away at his usually jolly soul…_ Mori lets go of Hani.

"Ok, I can't keep treating you differently to before, the reason is nothing to do with you, so you don't deserve it."

"If I was more grown up, I wouldn't do this. I wish I knew how to not express everything I feel, but I don't. I want to stop being like this but I'm just too weak."

"It's not that you're just very sensitive, that's all."

"I don't want to be. Feeling everything overwhelms me. Everyone but you is always so nice, no matter what I do or say. I never have to struggle or do anything by myself, so I think I can do it all… I'm not brave or patient but people compliment me for doing hardly anything like going to the dentist even if I don't put up with any of it. I made a lot of noise and even kicked the dentist but I still got a sticker and I was proud of it, because I'm an idiot."

"You're not."

"I believe people too easily and not seeing reality has made me a horrible friend." She looks at Mori to urge him to argue that he's wrong.

"No, erm... You yourself haven't done anything except intrude."

"I've been really selfish by trying to stay here when you don't want to be near me and you can never say no because you feel guilty."

"Do you think I would feel guilty if I disliked you?"

"Would you reject me if you liked me?"

"There are different types of like."

 _I kind of want to tell him what's been going on, but I know for a fact that he wouldn't be able to cope…_

"If you just give me a chance, I'll stop making such a fuss… I don't want the tears to come out, but they won't stop. When you see me crying it doesn't have to be something you try to fix. I've just never felt this way before and I still haven't learnt how to deal with it like a grown-up would. It's actually kind of humiliating. I think what makes me sad might not be not being liked back, but the thought of being kind. If I do that, I don't come near you unless you want me to and that's never… I'm scared of losing you but I'm learning now that I can't just have you. I think the reason why it's so tricky to stop crying is because I've realised that as long as I live I will never be happy."

"Don't say that, there are plenty of fish in the sea." She says.

"But there's only one Takashi."

"There are others." Mori corrects him.

"But there's only one you. Seeing you reject my company now makes me fear the worst for the future. All I want is to stay with you, but if I do that, it bothers you. I'll just miss coming here... Even if I spend ninety-five percent of my awake time with your mum and at other times you say nothing."

"Takashi, he's talking to you."

"It's not you, it's because I was busy, I've just got work to do. If I give up my Friday nights to mess about, I'm on track to drop one full grade by the start of winter. I never see you do any work apart from highlighting once in the library, that you already had flash cards prepared tells me that you must do work sometimes in your spare time, like I do."

"I just have to show twenty new ones if I want a snack after school. Well, I don't _have_ to do it, but if I'm hungry, I'm unhappy. She wants me to be top of the class, I'm not bothered. If food wasn't involved, I wouldn't do anything. You just to the boring stuff without being won't tell me to but if I want a treat I have to earn it these days. I still eat as much if not more than I did before high school started. They're optional, but if I get through them quickly it's worth it. If she said 'do your homework or you won't get any dinner', I would've surely cried and asked 'why don't you love me?', then she would have let me off. She knows better than to try to punish me so she says 'show me your homework' before dinner, then if it's not done, they start without me and she says 'show it to me when it's finished'. So, I do it really fast. I never really noticed until now that she tricked me."

"She didn't trick you."

"It's been going on so long, now I do it all without thinking."

"Good."

"I'm so easily fooled… Oh well!" He gets up. "I can make the painful things less painful so long as I ignore them. I'll wait out here. You go take your shower by yourself. I'm not crying, look." He wipes his eyes then points to his face. "Don't feel bad."

 _I'm sure he means it, but now I feel so cruel…_ Hani shoos him with his hand and as soon as he turns away Hani slides down the wall onto the floor and puts his forehead on his knees.

"Are you ok, Mitsukuni-kun?"

"I'm just waiting, here, like I said I would." He sniffs. "It's not a problem. I need to learn patience… I'm not good at sharing either… Or a lot of other simple stuff..."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"It's no problem. I won't cause any more fuss tonight."

"Look at me."

"I'm fine." He smiles through the tears he was hiding and she swoops down to hug him.

"Takashi, don't freely go and take a shower can't you see that it's confirmation that you don't want him around?"

"It is?" She nods. "He said I could."

"You can, but it just means you've got a problem with him being in there."

"I do." Hani puts his hands over his ears and tries not to hear as tear after silent tear streams down the side of his face.

"Why?"

"I'm gonna be naked in there."

"What has that got to do with anything? Don't tell me you- You can't possibly think- There's no way that- Are you kidding me?"

"It never used to bother him, he said he needed a _break_ from me. My company is unpleasant, so he wants as little of it as possible."

 _He won't guess that this has anything to do with him being gay… If he is, this love seems platonic to me... He doesn't see Takashi like that… So, he'll never understand the connotations of them being naked together being a bit..._

"Aw~ Mitsukuni-kun you're overtired, aren't you? That's why you got upset over nothing."

"Maybe it _is_ nothing. I'm always just being silly especially when I let myself believe I don't bother people…"

"You don't bother me."

"I'm really grateful that you let me play with you, but I'm in the way of you two having a good time."

"No, you're not."

"The only time you two ever argue is when I'm here."

"That's because he doesn't treat you properly."

"It's because he doesn't want to treat me properly. He'd rather I wasn't here."

That's not true, is it Takashi?"

"It is."

"Take that back, can't you see he's crying?"

"So, I'm supposed to lie? I don't think it's too much to ask to have a shower on my own." "I can't very well do it, myself, well I suppose I could, but I'm not his mother and he's eighteen so that's a bit…" Hani cries louder. "What's wrong?"

"You're the first person to ever treat me like a man rather than just like a boy!~ And I mean not just to be kind or respectful you're actually thinking that way. I'm moved."

"You're easily pleased, aren't you?"


	44. Realisation…

"I was before Takashi made me see that everyone was just being nice rather than being honest. That's how I know no matter how polite he's being it's only because he thinks he has to. I'm sad to know I bother him."

"Not everyone lies."

"How can I tell, though? I thought they were _all_ telling the truth until now."

"They probably are, when someone says something good about you they often mean it even if it isn't true. For example, I get told I look young, even though I don't, because people want to make me feel good about myself, not because they want to lie. They mean the kind sentiment."

"It worked at making me believe in myself, but now it makes me feel like I can't do anything. I was once cheered for tying my own shoelace in PE after trying and failing for thirty minutes. I was so proud, but now I know it's just because the standards are so low for me. Why can't they just ignore the small things and only praise me when I've done something that would be amazing if Takashi did it?... It must be because then I'd _never_ have anything to feel proud of... So, I feel like I'm not worth as much. Supposedly, I can do anything I set my mind to and the more people tell me I can, the more I feel like I can't, because if I could why would I need to be told? I should just know. Being told I can be _whatever I want to be_ gives me doubt, it makes me feel as if it's something I'm supposed to struggle with. It makes me less sure of my own abilities and wonder why my first thought should _not_ be that I can do anything."

"Are you saying that patronising encouragement makes you think there must be a reason you should think less of yourself."

"You really get it for some reason and you're treating me like a grown-up!~"

"Aren't you?"

"I am! I just find some stuff hard, that other grown-ups don't."

"That's ok, because we're both here to help you."

"Adults don't rely on other people."

"Yes they do, my husband relies on me a lot."

"So, I'm not just a nuisance?"

"You'll never be a nuisance to the people who love you." He glanced hopefully at Mori who avoids his gaze. He sighs and says.

"It's ok my mum loves me and if she's the only one that does, I've got make the most of it."

 _He doesn't know about the type of love Takashi interprets his to be. He's only got pure thoughts and feelings, yet Takashi is still being so harsh._ She urges him to say something with her eyes.

"Surely she's not the _only_ one."

"My dad just loves me out of obligation."

"No."

He'd never hug me, he barely even looks at me, I'm such a disappointment."

"No you're not."

"He told me."

"He didn't."

"He said he was when I couldn't do a press-up."

"When was this?"

"About ten years ago."

"You can now."

"The only time he ever smiled was when I got a black belt. If he congratulated me or told me he was proud, I would have been happy enough to have died right there. I really am attention seeking, aren't I?" Mori's chest tightens with the guilt of not giving the love and affection he only just now realises Hani desperately needs. He starts to laugh at himself and says. "I can't expect anyone to say something nice about me and mean it, there's nothing good to say." He forces himself to smile. She stares at Mori and pleads him with her eyes to say something nice.

"Takashi look what you've done to him."

"I did this?"

"You kept him up so late it made him go bonkers." She addresses Hani. "There are too many good things about you to list." She returns Mori's shifting gaze. "He's too tired to cope with being awake."

"I didn't keep him from doing anything he's free to do as he pleases."

"He waited for you."

"He's old enough to sleep alone, he does it at home."

"This is your house."

"And?"

"If he didn't wait for you to stop studying, he would have come and spent the night without saying a single word to you. And you call yourself his friend?"

"He was just trying to behave for me."

"You're peers, he should be able to be himself."

"That's what I thought."

"Then why?"

"He was trying to make me like him."

"And you don't?"

"As a friend I do. I'm not sure he believes that though, hence the out of character behaviour. He tried to change himself to suit me and as you can see he's not capable of enduring anything."

"He tried!" She squeezes Hani so tightly she almost smothers him with her chest. "And that's true love, that is."

"Mum stop making matters worse. And stop treating him like a kid, he doesn't like that."

"Actually, right now I need it. I used to think it was silly for people that _didn't_ win to get prizes but if I get left out, I really don't like it. And if I don't get any lines in a play for not having any talent, I want to cry. It's taken me until now to work out that people are mostly just being polite when they're nice to me, but I need it. You're the only honest one but if I haven't got you I'm lost, who can I trust?"

"You don't have to pretend to be tough for me just because I'm not going to fake being nice."

"You're not a liar so you do like me and you wouldn't say it if you didn't mean it?"

"Yes."

"Oops, I really am sad for no reason."

"See Takashi, it's your fault."

"He can speak for himself. If he was tired to the point of weeping over nothing, he could have said."

"Could he?"

"Of course, I'd been expecting him to interrupt me for the past couple of hours. When he didn't I was impressed and decided to take advantage of the fact he'd learnt to wait patiently."

"Is that what you think happened?"

"Yeah."

"Takashi he was too scared to bother you."

"Is this for real?"

"What do you think might have happened if he asked three hours ago?"

"I might have said 'and you were doing _so_ well so far'..."

"Or you might have told him to go away or to leave you alone or you could've pushed him. How am I to know? How is he to know!? The way you've been treating him this past month has shocked me. The moment he annoys you, you throw him away like he's worthless. It's not even as if he means to. All he knows is that as long as he keeps his mouth shut and doesn't get too close, you'll be tolerant of him but even that suggests you don't want to know him or have anything to do with him. If he thinks you're only putting up with him because you have to, of course, he'd have a hard time believing you like him. And you heard it from the horse's mouth if he loses you, he loses himself. No wonder he cries. He's trying desperately to cling to the last thread of the fabric that joined you together. Why don't you think about his feelings over yours for once? To think I raised such a selfish boy. If you carry on like this you can get out of my house."

"But mum-"

"No ifs, no buts just be more sensitive, it's not a hard thing to do... So long as you have a heart."


	45. Resolution｡

"Don't threaten him I don't want to come between you two. Whatever he did to me, I probably deserve. I just don't know what I did because he won't say. I'm not scared of you Takashi and I don't need you to be nice, because it means I can tell you're not lying. You like me back, but just as a friend and I can't expect you to appreciate me being here when me distracting you could make you drop a full grade. I'm in the way, but as long as I'm not hated, I'm not a nuisance. I'll try to focus more on being glad you let me stay here even though you need quiet to study."

 _Poor thing, all Takashi ever does for him is make him suffer… Yet he's still trying to be appreciative..._

"Maybe I can bring my own work and we can do it together, rather than me just waiting to chat and have fun with you all the time. I only ever think of doing the things that please me so, I'm sorry."

 _He's apologising!? His mother raised him so well… I never thought the only way they'd be able to resolve their problem would be for Mitsukuni-kun to be the bigger man..._

"Don't be, you didn't get it before. None of the things you've done have caused me too much trouble and you don't need to feel like that if I'm mean, just remind me about your feelings. I don't want to cause you harm or make you feel lonely and unwanted."

 _No 'sorry'!? I won't interrupt it looks like they're going to get on from now._

"I just calmed down and handled it maturely by myself!~ Did you notice?" He beams, proudly.

 _He's too cute! How can he be so positive after all he's been through tonight?_

"Sure."

"Maybe just treat me like a grown up and I'll act like one!~"

"I always do that Mitsukuni."

"But that made me cry."

"Either you can handle it or you wouldn't like me."

"I'll react better next time. I don't want you to do anything reluctantly or out of obligation I'm happy enough just being part of your life. Just say no and I'll listen. It's not for you to worry about if I cry. I can't help it. It makes me feel so relieved you want me around… Forget that ever happened."

"It's not that simple."

"Just don't mention it. I might forget. I like to forget unpleasant things. At least pretend you didn't see it. I wouldn't prefer not to like you, you liking me back would be a dream come true but as long as you don't have a problem with me..."

"Not at all."

"Why was I crying again?"

"I wonder why."

"Takashi are you teasing me?~ Or are you pretending, like I told you to?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I never thought I'd have to tell you to be serious~"

 _And just like that, he's happy again? It's as simple as flicking a light switch, I don't know how he recovered from that… I never even resolved anything he just worked it out eventually… He was right about needing time… I probably just made it worse by saying the wrong thing…_

Mori's mum wishes them both a good night and leaves them alone again.

"I'm sorry you had to see that I was just feeling sorry for myself. I didn't know if I was ever gonna be able to face the world, knowing what reality is. I know you don't like me to get your mum involved, but I didn't mean to. Sometimes I just have an unexplainable amount of negative emotions. I feel better now. It's not your job to cheer me up but I'm grateful for how patient you try to be. It's true that there were no words you could say to help. I know you care I was just having bad thoughts and it was silly."

"I'm glad you're back to your usual self, seeing you down torments me more than the other guy ever could." Hani tries to hug him and stops himself again. "Why did you stop?"

"You know..."

"I don't mind."

"You're not keen though. You're trying, but I'd prefer you to not try and do the things you'd naturally want to." Mori takes Hani's hand and pulls him. "What are you doing?"

"Come into the shower and don't look directly at me."

"I knew you were shy, why did we waste all that time arguing?"

"I'm not shy, it's just for your own good."

"Ok, ok, I won't look at yours if you don't look at mine."

"Ok, that works for me. I never needed a break from you, I just don't want to..."

"Be naked together? Aw Takashi you're so careful~ You've got more shame than me, I forget I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too for upsetting you."

"We're even now, I mean it when I say let's forget it ever happened I just wish so badly that I could control myself sometimes. Actually, all the time especially when it's not just my emotions but my whole body and mind." Mori hugs Hani. "I'm used to it."

"It's probably harder on you that it is on me."

 _If Mitsukuni is unhappy there's no way he can get turned on… I don't know which I prefer. I definitely can't stand him being upset..._


	46. Temptation?

They take shower and having learnt from experience Mori doesn't touch the dial this time. He'd definitely like to keep Hani in his current stable mood. They stay quiet for a while, Hani, too ashamed to say anything after the embarrassment of having a meltdown in front of his love interest, Mori just struggling to find the words. After thinking carefully he takes a deep breath and breaks the silence.

"Do you get down like that often?"

"No no, in the history of my life there has never been a person who gives me quite as much grief as you do."

"Well by my logic you shouldn't like me at all."

"I forgive you, it's just hard to forget the pain and then I wonder why I let everyone I love down and so I blame myself."

"Name one."

"You."

"You haven't let me down."

"But-"

"I'm the one that decides whether I've been let down."

"My brother."

"He just wants to be able to look up to you and can't because you're immature."

"That's right."

"Oops, I said something unnecessary."

"It's fine, I'm glad you're being honest. It's my fault, I always tried to be the son my dad wishes he raised, but I can't even do that... I just forced myself to change and it ended badly. Every time I try to restrain myself I split and when I think that the other other me could be doing something to you so bad that you avoid me I cry… Because I blame myself for being weak and I can't stand the thought of you suffering. I never wanted to end our friendship, I would just rather spare you from having to deal with me than spare myself from the agony of not being with you."

"Mitsukuni, you're so kind and that's the reason that no matter what he does to make me run away from him I'll always come back for you."

"That makes me feel so warm inside Takashi."

"In what way?"

 _I thought he was too low in mood for that guy to take over…_

"I just feel at home with you." Mori's heart beats faster and even when he doesn't know, what to say, his lips start moving.

"I feel like I've been neglecting you."

"It's fine, I deserve it. I should be able to stop myself from picking on you."

"But that's not yourself."

"It's still part of me."

"Don't get sad again. I'm really sorry."

"You don't have to be, I'd run away from me if _I_ were you."

"No no, it's nothing to worry about, do you think I'd stay if he really had an impact on me?"

"I don't know."

"Don't cry." He hugs him.

"What are you doing? You did it the last time I cried, too. I thought you couldn't."

"It looks like I can."

"But at school you-"

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm not saying."

"You can trust me…"

"I know I can, but there's stuff you don't know about me... Stuff I've never spoken to anyone about, my whole life and I really don't want to."

"You don't have to."

"Good, because it's a _secret_ identity crisis and I need to think about it by myself. Sometimes I scare myself and the guilt I feel is unbearable."

 _He's talking about it..._

"You don't have to feel guilty about me I'm totally fine."

"It's not you, but what I might do, I should be in big trouble right now but I'm getting a second chance, just because you stay quiet. I wish you didn't have to suffer."

"No, I wish _you_ didn't have to suffer. You might think you deserve it, but you shouldn't have to feel these feelings. The fact that you regret losing control of your own body just shows me the real you is good."

"That's what you think but I don't _always_ feel good."

"No one does." Hani takes a deep breath.

"I think I might have something going on up here." He points to his head. "It's nothing major."

 _From what I've seen..._

"It could be so much worse, but I just want it to go away…" He sobs into the cleft of Mori's pectoral muscles. "Sometimes I'm _really_ happy, for days and days and it gives me _so_ much energy and a good attitude…"

"It's why you've normally got such a positive outlook on life."  
"But other times I'm really sad."

"Is this to do with those other people."

"No no, it's just me, the other two are just bad _all_ the time. I don't want to be up and down. I just want to be in the middle. At least it means I stay happy until someone makes me unhappy."

 _That was me this time! No, it's always me… This is the third time I've made him cry today, and even when, I'm not there it's because of something I've done, how can you forgive a person that much? I can barely even forgive myself at this point..._

"I was having some bad days while you were missing and I was trying to work out what I did wrong, then I was mean to you earlier, I'm sorry. I just had a sudden awakening earlier… Now I know for sure that it's because there's something wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you."

"I'm not normal."

"There's no such thing as normal."

"You at least know there shouldn't be three versions of me."

"But there are and that's ok."

"I don't think I could ask for a better... F-f-friend."

 _He called me a friend... Why did that feel wrong? Why do I feel like I should kiss his forehead? I've never kissed the real Mitsukuni... No no no, he's my friend I'm his friend we just happen to be hugging naked in the shower. Wait why do I feel like that!? Do I want the other guy to come out?_

"Takashi. You haven't talked in a long time. What are you thinking?"

"No, it's nothing."

"It better not be about my crisis. Forget I ever said anything. Please, it just slipped out. I don't need help, don't think about it, ok? Go back to normal, where you talk to me, or don't talk to me…"

 _Why do I feel disappointed that nothing happened?_

"Sorry Mitsukuni, I zoned out."

"You were thinking about me, weren't you? If you want to stay away from me, I get it. I won't even think about coming back to spend the night again." He tries to leave the shower.

"No, don't run away from me again, today." He holds his face in both hands. "I just missed you that's all." Hani just looks at him, quizzically as he absentmindedly mushes his cheeks together.

 _What's wrong with my head today? Why do his lips look so kissable, right now? I usually just let_ _ **him**_ _kiss me, but I wanna try that now. Didn't those girls tell me something about letting him stay innocent? He doesn't even know how dirty hugging naked in the shower has the potential to be... I can't do anything to change that..._

"What are you looking at Takashi?~ Let's go to sleep. You don't have to study my face so hard. I'm fine. I feel better. I just missed you too."

"Yeah, let's put some clothes on... As soon as possible. I don't have a single bad feeling towards any of your personalities."

"Even dark Hani?"

"Yeah, he's ace when we work as a team."

"Ok, but I don't know how many times I have to warn you not to let me hurt you and if you have to abandon me again that's fine."

"I won't. I'll even take you out after my practice tomorrow."


	47. Contention?

"Do you like me more now because you have him to compare with? You were kind of cruel in the past."

 _Mitsukuni wouldn't call me cruel… Wait!_ He glances down. _At least when nude I can be certain of the personality._

"I didn't mean to take any of it out on you."

"But I-"

"No, you don't deserve it." Mori says as he puts a hooded Kiiroitori towel on him and they both go to get ready for bed.

"Am I being nicer to you, now? So, I know how to make you happier in the future and make it up to for how naughty I was~ You never _used_ to let me hug you in the shower or sleep in your bed."

 _I suppose that would seem cruel to someone who doesn't know how inappropriate that stuff is..._

"I won't be like that now."

"Yay~ I wanna try so hard to treat you like you deserve to be treated."

"I don't want to make you feel guilty, you're a different person." Hani hugs Mori, who reciprocates.

"You didn't let me _cuddle_ with you under the sheets on that first night but I remember now it's all coming back to me…"

"What is?"

"Takashi, I got you a present!"

"No you didn't, what did I do to deserve a gift from you?"

"You put up with me, that's trouble enough."

"Don't feel like you're a burden you've been so well behaved tonight."

 _Well, until I said 'no'… But we're forgetting that ever happened..._

"I mean it when I say it, it didn't even feel like any sort of duty or obligation this time."

"Good, I might not make it obvious but I want you to be able to enjoy your time with me as much as I enjoy my time with you. This isn't anything silly or expensive so, you don't have to worry about paying me back, not that I've ever had any problem with that. You just do what makes you feel comfortable. A lot of the times when I humiliate you, other people can't see why on earth you should feel so strongly about it. I understand, unlike the others."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why me buying you something expensive or paying for stuff _for_ you makes you uncomfortable. I feel the same way. I don't think the conflict started because of that, I just think it prolonged it. We had such fun, the time before last when we met and I want to get back to that you."

"What?"

"Here."

"I don't know what this is."

"Open it Ta-tsun~"

"Ok… There's a cord, long bit and a round bit..."

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't have a clue."

"Do you want me to show you how it works?

"You still haven't said what it is."

"I'm sure if poor sweet Mitsu-chan ever came face to face with it, he'd call it a buzzy thing but it's a personal massager."

"No, how cou- You called me Ta-tsun?"

"Yes. I did…"

"What are you looking so worried for Takashi?" He drags him to the bed and Mori drops the gift on the floor.

"You've only got to deal with harmless old me. I won't hurt you, you just have to listen and do as I say." He says as he caresses his cheek. "See I can be nice when I want to. I even bought you a little present, that I think you'll enjoy, are you gonna wait patiently while I go and fetch it? Don't just sit there dumbfoundedly, say 'yes'."

"I get that all you really want is love and-"

"What do _you_ know about what _I_ want!?"

"I know that you're desperately trying to earn your father's love by faking being masculine."

"I don't care about love, saying nobody's perfect is just an excuse to have flaws. I'm not faking anything. Stop trying to talk me out of this, there's no escape for you. If you try to get away from me… Well, we'll just see what your mother has to say about that."

"So you're back to resorting to those underhanded techniques? You know, the real Mitsukuni has feelings and your making life hard for him."

"So?"

"He feels guilty for things he didn't even do."

"It's obviously the guilt I'm not capable of feeling. I _do_ know that I'm a terrible person, you know? He is causing you misery by being here and if he wants to feel sorry about it, that's his business."

"Get out of my house." He walks over to the door and turns the knob.

"Make me."

"It's one thing to disrespect me but to speak about him like that? He's innocent in all of this, he doesn't even want to be here."

"So you _made_ him come over?"

"He wanted to come but was trying his best to avoid causing me trouble."

"Ta-tsun, don't tell me you've managed to train him more effectively than I've been able to get a hold over you. You actually got him to fear you, I'm impressed."

"I'm not like you."

"Yeah, you're not, you've surpassed me, he listens to what you say."

"I never meant to give that impression. It's all directed at you but he has to deal with it all without even knowing why."

"You tell me all of this as if I care."

"If you carry on like this I don't even know if we can be friends."

"Aw, you think we're frwends~ How cute."

"You're the worst person I know, and I'm not sure how much longer I can tolerate you, even if it means cutting ties with- No, it won't come to that. Just please go home. I don't want to see you again."

"Takashi, stop playing games and get on the bed." He tries to push him over and his feet just slide over the carpet and he keeps walking on the same spot like the floor is a treadmill. "Don't make me ask twice, Takashi."

"Or what you'll get my mum, is that your only way to get the better of me? Her opinion of me can't sink any lower, if it comes to it, I'll just tell her we aren't friends and that you won't be coming back here again. She'll let you sleep in her bed but if you don't care about me -as you say-, I doubt you'll be able to maintain the tears for as long as he would."

"I see, so you want me to hit you… We're on the same page now." He balls up his hand into first and Mori can see it shaking.

"With those cute little dimples on the back of your fists, your knuckles won't even touch me."

"You think you're so special! Your parents love you just the way you are."

"I've never thought I was special… Isn't that just ordinary?"

"It'd be nice if we could all be _ordinary_ and have straightforward lives..." The aggression fades.

"You need a hug."  
"I don't need anything or anyone..."

"I want to give you a hug… It's not for you it's for me there's an unexplainable ache in my chest..."

"You feel sorry for me!? Or worse you _actually_ like me."

"Is it possible for me to feel guilty or empathise with you, without being offensive?"

"No, enough of your soppy namby-pamby nonsense. You've gone soft and I don't know how to make you turn back."

"I'm not soft, there's nothing wrong with admitting to having feelings, you need to give yourself a break. You've got too many pent-up emotions, it's the whole reason you're such an aggressive person."

"You being so disobedient is the reason, don't treat me like him, I don't make mistakes everything I do is calculated and so long as I live, I will never lose control over you."

"There's no need to get all riled up again."

"You see? This is why I prefer to use violence over trying to reason with you. It's tiring."

"If it'll make you feel any better." Mori leans down to put his full face within Hani's reach.

"You're so nice, it makes me feel ill. You'd better not like me, or I'll get bored of you. It's taken so long to get this far with you, though I do think if I had to start again with someone else it'd be so much easier."

"Stop pretending to be heartless."

"What do you want from me? All these times spent trying to run away from me and never wanting anything to do with me, now you're trying to get involved in my business."

"All I want is honesty."

"Look at you, you've got all this freedom and you don't exploit it at all."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise to me just because I've got rules. Or that sometimes I wanna run away and never look back, but I lov- _Need_ my family and I like to have a tidy house, clean clothes, bills paid and food cooked for me... I try to take a break and even you don't want me-" Mori swiftly embraces him in a secure and comforting grip. Hani lets himself enjoy it for more than a second too long, when he realises. "Let go of me, I don't need your pity." He protests, words muffled by Mori's chest.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you don't need to take every kind thing people do for you as an insult."

"When have you ever told me to do that?"

"Errm.."

"Stop holding me, it's gross. I really don't want you to like me."

"Sorry, it's starting to become a habit, I can't stand to see that face looking gloomy, no matter which one of you is in there."

"Stop being sentimental, Ta-tsun, it just makes me want to mock you for having a weak heart."

"Last I checked the only reason Mitsukuni, does whatever I want is because he likes me, why don't you want to be liked. I don't understand why we can't just- Oh!" He draws out the sound and it gets on Hani's nerves.

"What? What!?"

"You tell me I've got a complex, but look at you chasing after the older _looking_ one that rejects you every time you try to get close. Surely you've got a father complex."

"Yeah right! Like I'd ever base my type on a miserable old fart like him. If he doesn't really love me why would I love him back!?"

"You tell me you don't love me and that this isn't romantic almost every time I see you."

"You love me, so how can it be-"

"I dispute that every time."

"Well, you make a lot more of a fuss that he does the only words he ever says are greetings and that's on a good day, you're always going on about something. Not only that, but you've got so many feelings I can barely keep track of them. That wretched old man channels any trace of emotion into each match. You won't see him so much as bat an eyelid at anything and I mean anything. You can't even be called stoic in comparison to him."

"Are you saying you wish _I_ was quieter?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to that."

"Like him?" Hani glares at him and when he grins back, he decides to change the subject.

"Do you wanna play with my new toy?"

"I thought you said it was a gift?"


	48. Vibration!

"If you wanna keep it… That's ok with me, so long as you think of me whenever you use it… I just thought you'd rather share it. It's not like you to be selfish."

"I'm not asking for it, you offered. I don't even know what it is yet."

"I was just being nice. The present will be the experience I give you."

"Stop a second. How on earth did you know I would let you into my house?"

"Oh, Ta-tsun, I really overestimate you sometimes…. It was just a bit of good old-fashioned reverse psychology. There's no way I'd ever pack a bag to go somewhere and not end up there."

"You're so sly."

"That wasn't me earlier. I just knew he'd want to distance himself from you, to protect you from me and I know you wouldn't be able to resist the poor damsel in distress-"

"'Resist'!? What are you talking about? He's just my friend."

"Do you have any idea how much you hurt his feelings when you say that?"

"Like you care."

"Well I know _you_ do so, I thought I'd let you know."

"Outside of the host club, there is nothing I do that could convince him otherwise."

"He will surely be the the one to put a ring on your finger."

"You what!?"

"We've got a good self-efficacy. I follow the code that I can do it if I put my mind to it. I believe that anyone can do _any_ thing that way. Just you watch."

"There's nothing _to_ watch, one of these days we're just gonna go our separate ways, I'll have my life and he'll have his, like normal friends do."

"Except we're not normal friends."

"We are."

"Do you even know what normal friends _do_?"

"It's not gonna happen, not if I have anything to do with it, which I do, so your chances are slim."

"Wanna bet?"

"I bet one hundred thousand yen you will never put a ring on this finger."

"Well _I_ wouldn't want to since I don't care about romance and I've never cared about what you want."

"It's not what I want."

"You don't stand to lose anything with that bet."

"The best years of my life."

"You're not wasting them, you'll be enjoying each one with Mitsukuni."

"You're part of him."

"You know how to keep me pleasant. Just don't reject me and we'll have nothing to argue about."

"You know that'll never happen."

"Mark my words. To death do _you_ part."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I'm not gay!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Who are you to question that? I'm marrying a girl."

"And I'm gonna marry that dreadful pink rabbit!" He teases.

"It's my decision."

"Except is not a decision, or a way of life, it's part of you. The only decision you can make is to decide to stop kidding yourself."

"Are you telling me to get serious? How will that help you? You don't care about my feelings… Unless… You want me to be in love with him, because you love me?"

"Don't be silly, that's obviously a reflection of your hope about what you want to develop between us. You want this to go further, that's why you're questioning my commitment."

"You wish."

"Why do things like this always have to get messed up by feelings?"

"Don't act like you've been through it all before. You've never done anything like this, so how should you know?"

"It's happening right now isn't it?"

"I don't _feel_ anything for you accept loathing and disgust!" Hani kisses him ferociously. "You like to act all superior and you may know more than me, but you don't have any more experience." Hani flicks the switch on the device as he kisses him more. "In fact, Mitsukuni may be older than me but you've only been around for like a month."

"I was there all along! I'm the darkness. There can be no light without a shadow and his brightness just so happens to cast a very big one..." Hani kisses him again and when he bites his lip Mori groans. "You like that don't you? What about this?" He presses the appliance onto his nipple through the fabric. Mori gasps and nearly chokes on Hani's tongue.

"I can't believe you planned all this?"

"I'm just too clever."

"More like I'm just really predictable. If you play that vulnerability card again, who knows what manner of things you can get away with. It sickens me."

"Yeah, it does! Tell me more…" He knowingly lets his hand wander.

"Ah~" Mori removes Hani's hand not quite quickly enough for him to convincingly act uninterested. "Watch where you put that thing."

"Why? Is it getting you all hot and bothered?"

"Not particularly."

"Then you won't mind if I put it _right_ there?"

"Right there~ I mean, no stop it."

"Stop trying to turn me on. It's not going to be fun when I'm older married and at the point where I'm actually supposed to do such things, because of all the bad memories you're giving me."

"You still think you're gonna go off and be with some girl!? How can I make you see that you're mine!?" He tries to strangle Mori, but he blocks him.

"I get it now. Your possessiveness is an aggressive expression of your desire for me to dedicate the remainder of my life to you, in other words for me to commit to loving you, monogamously. But you don't realises the crueller you are the less I like you and the less I like you the less I obey and the angrier it makes you."

"Takshi you couldn't be further from the truth."

"Really, what's the truth?"

"Takashi I think I hate you. It doesn't matter what you do I get angry."

"That's called love."

"Takashi do you really think this sinister soul can understand the concept of love? I've never known it and I've certainly never desired or felt it. I love no one add no one loves me."

"That's why you're so bitter."

"I'm bitter because I can't stand you."

"All you ever want is to be near me."

"All I ever wanted from you was for you to do what I tell you and now I'm bored."

"But every time you challenged me I felt so much rage. I found it funny at first, like the time you kissed me back you really shocked me, but until you back down I'm on edge and if you don't put up a fight you disappoint me."

"You really are miserable as sin."

 _Obviously if I get mad at you for you not doing what I want and get bored if you do what I want there is a sweet spot where I'm controlling you._

"Don't put it like that you'll make me feel like I've never been happy."

"You said you hated me."

"Maybe it's not you, but it's your behaviour. I know you _know_ how to cheer me up."

"Alright."

"I brought you something else I thought we could share."

"Show me."

"Oh, so you're interested now?"

"No, why would I be?" Hani raises his eyebrows and tilts his head to try to tease the truth out of him. "I'm just slightly intrigued."

"That's the same thing. I'm afraid this gift isn't nearly as exciting… For someone that doesn't know what revealing it is a prelude to."

"What's coming?"

"You'll see soon enough… It might've happened sooner if you cooperated more." Hani hints as he removes the vibrator.

"Wait, don't stop."

"I thought you didn't like it."

"I never said that, keep going."

"No, if you cum now, it'll spoil _my_ fun. I've got you where I want you."

 _Hard and asking for more…_ He slides his hand over Mori's abdomen and squeezes his nipple.

"Mmm~" Hani grins and starts to suck it, then Mori moans even more deeply. He stops much too fast for Mori's liking.

"What now? I don't want you to tease me."

"There there Ta-tsun~" He whispers condescendingly

"I'm not _that_ sad. I just wish you'd continue."

 _I'll be getting to that shortly…_ He chuckles.

"I know you do and that's why I teased you. Let's take our clothes off."

"Great I thought you'd never ask." Hani undresses him, uncharacteristically gently, before becoming nude in the blink of an eye.

"See, when you didn't have to have any sort of argument about wearing clothes to bed with Mitsukuni, you should have thought something big was coming. I've been suppressed for too long. I can't believe you scared him into-"

"I didn't scare him."

"It looked a lot like you abandoned him with your time off school and it wouldn't have been the first time either. He was determined to please you, so that you didn't leave him. It wasn't because he wanted you to be happy, he just wanted you to like him. After being left last week and waking up at home this week…"

"Ok, don't make me feel worse than I already do. He shouldn't have to pay for your crimes." "You interrupted, but _you_ make him pay, I was gonna say, you're the one that scared him into being nice _all_ night."

"He's naturally nice, isn't he?"

"He's not naturally caring about other people's feelings and you had him behaving for like five hours straight. Do you have any idea how much strain having self restraint puts on him? It's down to people like you and his father putting unrealistic expectations in front of him and not even being grateful when he tries that the other other guy and I exist."

" _You're_ the other other guy and it's interesting to see that you categorise me and his dad as the same..."

"I'll tell you what _you_ are in a minute!"

"What am I?"

"You're lucky you're not resisting right now because I would've had to give you some more bruises."

"Why don't you? Eh? Disregard that last sentence."

"You're arguing with yourself a lot lately, that has to be a representation of your own internal conflicts..." Mori shakes his head.

"I always say the silliest things when you get me in such a state…"

"Don't get shy Ta-tsun~" He squeezes his now bare nipple. "I know you like this…" He moans and Mori chokes out.

"Weirdly I do."

"Maybe I should avoid punishing you, since you'll enjoy it too much."

"Just don't give me erections, it confuses my mind so much."

"I didn't even touch it."

"You know what you did, it's the same way you got summoned on the bus."

"You're so dirty Takashi~ You're a horny little piece of-"

" _What_?"

"Turned on and I haven't even touched you." Hani flicks the head of Mori's engorged penis. "You filthy sl-"

"Oh no." He frantically reaches to hide his shame.

"You're so easily excited."

"I'm not…" Mori blushes, cheeks flushing red. He feels the burning in his cheeks and tries desperately not to change his expression to looking dejected. He wants to show defiance and look Hani directly in the face, but he's too embarrassed.

 _Look at him, getting embarrassed, that's just too cute! He can't even look at me._ Hani grabs Mori's chin.

"What are we gonna do with you?" He tilts his head from left to right, teasingly, each change of direction accenting a word. Mori shrugs, not knowing how to answer. "I'll show you."


	49. Possession?

He pulls Mori's weak attempt at keeping his modesty away, but he resists. "What are you playing at?" Hani crawls on top of him and hastily mushes his lips on Mori's neck. He tenses and waits for him to stop. "Don't be shy Ta-tsun~ Just give yourself to me."

"Get off."

"Aw Takashi, you're so shy~ keep doing that."

"I'm not shy, leave me alone."

"You're too shy to admit it~ And you're timid do you have any idea how much I'm enjoying this? You're such a tease~ Resist even more, this is fun."

"You're terrible, you're never gonna stop no matter what I say?"

"How long are you gonna keep playing games?"

"I mean it."

"Well then, I'll get serious too." He tries to pull him out of the bed by the hair, but Mori asks a question that throws him off.

"Are you going to be rough again?" Rather than just letting his hair go in anguish, he slams Mori onto the bed and says. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" Mori can't help but chuckle as he sits up, completely unphased. "When I treat you like dirt it's almost as if I'm rewarding your bad behaviour… You get more flies with honey than with vinegar, but you get more defiant masochists when you punish them. You really are filthy… Though, calling you that isn't gonna have the impact I want… I'm running out of ways to be cruel to you… I could call your mum in and say 'Takashi needs a doctor,' do you know what kind of word _Mitsu-chan_ would use?" Mori ignores his taunting, knowing full well that Hani wouldn't want to get him in so much trouble that they couldn't carry on their activity, from experience. "I'd tell her your 'you-know-what is standing up.', Though it can't be possible to convince her that I haven't been through puberty myself, right? Or maybe she'd chose to imagine that sort of thing couldn't affect me… Just to keep the image untainted. Why am I overthinking this, you'd enjoy the humiliation too much! You're so frustrating. You _will_ obey me." He lies on the bed with his head hovering over Mori's crotch and licks the back of Mori's hand.

"What kind of offence was that?" He fellates his fingers. "You really expect that to make an impact?" He nibbles the flesh on his hand. "Ok~ what else have you got? That barely tickles." He bites hard. "Ah! I enjoyed that way more than I should have! Stop."

"You stop. It's mine and I will have it."

"It's not yours and you won't." He slithers up onto Mori and whispers.

"You wanna bet?" Before biting his ear.

"Goodness gracious me!" He chokes out before quickly regaining his composure. "Are you actually trying to flirt this time?"

"Takashi, you don't know what flirting is." He liters his face with kisses. "I'd never." Kiss. "Subject." Kiss. "Myself." Kiss. "To such." Kiss. "A." Kiss. "Thing." He absolutely goes to town now with a myriad of nibbles, pecks and bites littering Mori's neck until he falls backwards into the bed and Hani goes with him not stopping for an instant. "I don't have to try to win you over you're already mine." Mori can't argue back, he just moans as Hani bites his lip. Hani pulls away and Mori leans up to follow him as he teases him. "Don't worry Ta-tsun, I like how cute you are, your shyness is adorable! If I wanted to really take your hands away, I would have by now. I know exactly what you're hiding."

"You do?"

"What else would be _there_?"

"You're still not touching it."

"I'm not sorry about nearly getting you arrested because you weren't behaving, but don't think you can punish me. I'll give you another bruise your dear sweet mother can ask you about."

"Please." Hani cocks his head to the side waiting for Mori to take it back, but when Mori covers his mouth in shock Hani just grins and says.

"You asked for it." Before leaning down to give him a love bite the size of an egg.

 _Oh, he's just kissing me again… I thought he was supposed to not love me… What kind of threat was that? He's only being gentle, how boring… Did he just disappoint me by not actually bruising me? Ah~ It pinches, what is he doing? Is he sucking my neck!? Ooh! He bit me, I like it… But I won't tell him… He already thinks I'm a pervert. Normal people don't enjoy this… At least, that's the impression I get from what he's told me… When I tell him nothing he does offends me he gets annoyed... But I'm ashamed- Woah! He needs to stop I know I shouldn't like it… I shouldn't like any of this, I won't let him get the better of me this time… If only I could keep this enjoyment private without him knowing… This thing makes it impossible to hide, it's so humiliating, which I like… I'm so disgusting._

"You're welcome."

"..."

"You are mine and don't forget it."

"I'm not."

" _She_ speaks?"

"Oi!"

"Please tell your mum where you got that one this time." He touches the tender spot on his neck.

"It's too obvious."

"No word of thanks? How ever are you going to repay me?" He gropes him and Mori gasps.

"Who said you could-"

"Shh." Hani presses a finger to his lips.

"Wait-"

"Are you wondering if there are women that can treat you like dirt in the bedroom?"

"I wasn't but now, you're gonna _have_ to explain."

"Why do all the biggest toughest guys wanna be dominated secretly and keep it so hidden? Who cares about stereotypes…You really like being told what to do, don't you?" Mori nods, involuntarily and by the time Hani starts talking again he regrets it. " _I_ get it, you like how independent she is how powerful and strong-willed."

"Yeah."

"How outspoken she is?" Mori nods. "She stands up in the face of adversity. Despite her hard life, no mother _and_ no money? Even the heartless me is impressed by her tenacity, she's still smiling, nothing gets her down. She's fearless, way braver than you, she wouldn't stand for this treatment. She'd fight back."

"I know, she's tough."

"That's what you're into. I can totally see that now. I've got to hand it to you Mitsukuni pales in comparison, I'll give you that much. He's so pitiful and needy. I don't think I'd be able to feel as sorry for him as you do."  
"I don't feel sorry for him."

"You respect _him_?"

"He's a decent chap with too many problems for good his own good."

"Sounds like pity to me."

"It's not."

"I'd tell anyone about my true feelings, if they wouldn't just find it funny or try to humour me like your mum did the first time we stayed over."

"Why are you referring to yourself in the second person, if you weren't split yet?"

"Well, we were co-dominant back then so we had a way of co-existing more as two non-conflicting personas than two polar opposite personalities where only one of us can exist at a time…"

"See, you're getting deep unprovoked now."

"What? Does my personality bore you?"

"No no, it's the most exciting of all."

"I can imagine. I'm afraid you'll not likely find a wife willing to treat you like this…"

"I wouldn't expect that."

"I _know_ , you're not having any straight thoughts at all, you're content to be with me, right?"

"Maybe, I mean... No way."

"You're objections are sounding more and more halfhearted. Don't you understand that besides the ones where you lie to yourself about your sexuality, they fuel me?"

"I know, right? You haven't slapped me about at all today, we've just been having a civilised conversation the whole time."

"And your raging hardon is now a semi!"

"What was it the talk of women? Or the fact that I haven't been degrading you or humiliating you? This is quite funny to me. Either way, you're a pervert or gay or both and I think it's both."

"What do you know?" He slaps his face and his erection bobs up and down before standing to full attention.

"That's evidence enough."

"H-H-Horny-Hani, please can you help me? Cure my sickness of the mind? Cleanse my soul?" He teases.

"I knew you wanted dirty things~"

"You caused it… Aren't you gonna touch it?" He gives up his resolve, not seeing a near end to the torment.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Please~"

"I don't even think Dominatrixes are legally allowed to touch penises."

"You what?"

"They're paid to dominate."

"I don't know what you've dragged me into, but I'll never pay for any such thing."

"I'm glad to hear that, so I'll always come in useful."

"Eh?"

"If you ever wanna cheat on your wife you'd know were to come."

"I don't agree with adultery, that's wrong."

"But you like wrong."

"You know I'm not the sort of guy to betray a person's trust like that."

"Well, if you didn't like wrong I wouldn't be in your bed right now. Let me show you how wrong you can get~"

"You're not gonna touch it?"

"Don't worry Ta-tsun I will touch it, just with another part of my body I've never shown you before." He gestures to his rear end.

"Is that what you were talking about with that girl, when you were acting as if I wasn't in the room? I was _so_ embarrassed I felt like my heart was gonna beat out of my chest." Hani notices his penis twitching.

"More like you're knob was gonna throb out of your underpants, you loved that didn't you."

"It _was_ new…"

"That's your way of saying you like something. Did you notice how horny reminiscing made you? Poor little boner~"

"Mmmhmmm..."

"How come you're not objecting to me calling it little? It's like a good five times my size."

"I don't know… I mean, I haven't got an inferiority complex like you, so your criticism doesn't bother me. "

"You're into me talking down to you."

"In what w- Oooaaah~" He tiptoes his fingers over Mori's throbbing mass, to tease him. "If you're gonna do it, do it harder."

"Don't tell me what to do." He slaps his face.

"Ah~ Stop…" Hani resumes taunting him, as if nothing happened.

"It's practically begging to get in me."

"' _In'_ you?"

"This is the second gift I've brought you."

"What's that?"

"Special lotion, it enhances the experience." Mori tilts his head to the side in doubt. "Don't knock it till you try it, I'll give you an extra special demonstration." He squeezes a generous amount onto his hand and a sticky trail still attaches itself to the bottle. "Wait, I've seen that before!"

"You have?"

"Lotion stairs." He chuckles at the memory. "Is this what that stuff is made for."

"What? Tell me what I'm going to do with it."

"Errm..."

"Ok, tell me what you want me to do with it."

"..."

"I'm waiting." He fiddles with the sticky goop and touches his finger and thumb together to show Mori the consistency.

"Why do you always tease me?"

"Are you getting impatient?"

"I don't know what I'd be impatient for, you always tease me when I don't know something."

"I'm just having fun with you don't take it personally, I'd be more shocked if you did know, Ta-tsun." He pats his head and Mori does not reject it. "Can you at least guess one use?"

"Not a practical one. You're gonna have to teach me."

"I will and I trust that you'll be a compliant student for me."


	50. Accession!

Hani takes hold of Mori's shaft without hesitation and rubs as if he's trying to summon a genie.

"I don't know if it's better but it's different."

"That should do it."

"You're stopping?"

"Are you bothered that I've stopped."

"Somewhat."

"Stop pretending to be indifferent and say you like it."

"I didn't think you wanted compliments."

"Not insincere or patronising ones! First I can't get your wails of agony, now I can't get your wails of pleasure."

"Are they the same to you?" Hani squints and looks up with his head at an angle then cups his chin and says.

"Hmm? I'm sure I'd like to hear the pain one more since it'd be a first. I suppose what I'm looking for now is to hear you beg, that'd be great in either situation. Maybe, I'd be a bit easier on you if you treated me to the sounds of your suffering or your face in agony, but you don't react so descriptions will have to do from someone so quiet. If you want me to do something, stop, start or resume you've definitely got to show me you mean it."

"I thought- Nevermind."

"You thought what?"

"I thought you might have enjoyed that, but then you could have got tired or something."

"Don't flatter yourself my hand's not that small in comparison, you're too cocky sometimes. I just wanted to coat it with the lube if you want more, beg."

"Nah, just stick to your plan."

"Do you want me to make you feel good?" Mori nods, without hesitation. Hani gets on all fours in front of him. "Can you lick this for me?"

"My mouth is not going anywhere near there, mate."

"It's nice and clean~"

"No, thank you."

"It's called a rimjob and if you were a top that knew how to take care of his bottom, you'd-"

"I don't get you."

"I thought as much… Give me your finger." He squeezes a blob of the gel on his finger.

"Ok."

"Now poke it in here."

"Really?"

"Just gently."

"You just put that stuff on here why would you want me to put it in there?"

"Think, Takashi."

"..."

"How does a jigsaw puzzle work?"

"Err..."

"You really are slow sometimes. It'll just have to be your surprise later, then."

"What surprise?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?"

"I won't do it then. You won't do anything I tell you tonight. Why won't you just listen to what I say? I've had it up to here with you and your backchat, one of these days I'll-"

"I know why you're like this."

"Like what?"

"Why you've got anger issues."

"Takashi, you think I've 'got anger issues'? Wherever did you get such an idea?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Do I get angry?"

"A lot."

"No."

"Whenever you don't get your way."

"I always do, I'm never angry, just teaching you a lesson. You're a bit stubborn, you see."

"It doesn't mean you can treat people the way you do."

"There is a way to avoid my bad side, but you seem to like it. I know you'd be bored otherwise. Which is fine because I like a good fight, I respect you less when you don't."

"You don't think you're ever angry."

"I'm never happy either, what's your point?"

"I know you've got feelings because you always flip out when I hurt them."

"Is it any better for you if I decide I'm perpetually angry and not just unfeeling."

"You have calm periods."

"When you're obedient? Actually no not then, you're always annoying to me. You can't do anything right."

"Isn't that what you think of yourself, and most of all what your dad thinks of you? At least what you think he thinks of you."

"This is boring and not what I came here to do."

"You're way too easily frustrated, it's not healthy."

"Neither is having three personalities. You can't know what I think."

"I can when you tell me."

"I didn't."

"Mitsukuni told me."

"You know what, I'm done here I'll just go to sleep I've had it up to here with you and your feelings, what do you think I am I twelve-year-old girl. Pull yourself together man."

"Tell the truth about how you feel about me."

"Why are you so obsessed with me today, gosh!"

"Because I keep making my best friend cry and I need to stop making excuses, it's up to me to get to the bottom of it."

"You're not gonna like what you hear."


	51. Assertion…

"You've called me so many names, this can't possibly be any worse."

"Takashi I think I hate you."

 _I've brought this on myself, he did say he was a very concentrated version of every bad part of Mitsukuni and this is probably why nothing I do stops him from liking me..._

"According to you, no matter what you do, I get angry."

"That's kind of sounds like love to me. Old married couples are a bit like that sometimes."

"Takashi do you really think this sinister soul can understand the concept of love? I've never known it and I've certainly never experienced or felt it. I love no one and no one loves me."

"That's why you're so bitter."

"I'm bitter because I can't stand you."

"All you ever want is to be near me."

"All I ever wanted from you was for you to do what I tell you and I'm bored whenever you do. But every time you challenged me I felt so much rage. I found it funny at first (like the time you kissed me back), but until you back down... This is why I would never be able to get on with a masculine man, we'd compete too much and there's be a risk of me losing."

 _I see, his mindset comes from the feeling of having something to prove..._

"If I ever had to back down there'd be so much resentment… Let's just say I don't think there'd ever be a peaceful conversation between us."

"I do have to admit you never made any sense to me until tonight, I thought you were spoilt but it turns out you're very disciplined and rewarded with sweets, the closest thing you ever got to affection. This is why he's so eager to please… You just happen to get everything you want because you're rich and it keeps you quiet. You've probably never disobeyed in your life and this where you get your ideals. Your authoritarian personality, comes from fear and hatred you yourself don't even know you have. Mitsukuni doesn't have to deal with any of this though, it seems was though he has been too innocent to even notice he has been strategically bribed into behaving well and studying hard. You were probably right when you said I scared him into behaving tonight, he can't do anything without incentive, like a cat that knows tricks, you either reward them or they don't comply. He's also very self-indulgent along with that deceptive exterior… Sleeping eating and being loved is all cats have to go through, I won't be surprised if everything else besides that puts a strain on him. Because I understand you now, I think I can make things better."

"Stop trying and don't compare him to an animal, yes he has three pleasures in life but he's not _that_ simple-minded."

"Sorry it was just a stream of consciousness by that point and I don't want you to hate me."

"Well, the first start is for you to stop trying. You never do what I want you to, that's your problem."

"You can't control me."

"You're nice when I want you to stop caring, you argue and resist when I'm tired of your nonsense and you're too soft when I want a challenge. There's nothing good about you."

"I know you're just projecting your own feelings of insecurity onto me, so it doesn't really bother me but-" Hani throws a pillow at him, then another and another... "What's the point? You're not doing any harm carry on exerting your anger this way, so long as it helps you to feel better. I know you've got a troubled past."

"You know nothing Takashi! Stop making fun of me! I'm going to go and sleep in your mum's bed and that'll be it. We won't be friends or anything to each other." He hastily climbs out of the bed and stumbles but won't let himself fall.

"Why is it that you can't handle being treated nicely?" It doesn't take Mori a second of thought to work up the courage to stop Hani from leaving by embracing him from behind. He goes limp in his arms and sighs.

"You're looking down on me."

"I know you aren't used to kind treatment. At least from the people you care about."

"You don't know anything, Takashi."

"So, it was less of a case of 'you're different and that's the way we like you' and more of 'you're different, change or else we won't like you?'"

"Takashi don't act like you get it." He pushes Mori away.

"Could you be an extension of that complex?"

"No. That's what the other-other guy is."

"Since you came more recently, doesn't that make you the other-other guy?"

"Stop trying to be funny Takashi, is that the only way you know how to cheer people up?"

"I'm not good at the sensitive stuff, do you want me to get my mum?" He places a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me... Don't even look at me, I'm a mess."

"No you're not, you're just human and that's ok. Being more than that is an impossible standard to live up to. Cry if you want to, it's ok to have a heart."

"Takashi I don't cry, I'm not a baby."

"What can I do for you?"

 _The magic words._

"You don't have to do anything."

"I want to." Hani dives onto the bed and spreads his cheeks.

"Lick that hole and lick it good, boy."

"Ok."

 _Just push him away and he'll come running._ Hani grins smugly to himself, but it's not long before Mori's starts to think. He pauses and Hani's expression changes.

"What?"

"Were you just playing with me that whole time?"

"No Takashi, I'm _so_ miserable, you've got to do it." He continues against his better judgement.

"This still doesn't feel right."

"Takashi when are you gonna learn that I _don't_ have feelings? You walked right into that one. I'm not an extension of that upbringing, I'm a product of that upbringing. You've started so you might as well keep going."

"No."

"I think you'll like what you get at the end."

"I don't want anything from _you_."

"Of course not. Your boner died the very second I started acting vulnerable. Oh Ta-tsun, you couldn't hide how submissive you are if you tried. I'm gonna have to use my mouth to re-engage you, now."

"You don't _have_ to."

"But, 'I want to'."

"Don't use my line against me."

"Just lie back and accept it. Now I've got to waste the lube I already put on you, because of your weird preference for mistreatment." He dries it then quickly and efficiently returns Mori to a state of arousal and abruptly stops as soon as he gets the desired effect.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I've got what I want."

"Stop being so mysterious."

"Now it's really time for me to show you how this special lotion works."

"He turns the bottle upside down and squeezes it onto Mori's throbbing mass.

"Ah! That's cold."

"Let me warm in up for you." He uses the friction of his hand's movement. "Give me your hand." He does, Hani covers it with the sticky gel and guides it to the right place. Mori's finger moves before his brain can stop to contemplate what's actually going on. "You can speed up now." Mori obeys without question, once again losing his ability to reason. "You're under my control, aren't you?" He nods meekly. "Say 'yes sir'."

"Yes sir."

"When I give the notice, you can start using two fingers."

"Yes sir."

"That's a good boy… Now~ Good job, now you can pick up the pace."

"Ok."

"Pardon?"

"Sorry… Yes sir."

"You like submitting to me, don't you?

"More than I should."

"Ok, now lie there." He lays face up on the bed, with his swollen organ at a perpendicular to his abdomen. Hani puts a knee either side of him and leans down to kiss him. "Say goodbye to your virginity." He coats Mori's erection with a bit more lube and gets ready to touch down.

"If we're just messing about, I want to save it for later. When I get married to someone who isn't you."


	52. Penetration?

"If we're just messing about, I want to save it for later. When I get married to someone who isn't you."

"Who!?"

"My future wife." The betrayal and rejection makes so Hani incandescent with rage he catches Mori off guard and ungraciously drops onto him before he can react.

"It's too late now." Hani suppresses a groan and grimaces.

"Are you alright?

"Yeah."

"Does it hurt."

"No."

"it looks like it hurts.

"It doesn't..."

"Are you sure?"

"Stop being so concerned. As if your little knob could hurt me, it barely touches the sides."

"You're not even five centimetres down."

"Don't move."

"I won't."

"Good… And don't say another word." The effort he's making to endure without complaint is written all over his face and without saying anything, Mori offers both of his hands to Hani, who accepts them without any second thoughts. He still tries to relax but ends up gritting his teeth and clenching his fits. The bones in Mori's fingers creak under the pressure. He tries not to react to the pain in his joints as the circulation gets cut off and his fingers go numb. The one thing he concentrates on is not rushing Hani no matter how much as his libido urges him to. He moves painstakingly slowly down Mori's shaft, each slight movement sending impulse after impulse rocketing through Mori's nerves as the urge to thrust up grows ever greater. Hani sighs a breath of relief once he is seated. He let's go of Mori's hands, as soon as he notices his more than firm grip. Mori rubs the feeling back into his knuckles and Hani just smiles at him, probably too exhausted to be menacing. He flops down onto Mori's chest and holds him, not moving. Mori finally allows himself to exhale. "You can talk now. I just needed a minute."

"You can stop if you want to."

"What? No, I'm not backing out of doing this to you. Plus that's not even your decision to make. As evil as I am, I still possess a human body. I'm not above admitting to being mortal, Ta-tsun. I just had to get used to it and you'd best prepare yourself now, because I've done that and I'm ready to go."

"Good."

"Don't rush me, this is my pace and if you don't like it, you can go fu-."

"I'm just glad you're alright."

"And of course you would be, don't get too concerned about me, I can take it." He tries to lift himself up but stops suddenly.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Shut up."

"I thought we were getting deep earlier."

"We weren't, I was manipulating you and you fell for it as usual. You should know by now that I'm not interested in that touchy-feely namby pamby-crap."

"It's not wrong to have feelings. I might have teased you in the past because it's funny to make you angry but it doesn't make you any less of a man to feel things."

"You don't think I know that?"

"Well talk to me then."

"I don't want to… You're softer than I anticipated… This is nothing more than a physical relationship, you don't have to go and muddy the waters with your gayness."

"Don't tell me, as part of your tough act, you pretend not to be gay?"

"You're one to talk."

"I'm not gay."

"Well I am and you're the one inside of me."

"At least I can admit to having a weakness."

"I'm not weak, that is a very delicate area, How would you feel if I- At least I'm not a sl*t like you." He fights against his body's defiance and establishes a pace just to prove a point.

"Did you just shed a tear."

"No! That's absurd! I don't cry. Are you serious? Ha! As if I would ever do something so disgusting! When are you gonna get it into your thick skull that I'm not the pathet-" Mori attentively raises his arm to carefully scrape away the tear that betrays him and his deception.

"No. you don't cry." This startles Hani, his brain tells him that he wants to stab Mori but something else tells him he can't.

"Stop being so nice to me! You're making this so much tougher than it has to be."

To keep up the facade? This is bad I've never seen him break character like this… I'm actually feeling for him… Not romantically, just sympathetically… I don't even know why I had to clarify that, he's not getting to me... Is he?

"Let's stop this now shall we."

I wanted to hear him begging me to stop, but not out of pity!

"What? Are you kidding, I could do this all day." He looks up at the ceiling and blinks rapidly.

"You don't have to carry on if you can't."

"Don't you dare feel sorry for me, just because I act like I know what I'm doing it doesn't mean I do."

"I know. You can stop now."

"Takashi shut up!"

"Stop it right now."

"That's what I like to hear!"

"You're gonna get yourself hurt."

"I'm not going to, stop making it out like I'm the one in trouble. It doesn't hurt, ok? Don't ask again."

Why can't this idiot realise how much harder it is not to cry when people are being nice to you… He's the worst!

"I just thought-"

"You thought wrong, silence is what you do best, now don't start acting all concerned, there is absolutely nothing for you to feel sorry for."

"You don't have to worry about me feeling sorry for the likes of you."

"Don't you see that if I stopped all this fanfaronade, your softness would get the better of you and then you'd feel sorry for me."

He's keeping the act up and I still can't help but feel for him, gosh he's right, I am soft.

"Or worse you'd even start to like me. Do you have any idea how hard it is to stop being lovable? I'm so fed up of being adorable it doesn't reflect who I am on the inside at all." Mori nods sympathetically. "Everyone's still rooting for me and if I had a heart, I'd feel sorry for you, being exploited and criticised all the time."

"Calm your farm I'm not being exploited."

"You poor sweetheart." This provokes Mori to the point of finally speaking up, he stops caring whether or not Hani cried, which Hani prefers over pity.

"I know you weren't crying but Mitsukuni does and he's not pathetic. There's nothing low down or pitiful about it."

"Now look who's sticking up for him! It looks like you really love him."

"He's my best friend of course I do."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Sometimes I wish you wouldn't be so bitter, but I understand your internal conflicts."

"Because of what he said? Don't forget we're separate, I don't have any conflicts I'm all bad."

"I think you just wanna be bad."

"Do you want to be punished again?"

"Do what you like, I can put up with whatever it takes to help you feel better, all I want is for you to be ok."

"I am ok."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, what's your problem?"

"Nothing, it just looks like you're crying."

"Me? No, no what do you take me for?" He rubs his eyes to dry them and it sends bullets of guilt rippling through Mori's heart.

"I won't do this if it's going to make you cry."

"I was just yawning since this is taking forever to start properly. You and all your feelings malarkey is putting me right to sleep."

"I've looked at your face the whole time and the only thing you've been doing is blinking a grimacing, you're trying to hold back. It's all my fault. I stopped the rimjob way too early. I need to think more."

If I'm not taking care of him I'm not taking care of Mitsukuni.

"Are you trying to call me a liar!?"

"No, I'm just worried about you."

"Don't be, this feels great. I wasn't crying, though, my eye did leak. I think my body was crying, I'd never do such a pitiful thing. This is fine, it's what I wanted, you don't have to worry your precious little head about anything else, though, I can see how it might have looked."

"I never doubted you for a second." He lies. Hani wraps his arms around him to hold him.

"You're so, sweet. If I had morals I'd definitely feel kind of guilty to have taken that part of you for granted, it could have even briefly changed me." He kisses him as he uses his hips to grind into him. Being his usual helpful self, Mori tentatively squeezes some lube onto his hand an starts to give Hani a hand. But Hani says. "You don't have to worry about that, there's plenty of friction between our abdomens."

"So, that's what you meant that time I gave you a piggyback?" Hani nods shamelessly. "Gross."

"I know. I thought openly commenting on all of that would have got you a bit riled up, but you were just too innocent. Oh, Tatsun~ I might not love you but you're the best sex slave I've ever had."

"Excuse me?"

"Exploration buddy?"

"Aw~ It's ok, I know, you don't have a capacity to care about other people but, I'm just glad you're being mean, because that means you're being truthful."

"I don't know whether to feel accomplished or disappointed when you don't object to me claiming you to be my possession. What happened to those so-called rights you're always protesting about?"

"I don't know, maybe when I'm having an enjoyable experience what you say can hurt me?"

"So, I did hurt you in the past?"

"Nah, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, you like being degraded, I worked that out a while ago… It's a bit of a mood killer when I want to provoke you."

"Sorry, but I admit I just found it all funny. Even the pranks don't get to me."

"I think you where just desensitised after the first time."

"Here we are again, not fighting and talking complete sense. Because I'm obeying you."

"You had to bring that up and disturb the peace because its not exciting to you?~ Anyway, I didn't really give you a choice in the matter this time."

"You're kinda decent when I behave."

"Oi."

"Oh Yeah, I forgot you don't like being underestimated. It's funny how you didn't shout that time, though. You're just too lost in the moment."

"And you're lucky too, you're deliberately trying to get on my nerves. In the past, you may have pretended not to be in pain because you knew I'd enjoy it, but tonight 'I'm not gonna give you the [masoch]istic satisfaction'."

"Don't use my words against me, you're rough, I'll admit that's how like it."

"Teehee~"

"Eh?"

"I mean mwahahaha… Maniacal laugh etcetera."

"You've got to put some more energy into being a maniac or I won't believe it. Don't tell me, you're not up to it? Has the pain of -as one of the girls at school would put it- being 'deflowered' by me been a humbling experience for you? Are you feeling like you're 'all vulnerable and needy', right now?"

"Don't use my words against me."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Stop questioning my authority."

"Make me."


	53. Cessation!

"Don't just tease me because you want a fight.

"I could've sworn you said something along the lines of you not being able to rise above anything."

"Yeah, well it doesn't count now."

"Because I'm satisfying you?

"I'm satisfying myself, love, you just happen to be the one with the-"

"Bigger penis?"

"You're really 'cruisin' for a bruisin'.'"

"Yet you're still being nice. You 'teehee'd earlier, what was that about?"

"I'm in a good mood, ok? I'd appreciate it, if you didn't keep trying to ruin it."

"Horny Hani, please?"

"You can't have fun unless it's rough can you?"

"This is fine but..."

"Me being nasty is all you've ever known?"

"I don't know..."

"You know, being treated like that is not normal, I'm a very bad person and this doesn't represent a functional relationship, friendship or otherwise."  
"Ok, you've perverted me, I admit it. When I get like this, I just want you to dominate me and I don't know why. I'm not even shy about it anymore."

"Aw~ Ta-tsun~ You love me!"

"I don't love you and stop singing your words,"

"It reminds you of Mitsukuni! Just be thankful you're not doing this with Mitsukuni, you'd have had no chance, for all the crying, you'd be obliged to stop. Don't you ever worry that because I'm being eerily nice right now, I could be on my way out?"

"Don't say _that_."

"You said you thought you'd expelled me and sounded happy about it too. Do you want me to stay?"

"I'd really prefer it if you didn't suddenly disappear in the middle of this and I had to explain what was going on... I hardly know myself."

"That would really suck for you… And him, I suppose."

"You're making me paranoid. Stop, please."

"If Mitsukuni ever lets you, you're gonna have to do it."

"He'd have to understand it first, without me telling him about it and he wouldn't be letting me he'd have to beg me, I don't wanna have to do that to him."

"What because he's too cute and innocent? Does that turn you off?" Mori shrugs but says nothing. "Are you underestimating him?"

"No, I'd feel really guilty."

"Don't."

"Anyway, it wouldn't be him you're here every time…"

"Who knows how much longer I'll be around. You're too accepting these days."

"And me not resisting turns you off?"

"It's not as exciting."

"So, I'm not good enough for you now?"

"Don't make this about you. You're not the one whose life is at risk."

"You don't have a life. You share one."

"Yeah, I'm a parasite and you don't want me here."

"Don't just take the insult. I never thought I'd have to tell _you_ to fight back."

"Well, obviously you don't really know me."

"You put on bravado, so, it's impossible for me to know you. You're always angry and we only ever do the one kind of thing."

"I know. We don't have to carry on, I could leave or-"

"Stop accepting the criticism, I thought you didn't like it when we were friendly."

"You tried to start a fight to make me be my usual self?"

"You don't have any idea how guilty it makes me to see you sad like this."

"You feel sorry for me?" He moves to the edge of the bed and perches there clutching his knees and staring at a patch on the carpet.

"Calm down, its Mitsukuni's job to strop and cry about nothing."

"I'm not crying, just leave me alone."

"I'm not trying to be harsh, I thought I could tease you out of your stupor. Sorry for being mean."

"Don't apologise. I dish it out but I can't take it? How weak do you think I am?"

"Not very."

"Don't lie."

"I know you're as strong as I am and without the bulk or muscle mass, so that must make you- "

"'Special?' Stop patronising me."

"I'm just being your friend. Not all positive regard is an insult."

"Well in my house you've got to just man up, don't expect any compliments, if you fall over don't expect to get picked up, rub dirt on the wound."

"It's that why Mitsukuni is so soft? All those years of pretending to be tough? Is that why I've got to deal with the unbelievable sensitivity and dependence?"

"Mitsukuni annoys _you_!?"

"Not at all, he's got some challenging behaviour, that's all."

"That's what they all say... And my brother doesn't like me."

"He doesn't know you exist."

"Us me it's the same thing."

"You're weirdly mopey tonight, are yours and his emotions linked or something?"

"What do you think?" He glares at him.

"Alright don't get your knickers in a twist."

"I'm going home." He starts to get dressed. "I'll walk there if I have to. I don't have to sit here and take this treatment from you."

"I just care, it's all I can do. I can't help it."

"Stop, thinking about me like that."

"Like what?"

"You never treat me like a man! You're always feeling sorry for me, apologising, you forgiv-"

"I treat you like any over friend..."

"So you've been naked in bed with your other friends?"

"..."

"You won't even admit to being gay, what does that make me?"

"Don't go."

"Why? Don't you think I can make it back home on my own!? You think I'm a joke, don't you?"

"You've got an inferiority complex, if you stop thinking everyone is better than you, you'll stop being so angry at them."

"Bye."

"Don't you walk out that door."

"The chauffeur will get my stuff in the morning."

"Stop this, you're being irrational."

"This is the time when I don't want you to follow me."

 _What did I even say… It's like Mitsukuni all over again._ _I can't let him walk home on a cold dark November night... Even if it's what he wants._ He rushes after him.

"How could you come out of your room looking like that!?" He pulls the flip phone out of Hani's hand.

[Where would you like to be collected from?]

"Sorry, wrong number." He looks at Hani who hopelessly reaches up to grab in and stamps his foot when he can't.

"Oi, give it back."

[Master Haninozuka, Master Haninozuka? Are you there? A bad man hasn't stolen your phone. has he?]

He folds the cover down and picks Hani up. He kicks and bangs his fists on Mori's back.

 _He wasn't even gonna walk…_

"Put me down this instant you know how this makes me feel." He gets to his room, puts him down and closes the door.


	54. Patronisation!

"How does it make you feel?"

"Like Fiona from the first Shrek but worse because you're not rescuing me, you're not letting me leave your house and you're naked. Don't tell me it's just so your mum doesn't scold you again or worse you actually want to do it with me."

"I'm just here to listen, it's not as if you ever talk to anyone about how you feel."

"I'm not upset I'm just tired of your nonsense. This isn't even fun for me anymore."

"I'm not the one that's supposed to make you feel like a man. That's on you."

"I didn't come here to be humiliated, ok? I m not a masochist like you."

"You can talk to me. I'll try not to hurt your feelings."

"You're not supposed to be thinking about that."

"Tell me what I should think."

"No, you'll laugh."

"I promise not to."

"You should be thinking that I'm the worst person you've ever met and not want anything to do with me. You should think that I'm an enemy, not a friend. Someone to defend yourself against, not joke with. You should never even consider the thought of lifting me up on your shoulder and you should know why. But you don't, so, everything I do is just funny to you, unless, I'm doing something incredibly pitiful and you get that tightness in your chest that makes you unable to stop yourself from helping me."

"Sorry."

"Now you're sorry, don't let this face and megere body get in the way of you resenting me as you ought to."

"You're not that small, you're just small by comparison, I'm particularly tall, don't try to compare."

You're patronising me again. It's such a mood killer. Put something on to cover your shame. Mitsukuni could be back any second."

"Don't kid around with than stuff."

"What, him coming back is more frightening than I ever could be?"

"I didn't say that."

"I'm only joking."

"Yeah, you would find that funny… I don't even want to think what would happen if he appeared now."

"Your absolute moron, walking around with your mother and younger sister in the house. You should be ashamed of yourself. You'd have given your mum a heart attack and scared your sister for life. It'd be especially funny if your mum caught you carrying me in here, I'd have brought on the waterworks and seen what hilarity ensued."

"You've got a really strange sense of humour, she'd have seen my..."

"Your boner."

"You'd actually cry to punish me for caring?"

"Takashi, it's gross, I don't need you to smother me with your feelings. I've got enough people caring about me as it is."

"Oh yeah, for me to ever be a satisfactory figure to displace the resentment of your father, I can't express any feelings. He'd never care about you, right?"

"I really can't see the correlation... I know for sure that I wouldn't kiss that old fart like this." He hastily mushes his lips on to Mori's, taking off all of his clothes before pushing him onto the bed.

"I wouldn't call you easy to please, but you always end up being happy for weird reasons."

"I'm not 'happy', being underestimated just turns me off, ok?"

"Ok~"

"It's degrading, not everyone likes that, you know?"

"You don't have to take it as an insult every time."

"Takashi do you want to know how I got my red belt?"

"How?"

"I got it because they said they _knew_ I could do it. Don't get this confused with common nepotism my dad refused to watch because he didn't think a sissy boy like me even deserved to wear a gi. I don't know why I joined, it's not as if I was welcome. After the incident of getting the belt because I 'tried', I was the laughing stock of the dojo. Well, Mitsukuni didn't know that. He thought they were supporting him, but they were actually ridiculing him."

"There's a chance that they actually supported him."

"You're too optimistic, Takashi, you think every terrible thing I do to you is because I like you and don't know how to express it, buts it's actually due to a lack of respect and other things like my low morals." Mori sighs and tries not to argue, because he's had to deal with too many moods and storming offs for one day. "From that day I vowed to earn my next belt I worked until my knuckles bled and carried on even then. I became the top of my class and accelerated through the ranks at a rate that challenged even that of my own father. I earned his respect but never his…"

"Affection?"

"Takashi get real, as if I'd ever care about something like that."

"Mitsukuni would."

"Indeed."

"And so, dark Hani emerged?"

"He was but a floundering buffoon until then. Then so long as he's under enough pressure, resulting from danger, fear or otherwise, he could change at the drop of the hat. It's almost like evolution."

"It made him much stronger, I suppose you could walk home on your own at night, if anyone messes with you it's their mistake. There's nothing fragile about you."

"As I was saying."

"Apart from your temperament."

"Ok, no more chit-chat, let's get on with this fornication business." He kisses Mori furiously and sighs when he has a sudden realisation. "You're flaccid again?" He reaches down to rectify the situation. "Is it because I gave you the idea that I might be dying?" Mori tries to ignore his taunting. "It's nice to see you at least care about that. Ok, I've got you back now." "Wait-"

"Mitsukuni, really does nothing for you, hmm?"

"Ok, forget him, for now. Please talk dirty to me, I beg you."

"Yeah, you do! You're so dirty!"

"I am."

"That's what I like to see, you're finally begging me. I control you." He stares into his eyes as he says this.

"You do." Hani climbs on top of him.

"Stop agreeing, please."

"Don't say please." Hani breaks their embrace and pulls Mori's hair.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Yeah, that's it." Hani slaps him.

"I mean yes sir…" Mori's straining penis pokes him and he sniggers. "That hurt so much, you're too harsh." Hani kisses him despite the less than mediocre acting and slowly lowers himself onto Mori.

"Don't get too used to this, I'll only obey you when I'm horny, I'm actually getting something out of your _torture_ when I've got a boner. Don't forget you're the scum of the earth."

"You're only passive when you're horny while I'm the opposite and get aggressive."

"Don't calm down again."

"I really am lost in the moment."

"I beg you, talk dirty to me."

"Don't tell me what to do." He slaps his cheek. When Mori realises that's Hani's subtle way of complying, he grins.


	55. Appreciation?

"Stop smiling-"

"I can't."

"-before I slap that smirk off your face."

"Please do. I mean no please don't hurt me."

"You really are mine." He nods. "You'll never run off with some woman and abandon us?"

"I will not."

"You're supposed to say you will, so we can fight more."

"Oh I mean, yeah I will I won't even write you."

"Whatever, I'm just using you don't act like I couldn't find another one of you that would be even more subservient and give no backchat."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you?"

"..."

"I can tell you why? It's because you care about me and if I left you'd miss me. You clearly just want to own me so you can keep me to yourself and not risk losing me. No wonder you act like I'm so terrible to everyone, you want to scare them off because you know I'm better than that. Even your most basic commands are just to have me stay with you. You've got feelings. You can't deny it now. Why else would you get so angry? That is a feeling, even if you express it incorrectly."

"Is this where we're going now? I like having you around, that doesn't necessarily mean I like _you_."

"That's the same thing."

"I don't know if it's only while I'm doing this or indefinitely, but I can see that you don't want a wife anymore. Now look who's got feelings for a _boy_."

"I know that's what you want deep down, more than anything."

"Yeah yeah, what do you know?"

"You poor thing, I'm just teasing you and you're letting it get to you. 'These violent delights have violent ends'."

"They won't be violent if you simply come to obey."

"Yeah, you say that but that's not how this is gonna go down."

"So you _want_ a violent end?"

"I don't know if that's a threat or an appeal to my cowardly side, which I don't have. No one has cast 'a plague on both' our houses. The funny thing is Mitsukuni isn't the sort to understand references to _English_ literature."

"Are you suggesting that you and I are more compatible?"

"What? No."

"I suppose not, I'm more mature than you."

"No you're not, you have no patience or manners and it's not a competition. What I was trying to do is ask, how can the two of you be _so_ different?"

"That's one of the few things I don't know."

"You _are_ full of yourself, aren't you?"

"What? I _am_ as great as I say I am."

"It's a good delusion to have but you know you're terrible."

"I am but, you can't act like you're not _different_ when you're turned on."

"At least I'm not a different _person_ \- I mean! Don't bring that up! We've both said things tonight things we regret and…"

 _Maybe that's why I never speak…_

"Come on Ta-tsun, don't go back to being shy."

"Do you have any idea about how ashamed I am of that. There's a side to me I didn't know I had and I don't like it."

"How do you think _I_ feel?"

"What? You're a parasite! You do every wrong thing you do deliberately."

"I'm glad you can finally see that."

"The thing is that when you wake up you're not you, you haven't done anything you're just as innocent as you always have been."

"The only reason Mitsukuni is innocent again is because of my manifestation."

"At least you don't have to live with the guilt."

"What guilt do you have, you just lie there and take it."

"I let it happen."

"No, I _made_ it happen. You had no say."

"But I'm enjoying it, I'm letting you get in my head. I can't be weak. I can't let you overwhelm me."

"Because of my-"

"It's my problem, not yours."

"I know it's not _my_ problem, because I couldn't care less about your feelings, but it is my fault, I did cause your self-doubt and I'm not sorry. Submissive doesn't necessarily mean weak and trust me, I know you're not. I'll be the first to admit that you've got a fair bit of strength both in mind and body. You take on too much and you never stop to ask for help. you have your own problems but you keep them inside and I commend you for that, I can't contain _anything_ , not this terrible lust I have, not the aggression or the cruelty. You bear the brunt of the force and you do it so well. I may even start to question my own capacity for wrongdoing. You're too good, you deserve so much better. In my mind, the only way you could excuse such behaviour time after time must be that you really love Mitsukuni."

"Speak for yourself, you need to stop putting words in my mouth and trying to manipulate me... Just when I think we're having an honest conversation."

"I will ever understand why you find it so hard to admit to being gay."

"Is that what you want from me?"

"You know what I want and I've already got it, sweetheart."

"What?"

"This, I've got it all, your virginity, your innocence, your dignity, I took it all from you."

"I gave you it."

"Whatever helps you come to terms with it."

"Over what? You're giving me more than I've given you. You even cried, you're the one that-" Hani slaps him so hard and fast it leaves a handprint on his cheek. Mori doesn't react and says. "Behaviour." Hani stops, then has a sudden realisation and slaps him anyway.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Calm down, do you want to sit on the naughty step?"

"Stop being condescending Takashi or I'm not talking to you."

"Ok. Mr H."

"Who's Mr H?"

"You're the boss, I'll do as you say."

"Stop making fun of me!"

"Takashi was so silly, can you forgive him?"

"That's it I'm not talking to you."

"Are you just going to stop and go to sleep after all that?"

"..."

"Ok, I'll talk to you in the morning."


	56. Repression…

"Ok, I'll talk to you in the morning. I don't know if you'd prefer pancakes or porridge with no sugar?"

"..."

"Coffee or a smoothie?"

"..."

"I'll pick for you…" He waits for Hani to argue back. "You've never tried to sleep in your life, have you? You either pass out or revert to your docile state. Is it hard? I bet its so _hard_... I'll probably fall asleep before you do. Good night."

 _I'm not Mr Etchi! He doesn't know the meaning of that word... It must've just been my initial, but still he didn't take the hint when he was getting on my nerves, that is a grave lack of respect._ Hani sighs really loudly and tries to get into bed as defiantly as he can. He struggles to pull the covers from under Mori, but fails and throws himself onto the pillow. He misses it and bumps his head. "Are you alright?" Hani ignores him and turns onto his front to bite the pillow and whisper-shout. "Ow." Mori tries to touch his head, but before he gets within reach of a single hair, Hani Karate chops him so, hard, he can't feel his arm. "What the heck man, I didn't do that."

 _But he blames me, like when a kid trips and points at you. They don't care what you did they're just mad._ Hani lies facing away from him and Mori gets under the sheets too. "This is so strange I'm normally the quiet one and here I am talking to thin air... Aren't you kind of disappointed to leave things like this? ... I've still never seen if you can just be dispelled naturally. This could be a good little experiment."

 _Is he trying to get me to talk by provocation? How simple minded does he think I am?… Despite my behaviour, I do not have a one-track brain…_

"I'll finally see if it's possible for you to just go on your own. I don't hate you, you know? I can't, as you've claimed to in the past, I don't hate anyone. You're not nice, but you are fun to be around."

 _I'm just trying to teach you a lesson! This is the first punishment that's actually had an impact..._

"Well, it looks like you've lost this battle of wills. Go on admit it, I got you. I usually do, in fact. I suppose that's how it goes with villains…"

 _He's got one thing right… I am the villain but he'd better not be just saying that to appease me. I don't know if he just wants to finish what I started or thinks I'm actually mad at him... Either way that's no fun... I might just go to sleep now. For real. It might not have gone to plan, but at least he's getting what he deserves... I wonder how I'm going to get him to make it up to me. Wait what am I saying? He'll do what I want anyway, because I'll make him._

"Villains always get thwarted so, at least you've done something right." Hani kicks him in the thigh. "Rising to the challenge are we?"

 _He's too cocky! I really will just go to sleep. This is no great failure. I don't even need him._ He lies face down now. _He really likes a fight... It's not so entertaining when he enjoys it. He is cute though... I kind of get where Mitsukuni is coming from. He got the boner after all… These fleeting moments. It's kind of sad just having such a temporary existence... Each time with the exact same goal... I'm definitely just going to try to sleep. To see if I can rise above this... No! I don't believe this is in any way influenced Takashi calling me a savage animal... I can control urges like a civilised human being. I just choose not to. He knows that... He has to know that! He's so naive... He always lets me do what I want and even now, after he told me he was saving it for marriage, after he told me not to... I still don't think he understands the significance. I like taking advantage of him but it's not as fun if he doesn't understand it... I overestimated him... The opposite of what everyone always does to me. I'm going to fall asleep. It's just a shame I won't see how he reacts..._

"Mr H…"

 _Are you real_ _ly gonna stick with that!? Actually, why am I surprised…? There's nothing patronising about it though. It's a huge improvement in the nickname Horny Hani, that's for sure._

"Mr H."

 _Is he going to keep saying that until I speak back? I almost forgot I was giving him silent treatment then. This feels so good... Why was I thinking about him, again? What fabric is this bed sheet made from? Cotton? Not as soft as that tacky pink rabbit, but nice._

"Mr H I can see that you haven't had enough yet. Talk to me. I know you want more because I can see your rear rising up and down." He stops still.

 _What!? I was doing that? For how long? I suppose old habits die hard. Hard? It's the same pun he made, was I really listening that closely? This is the way I've always gone to sleep for the whole of_ _ **my**_ _lifetime, at least. Gosh, what was I thinking? No, I'm not embarrassed. I'm going to try to fall asleep, without any satisfaction for real this time._

"You're not even in a bad mood, are you? You're just playing games with me. You want me to make a confession. Or something. Now you've got me in this state you just want to tease me so, I'm easier to manipulate. Or could it be that you're tired and you just want a break!? You stop halfway though of your own accord after all the times I suggested it? You pretend to get hurt feelings over nothing and you can make it seem like you're ignoring me out of spite rather than in self defense. You really are clever."

 _Shhh, I'm trying to sleep._

"Just stop me when I'm wrong." Hani gives him the finger. "Please. I actually miss talking to you. And... Never mind…"

 _He wants me. Poor timid thing, he can't say it. I need to hear him say it... He's got to beg so hard even someone as sinister as I can't resist. If he got on his knees and begged... Jesu Maria! Holy St. Francis! I'd lose the plot. He can't do that to me I'm too weak... I'd lose my own battle of wills faster than you can say multiple orgasm. If he surrendered himself to me fully and gave up his dignity for me, I would die! I would just die! Well, I wouldn't actually but... I'm losing my grip on reality. I really am just here for one thing. Not deep conversations, not making any progress, no self development, nothing meaningful, just carnal, animalistic, senseless, passionate, downright dirty-_

"Mr H. You're doing it again."

 _Woah! I really went off on one. I can't let him get the better of me. I can't let him be right! He'll be even more arrogant and then I'm screwed. Stupid body, stop deciding what I do! Betraying me like that!? If I'm the master of anything it's got to be you. If I let my own body get the better of me, what am I? I'm nothing, I'm a slave! A machine, my whole life determined by biochemistry!? I think not! Well, I wouldn't exist without these imbalances but I'm not the one with problems. Mitsukuni is. He's the one that split. And while I'm here, I'll certainly take charge of my own actions. Humping the bed!? I'd slap my own self if I had half a mind to. But I'm not crazy. What an ugly word. Since when did I care about being offensive? I really am losing it. That's it. I owe it to myself to back down. My body does not rule me, I rule myself. Free will! Either that or the justice system implodes. People have a choice, they think before they act and I'm one of those people with restraint... At least I'm about to be. You've got to work for me after that... Body. Just release the dopamine without the orgasm and let me sleep. If Takashi's right about one thing it's that it's interesting to see what happens to me without relief. Will I be the one that wakes up in the morning? Will there be a worse version of him? All these questions that go unanswered... I lo- Takashi's great. He's so patient, even though I'm totally blue balling him. I'm on the edge denying myself as it is. If he tried this with me, I'd go ballistic. I really am a monster... I don't know if I'm enjoying punishing him more than my boner hurts or what. We must have that sensation in common and on second thoughts I am enjoying the torture more. He hasn't even touched it. And then now that I think of it he can't because it's not a direct order from me…. He's so obedient… He's always gonna be my-_

"What? Oops, I fell asleep then the bed started shaking."

 _He's not even suffering anymore!?_ _Now_ _that I've taught him it this way, there's a chance that he doesn't know it's possible for him to take over or for me to lie back and receive… With this kind of naivety, I can take control indefinitely... With great power comes great responsibility but I'm just gonna use it to exploit him… And then I realise, that all those times I've buggered off home or left him to his own devices, for whatever reason, he's never taken matters into his own hands. Which sort of gives me the idea that he doesn't know how. Or even better he doesn't know that it's a possibility. He absolutely can't do that again, not after I scolded him. My word is final and he obeys..._

"You don't wanna know what I dreamt about. Or _maybe_ you do?"

 _He's back to trying to get me to talk. I won't ask but, I'll let my imagination get the better of me and imagination it was something homoerotic which means he's just as hard as I am._

"You're doing it again, _that's_ what woke me up. That's it I'm not playing with you anymore I've been nice for long enough."


	57. Co-operation…

**As an apology for the long break there will be one chapter or each story per day, this week, since it's Easter. I've been trying really hard to get into university and I've got a place at the one I want. There will also be a special treat at the end of the week the the schedule should go back to normal. Its my first oneshot and as you can imagine, because it's mine its really long.**

 _What!? Is!? Happening!?_

"Come here you." Hani opens his eyes for the first time since he started the silent treatment and looks at Mori questioningly. When he approaches, Hani nearly falls off the bed. "I said I was sorry." He pulls the sheet off. Hani blinks really fast he even forgets how to talk, too startled to even find the words. "And now I'm going to tickle you until you speak! You can't stay silent now."

"Takashi! No! Stop! Aiiieee! I can't take it. Enough enough! You really know how to give a man a heart attack. Ha ha ha! Stop! Now!"

"What? I'm just tickling you."

"No, before that, you nearly scared me half to death! I mean it stop, before I kick you in the face."

"No, this is what you get, don't ever not talk to me again."

"You like me!~"

"I don't."

"Yeah you do, you can't hide it you're blushing. Takashi you're too cute!" He kisses him on the cheek then immediately after slaps it with all his might.

"What was that for?"

"You scared me."

"I didn't think it was possible to scare you."

"I've never felt more vulnerable, in my life."

"Because I tickled you and there was nothing you could do about it?"

"Never mind!"

 _He really is so pure... Even now after what I've done to him. I'm impressed. I'll definitely have a lot of nice things to say to his mother on our wedding day... What!? I don't care about commitment. I don't respect him as an individual. No, gross. What have I become? Who would have ever thought it possible for there to be such a thing as being too cute? I don't think any other would suffice, but I can't tell him that. He'd get too full of himself and I can't have him leave me. I'd rather die! No! I cannot will not tolerate any such behaviour. He can't leave me I know I'm terrible but, I won't let him. Not even if I have to kill him to make him stay, he's mine... Yeah, that's me. Few! Things got dark quickly and that's just because I'm evil. As if I'd ever fall into the trap of something as good and clean and simple as love._

"I didn't even think you would be ticklish."

"I'm not. My body is. It belongs to an idiot."

"Mitsukuni isn't stupid."

"I never said he was. He is kind of simple though."

 _I'm the idiot... Am I slipping?_ _I just agreed with him._

"What are you doing arguing with me boy!?"

"Don't get mad. I know what you get like. You can't cope."

"I can cope! I would have slept, if you left me to it."

"Not until after you impregnated my bed."

"Again it wasn't me doing that it was my body and it doesn't control me. He lies on his back so he can't even be tempted subconsciously. But he's nude and the bed sheets are off so that doesn't help anything.

"'Can I help you?'"

"'You look like you're the one that needs help.'"

"Yes please~"

"I'm only teasing you." Mori shrugs. "Get down there. You know what to do."

"Yes sir." Mori fellates him, almost too hastily, as if that was what he'd been waiting for.

"Good boy, Ta-tsun. You're so obedient now you've been punished. You're gonna behave from now aren't you?"

"I'll try."

"No, you're _going_ to do that."

"Is it ok if we…"

 _He still can't say it! That is just too adorable I can't not give him what he wants. Not with that face! I'm close anyway..._

"Ok lie down Ta-tsun."

"Yes sir." He hops on top of him again and it's not long until the time comes.


	58. Explosion!

"Wait where are you going? I'm not finished yet."

"Well, I nearly am.

"But-"

"Get over it."

"It's funny, you can't get off unless you're in control… I penetrated you, but somehow you still managed to 'top' me."

"How does that make you feel?"

"You care?"

"I always want to know how I make you feel, one word will do. You feel?"

"Used."

"And vulnerable?"

"Somewhat."

"Be more descriptive. I used you, you're my little b***. I own you."

"Ok."

"Takashi~ Stop disengaging. Say my name."

"No."

"Then look at me while I jizz on your pretty little face."

"No that's just too degrading." He grabs Mori's hair and teases his lips with his penis.

"Oh, so you _want_ me to cum down your throat because you're a little gay sl**? You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"This is _so_ fifty shades."

"You haven't even read fifty shades! Grey isn't evil, he's just kinky and something else that makes him not want to love anyone."

"You haven't read it either!"

"Stop turning everything I do into a joke!" He slaps him. "Why did that make you smile?"

"I am _so_ turned on right now, I like it when you command me, I'm your 'b***'. I just wanted to see what you'd say."

"Stop testing me."

"This side of you is _so_ erotic, pull my hair again."

"I get that you're a masochist but please take this seriously."

"Wait if you cum now does that mean this is over?"

"Stop enjoying it, you're turning me off. I was gonna abandon you and not finish you off."

"So you'd just switch back and leave me high and dry?"

"I'm evil, I don't care. You were trying to get rid of me in the past and now you _want_ me to stay? That's not what I thrive on." He sits back down on Mori. "For pities sake."

"So you're nicer when I turn you off? There are so many levels to this character…"

"Stop being so fascinated. You're meant to be scared."

"Well I'm not, this is fun, we should do it again sometime."

"This is so not going to plan."

"Which is?"

"I thought you might cry or something."

"When have you ever seen me cry?"

"Never, but still this is the most extreme thing I've ever done to you, you seriously have no limit. What did you have to go and be such a big strong man for?" He increases his pace out of frustration.

"I'm close."

"Well, I'm not so, you'd better hold on."

"It doesn't look like that's gonna be possible." Hani slows down.

"Remind me not compliment you."

"Don't stop, that feels nice."

"Don't tell me what to do, Takashi, do you want to get punished, again?" He nods. "Why can't you be normal?"

"I'm just letting you know how much I'm enjoying this. I'd rather you didn't rush it." He speeds up out of badness. "Ah! I'm dangerously close now." He carries on. "Oh! I'm going to cum inside you!"

"I dare you to!"

"How do you expect me to stop it?"

"Have better stamina."

"Aah! Mm..." He shudders as he spasmodically thrusts into Hani from beneath him, filling his innards which overflow and pool on his stomach. "Cheers for that, now I don't mind if you return to your good form."

"What are you talking about, I only keep you around for my fun. I don't care if you enjoyed it. As if _you_ can just dismiss me?"

"Ok you can move away now, it's too intense."

"It's your fault for cumming early now it's just gonna be torture." He says with a grin. "We don't stop until I say we stop."

"Hang on now, it's getting really uncomfortable."

"If you want me to stop just say the word and accept defeat."

"I'll never beg you."

"And if I told you I wanted to try and achieve a prostate orgasm?"

"A who?"

"I want to get off without touching my-"

"That'll take forever! Ok, cum on my face."

"What would poor Mitsukuni think, when he comes back to a soggy arse and you coated in his cream?"

"Ok, I beg you please cum on my face right now!"

"You have such a weak will. I'm not impressed, you're making me think like I can get whatever I want out of you, like everyone else..."

"Yeah but you bully me into it, everyone else just does as you say without question."

"That's true, you don't do as I say first time… You need quite a fair bit of persuasion I wonder what poor 'Mitsu-chan's face will be like when he comes back to a 'hurty bum' and all this strange 'sticky stuff'? He might have to ask your mum what's going on then, I'm certain that she'd lynch you."

"But you admitted to humping and what have you, inappropriately publically before he found out it was dirty."

"Yep, and since he has a history of suppressing bad thoughts, with dark Hani, all the guilt and shame were pushed to one side, eventually manifesting into me. Though, as long as he knew it was inappropriate, all the time he wasn't doing it, as far as he was concerned, he never did it and had no memory, so long as there was something else to distract him. I'm not surprised he forgot, having _such_ a dark side in a person so sweet? Remember that incident with your computer keyboard, what he did without being even the slightest bit aroused?"

"Yeah."

"I manipulated that. The stronger I am, the weaker his dark side gets. At that point, I had no control over you and-"

"Who's to say you have control now?"


	59. Reciprocation!

"What I'm saying is that the more of the bad traits that get out in this state, the better he'll be for you."

"Are you trying to make a nice appeal, with no force, blackmail or ultimatums?"

"Basically the dirtier I am the purer _he_ is. Before we were two you did something wrong, I can't remember what oh yeah, your total disrespect for the present we bought and then all that silence and sitting still right after all that sugar was torture, you're lucky the keyboard got the brunt of the force."

"What are you implying?"

"Don't take it like that. It was just a spirited prank."

"I don't like the sound of a prank coming from you."

"You weren't paying us any attention and you had to sta-"

"Stop trying to justify this foolishness and own up."

"We were logging onto the pervy twitter we created and in the process, we were gonna ruin your perfect internet history, which we checked, then leave the account open and logged in for you to find and get turned on by, further stimulating your passions and hopefully making you miss us when we were gone. The plan to expose you to indecent imagery failed, we flipped out, the computer got broken and then it was taken out on you. Immaturity is not a good mix with adult emotions."

"Nice Hani kept getting off and convinced himself that he didn't know what he was doing?"

"So, he hid it and now, I've got all his nasty secret and urges. He's innocent again. I've filtered out that vicious, moderately tolerable guy into a concentrated serum of bad and then there's him, who you'd have to pull out of the road from chasing a butterfly. This Hani has never cried a sincere tear or been denied anything successfully ever!"

"Crap!"

"He would definitely have something to say about how 'slimy' his arse is."

"He might, you'd better go clean that off."

"You can."

"Nah, you're alright mate."

"But Takashi~" He squeals.

"Stop that voice before I puke."

"So you want me to keep going up and down?"

"I don't know how effective this is going to be in your little plan it's not torture anymore."

"Takashi~"

"Please."

"Takashi~"

"What do you want?"

"Clean it with your tongue."

"Quickly then." He stands up and Mori's completely flaccid penis flops out into his abdomen. He walks over the bed and ungraciously lowers his rear on to Mori's face.

"I'm Still undefeated."

"Can't you at least fart onto a tissue or something?"

"What? No, I can't have you 'enjoying' this too! It's your mess, you clean it up. I explicitly said you were not to do that, licking it all up is your _come_ uppance."

"You're such a swine."

"Come on, I know you can insult me better than that."

"I know, but you'd probably enjoy it."

"True, now try and give me that prostate orgasm we talked about." Mori complies without any resistance, much to Hani's dismay and gives him a thorough clean, while developing his skills by finding out what Hani likes. If he wasn't already spent he'd regrettably have to admit stimulating Hani being an enjoyable experience. "Ahh~ Takashi!"

"I've got to say, I'm really enjoying hearing these squeals of delight from you. It's almost like I break your character when I make you feel good."

"Aren't you selfless and giving?"

"I like making you happy as much as I like my free will. Remember it's practically in my genes to serve you like a prince."

"I never thought of the service like that, I always thought of it being more like the loyalty of a dog."

"Oi!"

"I mean like, staying by your side and fighting to the death for your sake or waiting patiently for me, you know living for me like Hachiko the dog… As well as fetching the paper and doing the odd trick. I'm saying I never thought of you as a submissive slave but more like a loyal partner that tries to help me, as often as he can."

"Aw, it warms my heart to think-"

"Less talking more licking, I'm not trying to compliment you so don't take it in a sentimental way. I was just a little bit ticked off because I had no idea you viewed yourself like that. It's disappointing! I need you to have more self-esteem so you can- So I can tear it down, there's no amusement with a spiritless slave. If you don't have a good view of yourself people are just going to take advantage of you. I don't necessarily want you to be happy, but your unhappiness makes me unhappy."

"That's what you call empathy."

"Shut up with all this emotional crap! You're turning me off again! And I was close before you called me a prince… You usually have nasty things to say and I dish them straight out but now I'm losing it."

"Ah! The not horny, nice thing again!"

"Stop playing with me, I've had enough. Just finish the job the normal way, I can't do this if you're gonna distract me from my goal."

"So I won again?"

"You didn't win, I just changed my objective. Orders are orders You still do as I say, whether or not you like them."

"But I like them, just like the last time I won."

"You didn't win, I just changed my mind."

"I was able to... without permission, last time that happened, you changed your mind, maybe this time I can get you to, though, this conversation is turning out to be quite pleasant."

"That'll teach me to deal with you in a civilised way."

"Come on let me suck you off then we'll both be satisfied, you're arse is clean, I made extra good sure of it. Now his only question will be why I'm naked too. If I'm making you behave nicely I must have temporarily dispelled the demon, he's gonna be extra innocent and extra happy."

"Wow, now you're begging to blow me? You really take the fun out of everything."

"And yet, you can't stay mad at me!" He says as he takes the entirety of Hani's little throbbing penis into his mouth.

"Curse you!" He tries to scowl and it turns into a grin, thanks to the recently acquired skill of Mori's accommodating mouth.

"See you didn't even mean those curses!" He laughs on Hani's penis and the vibrations make him convulse slightly.

"Woooooaaahhh~ Stop being so arrogant! Oh~ You big poopy head!"

"See now you can't even muster the courage to swear, I'm totally owning you!" He chuckles a deep throaty laugh and Hani's whole body spasms.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh~ You fart mouth, stink breath..." He manages to squeeze out as he starts actively thrusting into Mori's mouth.

"Resistance is futile. You're mine."

"No, never! Ah! Takashi! I'm cumming!" He moans and shudders as he deposits his load into Mori's mouth. He spits it into, a tissue, at the side of the bed before turning around to say.

"You see this is wh- Oh you're asleep. Asleep!? You lying dog, you were dishonest about Mitsukuni coming back to any of this. You always fall asleep after the really big ones. I suppose you got me there." He grins to himself then spoons Hani, slightly disgruntled and settle into a calm sleep.


	60. Consternation｡

The next morning Mori bolts upright, heart racing. He hastily rubs the sleep from his eyes and looks around. _What time is it? Have I overslept? What's that noise?_ It takes him a minute to realise what woke him up. _Mitsukuni's upset? What did I do now? He's trying to be discrete, should I leave him to it? His mood seems to change a lot…_ Hani keeps trying to conceal the sound as best as he can but an occasional snivel escapes and that gives Mori his usual uncontrollable pangs of sympathy. Mori clutches his left breast in an attempt to slow the beating of his heart. No matter what made him cry, Mori can't help but feel responsible. He reaches out to pat Hani's back and he shifts towards the edge of the bed.

"Mitsukuni."

"I'm not in a talking mood."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"You can tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"What made you cry?"

"..."

"If you tell me what's wrong I can help you."

"I'm ok."

"Trust me."

"..."

"It doesn't matter what it is, I'm here for you. This is the last time I'll ask. What's the matter."

"Everything!" He finally stops holding back, since his ability to control Mori is becoming more and more clear. He presses his face on Mori's pillow and saturates it with tears and snot. "I still don't wanna talk about it." Mori picks up his hand and grips it between both of his. _He woke up in an irritable mood... He doesn't normally do this after the other guy comes out unless I've 'wronged' him somehow. He said Mitsukuni would be extra nice today. What did I do this time? I didn't abandon him or ignore him... Never mind I've dealt with this before. Where's Usa-chan?_ He quickly scans the floor to no avail then he spots it carefully propped up on the desk facing the wall. _That other guy just have feelings! He's sensitive enough to hide his actions from a stuffed toy?_ Mori stands up and grabs it.

"Mitsukuni, you're worrying Usa-chan. She didn't want to see you cry. She said if you hug her you'll feel better."

"She didn't say that."

 _Does this mean he's got voices in his head?_

"She did, she just whispered it to me."

"I don't think so, since she doesn't like you. She wants to be put down." Mori passes the rabbit to him.

 _At least he's concerned enough by the rabbit to start talking. Was that just a way to hug Usa-chan without agreeing with me?_ Hani holds on to Usa-chan and talks quietly to reassure her that Mori can't get her. A _t least he's not crying now._

"Mitsukuni, how do you feel?"

"I'm really tired. I just wanna stay asleep"

"Ok, I'll go to my piano lesson without you."

"Wait no I'll come too!~" He rubs his eyes as he says this.

"No, you're too tired."

"Ow~" He tries to jump out of the bed with his usual energy but can't.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm not sure."

"Can you get up?"

"I'll try. Ah! Takashi~ It just hurts too much." A single tear eeks out of his eye and trickles down his rose flushed cheek.

"Where does it hurt?"

"I'd rather not say." Mori suddenly clocks on and his eyebrows shoot up. Hani pulls Mori close with his hidden strength and gently sobs onto his lap. "Why does it hurt so much?"

"It doesn't hurt _that_ much."

"It really does! Waahahahaha!"

"Please don't cry so loud my mum'll hear."

"Ok…" He sniffs and Mori hands him a cloth handkerchief.

"I'll tell you what, you be really brave for me now, and I'll take you out."

" _Me_ really!?" His face brightens as he smiles for the first time since waking up.

"Of course."

"You trust me?"

"Yeah."

"You want me to take you out~!"

"That's not what I said but ok, why do you find it so hard to believe?"

"You always refused to let me take you on a date before, even when I thought I was being nice."

"I just a had a few reservations about going on dates, that's all. I've never had one, it's nice to have high expectations."

 _He's got this date thing in his head now. I can't go back on my word after what I did to him. It's not as if I've got a shred of and dignity left to save now…_ He shudders at the thought. _What was going through my head… I can't believe I get like that when I'm horny… I suppose we both have our own alter egos… Me being Morinozuka Takashi-the sissy… I'm so disappointed in myself… I wish so badly that I didn't enjoy it, just so I could despise that other guy a bit more. The way he just walks all over me is just too hypnotising… Why am I submissive? I swear it's just a 'turned on thing' at the very least I've got to make it up to Mitsukuni for hurting his body. Mr H must have just been putting on a tough act, I knew it, the poor bugger. Oh no, please don't say I just felt a pang of sympathy for him, gosh what have I become. If he heard these thoughts, he'd slap me… Which I'd like… Because I'm a dirty little- How can I get myself out of these loops, they never end. I wish I didn't feel so guilty. I don't even know what I'm most guilty for, tainting myself or tainting him.. I beat myself up about it, but when the time comes again, who knows what I'll let him do to me. I was the one having those thoughts in the shower I need to put a stop to it. I can't let myself get addicted to this lifestyle or he'll exploit my weakness again and again… What's wrong with me, I need to show him who's b-_

"Takashi~ Are you listening to me?"

"Wha- I mean, yeah."

"I know you don't normally talk but…"

"You can tell me, I was kind of hoping there was something I could do to make you feel better."

"I just like your company."

 _How am I gonna get out of this house in time for my lesson. I can't have him here telling my mum about… And I can't take him to see Mrs Yamazaki because she asks too many questions… There is no way for me to even deny bribing him with a date to keep quiet about the fact that he's got a sore backside. He doesn't even know how to keep a secret and he just wo- I need to stop spiralling… I'm catastrophising. I can't go back now and I can't abandon him not after what I've done._

"Didn't you say you wanted to sleep?"

"Are you gonna sleep with me?"

"Eh?"

"I'm tired."

" _Oh_ , that's right."

 _I wonder at what o'clock we actually went to sleep after all that… We went to bed reasonably early but didn't sleep for awhile… It must have been really far past his bedtime… I don't know why I never really thought of him during all of that. I only considered myself and now I'm up and ready to go, no worse for wear but he's got all this pain and didn't get enough sleep… Different person, same body and he doesn't deserve any after effects. I'm the one that prolonged it too… Idiot! Maybe Mr H wanted it over and done with… He was pretending to be selfish but he'd probably had enough…_


	61. Suppression…

"Is that what you want?"

"You don't want to spend time with me, do you? I said I wouldn't disrupt your life, don't worry about it." He turns face down onto the bed to hide the fact that he can't stop crying even though Mori told him to be brave. He tries to suppress a groan as he regrets the quick movement. He bites the pillow but his shoulders jerk involuntarily.

 _My brother was right I am a cry baby… I'm not surprised Takashi never wanted me here all I ever do is get in the way and cause trouble..._

"Don't be like this say what you want. I'm willing to make time for you."

"I know you don't _really_ want to." Mori has a sudden uncharacteristic urge to rub Hani's back as he speaks in hopes of comforting him.

"Last I checked, I invited you here and you've been nothing but good. I'm not going to make up any rules anymore. I know you're the good one."

"Oh Takashi~ Ow!" He tries to get up and hug him.

"You just stay still until you feel better, ok?" He plops his head back down on Mori's lap obediently, then cheekily manoeuvres Mori's hand so he strokes his hair, Mori just follows his direction without question.

"It's hard to be brave,Takashi…"

"I know."

"I wish the pain would go away."

"I wish it would stop twice as much as you do."

"Shall I get you some paracetamol?"

"I don't take tablets."

"Eh?"

"I can't swallow them and they taste yucky."

"You're lucky, my sister takes calpol is she's every ill. What do you need, like twice the kiddy dose?"

"I don't know…" Mori switches his lap for a pillow and starts to get up. "No Takashi, don't leave me, I need you."

"I thought you didn't want it to hurt."

"I want you more."

"This'll only take a sec'."

"Takashi~ Don't go~"

"I've got to go, I can't make medicine appear out of thin air."

"OK, sorry don't shout at me~" He sniffs. Mori closes his eyes pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not shouting… Just close your eyes and count to twenty and before you open them, I'll be back."

"Promise?"

"Ok."

"Pinky promise?"

"What's the difference?"

"Please?"

"Ok."

"And you'll let me take you on a proper date before you send me home?"

"We still can't be sure that you'll be up to it before then."

"Takashi~"

"Ok."

" _And_ you'll mean it?" Mori clears his throat and shifts his gaze, unsure of how to respond."Takashi~?"

"Why are you bargaining with me to go get _your_ medicine?"

"You're being mean again, I don't want to tell you but…"

 _Oh no, please don't say this one actually believes I'm mean… It's not as if he's seen a good side to me in recent weeks…. I need to treat him better the poor soul… I've just got to do something to prove him wrong… I can't keep this up… I really can't let him keep this impression of me, I can only hope what Mr H said about me scaring him into being good wasn't true..._

"Takashi? Are you ignoring me now… I was gonna say something but you're not listening."

"I'm listening, I'm so sorry, you can tell me anything that's the matter I'll help you make it better."

"I've got a hurty-"

"Don't say that, don't let those words leave your mouth."

"But, you said no more rules."

"You can do anything but say those words. Don't tell anyone but me about how sore you are ok?"

"Why?"

"I know, today let's have ice-cream _and_ cake."

"I'm buying it, of course we can have both silly!~"

"Alright then, I'll see about getting you your medicine."

"To make my booboo go away?~"

"When you say it like that you make _me_ want to cry."

"You don't cry."

"I know, but I can't stand to see you in pain."

"Ok, I'll take it, anything for you."

"Good lad." He starts to stand up to leave and suddenly remembers.

"Takashi, aren't you going?"

"Ok, close your eyes and don't peek."

"Have you got a surprise for me?"

"No why would you think that?" He says as he stands up to desperately search for something to cover up with.

"I can't not look, I'm too impatient."

"No Mitsukuni."

"Ah!" He screams and Mori dives to clasp his hand over his mouth.

"Shh, I can't have you wake my mum up and she'd burst in and find us like this."

"Like what?"

"Naked."

"Why?"

"It's not decent."

"Hm?"

"It's not proper."

"Eh?"

"It's obscene."

"What?"

"My mum hasn't seen me naked in like five years."

"Mine saw me just yesterday. Are you shy Takashi?"

"We just don't show our naked bodies to girls, ok?"

"Haruhi didn't mind."

"Well, maybe that's just for you. You screamed when you saw me."

"Well, I've never seen a thingy like that."

"We've shared a shower."

"Why would I look down when your face is all the way up there? Plus, you told me not to look."

"That's right."

 _How could I forget this one couldn't be further from a pervert._

"Are you trying to say I grossed you out?"

"Takashi, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings there's just too much going on, it's nothing like mine. It's like when you find out real hearts don't look like the hearts you see on greetings card and everywhere else but inside an animal. I was really shocked."


	62. Repercussion。

"I can imagine. I knew there was a reason I never thought you were gay."

"What was that, again?"

"You know." He shakes his head.

"Your sister tried to explain it, but I know I like you and I'm not sure that it needed a name. I just do what makes me happy and right now that's just being here, with you."

"Don't tell me, all this time you never thought liking me was anything out of the ordinary."

"It isn't, lots of people like you."

"Not just me, other guys."

"I do just like you, at least this way."

"Never mind." Mori goes to fetch the medicine and comes back as quickly as he can. Hani takes the bottle and tries to open it.

"Takashi help~ This lid just turns and turns forever~"

"It's for safety, I'll open it."

"Doctor Takashi to the rescue!~"

"I'm glad you're in a good mood."

"I kind of like having you take care of me." He hands Mori the bottle.

"It's a privilege to take care of you, but only when you actually need it."

"A-a-a-ah-achoo!"

"Someone must be talking about you." He teases.

"Why now!?" He pleads, on the verge of tearing up again. He holds Mori's hand. "Why does sneezing hurt so much? My insides!... What did I do to deserve this?"

"Trust me you didn't do anything to deserve this." He pops the lid open.

"Thanks." Hani grabs it and downs half of the remainder before stopping for breath.

"Wait, that's a drug, you don't have to do anything to please me."

"Really?"

"Yeah and you can't just drink that, you'll get poisoned if you have too much."

"Oopsie~"

"Do you know what it means to be poisoned?"

"Sort of, you've been awfully bossy since I got injured."

"It's just because I care about you."

"You do?"

"I wish you wouldn't be surprised about that. I can't believe you drank this."

"It's been ages since I last had sugar."

"We could stay in here and have a nice lie in until we go out later."

"I'd like to but I'm hungry~"

"You always are, how fast is your metabolism?" He shrugs. "Who wakes up hungry?"

"I just woke up, but I feel worn out already."

"I can imagine."

"Takashi my tummy's growling."

"How can I say no to you?"

"No one can."

"Do you want some food."

"No Takashi, you can't leave me again."

"I could go get you some cereal."

"No don't go again, about twenty years pass for every minute that we're apart."

"I can call my mum in to make you something."

"You're being really really nice this weekend."

 _This shouldn't be the standard… I really am a terrible friend…._

"Is it because I started to behave or because I upset you? I should've listened to Mrs Yamazaki earlier."

"No, I should've listened to you earlier, distinguished between you guys more clearly and been a lot more discriminant in my harsh treatment."

"Ok, but I thought you never told your mum what to do."

"I don't but she'll do anything for you."

"But how would you know that?"

"Because she's got this thing called the maternal instinct and it makes her unable to ignore the needs of a helpless creature like yourself."

"As long as I'm not being any trouble."

"Now now, you're no trouble for anyone."

"Put your clothes on and I'll send her a text."

"I had clothes on when I went to bed."

"Hush now that's not what matters, you just need to get dressed."

 _It just goes from bad to worse, the claims he can make which are totally true, really paint a picture, even without the unexplained soreness, the waking up nude, spontaneously is probably incriminating enough. How can I be so dishonest I am letting him go on, confused about how he ended up without clothes. I'm a monster! How could I have never for one second stopped to think about how I could hurt him while he does things like make plans about how I could save myself if I had doubts over which one he was. I know he cares about me, but why do I seem to only care about myself… I can't keep up this negativity, what I should do is make sure it doesn't happen again._

"Ok, Takashi but it's gonna hurt to get out of bed."

 _I wish he would stop being so compliant, maybe it would make me feel better if he spoke up a bit more… I wonder if I'm failing to appreciate this because Mr H told me it pained him to just do as he as told… Or worse am I just concerned about it all building into something I'm going to have to deal with later… These are all questions I thought I knew the answer to before last night… What a confusing time… I'm not even sure who I am any more…_

"Just take your time and pace yourself there's no hurry."

"Ok…" He scrunches up his face and fails miserably and suppressing wails of agony that make Mori cringe and grow ever more guilty.

"There's a good lad, now would it be possible for you to lay on the futon?"

"Why?"

"Because it has been laid out every night that you have come to stay and I don't know how to explain that you've been in my bed every single one of those times."


	63. Implication!

"Why can't you just tell her that the first night was I was lonely and from then I've just been used to it?"

"Fine, you can get back in."

"You really are being nicer this visit, anything I say, goes, it's not because I cried on you is it?"

"No, it's because I hurt you more than I ever thought it was possible to and I want a way to take that back and I make it up to you."

"Takashi you deserve better."

"No you deserve better than to have to share your body with these villains."

"It all started because I hid my true personality, you know? From then I had to lead two separate lives, one that would make me an ideal son and another that would make me happy."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine I'm myself all the time or should I say as long as I'm me. I don't fight the other me's, they usually come out to protect me from something, or help me do something, especially the things I don't know I'm capable of. It's ok to just have us just tag team it all the time, so we can deal with the situations we're most suited to."

"That's very mature of you to say."

"Really?"

"I think one of my main problems stems from not being able to handle emotions in a mature way."

"I agree. My mum's not replying, I'll just go an-"

"But!"

"Ok, I won't go, I'm sure she'll be in here as soon as she sees my message…"

"What's this?"

"No! Don't touch that."

"Is it delicate? I won't break it."

"I know, just put it down. I'm sorry for keeping such an untidy room, let me put it away."

"What does it do?"

"Nothing."

"Why is there an electric wire? There's a switch."

"Give it to me."

 _Am I gonna have to keep a scandalous thing like this in my room? If it's found, how can I explain? I'd have to put in my bag and to throw it away somewhere away from my house or return it but it could be-_ His draw drops when he hears buzzing sound he tries to take it but Hani pulls it closer.

"I didn't think you were lying when you said there'd be no more rules..."

"Put it down. Mitsukuni. Please. Why does the first place you wanna put it in have to be your mouth? You don't even know where it's been."

"Where has it been?"

"Never _you_ mind."

"Ok~"

"It's not clean, put it down. Please."

"I just want to understand what it's for. When you say you'll be nice you don't mean it, you never mean anything. Are you lying about the date?"

 _I just keep_ _disappointing him and disappointing him and disappointing him… All this and now I've caused him pain… I can't keep feeling sorry for myself and- Actually, I've got to keep him quiet there are too many interpretations of the suspicious things he could say. If he mentions his back passage I'll surely be decapitated by mum… And I'll be beaten to death by girls at the host club if it becomes known that I let him near such an object… All I can do is treat him right. I really have been awful to him these past few weeks. He's felt it all but never known why… I'd cry if I were him… That he still loves me is one thing I just can't understand...I'd never intrude on Haruhi's life or ask her for a date but she'd never- Come to think of it, I'd forgotten all about her and where my loyalties lie… I'm s-_

"Stop taking so long to think about it, just say you lied."

"Enough!"

"I've made you mad at me again, why do I always find a way to do that? You're normally so quiet."

"No, I'm not mad, just pass it here, please."

"Ok." He frowns and the guilt ripples right through Mori as he puts it into the bottom drawer of his bedside cabinet.

"I'd never be mad at you it's myself I'm disappointed in, for not thinking of you. I'll give you my first date because I want you to know I value you, not because I have to. I've put you through too much to reject you again. Are you even listening?"

"Ooh~ Takashi, do you think this _lotion_ would be good on my skin?"

"Don't touch that. No, don't flip the cap. It's not what you think." Mori squeezes his eyes shut and puts a hand on his face, in anguish.

"Everything I do seems to upset you. I really am in the way."

"No, no no it's not that, these are just the kinds of things you should not be getting yourself involved with."

"Why?"

"If anyone knew I let you play with them they'd kill me."

"They don't need to know. It's it's slippery~"

"I thought you were supposed to be trying to behave."

"Isn't it just a moisturiser?" He passes Mori the bottle.

"Don't worry about it."

"Is it bad for me to touch stuff like that?"

"Very."

"I didn't know."

"You're not in trouble."

"Why have you got them."

"Circumstance."

"Eh?"

"They don't belong to me I just don't know how to get rid of them."

"Ask your mum."

"She can't know about this."

"I'm bad at keeping secrets."

"But you can do it for me, right?"

"..."

"You never saw it."

"I did."

"Pretend you didn't."

"I never saw a buzzy thing or see through sticky-goop. I'll try to forget."

 _The way he describes it… I'd be hung drawn and quartered if any of this got out… I'm such an idiot. Now I'm lying and making him keep secrets this can't go on anymore._

on her way up. Whatever you do don't mention your rear end."

"Why?"

"You don't want to make Takashi upset, do you?"


	64. Consideration…

**As thanks to RavynLex for leaving a review, there is a** ⭐ **bonus** ⭐ **chapter this week and there will be for every individual review.**

 _Mrs Yamazaki has some great powers even in spirit…_

 _I've never wanted to make you cross…_

"No, never again, but still tell me… I'm really confused."

 _Why am I trying to manipulate him into acting like someone he's not, is it because I'm embarrassed? I can't take it out on him… No one else can know because then I'd have to explain and I can't… He asks questions and what should I do? Answer them rather than shut him up?… Am I concerned with actually satisfying his curiosity or just making sure none of this comes out at the complete wrong time? I've really lost my way… I don't think I ever want to talk to that other guy again, he's caused too much damage… Not only to my dignity, my own sense of pride, but mine and Mitsukuni's friendship…_

"Takashi, you're being super duper quiet today, is something the matter?

"No nothing's the matter, I'm just thinking..."

"Is it how to explain why I can't tell your mum about my sore… You-know-what? Because I don't get it..."

 _Of course he wouldn't get it… I need to think these things through I absolutely cannot let that other guy get the better of me again… Even if it's just for Mituskuni's sake… I don't know how he gets that hold over me but I want to undo it all… Nothing is worth hurting my best friend like this... I've never faced any repercussions like this before or had to explain what happened… I suppose his gentle soul and clean mind are what I needed, in order to take a long hard look at myself... I must not go back to that place again..._

"It's because that is a very private place. You shouldn't even show it to me, you don't want her to ask what's wrong with it do you?"

"I don't mind as long as she can help me. The pain medicine should start working soon, then hopefully you'll be back to your usual self."

"I hope so too." He frowns.

"You can be brave for me, can't you? If you can endure that pain you're definitely very strong."

"Really?~"

"Yeah."

"Takashi, I've always been brave! It doesn't hurt…"

 _I was worried that wake up call yesterday had set him on a path to being a miserable downer, but it doesn't seem to have lasted long… I'll never know how he can bounce from the bottom to a peak like a yo-yo. He feels everything whether or not he wants to so I'm going to have to find a way to do that without insulting him..._

"Oh, mum you're here."

"Mitsukuni-kun what's up?"

"I've got…. I just don't feel like myself."

"Takashi, aren't you going to your piano lesson? Mrs Yamazaki rang me to check if everything was alright, you cancelled at short notice and a cancellation within 24 hours is a non-refundable one."

"He wasn't up to it."

"Shall I call your mum, to come and collect you?"

"Actually she wouldn't be the one that came she would just send Mr Onishi in her place."

"I can drop you home if you're _really_ unwell."

"No, thanks for offering but me and Takashi are going out as soon as I feel better."

"Ok, why don't we send him off to his lesson a tad bit late and you could stay home with me. I'll teach you how to knit we can put some clothes on Usa-chan."

"That's great!"

"Do you think pink or white would suit her better?"

"I can't decide."

"I know, wait until you see the shades I've got, there's pastel, candy floss, salmon, cerise and that's just the pink, we've got off white, eggshell, cream, magnolia or we could _not_ choose and do a striped design." Hani oohs and aahhs, as he hears the various possibilities and let's his imagination wonder, until Mori interrupts.

"I thought you said you liked my company."

 _They can't be alone together, then he's out of my control… No! That's something the other guy would say… I just wouldn't be able to keep track of him saying something incriminating. He can't even walk he strained himself and teared up she wouldn't stop until she got to the bottom of it and all my careful coaching just makes me look even more guilty!_

"He can speak for himself."

"But you did say it."

 _I never though there'd be a time when I wanted to skip my piano lesson to stay with him, but I wish it was by any other circumstance. I know my mum's only trying to help, since she knows I like my own space, especially when it comes to him, but I can't leave him, today._

"I did say that, but that was when you threatened to abandon me and I thought you'd leave me here, by myself."

"You can't _abandon_ someone at your own house, it's where I live so, I would have to come back here eventually. It was more me just leaving you here to recuperate."

 _Look at them fighting like an old married couple... One second!_

"How come you're sharing the same bed, is this some sort of romantic relationship?" They both answer simultaneously. Hani says.

"Yes!~" Mori says.

"No." They look at each other. "What?"


	65. Argumentation!

**As thanks to RavynLex for leaving a review the next chapter is a** ⭐ **bonus** ⭐ **chapter.**

"We are."

"You're getting confused."

"No, I'm not, we're going on a date today and you said you'd mean it, this time."

"Oh no, please don't start that crying thing again."

"Sorry Takashi, I wish I could make it stop but I'm it a lot of pain right now, both inside and out." He says between sobs.

 _How can I be so insensitive? I caused both the physical and emotional pain he's feeling. I tell him not to cry, but I'm the one upsetting him... I've got to at least be a decent friend..._

"Did you say that?"

"Yes."

"Well, I think you'd better follow through then, young man."

"I was going to."

"Aww~ Mitsukuni-kun, come here." She beckons him into her open arms. He leans towards her.

 _Wow, I can't believe I haven't tried to hug him yet… I've just been concerned with trying to distance myself from the situation the only thing I've thought about is trying to stop him from complaining... For my own good!_

"I can't." ,

"Why did _he_ tell you not to?"

"No, I can't move."

"What's the matter?"

"It hurts too much."

"What does?"

"I can't say."

"Yes you can."

"I'd rather not."

"Come on, it's not like you to be shy about anything and I _know_ you're no liar."

"It's nothing, forget it."

"I'm not going to leave this room until you tell me what hurts." He shrugs, not saying another word but looks to Mori.

"Mum can you just go please."

"This is my house, I go where I please. If something's troubling him, I need to sort it out. _You_ can't just dismiss me, I know I taught you better than that."

"No, mum it's not like that, I was just telling you to go to the kitchen."

"You what!?"

"Oh yeah... H-he told me earlier, his _belly_ hurts because he's hungry. He was trying not to be rude by asking you to do stuff for him, like I taught him. He didn't really have a way to communicate that without defying me."

 _I'm lying to my mother!? And with such a relaxed approach to it as well. Smooth and calculated like Mr H. What have I become!? Not only a liar in front of my mum, but lying about the internal injuries inflicted by me onto the boy that supposedly loves me? I never thought I'd see the day, but I've gone bad. And I'm nasty to people that don't deserve it, automatically. That poor woman on the bus, my mum, girls at school, Mitsukuni? Enough is enough I need to stop defending myself._

"I see, you're such a good boy. I'll be back before you know it."

"I didn't mean that I-" Hani fails to catch on to the lie, so Mori has to stop him, he doesn't have time to construct a convincing cover up so he puts a finger on Hani's lips.

"Ssshh."

"Do you just shut him up!? First, he's 'defying' you by telling the truth, now you won't let him speak." Mori has a sudden realisation and turns away to hide his shame by planting his face in the pillow. "Takashi? Don't think you can just make me go away by ignoring me. What's going on? I swear I didn't raise you like that."

"Mum, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you, can you please go?"

"I thought Mitsukuni-kun was hungry."

"I'm sorry for being such a nuisance all the time, you don't deserve the treatment you get."

"Now you're making me feel bad. Takashi, what are you hiding?"

"Myself, because I know you don't want to see me right now, I'm a disgrace. I can't stand myself as much as you can't."

"Takashi?"

"I am really ashamed of myself and you should be too. I told myself I would change and I need to follow through with that, I need to prove to both of you that I can be better."

"Takashi, what are you playing at?"

"If you keep being sad you'll make me sad. You're not naughty, I'm naughty… I never listen and always get in your bad books… You can't just go back to sleep. I might feel better enough to come downstairs with you if you give me a piggyback." Mori gestures for him to lean in before whispering.

"Are you sure you can open your legs that wide?"

"I didn't think."

"What do you tell him, it wasn't a threat was it?"

"I should be denying that right now, getting confrontational and asking 'is that what you really think of me?' But right now I'm not surprised, I deserve this treatment. I shouldn't have let it get that far… I've done things I regret and shouldn't for one second have let my own needs get in the way of the wellbeing of the person that never has a bad thought or a bad word to say about anyone… Mitsukuni, I can't, no, I shouldn't try to change you, you do what makes you happy."

"So, I can tell whoever I want bout my-" Mori's eyebrows shoot up and he thinks fast.

"I just need time to take a long hard look at myself and what I've become…"

"Takashi, you're making my heart hurt even more than you usually do… Please get up. You haven't done anything to hurt me. I know I'm sometimes wrong… That's why I listen to you… It's just hard to behave… And it's hard to be brave." He cries silently onto Mori's back.

"Takashi don't torture him like this with your emotional blackmail…"

"Mum, don't you ever think that I just wanna be alone for once?"

"Stop your backchat young man, he needs you."

"I'm not trying to be dramatic, I just don't want you to see my face."

"I'll see it eventually and at that point, you'd better have the backbone to face me. I'm starting to feel as if there's something you're actually guilty about. She bends down to whisper to him. "Is it about not being able to reciprocate his love?"


	66. Attention｡

_It's practically the complete opposite…_

You don't know the half of it. I really care about him but I just don't treat him right…"

"As long as you try your best. It's not your responsibility to respond to things like that. Just be a good friend."

"But he wants me to go on a date with him today."

"Say you'll go, but it's not romantic."

"I already agreed that it was."

"Is that why you're guilty?"

"I-"

"Oh Takashi, no wonder you've been acting out. You've had all that pressure… He's not making you do anything, you're just too concerned with not breaking his heart and I really respect that about you. Not wanting him in the house, being rude, inconsiderate… It all makes sense, you just didn't want him to get too close and still preserve the friendship. You're a good son, just don't make him cry again ok?"

"I can't promise that… It's just too easy. I never even said no at school yesterday but, he cried, then at home last night, then this morning and he was in the middle of all that when I said yes. I owe it to him."

"You don't owe him anything."

"I feel like I do."

"Well, understand that you don't, not a hug, not a not hand hold, not a kiss, nothing. I don't think he has any kind of understanding of that sort of thing and I can see that he probably doesn't want anything more than friendship with you. There is even a slight chance that he cannot distinguish the love of a man with friendship between men."

"You're calling him a man now?"

"Don't let him hear you say that who knows how long it would take me to make him stop crying."

"You don't have to do that, you're not his mum."

"And you're jealous too? Sorry for leaving you out I never thought you cared, since you've always been so mature. Though now that I think of it, I don't think anyone would like having their mum taken away from them."

"I'm not jealous, it's just… You know."

"I would tell you that he really looks up to you if he wasn't older than you… But I know that would crush his soul. I think that when he says he wants to go on a date with you I just want to go and spend time with you somewhere which is what a date is so, the sentiment is ordinary, just the terminology is wrong. Sorry for snapping at you earlier you know that I'm not the type to get easily riled up my maternal instinct just takes over and I need to protect more than anything, not that you're not my kid and blah blah blah... I just don't feel like you need it."

"Maybe I do."

"Is that what you want? You can lift your face out of the pillow now."

 _There is no possible way for me to explain a bruise on my neck because I can't have done it myself…_

"I can't."

"Denying his supposedly romantic pursuit of you is not something for you to feel this guilty about."

 _I wish I could say I had denied it_ …

"You're not a disgrace."

 _I'm disgusting…_

"That sort of thing is yours and yours alone to give, only when you feel ready, it doesn't matter how adorable or lovable he is. I will not have my little boy be exploited by anyone."

"You think he's capable of exploiting _me_?"

"I am not suggesting he has the capacity to do that morally, but by suggesting he can't are you being kind of judgemental?"

"Mitsukuni would never think about anything like that, but I know."

"Sorry I scolded you so hard, I made you feel bad for something that wasn't even your fault."

"Don't apologise, mum, you're too soft and gentle. It may have been nice when I was a kid, but trust me I can take it. I'm not _so_ easily hurt by harsh words. I deserve it."

"Why won't you see sense? You're not usually this negative and I know I caused it."

"Don't lie to make me feel better."

 _I let his friend's cuteness cloud my judgement when he gave me backchat, I should have been able to tell something was the matter... He's struggling. How can I make it up to him? My poor dear sweet innocent son… He may not even know how unfair the situation he's being put in with his friend is... How could I have let it get to the point where he didn't feel like he could come and talk to me?… I'm not surprised he lashed out, the gentle creature he is… I should have been more aware of his sensitivity..._

"You're such a kind young lad and I've always known that. I just let myself being overprotective get in the way of that. If I could take back my words I would. You're the kind and gentle one."

"Aw mum, for being able to see that you really are exceptional." She kisses his forehead. "Thanks mum, I really needed that. I need to get my confidence back, you're right sometimes I just really need someone to look out for me as big and as old and as grumpy as I've become."

"Oh Takashi…"

"To assume that I'm not capable of being vulnerable is really judgmental." They both laugh, Mori being the only one to know the true meaning behind those words and the fact that it can't be taken seriously, hurting slightly.

"Even really big tough guys sometimes need support and comfort from time to time."

 _I really am a sissy!_

"If I'm ever too distant just let me know and I'll be there."

"Mum I should have spoken to you sooner!" He speaks up.

"About what?" Hani sniffs.

"Never mind."

"Tell me, I really don't like it when people leave me out of conversations because they don't think I can understand."

"We just resolved our issues, that's all."

"Yeah I'll make you a cooked breakfast and knock on the door, then Takashi can bring it to you and you can have breakfast in bed. How does that sound?"

"I don't deserve breakfast in bed, I'm the one that's making him cry on his pillow."

"I'm not crying just..." He wants do explain himself but he's too deep in the lies. "Shy."

"Just say the word, if you can't cope with this, he won't be allowed to stay here anymore."

 _If you're unhappy about something tell someone and even if you don't feel up to putting a stop to it, they will want to help you... Thank goodness she's here and thank goodness she listens…_


	67. Retribution!

"He already asked me that and I said I was fine with it."

"I know I told you to follow through but if it hurts you like this, I can't let you go on."

"No mum forget it, you were right, I can take care of myself."

"Don't lie Takashi, I can tell when you're lying and I've got a feeling you're hiding something. I don't know if it's something I did or what, but I'm sure you're upset about more than making him cry."

"If you go get breakfast now, I'll talk to you when I get home."

"You promise?" Mori nods and she leaves to cook. They don't speak until Mori collects the nicely presented tray and Hani sees the pancake stack. He smiles the biggest grin he has in over a week and says. "This almost makes waking up so early worth it."

"This isn't early."

"It is."

"What do you consider early."

"Anything marked A.M."

"So, how do you get up for school."

"No one wants to wake me up and the last alarm clock I had..."

"What?"

"It's gone now."

"How do you make it on time."

"I get woken up by the smell of delicious food being cooked and my mum won't let me eat it unless I'm dressed _and_ she checks if I've packed everything."

"That's not bad."

"If I'm not ready fast enough I only get to eat as much as I can carry, so I don't make a fuss, I'm always serious when it comes to food." Mori can't help but delight at the fact that Hani's on track to being back to his usual self. Since Hani made no complaint as he reached out for the plate, Mori is extra pleased to see that a combination of medicine and kind treatment are taking away the pain that keeps making him the guiltiest he's ever been in his life.

Not long after devouring the stack, it completely knocks Hani out and he wakes up later, completely refreshed. As soon as Hani's ready, Mori's mum drops them off near the coast, the nostalgia of salty sea breeze almost compensates for how icy and bitter it is.

 _At least there's no way for that other guy to come out if we don't travel alone together… I'm just going to have to ignore him from now, I can't have any further parts in his games. He said it was a facade himself… I caused this one pain and I'll be damned if I'll do it again.. To Mitsukuni or otherwise… It's the same body and I can't do that to him, ever again… I've got no one to blame but myself…_

"Come on Takashi! Takashi? Don't keep being sad today."

"Eh? Sorry… What do you need?"

"I just need you. Don't have any more bad thoughts, ok?"

"I'll try."

"I don't wanna see you cry again.

"I didn't cry."

"It's ok, I cry too sometimes… You don't _have_ to be brave for me… I'll like you anyway." Moris feels even more guilty was he remembers the selfish coercions of Hani to suppress his feelings. Hani takes his gloved hand and drags him out of his stupor as he speeds toward the tackily decorated ice cream shop that looks like a real life gingerbread house that's lovingly decorated with sweets to tempt children in except the whole thing is themed in pastel and pink. Mori holds onto his hood and allows himself to be pulled along by Hani, his large stature and heavy weight are no match for Hani's enthusiasm. The bell rings as they go in the door. "Aw, the queue is too long!" He jumps up and down to try to look to the front. Mori puts a hand on his shoulder to keep him still.

"There are only four people."

"That's still too many. There's always one of these waiting in the limo on a school day, but if I don't ask for it, like yesterday, poor old Mr Onishi gets a really sticky hand. I never imagined he had to wait this long."

"There are only three now, hold your horses."

"You can take your hood down, we're inside."

"I'd rather not."

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"Takashi, you hide things all the time." He bounces up and down again and tries to flip Mori's hood down to no avail.

"Stop being so impatient, there are only two people in front of us now. How come you've got so much energy all of a sudden? This is why you should be never trusted to put your own maple syrup on pancakes."

"You mum's cooking is as good as our chef."

"She'll be pleased to hear that."

"I can believe you only had lemon juice on yours. Not even a sprinkle of sugar."

"I don't like things too be too sweet there was already sugar in the batter."

"I didn't notice."

"That's because it was swimming in maple syrup. Ok, now chill your beans there's only one person in front now."

"I'm not that short Takashi, I can tell. No, don't get your wallet out, this is my treat. Pick anything you want from the menu."

"Can I have a lime lolly, please."

"Gross, it's a hundred percent fruit juice, that's not a treat, that's a punishment."

"What do you suggest?"

"At least get the orange juice one… I mean Takashi, have your own opinion and stick to it, don't let me tell you what to do."

"So, you mean I shouldn't let you choose, even though the reason you want to pick it is because you want to enjoy it after you finish yours?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, the orange one would be too sweet for me so, thanks for the suggestion, I'll stick to the lime."

"That's the way." He frowns and Mori, automatically wants to comply with him, but he can't say a word out before they get to the start of the queue.

"How can I help you?"

"Please can I have a lime lolly and a cookie dough-brownie sundae?"

" _You're_ paying?"

"It's my treat."

"Do you take it in turns?"

"No." She gives Mori a dirty look. "We've never been on a date before." She glares at Mori as if she expects him to say something when he doesn't speak she challenges him.

"You're having the more expensive thing."

"How much is the lime lolly?"

"One hundred yen… Eh? You're gonna eat this by yourself?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm not gonna have to clean any puke off the floor am I?" She galres at Mori.

"He's got a really big appetite and he doesn't like it when people talk about him, like he's not in the room."

"Thanks Takashi." He hugs him.

"First name basis already?"

"Yeah~ I've known him my whole life."

"Are you sure you're ready to be going on dates?"

"I've been asking him for like a month and he only just properly agreed this morning."

"You asked him?"

"You know it! I don't know what I did to make him have the sudden change of heart, but here I am, totally ready."

"I meant are you old enough?"

"Should I have waited until university?"

"How many years until you go there?"

"I think I'm up to the point where you count down in months."

"You're older than me?"

"He's older than me too and I'm getting the feeling that you're underestimating him a bit."

"Oh Takashi, you don't really have much of a backbone but you do when it comes to standing up for me, thanks." He hugs him again. They get served and walk towards some free chairs. "I never noticed that she was doing that, a lot of people get surprised when I do things I'm perfectly capable of. I've stopped paying attention… If I let what they think I can do get in the way of what I can do, I'll never amount to anything and I'll just be confined to the limited number of things they think I can do."

"Well put." They sit down at a circular table with two chairs that someone left near enough side by side.

"I don't know if I like surprising people or if I'd rather they just accepted me." Mori doesn't manage to take his lolly out of the wrapper before Hani sneakily pulls his hood down. "Isn't that better? Ah! What's that on your neck?"


	68. Misinterpretation…

**This** ⭐ **Bonus** ⭐ **chapter is brought to you as thanks in response to another review by RavynLex.**

"Nothing." He puts the hood back up

"I find that hard to believe. You lied that you weren't hiding something and now you're lying that the thing you're hiding is nothing?"

"I can't explain, so can you ignore it, please?" Hani takes the hood down again and looks more closely.

"Is he violent? You never told me he was violent…" He looks down so Mori can't see him cry. "He hurt your wrist too, didn't he? I'm so sorry… No wonder you tried to stay away from me."

"Don't get upset with yourself you didn't do it."

"I caused it."

"No."

"Yes. I should've never gone to your house. Why can't I control my own body? You're probably scared of me." He cries hysterically. Mori shushes him and muffles his uncontrollable sobs in his breast. He wraps his arms around his body and holds him as close as he can to stop disturbing the other customers, but nothing can console him. Mori quietly apologises to everyone above his head then closes his eyes and feels the hurt too. Mori feels even more guilty for making Hani guilty. "That's why you cried in bed this morning, it hurt so much, you were worried he might come back."

"Stop blaming yourself, you did nothing wrong."

"I caused it by trying to get close to you."

"You didn't know what would happen."

"I should have known there was a reason you kept hiding from me."

"Don't be silly. Remember when you told me to stay away from him? I didn't."

"Don't blame yourself, I made you spend time with me, even though you didn't want to and now look at you… I might not even want to go to your house again, for your sake. This can't happen again. I won't let it."

"You told me not to have bad thoughts, but that's what you're doing. It's ok. I might have a bruise, but it's ok, because I liked it."

"Takashi, don't lie. No one likes getting hurt. I know I don't. You're being too nice, I get it, why you treated me like that in the past, you were just trying to protect yourself."

"You're getting louder."

"Sorry Takashi, I can't do anything right. I'm embarrassing you aren't I? What kind of date is this? Maybe I should just go home. I know you prefer being by yourself. I haven't ever really taken the time to think of you have I? I'm the worst." He wipes his snot on Mori's t-shirt.

"Shh shh shh."

"I can't even stay quiet." The bell rings again.

"What is that nose?" She says as she steps through the door with four others following behind her.

"I don't know, I think I've heard it before."

"Someone's crying."

"It's Hani-senpai."

" _And_ he's practically on Mori-senpai's lap!"

"I wonder if he just got into a faraway university and Hani's going to miss him."

"They better not be breaking up!"

"Yeah, even if I don't get to see them at school, I need to know they're still together." They march over to them to see what's wrong.

"Hani-senpai." He opens one eye.

"Why are you crying?" He reaches up to point a shaking finger at Mori's neck.

"You cheated on him!?" She slaps him.

"How could I cheat on him? We're not even a couple." He cries even harder. "Ok, we are, we are. Can you please just go away?"

"You're not denying it!"

"I would never do anything so disrespectful to a fellow human being, whether or not I care about them."

"You don't care about him?"

"You're putting words in my mouth."

"If you're supposedly not together, then what? Did you think you weren't cheating?"

"It's not what it looks like, can you please leave us alone? He's too upset to eat and that's something I haven't ever seen in all the years I've known him."

"Yeah, you should really be ashamed!"

"I'm not leaving him with _you_ , you scummy liar!" She slaps him again.

"Don't hit Takashi." He snivels.

"He cheated on you."

"In what game? I don't remember playing."

"He doesn't know what cheating is?" Hani interrupts their chatting amongst each other.

"I do it's how you win a game unfairly. Don't hurt him again please."

"Ok, Sorry Hani-senpai."

"If you wanna hit someone, hit me."

"Aww~!"

"He really loves him!"

"That's so sweet!"

"How cute!"

"Hani-senpai I would never."

"Why?"

"I just couldn't possibly hit you for any reason."

"What's the difference between him and me?"

"Well… Ermm… You know."

"What is it?" He looks her in the eye and she can't say anything, since she'll hurt his feelings.

"There's no difference."

"I'm the baddy, not him."

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am, If you want to be mad at someone be mad at me."

"I can't get mad at you."

"You should. He didn't even do a single thing wrong. He's the best person I know, apart from maybe his mum and he deserves better than me."

"It doesn't get much better than you. He's the lucky one."

"I've caused him a lot of pain. He won't tell me he how much and all he does is try to make me feel better."

"How come you don't know how much pain you caused?"

"Another me did it."

"Oh, so you're upset because you can't control it?"

"Poor Mori-senpai."

"Sorry for disturbing you guys and sorry for hitting you Mori-senpai. You didn't deserve that."

 _So, they're nice to me when it's not just Mr H putting on a show and trying to get attention… I can't blame them for just falling under his spell… All they ever did wrong was believe him. The whole issue with him was that he always knew exactly what to say to push people's buttons and make situations worse… But the real Mitsukuni just wants to resolve conflict, rather than cause it, what a breath of fresh air…_

"What a weirdly placed bruise."

"Isn't that kind of a sexual location?"

"Could the other him be involved in the kinds of things Hani-senpai isn't emotionally mature enough to tolerate?"

"Don't get carried away with your fantasies."

"Yeah, does Mori look like the type to sit there and receive a love bite?"

"You thought it was possible when you thought he was cheating."

"Ok, people make mistakes… I just don't want to picture anything like that with Hani-senpai. Neither he nor any other alter ego would do such a thing as far as I'm concerned."

"I saw a bite mark~"


	69. Gourmandisation!

"It must've been violent, not any kind of property marking otherwise surely Mori-senpai would've had the shame and sense to cover it up, he'd know the significance."

"An injury is an injury you're right."

"But on the neck? That still seems kind of fishy to me."

"Stop being a pervert."

"I always knew Hani senpai had a temper when things didn't go his way."

"I bet Dark Hani just came out of nowhere and hit him."

"Hani is just too good, he feels that guilty about something he didn't do."

"I'm glad arguing with us helped him to calm down."

"Me too."

"Look he's sitting back on a chair by himself…"

"This happened before and you lied about it then, why can't you tell me the truth?"

"You won't like it."

"I don't like you hiding stuff from me."

"Trust me it's fine, I was into it."

 _It's about time I started giving him the truth after this morning… I'll never go into full details of what went on._

"That doesn't make it ok to hurt you."

 _He's still not having any of it… I can't let him accept guilt for something he didn't do. Then I'll be responsible for damaging his carefree personality even more._

"I know but sometimes I test him too much, I push him too far, I even say silly things to see what he'll do."

"I think I should stay away from you, not even Dark Hani would hurt you."

"It's fine it's fine... He told me... I like it."

"That doesn't mean you actually do."

 _I can't believe I'm having to confess all of this, things I don't even want to admit to myself. How deep do I have to go to convince him?_

"I do. Sometimes, I prod it and remember what he did and how it made me feel."

 _How powerless…_

"Good?" Mori nods. "How can pain feel good?"

"Do you know how if you scratch your skin it hurts but if you scratch an itch it feels nice?"

"Sort of."

"Ok then don't be guilty."

 _I can't help but wonder what Mr H would have to say about me explaining, I know I feel ashamed about saying it..._

"Aw, he's in such a bad mood he still hasn't touched his ice cream, the poor thing."

"Oh wait, he's back to his usual self."

"How cute! It's all over his face."

"Ah!~ Mori-senpai wiped it for him!"

"Can you believe that's platonic?"

"You couldn't make it up."

"Hani got _really_ upset when Mori said they weren't a couple, so he's gay for real…"

"I want Mori to be so badly."

"Yeah, so he can Make Hani happy."

"You've got your appetite back so, I suppose you feel better."

"I do. It's the reason why you didn't want to spend time with me, I'm glad I'm not the reason, but it doesn't mean I wanted you to have a terrible time while I'm away. I can't control when he comes out it's not fair on you. Please don't let him hurt you again, I'll never forgive myself."

"I know the feeling."

"You're strong Takashi and I'm proud of you for putting up with him for so long…. And with me."

"I don't have to _tolerate_ you, you're nice."

"But I get in your way."

"Now now, let's not go back down that road again."

"I'm glad you like me, but if you were only saying this was a date because I was crying, like just now when you only said we where a couple because I was crying, you can take it back." _Say yes, lead him on, say no, break his fragile heart for the umpteenth time… I can't do anything right in this situation._

"Don't give me that option, just tell me what would make you happiest."

"You want me to boss you around? I'm giving you a choice but you can't decide? Takashi you're strange, all I want is for you to be honest."

"Well, the answer is that I don't know what I want."

"That doesn't help me but we can just leave that question, it doesn't need an answer right now. I realised I'm happy just to call you my friend."

"If that makes both of us happy we can leave it at that. I'm glad you're so understanding."

"Takashi, you don't take orders from me, what are you playing at? I feel a bit like whichever of the two I decided for you, you'd still chose to follow…"

"That's probably true, I'm really lucky you're honest."

"Are you gonna eat that?"

"Oh you've already finished?" Hani nods. "You can have it."

"It's fine because you don't like anything sweet, right?"

"Go for it. I'm just glad you're finally smiling again."

"Takashi, you're my favourite person to be around, how could I waste this day crying on you? Your top is totally soaked. You still haven't complained. Your patience for me is really impressive. I doubt even I'd be able to deal with me. How many mood changes have I had even just since we walked through the door? You've just stuck through it like a trooper."

"Come on. I don't need you to compliment me anymore, you're going to make me bigheaded."

"Not you, you're too humble."

"Mmmhhmm…"

"What's the matter is there something on my face, it's dripping." He licks his lips. Then licks his sticky fingers. "Is it gone?"

"Yeah…" Memories of what that very same mouth did the night before come flooding back and he loses his nerve. His eyes become fixated on those soft, glistening pink lips and he unconsciously bites his own.

"Oh no look, there's a stream running down the lolly." His licks it from base to tip.

"Can you stop doing that, please?"

"What?"


	70. Mortification｡

**The chapter below is released out of appreciation for the most recent review left by RavynLex.**

"You're supposed to bite them…"

"Do you know how I eat way too much sugar?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it hurts my teeth."

"Ok." He sucks the lolly and even though Mori told him to be careful, he gets it everywhere anyway. "Slow down, it's not melting _that_ fast."

"I know I thought it'd be gross because it's healthy, but I'm enjoying it, it tastes really yummy."

"I bet it does…"

"I love to suck…"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep! I like sucking _anything_ , but food is the best." Mori grips his thigh and tries his hardest not to look.

"Why don't you just bite it, like a normal person?"

"My teeth are sensitive to hot, cold and sugar.

"Take better care of them then."

"They work it just hurts when I eat something extreme."

"That's not healthy."

"Takashi, you seem tense. You're not keeping more secrets, are you? There's no bruise on your leg, is there?"

"No, don't worry." He stares at Mori's lap

"Why are you pinching it then?"

"Don't look there, you can't see through my trousers anyway…"

"You were right this morning, you _really_ are shy- What _is_ that!?" He reaches down to grab it.

"Don't just try to touch things when you don't know what the are. Didn't you hear 'curiosity killed the cat'? Takashi, let me I wanna know what's going on. I already told you I don't like it when people lie about things because they think I can't understand."

"I think this is a situation where you'd be better off not knowing the truth. Ah~ Don't touch there."

"It's softer than I thought. Is it like one of those bumps on the head cartoons like Daffy Duck get? I thought that was just a joke, let me see it."

 _He was too upset to get excited by the hug and now he's too innocent to know what this is… He's so clean mined Mr H can't be summoned… He definitely wouldn't touch it if he knew what this is… Come on myself, think unpleasant thoughts…. Do not look in the direction of the lolly. This can't be happening…. I'm not giving into what my body wants again. Come on come on, now is not the time... Go away! I need to calm down. Why does it feel worse now?_

"Ah!" Mori chokes out.

"I knew it was painful. How could I have not seen it? You were pinching your leg because you were trying to grin and bare it. He's so mean. I thought _I_ woke up in pain, then I had you get up and get stuff for me and you still haven't complained."

"Oh~" Mori decides it's time to be more assertive, whether or not Hani gets upset, this can't continue. "Please take your hand away."

"Sorry, I forgot…. It just moved up and down on its own for some reason. I hope I'm not enjoying making you feel pain."

 _I won't let him feel guilty again, this isn't even anything he did on purpose…_

"It doesn't hurt."

"Why are you making the noises, then?"

"Good question. You still haven't finished that?"

"Don't change the subject, you know I have to be careful of my teeth this is going to take extra long, because I have to lick it until there's nothing left." Mori takes a sharp inhalation of breath.

 _I can't cope with this..._

"It really does hurt, doesn't it? You were lying to make me feel better again."

"No No, I'm not even injured there."

"I can see it."

"No no, my body is just being funny. It's nothing to do with you."

"So this doesn't hurt?"

"I said don't touch it. That's a part of my body and you can't just touch it without asking."

 _I learnt that this morning... But it was too late._

"It hurts or you'd let me touch it."

 _He's got no Idea how wrong that is…_

"I wouldn't because that's my… Can you just stop asking questions please."

"I'm annoying you aren't I? You're the most patient person I know and I can get on your nerves. I even just made to give me your ice lolly and now what am I doing? I'm causing you even more trouble. Why don't I ever behave? Why do you even put up with me? I won't touch it again, but at least be honest with me. Why were you complaining if there was not a problem?"

"In wasn't a bad feeling."

"So it was good?"

"..."

"Talk Takashi."

"It felt good."

"Eh? This feels good?"

"Uwah~ You said you were going to stop."

"That was when I thought I was being cruel to you. You like this."

"I don't want you to do that."

"Why not?"

"You don't know what you're touching."

"You like it, right?"

"I don't like the thought of you doing this, you ought not to be touching random lumps in people's trousers."

"Wait wait wait! Is that your…? Of course you don't want me to touch you. I didn't mean to. So the big ones can do that?"

"Don't tell anyone."

"I promise. I wonder if mine can do that…"

 _This is getting out of hand… I can't corrupt him… I'm such a pervert… At the very least, he's got no awareness of Mr H's history with Usa-chan… Now I feel sorry for the rabbit._

"Can I see?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"I said no."

 _At least if he tells people I'll still have some integrity._ He sets of running and Hani follows

"Takashi wait. I'm sorry. I won't talk about it again, I know you're shy." The girls look on in wonder.

"Oh no, he might have just changed."

"I hope _we_ didn't make him angry."

"Well, we're lucky we didn't have to see his dark side."

"Here here!"

"Woah this one just threw the lolly away!"

"So there's no way that's our Hani!"

"Poor Mori though, Hani's fast, for a little one."

"I couldn't deal with that, me. Dealing with the angry one and then the sorry one."

"Yeah with all that flip-flopping to compensate for, poor old Mori-senpai doesn't even have time to feel sorry for himself."

"I shouldn't have hit him. All I can hope now is that I didn't make matters worse."

"I can tell he didn't want us to know what he goes through, more than anything…"

"He's so strong… I've got a new found respect for him."

"Me too."


	71. Explanation…

_He put it in the bin, Mr H would've littered, there's still no change… I don't know how long I can keep this up. If he's prioritising me over food he must really care about me… I don't like putting him through this, but I really don't fancy being responsible for his first sexual experience. No way. I'd feel like such a creepy creeper. I'm not taking advantage of him… He didn't have a clue what he was doing before and let his enthusiasm get the better of him and now he's sorry… I've got a really bad habit of doing whatever he tells me to and it's even worse if he's upset. The only one that can help me get a grip is him… Like earlier when he deeply considered my opinion enough to realise I was just agreeing to shut him up._

"Takashi I'm sorry, I mean it. You can't keep ignoring me. If you want me to go home by myself, I will, just say so, but he's not coming out, see? If you're running now, you're just running away from me and I don't want you to be scared of me. I'm not as naughty as him, am I?"

 _Crap the tears have started. I need to get myself away from here._

"Unless even he wouldn't poke your thingy without asking… I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry Takashi, please forgive me. I just wanted to understand. You told me more than I needed to know-oh. Ah! OW!" Hani falls face first onto the floor.

 _He fell over?_ Mori turns around and dashes back to get him. He crouches down next to him

"Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere. Especially my heart." Mori pulls him close and his shoulders heave with violent sobs. The girls walk past them.

"I am not getting involved with this one."

"Again?"

"That was fast."

"I wonder what he did to Mori this time?"

"How can spirits so conflicting reside within one body?"

"You tell me."

"It's been less than an hour."

"He's just up and down and _in_ and out the shady bluebells, am I right girls?"

"Yeah, except it's not funny."

"Mori-senpai has to deal with that, all the time."

"I'm surprised he's not scared that he could flip at any moment."

"I know, he still just takes care of him so tenderly and sweetly."

"There is no way you could tolerate such a thing and not love a person, right?"

"True…" They go off on their way and leave them to it.

"What's this I feel poking me in my side?"

 _He asks what, even though he's already found out the hard way?_ He reaches down and gropes Mori.

"Nothing? What was that? A semi? Your first time getting excited without me and I miss it?"

"I suppose if it happens without you, you're gonna miss it…"

"You're not sympathetic at all."

"Don't suddenly act like you want me to be, all you ever do is fight against being looked down on, Mitsukuni ignores it." Mori offers him a helping hand and he refuses it like the last time. He gets up, dusts himself off and starts walking in a random direction, Mori has no choice but to follow.

"Well we're not supposed to be alike and if I didn't feel that in it's last second, I would have had questions about why on earth I was on a street floor. He couldn't have known what was pressing into his side, right? Why was he crying? What did you do?"

"I don't want to know what kind of sick thoughts you're having but he probably just got overwhelmed by me getting so close, as usual, I would have seen it coming if it wasn't for him being so upset, it didn't happen last time he cried and I hugged him."

"That doesn't explain the stiffy."

"Please don't bring that up, it's gone now."

"What a shame."

"I am hardly going to get excited by him crying now, am I ?"

"So, what I'm the weirdo here?"

"Do you really need me to answer that question?"

"Why were you chasing him with a hard-on then? He obviously liked you tackling him to the ground because here I am."

"There you go again with the sick thoughts, that's what you would do to me, not what I would do to anyone."

"Explain yourself."

"He was chasing me because he wanted to see it."

"Sounds like _me_ … Oh, Ta-tsun, always the hunted, never the hunter. You even go- So you explained what was going on!?"

"He just grabbed me and I tried to make him stop but when he worked out what it was, he was sorry. Well, sort of..."

"So you ran?"

"I know, I'm a coward, but how do you expect me to cope with two of you coming after me?"

"You poor thing."

"I know!... And the reason he was crying was because he tripped while trying to beg for my forgiveness."

"You never ran from me, I'm impressed, is Mitsukuni somehow more terrifying than me?"

"I'm more afraid of messing him up, like you messed me up."

"He's not as soft as you."

"He knows even less than I did when you started. I remember not knowing what one of those was."

"Do you miss not knowing?"

"Leave me alone." He blushes.

"Takashi, you are too cute!~" He pinches his cheek and Mori still says nothing. "So, if you never told him you had a boner, how did he work out what it was, with me gone his purity is concentrated, remember?"

"Well it wasn't his first guess and he saw it for the first time today so, maybe-"

"Takashi you freak!"

"It's not like that."

"What were you doing? Flashing him?"

"We both went to sleep naked."

"That must have been quite troublesome. What a predicament."

"I know…"

"He didn't get turned on by seeing it..."

"I really shocked him."

"He was grossed out, but being prodded?... Getting turned on by that must have been like a reflex. It was the first thing _I_ noticed…"

"He did say his hand started moving on it's own."

"He molested you!?" Mori nods reluctantly. "That is _so_ me!~"

"He's a lot like you now and you were a lot like him yesterday, are you fusing back together?"

"No way, this conflict hasn't been resolved. Whenever another one of his dark sides gets spilt he becomes even more concentrated in purity. He was only touching you because he didn't understand the significance. Like when you shamelessly offered to help me at the host club."

"I see. Do you know what the conflict that made Dark Hani was?"

"Yeah, pretending to be someone he's not. Because he was keeping his true identity to himself his true personality broke free from the merciless one."

"Dark Hani?"

"Exactly."

"So, something happening now to make him spit into you?"

"He was horny."

"It can't be."

"You were trying to protect his innocence by running? It's an interesting fail-safe…"

"There's got to be more to it."

"You don't have to run… He can't get sexually curious, because he'll get turned on, then you'll get me and he'll forget everything. Unless he doesn't... If he remembers what happened when we switched he might have an idea about what I do to you."

"He already knows."

"Eh!?"


	72. Exploitation?

**This chapter is brought to you with** **thanks** **to the guest that left my most recent review.**

"Not the dirty stuff, it was the bruise that got him upset in the first place."

"That really is unsightly, you should cover that up."

"I did and he still saw it."

"Put your hood back up, unless you want everyone to see I marked you as mine." Mori complies and he grabs him by the wrist to drag him to what he can only guess is a decent cafe. "Off you pop." Mori just stares at him vacantly, so Hani has to shove him. "Get in there."

"It's you and you still wanna continue the date?"

"I need to get to a sink because I'm covered in something sticky and sickly sweet."

"The lolly I gave him."

"Was it phallic?"

"Eh?"

"Was it the shape of a 'ding dong', Ta-tsun?"

"How can they even sell those, they're too…"

"Enticing?"

"Yeah." They go in and find that it's a modern cafe specialising in various types of cake.

"Come on."

"I'm not following you in there by myself. I'll not be subjected to any more of your shenanigans."

"Your loss, you horny bugger." He disappears off and when he comes back with two cups of black coffee Mori has already found them somewhere to sit. It's the most secluded booth in the shop and Hani just grins to himself.

"So you chose the least sweet thing on the menu?"

"You chose the least populated place."

"I wanted to take my hood off."

"Oh yeah, coffee is the least sweet but, I bought it because it's the cheapest, I don't really care about trying to treat you right. Filter coffee even has free refills."

"No, I'm not complaining, I'm intrigued."

"You what? I can feel the sickly sweet ice cream curdling in my sinister stomach."

"That might have sounded cooler if it wasn't for the alliteration."

"Actually it's sibilance-"

"Cream curdling is alliteration."

"Only if you act like it's not part of the word ice cream."

"So we're both right." Hani wants to argue but he'd rather not lose his temper over something so trivial.

"Speaking of cool… Takashi! You are just _too_ cute, getting a boner just because you saw him licking an ice lolly?"

"It's gone now."

"You need the thrills to sustain it, don't you?"

"No, it's... Erm… You didn't take into account the fact that I was running, obviously the blood flow was diverted to the respiring cells, the main target being my leg muscles, I'm heavy you know?"

"Lies lies lies... Mitsukuni being as cute and innocent as he is turned you off, you need someone to take control of you, don't you?"

"..." Mori looks away and keeps his eyes fixed on a certain point on the wall.

"You absolutely couldn't stand the thought of taking his innocence! You being dominant and commanding? Ha! I'd like to see the day. As a girl that could pass for a boy based on attitude behaviour and dress sense, alone Haruhi makes so much sense as your first crush. You like it when I'm around, don't you? The door was wide open he was totally receptive and I know for a fact that he would have done anything you said. Remember what I did when I got turned on from kissing you? I did whatever I wanted to you and you just took it like a champ… Now if you were a top at heart…" He corrects himself. "No, if you were _evil_ like me, you'd come up with a story to explain what it was on how he could help. He'd like that, because he _loves_ you. You'd make him feel needed, or better yet, like you finally trust him, rather than just running away from the erotic stimulus… What have you decided to go cold turkey or something? You won't even look at me! For fear of it happening again? I take my hat off to you for the commitment though… I doubt he'll be happy that you tried to hide from him. I don't know how long you plan on keeping this up but, you'll start being mine again very soon… I'll get you back. I know what you're into, it's too late to lie now. If I were you, I'd have had to say something 'a snake bit me, can you suck out the poison… It's white and hot, I can feel in it my balls'… I think the last line was a bit much don't you, Takashi? Or you could say 'Do you know how ice is hard and water isn't? I think it's cold, just like that, can you warm it up with your hands or better yet your mouth?' What do you think? Don't just stay quiet because you're embarrassed. Judging from the fact that his naivety and curiosity did nothing for you, it's safe to say that you are attracted to _my_ personality, you like the sense of danger, you like to submit, I don't even have to try anymore..." He looks at Hani and finally musters up the courage to speak out against him.

"You seemed upset about that yesterday."

"Now you want to start something?"

"Maybe it's not that I can't resist submitting, I just do it because it's fun."

"You're too cantankerous for your own good."

"I kind of want to know where you'd find a venomous snake in an urban area like this."

"That's what you'd be thinking, he trusts everything you say, idiot. I don't know why you didn't exploit that fact."

"Because I'm not you."

"Oh yeah, _you_ believe everything I say."

"I don't."

"That makes falling for my tricks even worse."

"Maybe, but I have doubts sometime and I probably just believe you because I want to, not because I actually do."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Well, you can manipulate anyone into anything, simple-minded folk into doing your bidding and people silly enough to think you're actually vulnerable into standing up for you."

"Well, way to insult yourself."

"Eh?"

"You just described what you're like most of the time _and_ your mother."

"You really think you've got to me? Sometimes I worry that I just tell you things I know will get on your nerves to see what you'll do."

"How kinky you are sometimes drives me up the wall, that sort of thing probably excites you just because you've had such a vanilla life good behaviour, good grades, great parents, what more could you ask for? Obviously a trip on the wild side…"

"My parents are _that_ good?"

"Your mum apologises to you for getting mad at you with good reason, then there's you so calm and collected, focused and level-headed you have all the freedom of the world and you don't use it. If _my_ parents were that liberal- You've got no idea of how much I'd exploit that. If you don't _have_ to use discipline that's good parenting if I ever saw it."

"You think my parents are better than yours?"

"Well, they accept you enough for you to not turn to your grandparents for guidance."

"Your mum is good to you."

"She's like my pet, she does what I say at least yours actually stands up to you."

"The grass is always greener on the other side. You always want both things, not to be looked down on, but with special privileges, not to be told what to do but knowing your place, in this case as a son, not the boss. Though, if you weren't, I know there'd be trouble."


	73. Attraction?

"You're the only one that has a fair balance. You almost always say yes when I want you to and no when I want you to, but I swear it's because you change when you're hard too. Though, not as drastically."

"Because I remember what happened and I'm my same self…"

"You're a goody two shoes and this is sort of thing that gets your motor running, I'm not surprised you need a little bit of spice in your bland life. You just can't help but obey."

"Stop being so smug. I'll be different next time."

"Good because I like it when you resist. I'm glad you flip flop, because having you encourage me and enjoy every moment is infuriating."

"No, nothing else is going to happen between us."

"That's what you think. I've beaten you into submission long enough to know, you'll do anything I tell you."

"Not anymore."

"When you're aroused."

"Nope, you'll see." He grips Mori's chin and butts his forehead against his.

"You'd better not be taking pity on me. If this sudden vow of abstinence has anything to do with you thinking you caused me pain, I'll slit your throat."

"No you won't, because you love me."

"Me love!? As if, I don't love anything."

"Not even yourself?"

"I'll kill you with my bare hands if you're not careful."

"I know you only act out when you're emotional."

"You think I'm lying, why would I do that? To protect you?"

"To protect yourself." Before Hani can react Mori leans over and draws him into an all-encompassing hug. He tenses immediately and tries to fight his way out of it, but his limbs are too restricted. "It's ok."

"Takashi, I know you're in need of a hug but I'm not the one to look to for that. Don't just grab hold of me." He fights even more. "I'm the one that initiates the physical contact and I've told you about the manhandling, you ought to watch yourself. You're making me angry!"

"Just relax."

"Takashi, you've got to the count of ten before the two of us fall out." Mori shushes him and pats his head. "You do not hold me against my will." He growls, staccato.

"I'm so sorry."

"Stop it you're guilty, I knew you would be."

"Why didn't you sa-" Hani kicks him in the shin and he gets caught off guard, so Hani breaks out.

"I said it didn't hurt, what are you trying to do, make me cry? I get it now, you're getting too attached to me and you can only restrain yourself if you're turned off, hence the insistence that I've got feelings. You're slightly more clever than I thought you were. If you convince yourself that I felt pain I become vulnerable in your eyes, therefore, someone to protect, rather than an object of desire. I'm almost impressed. I know sensitivity is something that you're weak to. If you wanted me to cry, to suppress your attraction you could just say so. I can turn the waterworks on and off at the drop of a hat."

"You couldn't turn it off last night."

"You're getting on my last nerve and if you continue on this topic I might not be so friendly."

"Keep your hair on, I just wanted to know you had a heart."

 _Why do I keep pushing his buttons when I only want him to be open? Am I still chasing after punishment despite not being aroused? I'm not just trying to punish myself for what I put him through, am I?... Maybe I want to make myself feel bad because I think I deserve it for what I did. He's not being receptive to it so he must really not want to relive it. I shouldn't have hugged him, he just got mad and now I feel worse. He won't accept kindness, I just wish there was something I could do for him. Maybe I just won't talk about it again. Nothing can convince me to do that to him again. He definitely broke character, he's still trying to convince me otherwise and thinking about it just makes me sad. There's no point making him down in the dumps too. Whether or not I intended that by the hug I need to stop thinking about him in 'that' way forever._

"Stop looking so grumpy, you're the one that ruined Mitsukuni's first date."

"You're right, I did."

"You can't do anything right."

"It's starting to look that way."

"What do you want, my sympathy? Cheer up, you moody git."

"Ok, I'm going to change from now on."

 _You won't be able to make me do anything. Mitsukuni forgets everything that precedes an episode with Mr H or he would know how he got aroused. Let's just hope it extends to the ice cream parlour or he'd decide I ran to avoid all of this happening then he'd blame himself for chasing me and bringing the problem to me. He told me he wouldn't change then he did, so, if he remembers, that's how he'd see it. There is no way I'm going to explain it. I can't tell him I ran to avoid tainting him. He'd ask so many questions and I'd have to find a way to avoi-_ Hani takes Mori's hand and cradles it in his lap.

"Mistukuni?"

"No."

"Eh?"

"If you kept pulling that face I'd throw up, I almost started feeling sorry for you. I kind of expected a reaction of that nature last night, but you took a different route to get to it."

"Aww, you care."

"If the wind changes your face will stay that way."

"Do you really believe that- Stop grinding into my hand." Mori yanks his hand free and Hani frowns.

"I don't believe that, but you laughed."

"I briefly forgot who you are."

"You really respond to affection, I'd almost think you liked me, If I didn't know better. I'll keep that in mind and add treating you kindly to the old emotional mind games repertoire."

"You really are terrible."

"Are you only just realising that?"

"Well, you're not as bad as you like to portray yourself."

"Don't get back on that subject Takashi."

"Why? Because you don't have any way to argue with me."

 _Oops, I started winding him up again, it's just because he's entertaining to me, not because I want anything out of him, right? I'm leaving that chapter behind._

"I don't have to argue with you, what I say goes."

"Not anymore."

"Are you challenging my authority? Because if we have to take this outside we can take this outside."

"I'm not gonna fight you." Hani picks up a dessert fork from the neatly laid out table and it glints in the light.


	74. Humiliation!

**This** **chapter** **is being published early with thanks to RavynLex for the review.**

Mori focuses on the four prongs and squeezes his eyes shut as Hani crushes it in one hand and grunts.

"You were supposed to be the _one_ that didn't underestimate me." He breathes heavily and if you asked Mori he'd swear smoke came out of his nostrils.

"Calm down." Hani grips his neck.

"No, _you_ calm down!"

"That doesn't make sense. Oh!?"

 _Why does this keep happening to me!?_

"I don't care."

"Stop losing your cool. What happened to being in control of your own body?"

"My brain wants to kill you, too." His fingers constrict even more.

"Ah!" He chokes. "Get off mmm~ Me."

 _For Pete's sake!_

"Takashi, what the flip!? Are you enjoying this?"

"No." He looks away.

 _He must have felt it… This is my first test._

"You never take me seriously! Gosh, I can't have any fun."

"So, that was _just_ a threat?"

"You can't be disappointed by that, I meant it at the time but you killed the mood."

"I didn't mean to… I mean good, errm things can't get heated like that in the middle of a cafe."

"Yeah, I know you didn't mean to kill the mood, you're such a freak. What's that all about?" Hani slaps him. "Is the unconditional positive regard not good enough for you?" He slaps him, again.

"I know I like it rough, but stop getting mad at me just because I've got a happy life, it's not in spite of you and it's not for you to get jealous about or try to take away."

"Whoever said I was jealous, I'm just making fun out of you."

"So, you're not mad at me for taking it for granted."

"No no, I just find your kinkiness funny, considering how innocent you were at the start." He pulls Mori's cheek more firmly than can be considered affectionate. "Well, look at you, you've got nothing to complain about, a sibling that not only likes you but loves you, mine won't even pose for a picture for my mum with me. You know me and you know that I'm always angry, at odds with everyone I'm honest to-" He starts to list off reasons why Mori responds stangely to mistreatment but gets stopped.

"You're only honest to me."

"Exactly so everything else is just me acting in a cleverly calculated way to manipulate or impress people. No one knows the real me apart from you and you don't like me."

"Maybe if you were more pleasant."

"it's hard. I neither know nor care how other people feel."

"That's your problem."

"It's not my problem it's their's."

"You know you're the one with the problems, stop taking it out on other people."

"You're the only one I take it out on."

"Exactly."

"Well, I'm not even that harsh on you."

"I beg to differ."

"Do you know, how many time a day I wanna kill you, but don't."

"You've got some restraint then? You must really like me."

"You wish. Then your sappy feelings would be mutual."

"Woah woah woah, I think you've been confusing rage and infatuation the whole time, you must like me more when I'm mean to you."

"No no, I want to make you bleed until you are dead and see you underground."

"If you have no morals, what's stopping you?"

"You're just too cheeky, you must like making me mad."

"Something must be stopping the murder and I say that's love."

"Why are you so obsessed with me loving you anyway? If you want me to love you back that's not gonna happen."

"Who said I loved _you_?"

"Notice how your reaction is not 'I _don't_ love you'."

"No look who's concerned with being loved."

"No one loves me I'm the villain. In fact, no one knows I exist except you… And him. If no one loves me that's fine because-"

"...That's the way you like it? You need me to antagonise you, because that's what fuels you. Can you sit down, please?"

 _He stopped strangling but stayed on my lap, it's getting too much._

"Am I bothering you?"

"The attempts on my life aren't the most disturbing thing you do, but I've had enough." "You don't tell me when you've had enough." He draws back his hand with the intent to slap but realises, Mori would like it. He empties the black-rose filed, cubic, mirrored vase over Mori's head and says. "Go clean yourself up. You disgust me!"

"I can't."

"You do as I say."

"You're on me."

"Oops." He moves to slide off his lap when he notices something. "Eh!? _That_ got you going?"

"Shut up."

"Which part?"

"I'm not talking to you."

"Who goes on a date and has a strop part way through?"

"I'm not stropping- I mean, leave me alone."

"Is that what you meant when I told you to go dry yourself." Mori says nothing.

"Hi, how can I help you today?" Mori turns red and looks down. "Is something the matter?"


	75. Compunction!

The next chapter will be a bonus released with thanks to RavynLex for the latest review.

"We're fine thank you." Says Hani.

"He looks guilty, you'd better get off him, there'll be no hanky panky in this shop, you hear?"

"No no, It's not like that. I'm just helping him, see?" He quickly snatches a napkin from the table. "He's all wet look, this vase accidentally got spilt."

"I'll fetch a mop." The waiter goes to the storeroom.

"Takashi, Takashi? Takashi!? Are you still not talking to me?" He lifts his chin. "Oh my gosh! You love the humiliation, don't you? The reason you never cared about those pranks wasn't because you don't care what people think… You're even more filthy than I thought! I bet you like it when I call you names too."

"Stop."

"I'm right and that's why you're all red in the face."

"Sshhh."

"Why should I? No one's listening. Takashi, you being so shy is really adorable but tell me what's on your mind?"

"How will that help? You just wanna laugh at me."

"You like being laughed at."

"You don't know that."

"Since when were you this sensitive?"

"What's 'hanky panky'?"

"All those times you just repeated me, I knew you didn't have a clue what I was talking about, you probably still don't have any idea of what smashing someone's back doors in is… That's doesn't matter, You don't have to think about that, I won't let you. I'll always be on top."

"Rather than confusing me even more, can you just tell me?"

"Etchi."

"What?"

"Erotic stuff."

"Eh?"

"You know all that dirty stuff you're only supposed to do behind closed doors."

"He thought that just because I looked guilty and you were climbing all over me?"

 _It wouldn't be anyone's first guess that you'd do something like try to break my neck and collapse my trachea in a nice place like this…_

"I know Ta-tsun, the staff think we're the sorts of ruffians to try to get it on in a public place like this. They assumed we'd shamelessly do such a thing in plain sight!?"

"You do that anywhere."

"I know."

"Wait, don't sit next to me."

"I'd tell you to make your mind up, but then again you don't make the rules."

"But…"

"Let him see, you're the one that got like that."

"Why are you punishing me?"

"You like it."

"How long are you gonna try to be _nice_ , because I don't like that."

"I know you don't, that must be the only reason that it's fun."

"You're making _it_ worse."

"I can imagine." Mori folds his arms on the table and hides his face. When the waiter comes back Mori gets patted on the head with a paper towel.

"Sorry, this is all I could find, children tend not to come in here and with a place as refined as this, we don't often get spillages." Hani puts a ten thousand yen note* on the table.

"For your trouble." Without raising it, Mori shakes his head disapprovingly.

"I can't accept this, sorry for that comment earlier, I thought you were just here to take advantage of the free refills."

"Just take it."

"It's too big of a tip."

"Either way it'll be on the table, when we leave."

"Thanks."

"It's the least we could do."

"It's not like a customer to buy the cheapest thing on the menu and give a tip of more than I make in a week."

"You make less than-"

"Part-time."

"Still! I mean… Ok." The staff member absentmindedly pats Mori down with a paper towel.

"I can do that." Mori says this quite firmly but still gets ignored.

"Ah! You speak, I thought you were mute or something."

"He tends not to talk to strangers."

"Please stop."

"It'll just take a minute."

"You don't have to work so hard." Hani makes a weak attempt to come to Mori's aid.

"No no, you paid for the service, I want to earn it."

"I can dry myself, please stop touching me." He pleads.

"No no, I insist. I wish I could do more to make you feel comfortable."

 _Maybe respecting my personal space._

"There's water _all_ over you."

 _This is too close._

"Luckily none of it made it onto the floor."

"That's enough now, stop… Please?"

"I missed your lap, one second."

Authors note

*approximately one hundred US dollars


	76. Aggression…

"I missed your lap, one second."

 _Why does no one ever listen to me?_ The waiter suddenly recoils in shock.

"Don't take any notice of that, he gets like that sometimes, I don't have any idea why." Mori tenses. "Aw look, he's embarrassed now." Mori makes fists so tight, under the table, that it is possible to hear his bones creak.

"Sorry to have disturbed you… I probably shouldn't have got so close. You told me to leave you alone, I stayed, I was inconsiderate."

"You're too humble and too kind you don't do anything wrong. He's just been kind of strange lately. He was like that before you got here. It was why I had to tip the black flowers on him."

 _He admits to making the mess?_

"You don't know what _that_ is?" Hani shakes his head. "What did he do to you?"

"He was just a bit too…"

"Too what?"

 _He's trying to get me in trouble again… This is too humiliating I'll probably get thrown onto the kerb and watched by everyone on the street… Not that I'd like the rough treatment…_

"I can't describe it, he's just different... I can't have any fun when he's like that."

 _I can't believe he's admitted to wetting me and now that me getting excited by… What he did was frustrating, but I still look like the villain… I hope this person stops getting involved soon._

"He didn't try to do anything to you did he?"

"Like what?"

"Nevermind."

 _He's not going to get me in trouble? It must be because I haven't done anything wrong today… Well not on purpose… Actually if my mum's right, I never do anything wrong._

"I hope everything is to your satisfaction."

"Can we have a couple of refills please?"

 _I can't believe I was thinking of thanking him for not going too far... I feel sorry for ever confusing him with dark Hani, who's only concerned with justice whenever Mitsukuni wouldn't be up to the challenge, but this guy! He's just mean… My mum really did open my eyes, I'm never going to give into him again._

"You haven't touched it."

"It's cold."

"Ok, coming up."

"What was that all about?"

"He was just being polite."

"He touched my- A _stranger_ touched my-"

You can't say it."

"Shut up, stop acting all high and mighty, what? Does splashing the cash like it's nothing make you feel all big and powerful? And calling him back too, for no reason other than to humiliate me, haven't you put him through enough?"

"Aw Takashi, how you always put others first warms my heart, or it would, if I had one."

"Here's your order." He can't look at Mori, Mori can't look back either.

"That was quick, have another five thousand."

"I can't it's too much."

"Stop being polite and take it."

"Thanks again, if you need anything let me know."

"I will."

"You don't even earn that money."

"I love seeing how much this upsets you."

"I'm not upset, you just shouldn't get such a kick out of manipulating other people."

"And what should I prefer? Being treated like nothing?"

 _Now I get it. He's trying to feel in control to compensate for me not responding to his aggression the way he'd like me to. I kind of want to make fun of him for not being able to get to me, but that'd just upset him and he's been through a lot lately, the poor thing. If I said any of that out loud he'd probably try to kill me again. I don't think there is anything I can do to make him happy. Obey or disobey, fight him or feel sorry for him, he'll just be angry._

"I get that you're used to kind treatment, all the unconditional love and forgiving patience you could ever need, so this is new therefore exciting, but come on."

 _He's more disappointed that I got turned on than I am. Ah! It's because he wasn't trying to, but I wasn't trying so either._

"Don't act like little things don't set you off."

"Well the excited period is my whole existence, I'm not involved in the process, it's him that gets turned on, all he wants is your affection, that's enough."

"So, if he's turned on it's you and if that stops… He'll be turned off and you vanish?"

"When you're horny, I'm your friend. If you wanted I'd blow you in the toilet, _right_ now."

"You would?"

 _He's too easy. I wish there was still at least a little bit of challenge._

"In exchange for your services obviously."

 _What am I thinking, I swore off that sort of thing…_

"It's not going to happen. What were you saying about how you come out? Even if you control the body briefly Mitsukuni is in control of your existence."

"Tell me how in control you are of your erection right now?"

"Ok, but what he likes influences whether you appear."

"You know that."

"Explain how if you were both one how you forgot what happened in the host club the first time."

"I was still the subconscious but that meant he could be as mature as he wanted then voluntarily forget about it straight after and still have a clean mind."

"So, just by not thinking of it, he forgot?"

"Yeah."

"And then that mucky bit is you?"

"I'm running out of ways to say yes."

"I'm not turned on anymore."

"I stop being a rough on you for one second and you lose it. What was the clincher, me asking for your permission to do what I want you to do or all this talk of Mitsukuni?"

"Stop trying to find out what turns me on, you can't use it to your advantage because you're not gonna get anything out of me."

"You got the boner before I splashed you so what was it? Me getting really in your face? Losing my temper? Threatening to kill you? Choking you?"

"Give up!"

"Ah-ha! You really are disgusting, go clea-"

"Don't throw hot coffee on me!"

"You're finally speaking up?"

"I know what you're doing and it won't work. That's it for the day. No more sudden excitement."

"What if I pulled your hair?"

"Don't even think about it. I'm not doing that stuff anymore."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere until you-"

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to, my mum told me."

"That should be obvious. You don't have to, but you will, because whatever it is, I'll _make_ you."

"You can't make me do anything."

"Just you wait and see."

"I know who's in charge of that body of yours."


	77. Seduction!

"Him?"

"Well, he's why you're here, but I was gonna say all of you. You don't _have_ to act out."

"I know, I just want to. I do it because I can, not because I have to. I make no attempts to justify my behaviour, you do. I'm a nasty character who you really shouldn't want anything to do with and yet, here you are."

"You've got a weird definition of cute." He finally interrupts, not being able to bare any more of Hani's torment. He can't explain why he stays but he wants an explanation for something that confused him earlier.

"You are cute, getting turned on so easily. I can tell I'm getting to you, you can't get enough if me."

"..."

"How you blushed and cowered at the waiter mercy. I really enjoyed that."

"What?"

"It's subjective you're cute on the inside." Mori rolls his eyes. "Ugly on the outside, though."

"In a manly way?"

"You're _lucky_ I like you."

"Oh... I mean am I _really_ 'lucky'? If you feel like _I'm_ the privileged one, to have _you_ , A, you're mistaken and B, you can go do one!"

"Look at you getting insecure~"

"Stop giving me mixed messages."

"Your vulnerability is beyond cute to me, a predator." He slaps his palm down on Mori's hand and slowly strokes his wrist with his thumb.

"As if _you're_ a predator!"

"Well, how ever you wanna phrase it, to protect your pride, you and your shy little self are adorable to me."

"Very few 'predators' would agree."

"Well more feminine looking people are more attracted to more masculine people, it's a psychological factor affecting attraction."

"An insult one minute. A compliment the next? Is this a game to you?"

"You're messing about with my feelings too."

"No, I'm not. I consistently say terrible things to you, unless its you putting on an act or you're your nice normal self."

"There's nothing 'normal' about my behaviour."

"You get what I mean."

 _Of course he's nice to my good alter ego, otherwise he'd cry._

"Ok let's change that then."

"Change what?"

"The consistency with which you 'say terrible things'."

"I'm not gonna compliment _you_!"  
"You don't have to say anything deep or meaningful."

"I don't want to."

"Since when have I cared about what you want?"

"You've got a point, but I don't particularly have any inspiration or motivation to say anything nice about you."

"Come on, you can say at least one thing."

"Does it matter if I'm honest?"

"Yes."

"You're more vile a person than I could have imagined you to be."

"That's nice of you to say, but would it be too much for me to trouble you for a positive one?"

"Don't start acting all sweet and polite just because you want something."

"Please."

" _And_ you're using manners?" Hani bats his eyelids."Then I'll have to indulge you."

"You've got such a weak heart Takashi."

"I know, it's what lead to my downfall."

"Say one then."

"Like what?"

"One thing I do that's so cute you can't put into words."

"No, you'll just use it as ammunition."

"I won't."

"That's not gonna work, I know you lie."

"Fine then something I do unconsciously that's cute."

"You do so much stuff on purpose, though."

"You can do it."

"Ok, something you can't control that's cute is when you wear a long sleeve cardigan or coat your arms are too short, so the sleeves cover your hands."

"I knew you had a complex!"

"A what?"

"Never mind, I could use this to my advantage."

"Don't."

"It's too late. So you prefer me to wear clothes?"

As often as possible, yes, I prefer you not to expose yourself."

"So you don't like my legs?"

"That's a different more perverted story, yes they're nice, but you asked me what was cute."

"So, if you don't want me exposed you like a tease?"

"In what way, because I really don't like it when you tease my..." He gestures towards his nether regions.

"I mean visually."

"How?"

"Close your eyes and try to imagine." Mori complies and he releases the grip he has on his hand, then he undulates his fingers, softly dragging his fingernails over the back of Mori's hand in a similar motion to a squid swimming. "I put one of your t-shirts on with nothing on underneath."

"Are you trying to put me in your state now or what?"

"It's working."

"How does turning me on help you, you don't care about my satisfaction."

"It makes you more responsive. Shh. Picture these sweet cheeks peeking out at the bottom." He points to his backside.

"Stop."

"There's no indication of a penis until it stands up, you see the smallest of bumps in the front of the fabric but you know how I feel because it's leaking for you." Hani moans the words into Mori's ear and his moist breath sends shivers down his spine. "It's dripping, hot and sticky for you to lick up..." He pauses to pant into Mori's ear seductively. "And you wanna suck it, you can't help yourself, you're absolutely ravenous and it's been since yesterday since you last ate." His hand creeps up Mori's thigh and onto the peak of his trousers. "Interesting."

"Wait, I don't do that in public."

"Actually, you _do_ whatever I say, no matter where you are." He puts his hand into Mori's underwear.

"Ah! Your hand is cold." Hani looks up into his eyes and gives him a piercing glare as he gently massages his throbbing mass before teasingly removing it. "Wait, don't stop."

"It's funny how you imagining me being cute helps you get turned _on_ by the thought of submitting to me." He grins menacingly.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought you wanted me to stop."

"I want you to keep going now."

"Well, that's too bad, because I don't take orders from you."

"Please."

"No. I can't believe you prefered that so much to nudity."

"Well, it leaves nothing to the imagination. How can that be exciting?"

"So, you want me to make you work for it?"

"It would be nice."

"I do like the thought of you submitting like that, but you're forgetting that I'm not seducing you. I'm just taking what's mine and we'll do that in the accessible toilet over there."

"Are we gonna do it again?"

"Don't get excited about _that_. I only do what _I_ want when I want to."

"What's the problem with here and now? You do all manner of thing in front of people's faces."

"I've turned you into a horny little bugger haven't I?"

"I'm ready If you're ready."


	78. Motivation!

"That's not how it works, you don't initiate anything. You do what I say."

"Yes sir, let's do it!" Hani slaps him. "You want me turned on, then you don't want me turned on you're still just playing games."

"I said I'd rather not."

"Why?"

"Don't start being needy because I won't tolerate it."

"Don't say it's my fault because I ruined your experience last time."

"Of course you didn't, I wouldn't let that happen and also you shouldn't be the one worrying about me."

"I can't help it, it's in my nature. We're not going to do anything _you_ don't want to do, just tell me what's wrong."

"Stop being too compassionate."

"What do you want from me?" Hani frowns and folds his arms but when Mori reacts by stroking his hair he just sighs.

"I feel like a preferred it when you were more resistant…"

"Come on~"

"That's not going to work with me."

"It works with me."

"You've got no backbone, you're getting weaker and weaker by the day it's time you stood up to me."

"If this is a sensitive thing, I won't be critical of you."

"You need to stop being so forgiving and understanding, if this is a fight, you need to retaliate."  
"I can't help it."

"Get lost!"

"We can't both have that negative energy otherwise we'd never achieve anything."

"If you're just gonna sit there and take it I can't have any fun."

"Because you want to hurt me but can't in your own sadistic pitiful way?"

"Yeah..." He leans on Mori.

"Why do you respond so much better to me saying bad things?"

"Because it's what I deserve, I don't want you to think I can't cope with the truth, I'm a monster, so say so. Don't sugar coat anything."

"Because you'll take it as patronising and therefore an insult?"

"Pretty much and like I've said in the past you fighting me, kind of fuels me. If you give into what I want you're no different from the rest and there's no point in me existing."

"What is your purpose?"

"There needs to be a fight to motivate me."

"And if I submit what?"

"I have no purpose."

"So kind treatment upsets you?"

"I told you it was the worst."

"I'm just a concentration of bad, the anger, the aggression, the lust… All the things he doesn't actually experience, because my negativity gives him his positivity and makes him purer."

"Oh yeah and if I make you unhappy he gets more of your attributes, like with that cruel prank and If I do really well he's even better?"

"I suppose."

"What can I do for you then?"

"That's not the point. You're so sweet it's draining."

"You must really be dark because Mitsukuni is way nicer and he never sickens me."

"I am."

"Oh yeah and I'm turning you off like last night, because you can't get excited by my compliance… So, you're being more civilised instead of dragging me into the toilet by my collar and doing unspeakable things."

"I can't even reach your collar so it's have to be your hand, which is even more pitiful… I can never illustrate my point."

"Please don't be miserable, you're not ridiculously short I'm abnormally tall."

"Don't make this about you."

"I don't know what to say."

"If you want me to take it out on you I'm not in the mood, you're clearly trying to praise me because I'm pulling at your heartstrings even though it's not my intention. Stop trying to take care of me." He slides along the booth to get as far away from Mori as he can, being in contact with him seems to sap the rage within him.

"I can take care of you. It's a two-way street."

"What are you insinuating? Try not to confuse yourself Ta-tsun." Mori reaches out and holds Hani's hand. His lightning fast reflexes are delayed but he pulls away. "I've had it up to here with this physical contact that I didn't initiate. Keep your hands to yourself I don't need your affection."

"You can't accept it because you'd never get that from your dad."

"Probably."

"So you tell yourself you didn't want it in the first place."

"Ok."

"You can't accept a compliment because that means you need to be need to be told and thus you need outside confirmation to be sure of yourself which, means- Bringing up a father complex was supposed to be a point of argument."

"Well I'm not angry, so you're gonna have to psychoanalyse me harder to get a reaction. You probably just need me to go back to normal to stay interested, you haven't done anything to me so I won't lash out."

"I'm getting the feeling you not wanting to do it in a crowded public place like this is because of me. Your motivation has something to do with me not being overly keen, though overly keen in your book would be to say yes. I'm gonna make a guess and say it's something to do with being emasculated by me being interested… I know _I_ have no desire to be penetrated and if this was the other way around I wouldn't be enjoying it."

"..."

 _Now you're just adding insult to injury, you know I can't…_

"I'd probably hate you and I don't agree with hatred. Let's just say I wouldn't be able to forgive you. You can tell me what's wrong. I'm sorry if it's my fault."

"Can you stop being so nice to me before I leave you and don't look, back? I'll spare you the misery of trying to work it out."

"You'll spare me? You're being considerate."

"No... It's because you're stressing me out more than it's worth to keep this from you. Just don't dare feel sorry for me, you know the kind of merciless, abhorrent character I am."

"Sort of."

"If we're standing up, I can't have you in me and touch the floor at the same time."

"Then I can lift you up."

"I don't 'have the desire to be' manhandled."  
"You could-"

"As a warning, I cannot, will not and shall not ever consider doing such a thing as bending over for you, even _I_ have my limits."

"I knew it was a masculinity thing."

 _I don't ever want to think of him being in control. Doggy style is off limits and these feet stay firmly on the floor as long as I can help it. Imagine how that'd look me up against a wall, legs flailing helplessly._ He scoffs. _It'd almost be as if I was at his mercy._ He groans and Mori gets ready to apologise.

"I won't go so far as to say we're alike, but we do have the odd feeling in common. I never once thought I'd do a single one of things we've done."

 _I may have let him initiate these illicit rendezvous, but I couldn't turn him down I was too much in shock. Telling him not to look was intended for him to get curious but not to get involved, not that I regret it. He's just too up for it now. I'm too enticing for my own good._

"I'll never hand control over to you, not even for the briefest of seconds."

"I'm just pleased to you're honest with me it proves that you're capable."

"I'd say 'now _that's_ a compliment', if that was the approach I was looking for."

"You've got a heart."

 _Otherwise, it wouldn't be so easy to break it. A last that dejected look is gone, I'd rather he slapped me in the face a thousand times then shed a single tear. I can't let that happen again, I already told my mum I'd make more effort. It doesn't matter which one of him it is, I can't cause any more grief. Mr H really doesn't want to do it again. He lost interest because I wanted to do what he wanted, he's in for a treat because him resisting me is the wake-up call I needed to get back on my resolution. I will not participate in any of his plans, which seems to be what he wants. I just have to avoid his tricks._

"No I don't."

"You do and that's not something to be ashamed of or fight against it's ok to have feelings and care about others."

"That's just what you want to believe because you can see the good in everyone. Don't underestimate me. At this stage, I'm really finding in hard to convince you to comply with that. I don't even get what you see in me. Of course! It's not in me, it's him, I don't even have any qualities, I'm a horrible person and I even fail at that. My bad intentions are way worse than my bad actions but because you can't see that, you don't believe it. Just go, Mitsukuni is gone your date ended ages ago, why are you sticking around. You don't have to look at me anymore… I might look like I like sweets and sparkles but I don't, my favourite colour is black, because it's the colour of my heart."

"You're being melodramatic."


	79. Illusion?

"You don't have to be nice to me. You should know by now that I don't appreciate the special treatment. I shouldn't be able to get away with what I have. I might be on the wrong side of the law but, I believe in justice, you know?"

"Why did you do what you did?"

"There was nothing to stop me so I did it."

"What about the _law_?"

"The law can't stop me, it can only punish me and that's only so long as you tell them. And I'd _really_ like to see you try."

"I can't do that."

"I remind you of him too much, but it's just a facade and it's like a prison for me. I can't do anything."

"You can still try."

"Now you're encouraging me to keep doing what I'm doing to you? I don't need your sympathy! Yes, you said you get it, but you don't. Because of the body I was born in I can't be myself and you can't see me for who I am. I'm just as much man as you are, if you ignore the evil, twisted, immoral part."

"I know that the fact that you don't look as manly as you feel or have the same physiology as me doesn't mean we're not equal."

 _He still can't see his unlimited patience and unwillingness to retaliate as him looking down on me. I'm sure him excusing my behaviour must be linked to an inability to see past my external appearance or overcome the compassion it evokes._

"That's easy for you to say. Look at you, you're tough on the outside, tough on the inside, I've done horrible things to you and you still forgive me. I say terrible things but you don't shout."

"You're not the only person I treat with respect. It's a universal thing and it should be indiscriminate. You're not just an amalgamation unwanted attributes, you're misunderstood."

"No I'm not."

"What if I said _I_ wanted you?"

"Come off it! I wouldn't believe you. I also don't agree that you _should_ like me. That would be like Stockholm Syndrome."

"What if I said I'd let you enter me?"

 _He is so vulnerable to any trace of negativity from me, he has to solve any issue I have. He just offered his… Self to me. He's just too eager to please me. It's really off putting._

"I'd be the most angry you'd ever seen me. It would be such a letdown. I'd feel like I've got what I want but not in the right way."

 _That'd be too humiliating. He's not thinking of the logistics, he'd personally never have to consider my barriers to participating. My posterior is nowhere near as toned. It'd be like trying to reach something you dropped down the back of the radiator. Fingers can only grow to be so long. He doesn't know that I can't? Nevermind, he doesn't need to know anymore. Then he'll start apologising and there's only so much of that sorry look in his eye I can take._

"Me offering _is_ the 'right way'."

"But after pouring my heart out to you-"

"I'm a man of few words and saying you don't want 'to be manhandled' is not pouring your heart out. Not only does it go without saying but, I had to do most of the work to find out what your problem was."

"Anyway, I just feel like you offered to do that in an effort to console me, I'm not an insecure emotional wreck, just because I don't want to do it in a public toilet."

"When did I say that?

"It's what you think."

"How do you know what I think?"

"I can tell, it's why you offered to trade places."

"I didn't offer I asked 'what if'."

 _I'm abstaining from what he would call sins of the flesh, as of today. I said that to get a reaction and I just upset him even more. I hope he will stop feeling like this soon it's making my chest ache. I've got to distract him. With anything but my body!_

"You know it would be an embarrassment for both of us."

"You're just saying that because you don't want to get your feelings hurt."

 _I'll see if he goes back to being angry, it's actually more of a relief to be shouted at then to see this._

"What feelings? You've got quite the sense of humour, Takashi."

"Feelings aren't a joke so don't act like they are."

"You still have too much pride to admit I'm a danger to you."

"Ok, you're dangerous."

"Tell me what you really think. You wouldn't lie if you weren't too afraid to offend me."

"You just said if I didn't have pride I'd consider you dangerous, so there must be a reason for that."

"Just say what you think."

"You've tried to kill me a couple of times and stopped either as soon as I told you to or when you got the wrong reaction which means you just want attention like your kinder counterpart."

"I had to hold back for entertainment's sake."

"Is that so."

"You can't do anything for me if you're dead."

"Which means you are grateful for my existence and appreciate me."

"You really interpreted me not wanting you to be dead in an odd way."

"If you made a serious attempt I'd run and it wouldn't take very long for you to fall." Hani slaps him. "There's no threat."

"Alright no need to rub it in."

"If I got desperate and you really put me in a position I couldn't get out of, I'd just tickle you. From what I understand your body is just gonna react the way it will regardless of if you're you." _I can definitely use that fact in any situation._ Hani starts laughing.

"What?"

"You were honest with me and you're probably right, it doesn't mean I'm innocent though."

"I'll try not to forget that. You're just _so_ hard to resent."

"And the same to you. You _always_ mean well, you make me sick to my stomach."

"I'm sorry I-"

"Don't apologise."

"I didn't mean to press your buttons, you not being your usual self makes me feel bad."

"I'm not gonna change, don't worry."

"So you think I want you around?"

"Oh Takashi~" He playfully punches his arm, but he really means for it to hurt.

"Don't talk like that it gives me the heebie-jeebies."

"I'm this close to hugging you right now."

"Because I went back to not feeling sorry for you? Gross that really would feel wrong coming from you. Speaking of wrong, don't even so much as look at my rear."

"Is that a joke?"

"Why? Because you could never be patient enough for me to be ready?" Hani sighs.

"I'm not trying to be funny but you've seen it, right?" Mori gives him his usual vacant look so he gestures.

"Yeah."

"Well then you get it, don't you?"

"What do I get?"

"When you pick up a bowling ball can you touch the opposite side."

"The finger holes are dead ends."  
"Really? What if your fingers are longer than mine?"

"They stop and bowling balls aren't hollow."

"I've only got memories from the times before we _got to know_ each other and he chose by colour, not weight the pink one he bought for that girl's party was light enough to comfortably hold above one's head."

"It was Haruhi's stop being so hateful towards her."

"We're rivals."

"Not that she knows of. You were the only one that considered themself too good to use a communal ball and stop trying to show off. I know you're stronger than you look but it wasn't hollow."

"There was a single digit number on the side of it, Takashi, that's a light ball. Don't ask me why I always have to be right. It must just be my only flaw."

"I can think of a few."

"Just try to understand me."

"That's what I do every time I ask questions but they make you mad."

"Your attitude is starting to be a real problem just when I-" He pauses and takes a deep breath. "Imagine trying to reach your brain through your nose."

"I don't want to think about that."

"What would prevent that from happening."

"I don't think I could get my finger to fit."

"I could kill you right now."

"You're couldn't and I'm not saying you're not capable, I'm saying you just don't have the will to because beyond all the pent-up aggression, sexual frustration and what have you, there is love."

"Seriously, I've barely got a semi right now. You can forget the touchy feely crap. As I was saying before, I'm still evil and soulless, believe me. If you say one more nice thing I'll melt like a vampire in holy water. There's no fight left in me. You've almost killed me with kindness, but next time I'll be worse."

"I'd like to see you try."

"The encouragement again!?"

"Oh, I've got a grape Hi-chew in my pocket!"

"Don't change the subject, I'm not that easily distracted!" Hani raises his hand and Mori unflinchingly says.

"My sister sent it for you and I thought I'd put it in there for safekeeping."

"I can't refuse her!~ Thank you Takashi!" He smiles before putting it in his mouth

 _You're not the only one who can be deceptive..._

"What were we talking about?"

"I wouldn't know..."

"That's odd. I must have been distracted by something. Maybe it's the fact that I really need the loo."

"I'm not going to the toilet with you remember what happened last time?"

"I don't."

"I do and I'm not falling for it again."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"You didn't, you could never hurt me."

"So, you don't have the stomach for it?"

"I don't get grossed out."

"So, I'm not disgusting enough for you?"

"I'm not saying you can't make manly enough smells to gross me out I'm saying I've got a high tolerance."

"Come on then."

"Fine but I _will_ leave if you try anything."

"Like what?"

"I'll be gone by the time you work that out."


	80. Irritation?

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to use the toilet." He uses the sanitising dispenser to carefully wipe the seat be for shamelessly pulling his trousers down, in front of Mori and sitting on it. Mori grimaces and looks away. Hani swings his legs, not yet making any effort to push, blissfully unaware of Mori's discomfort.

"Why must I follow you in here?"

"Company."

"Like how girls go to toilets in groups?"

"I just prefer to have you with me as much as I can."

"You don't make it that appealing to be with you sometimes."

"I know, it's a problem I'm sorry. I don't know how you can make him happy…"

"He's the reason it's not easy for me to want to spend time with you."

"I don't think he likes you very much at all."

 _Well…_

"Me neither."

"I'll be sad if you leave me alone forever but I won't blame you." Mori turns to face him.

 _At least this way it's obvious if he changes and is being manipulative..._

"Don't worry I'm big enough and strong enough to cope with your alter ego."

"Don't lie, I worry about you. I don't want you getting hurt. I won't forgive myself if-"

"Don't bother worrying, if I was in trouble I'd leave."

"Really?"

"Yeah and its kind of embarrassing being worried about by you."

"You _still_ feel that way?"

"Don't take it the wrong way, I think we feel the same way about each other."

"Really!?~" Mori realises he needs to be more careful about his wording.

"If you're asking whether care about you and want you to be safe, yes."

"You like me more than him, right?"

"That's not even a question worth asking and you know it. I _just_ want you to cheer up. Don't blame yourself, because I don't blame _you_." Hani looks at him with slightly tearful eyes and grins from ear to ear. "Now hurry up and do your poo so we can get out of here."

"Can you hold my hand?"

"If it helps."

"Yay! I'll hold Usa-chan's hand too and-"

"Ok, now stop chatting and get on with it." Hani starts to sing. "Wow, surprisingly your singing voice is atrocious. It makes me cringe. It's as if you're not aware of pitch or volume, like a child in a school play. Stop." He continues. "I can wait outside."

"You really have no concern for my feelings do you?"

"We've established this."

 _I like to think I don't care, but sometimes you really get to me..._

"You're the best! Others just humour me and I never get the honest truth and you're the first person to tell me I can't sing. You really respect me as an equal and I appreciate it! Ah!" He clamps down on Mori's hand.

"Ow."

"Sorry. It hurts so much, I don't think I can today."

"Ok then get off."

"That's the plan- I'm slipping!"

 _He's not slipping… Does he mean his personality?_ Mori notices a tear on his cheek. His instinct is to wipe it but his hand is swatted away and Hani wipes it himself.

"You think I'm close enough to you to trust you enough to have you in the same room as me at such a humiliating time? This isn't love Takashi, get out… "Unless you want to watch. Could you really be kinkier than me?"

"I'm not."

"Then step outside."

"I don't need to be told twice."

"Go!"

"I'm going." Mori goes to sit back down. "That was fast."

"What was?"

"You're back?"

"Eh?"

"Are you confused Mitsukuni?"

"Yeah, I'm confused about why it's so hard~"

 _I caused this. Is it possible that he got turned off that fast, either he wasn't all the way gone or the pain of pushing- He was tearful when- I can't think about this? I'll start spiralling again._

"I'm sorry."

"Just make it feel better Takashi." He slides in next to him.

"I'll do anything."

 _He can sit?_

"Good, I'm _happy to see you_." He holds his hand.

"I wouldn't leave you without saying goodbye, I'm trying t- Where are you taking my hand to? Stop. It's you?"

"I didn't even try to deceive you. You made up your own mind, then I just went with it. I told no lies I do want you to make it feel better."

"..."

"I _am_ 'happy to see you'."

"You're making that sound weird, now. I thought you were majorly turned off."

"Then I disappeared and you did something that brought me back."

"So you were fast because?"

"Way to change the subject, are you trying to avoid me bringing up that you didn't wait outside despite the fact that the door was not locked."

"That was not my intention. Plus, I forgot about that. You left as soon as you shooed me out."

"It's because I remembered that I don't void in public toilets."

"More like couldn't."

"I was being vague intentionally because I saw an opportunity. I _was_ confused about why I'm so hard."

"I'll try not to compliment you in future then."

"Good because I like it when you dirty talk me."

"You do, do you?"

"Oh yeah, when you criticise me and call me names! Tell me how sick and-"

"Ok, now I know not to do that let's leave here."

"No, you don't make the commands and the last thing I'm gonna do is leave here before you-"

 _It's a shame- no it's not a shame, I'm not horny anymore and I'm glad. My first test failed but I know my weakness. He can't get to me, as soon as I feel weak I'll just think back to the look in his eye as he desperately tried to suppress his reaction to the pain I made him feel. I'm in control of myself not him and I just need to follow through with that._

"No, you're gonna come with me or I'll leave you here because I'm not interested in doing this sort of thing in yet another public toilet, it wasn't even at the Ouran cleaning standard, no matter how expensive this cafe is." Hani is stunned into silence, he didn't expect this. "The meaning behind me taking you out for it is totally ruined, since you've only ever acted respectfully so long as it benefited you and this isn't going to happen. I stand by my word and I said I'd leave if you tried anything, so it's over. I put myself in this position and I'll take myself out of it."

"Don't be a crybaby."

"I'm not crying."

"What are you running off in a strop for?"

"You've used me for the last time."

"You're softer than I thought."

"There's only so much a person can take. I thought we were going to get on from now."

"I thought you were going to obey me from now on, but that's just not the way it worked out, is it? If I knew you'd go get hurt feelings, do you think I'd have done it?"

"Probably."

 _Is it possible that he came back with a vengeance because I didn't do anything about … Last time? No, I'm not backing down, it doesn't matter how mad he gets we don't live together I can take a break without going back to my old ways._

"Well maybe, but it was wrong of me to think you'd be able to take the joke. I'd expect you just to laugh it off like normal and move on. It's not a you thing. It's a me thing. I'm just a very confident person and I'm used to being able to do things to people and simply get away with it. It's so common for people to take the things I say and do as a joke that I forgot you could end up hurt."

"I'm not hurt, just think of other people for once."

"It's time you spoke up."

"You've got to argue back, you can't just keep agreeing with everything I say or I feel like the bad guy."

 _When he agrees with me I feel like he's given up..._


	81. Annihilation?

"I got so carried away, thinking about myself, that I couldn't tell that I'd crossed the line until it was too late."

"You're just saying that because you know I have the power to leave you and you're too attached to let me go. You'll claim to change just so you can claw me back into your game."

"Well _pardon_ me for not realising you could be _so_ sensitive. I'm awfully sorry, I've made such a huge mistake. It was sexist of me to just assume you'd be tough enough to take the banter just because you're a 'man'."

"You're not even capable of being nice. Whenever you are it's insincere. You really are a poison, how I didn't see it earlier, I'll never know."

"You let pride cloud your judgment. You thought it was ok, because _I_ 'couldn't possibly be a threat to anyone'."

"Do you wanna call it a day, because it's looking like time we went our separate ways."

"Fine I'll be reasonable, but you'll have to bear with me, it'll fluctuate. It's high time you finally stood up to me. I was getting bored. Carry on doing that in the future, ok? And the criticism, I can't get enough of that."

"No."

"So, you'll continue to submit no resistance whatsoever?"

"No, I'm not gonna do as you tell me and It's about time you started taking me seriously."

"I'm not a relationship kind of guy."

"Who asked for that? I just want you to start valuing me as a human being. With rights."

"This is how I treat _all_ people. I'm just exposed to so few. The thing about the people besides you that I've come across so far, in my short little existence is that they-"

"Don't get too comfortable, as soon as I find out how to make you go away in a less temporary way, I will."

"Aw~"

"What?"

"It's nice to have hope, isn't it?" He teases.

"I will."

"I'd like to see you try. Anyway, you know the drill, just do as I say and I'll leave you to your little date. That's the difference between you and the other people I've come into contact with. No matter what I say, even if it's the wildest think, they don't argue. They just agree and that's an option for how you could carry on."

"I won't."

"Whether or not you agree, you'll do what I want so, we can do it easy way or the hard way."

"You're so arrogant, you can't be a spoilt brat when it comes demanding that people like you."

"If our Mitsukuni's wood weren't _so_ loyal, don't think for one second that I'd stay monogamous to you. You're just the one that happens to be around every time."

"You're just saying that because you don't want to get your feelings hurt. You're scared to bear your bitter black soul, because that's what Mitsukuni did and he unfortunately got his heart broken."

"That was your fault."

"I wouldn't be surprised to see that that was the spark that lead to your manifestation."

"Ha! Don't make me laugh, you give yourself too much credit, as if I'm the result of an unrequited love and hurt feelings. I'm _evil_ , not sorrow."

"You said it yourself, the worse I treat him, the worse you treat me. The worse I treat you, the worse his behaviour is."

"Yeah if you do wrong you pay for it, like the misplacement of those condoms."

"You never told me what they were for."

"Remember when we did it? Imagine how much cleaner that would've been if you were wearing one of them."

"I see... That's why the girls were so harsh. It was your fault."

"The funny thing is he still probably doesn't know what he was playing with."

"You monster!"

"I know."

"So, what we've established is that you just want to be loved."

"Don't talk about what you don't know."

"More like you're shutting me up because you don't want to talk about your vulnerability."

"If you can find a fault to exploit, you're welcome to have a go."

"It's been really pleasant until now, by the way, I'll just see you on Monday." Mori leaves and walks out of the door without looking back. It's not long before Hani catches up with him and kicks him in the back of the knee so he falls face first onto the floor, his height and long legs become a disadvantage when it comes to such an underhanded sneak attack. He offers a hand to help Mori up off the floor and when he accepts it drops him immediately after, Rather than giving him the satisfaction, Mori knows not to make any exclamations that express his pain. He gets himself up off the floor and walks away without saying anything.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere that's away from you."

"Why?"

"You keep hurting me."

"Oops."

"That's right 'oops', if you can't keep your hands and feet to yourself there's no way I'm gonna stay anywhere near you."

"I see, so you're afraid of me?"

"I never said that."

"Ok, then why're you running away?"

"I've just had enough of you for the time being."

"No."

"Yes."

"Not after last weekend, _you_ don't leave me until I've had enough of _you_." He grabs Mori by his neck and shoves him up against a wall. Mori calmly takes a deep breath and decides to use another one of his distraction techniques

"Look what I've got here."

"Is that your phone?"

"Give me it. Wait a sec, this is beneath me." He drops the phone onto the floor. Mori doesn't react to the outburst. He calmly bends down and checks the phone for cracks before dusting it off. "If you think you can distract me with shiny things, you've got another thing coming, I'm not interested."

"That's not the exciting part."

"If you try to hand it to me again I will step on it."

"Look what I bought you."

"I don't like you buying me things. You're not supposed to take care of me, I can take care of myself."

"Shush shush, they weren't expensive."

"How much?"

"Three thousand yen."

"Ok, what did you get me? I mean, I won't stand for any of your treats in future, it's demeaning." He resists the urge to fight back and ask how Hani thought the necklace made him feel and takes note of how far they've progressed from the earlier argument.

"I've bought you some pretty pink headphones, aren't they cute?"

"Yeah, I love the twinkly bows on each side I never told you my favouritest colour was glitter!" He hugs Mori then his face changes. "No no, I mean, sparkly things are meaningless they have no value. I don't care about all this tacky stuff."

 _I knew his personality would have been split when he was forced to repress all this, so it's still a weakness..._

"Come on, you don't have to pretend with me. I'm being nice I thought that's what you wanted. Stop fighting it."

"Don't use my line against me! You stop fighting against the dominant and submissive roles I've put in place _for_ us."

"I'm not."

"Well stop trying to trick me!"

"I did it, see? You've calmed down."

"How could you?"

"I believe the phrase you're looking for is you shouldn't have."

"You're becoming more and more romantic these days and I don't like it.

"Because it takes your ' _power_ ' away?"

"But it's not even funny."

"Just put the music on and chill out I don't want to fight you."

"Stop trying to suss me out!"

"All you want is to be liked and taken care of, once that is satisfied you can't complain."

"Yeah, but I don't have any fun that way."

"That's not my problem.

"If you keep trying to suppress me, it'll build up and you'll regret it. You're just being nice and that's your nature but I really don't appreciate any of this."

"I know you don't, that's why I won't stop until you're happy."

"Don't try to get all romantic."

"I'm not being romantic, I'm just being kind." Hani makes a vomiting sound. "Gosh! It's just what people do-"

"When they're in love, I know… You can stop now, because you know I'm not interested in any of that crap it makes me feel sick."

"Indeed..."

"But, why do all your dark and evil schemes sound so nice? I don't even know how to respond to them."

"Maybe your response should be to accept and then maybe even adopt my approach."

"Never, I'm the bad one."

"You keep fighting it, but I know there's good in you because I've seen it."

"I will prove you wrong and you will rue the day you tried to treat me specially."

"You have such a weird perspective I can't see where I'm going wrong with this, you're fighting me to the last second. Or am I challenging the image you have of trying to be dominant and aggressive? Every time I treat you nicely a little part of horny Hani dies. I don't even remember the last time you hit me."

"Are you trying to taunt me? You always seem to push too far you're always trying to provoke me. Why don't you see the threat? I'm serious."

"It's really hard to accept, with that look and tone of voice, you're just sulking now but I'm not gonna give in and pretend to be threatened by you, it's just too easy."

"Ta-ka-shi!~" He complains.

"Look I've loaded all your favourite music onto my phone and you can't be mad at anything when you hear your songs!"

"Oh Takashi, you shouldn't have!~"

"I wanted to."

"Mwah, mwah, mwah." He kisses his face as much as he can on his tiptoes so its mostly on his chin but he can't contain his happiness. "Oh they're all there! Cero, Miyavi, 54-71!"

"I listened to a bit of that last group, you give the impression that you only like cute things, so the rock doesn't suit you."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No problem." He plugs them in and bobs along. "It's safe to say, I won this fight." Hani pulls an earphone out.

"What did you say?"

"You're meant to say pardon."

"I thought you knew I had no manners. What was it?"

"Never mind."

"I hope you weren't making any underhanded comments about how you successfully manipulated me into calming down. Because I'll admit that you did. Sorry about earlier and sorry I threw your phone and kept rejecting you. I know you meant well.

"You're such a sweetheart when you're happy. What on earth happens to you? When that switch is flicked from nice to naughty."


	82. Dismission…

Later that week, at the host club.

"Oi, Takashi-" The sudden change startles Mori and he realises immediately. "I mean can you help me out please?"

"No, you can go screw yourself, I never got any recognition for complying in the past, just more abuse whether I'm 'good' or 'bad' you torture me, so I'm gonna just give up and ignore you. I won't 'feed the beast'."

"Don't mock me, I'm not in the mood."

"What's up with all these sudden erections and mood swings, are you going through puberty?"

"Nah, that's long gone, don't underestimate me, I think your best friend's little crush is affecting my libido."

"Ah? So, you're sensitive to me being here? If that's the case, I'll just leave."

"Give me a hand, if you catch my drift..."

"You disgust me."

"I'm just glad you know I'm wrong and can't forgive me enough to entertain me."

"I forgive you, I just won't give you the satisfaction of my reciprocal hatred. I know you're hurt and you don't know any better."

"I _do_ know better."

"I understand that my rejection is the worst thing that ever happened to you and now you don't know how to face it so, you act out."

"Why are you ignoring us?" Asks one of the guests they're entertaining.

"Are you ok?"

"I feel a bit funny, it's all Takashi's fault."

"How is it his fault?"

"He makes me feel weird on the inside, in a way I never felt before."

"Why do you have to tell them our private business?"

"Mori-senpai is getting shy!"

"Aww~"

"Poor Hani-senpai doesn't know what he's saying..."

"How does it feel~?"

"Indescribable."

"I was just begging him to make it go away."

"I think you like him and you can't make _that_ go away."

"Would you like us to buy you some cake?"

"Yes please~!" They bring him some cake and he smiles and hugs them all individually before sitting back down next to Mori.

"If you wanna keep talking about your romance it's ok."

"We know Mori-senpai is super duper shy~!"

"We just want you to be happy."

"Thank you for being so sweet! I love everything sweet!"

"That means us!"

"There you go, so easily mollified you so proved my point, you were just being bratish."

"Evil."

"Whatever floats your boat, but I believe you're being immature so, if I agreed to that I'd just be telling you what you want to hear."

"Oi!"

"I'd go so far as to say your little temper tantrums have evolved into a _bit_ of a split personality disorder."

"I don't really care what you're saying because I know you're wrong. We are all entitled to our own opinions, but that doesn't make us right."

"I knew I was onto something with the bribery because you don't get angry as long as you have something to distract yourself with. It's interesting to see how even evil Hani can be kept under control. You don't do anything destructive when you're pleased. Even if you have dark intentions, you can't be negative, like the time I sucked your... without being asked to do anything. Even if my plan failed, I still managed to keep you calm the whole time."

"I was deceiving you, you don't really have that kind of power over me, I just thought it was in my best interest to let you do what you were doing since I didn't really have to put much effort into it. It was _kind_ of frustrating because I couldn't tell if it was a victory or defeat, but at the end of the day, I got what I wanted. I'm _not_ secretly sentimental, you are and you're incredibly easily manipulated, though in a completely different manner to everyone else, which makes you a little bit more exciting, to play with."

"And yet so long as you are having a pleasurable experience you're able to have a decent civilized conversation without any violence or aggression."

"I suppose so, but it doesn't really hurt me to be happy, does it? As far as I'm concerned I am benefiting so I cannot complain."

"Like I said you're really easily modified and this is proof, right here."

"What do you want a prize? It's only temporary you should learn that from brats, once they start getting things, they never stop asking. You're not teaching me anything you're just prolonging the build-up to a big outburst."

"So long as I don't have to deal with it that's fine by me."

"No, take it back."

"Why?"

"It's the whole reason no one but you has ever told me no. I get whatever I want, just so I stay quiet and you know I _know_ how to overreact."

 _He's talking about himself as his previous self._

"I'm only ever silenced never listened to. I can't take this from you. Buying things to distract me from being a trouble causer. Now that you've told me you're tired of me…" He notices the most sympathetic look he's ever seen in Mori's eye and tries to redirect. He must talk about this from a perspective that disapproves of someone that isn't him, he can't deal with unintentionally making Mori guilty for the second time. "This is the problem with parents that keep throwing money at their children to provide them temporary happiness, because they're too lazy to entertain them or discipline them. It's just a quick fix, they are never fulfilled and it is an endless battle. The children grow up without any respect and they know they can walk all over whoever they want, so long as _they_ throw money at them."

"Is this what you've learnt from experience?"

"No, because I don't really get a chance to influence people, besides you. I'm just cynical, I would never- Ok, yes I tried to groom you with things like that necklace -which you're _still_ wearing- and the coffee date that you rejected. I'm just saying: yes, I _am_ an employee here, but I'd rather people didn't try to control me, just because they're paying me."

"That is how jobs work."

"But you know what I mean. I've never understood the value of money because I've never been denied a thing, but from what I see, I can infer that far too many people interpret that status as being above things like the law and common decency. You know like with bail, bribery and settling things outside of court with the victim."

"That is very profound of you to say I can't imagine Mitsukuni ever coming out with a thing like that. I've never thought of it because, I've never been in need but yes money sometimes goes to people's heads and they think they can do what they like the sad thing is a handful of people are corrupt enough to let that be so. Does this means you wouldn't give me a settlement not to press charges against you?"

"I wouldn't, because I'm a bad person so, should be punished, no matter what I've got in the bank."

"Oh, you'd love prison, wouldn't you?"

"Do you have any idea what they do to people like me?"

"I'm sure I've heard the odd rumour about seeking companionship with another man." He raises an eyebrow.

 _This is no laughing matter._

"You've got _no_ idea."

"Then I don't wanna know. It became political but, before this topic, otherwise pleasant, I'll never get why you have to be so dark."

"I'm the bad guy, remember?"

"Now I've finished my cake, I think there's something else that needs to be satisfied…"


	83. Proposition?

Mori ignores him. "Go on, just reach under the just under the cake dish."

"I thought you didn't like sweet stuff."

"I'm perpetually hungry and I don't have to explain myself to you, if you thought before you spoke you'd release that it would be a huge character break for me to refuse cake. Just do it you managed do deny me on Saturday and that is something you will pay for if you don't change your attitude, you're lucky I'm willing to forgive you."

"You can't just keep demanding that I do things for you. You're a 'big boy', _you_ know how to touch yourself~" He says mockingly.

"You're such a buzzkill."

"I thought you would've learnt by now that you can't manipulate me emotionally. I don't care what you think."

" _You_ think I can't do anything to spite you just because we're at work, but I can and will. It'll be when you least expect it and that's a warning."

"More like an empty threat. I don't want to and I won't. You don't have any power over me and you need to accept that." He tries to give him as threatening glare but it has no impact. "Go on, have your little paddy."

"Why is my only appeal a cute one?"

"I know, right? How many times have you begged me to take you seriously? It's not going to work."

"You're gonna regret that."

"Am I now? You've yet to hurt me. I'm starting to doubt that you're capable."

"Is this a challenge or not, because you're turning me on more. I like it when you fight back. That time you just did it without being asked got me a little bit down. It was like you didn't respect yourself or like I'd actually broke you. I didn't feel guilty or anything, because I never feel guilty, but I was kind of feeling sorry for you. Like you had a weak spirit, but I felt like I was really evil, a predator, that preys on the weak, that's not the image I had of you before that it has no merit if-"

"It has no merit full stop, what you're doing wrong, you need better morals."

"Oh yeah, tell me how wrong I am. Tell me how _dirty_... I'm a _sick_ sick man."

"If I can't insult to you and I can't make you feel guilty, there's no point in me trying to tell you off."

"You could keep going."

"I've got no choice but to ignore you."

"That's not as fun."

"That's the point."

"Then _I've_ got no choice but to resort to this! I wonder if they'd notice me putting my hand down my trousers?

"I'm sure we'd all notice."

"You didn't last long, I'm better at silent treatment then you, or maybe I'm just better at getting to you. But it does seem as though I have to be really extreme to get a reaction out of you."

"Well if you're threatening to be filthy, I have to put a stop to it."

"That's it!~ I'm filthy, oh Takashi! You drive me wild… You've put me in such position, it's so frustrating... I can't believe you won't help me with the problem that you caused. I'll just do it myself." He rubs the virtually invisible bulge on his trousers.

"What's the matter Hani-senpai? Do you need the toilet?"

"You don't have to worry about wasting our time, just go."

"Yeah, we'll wait."

 _Don't tell me they're too innocent to know what he's doing, like I was… Or maybe they just trust him so much they refuse to believe he'd act that way with all his evil intents._

"If you've got an itch, I can give you some cream, it's a free sample from my mother's work, as a pharmacist. _I_ don't actually use it."

"I'm ok thanks~"

 _And they said they wouldn't interrupt… I was just getting into having Takashi to myself..._

"I know you probably don't realise but it's not decent to scratch there in public."

"Are you sure you're ok? Your face is getting redder."

"I'm really fine~ At least I thought I was fine..."

"Go on tell us what's wrong."

"Takashi makes me feel really weird, here..."

"We know how you feel."

"Don't touch it, that's dirty!"

"But it feels really good." Mori removes his hand. "Takashi?"

"Stop it, you're upsetting our honourable guests. It doesn't matter what kind of face you make, their happiness comes first."

"But-"

"You're forbidden." He sulks and their guests gasp and sigh sympathetically "It can't be helped, don't frown."

"But it hurts now! It's all your fault."

"You don't have to be so hard on him but, we're glad that you haven't laid a hand on him so he can find things like this out for himself."

 _I never got that chance, thinks Mori._

"Now is just a really odd time."

"Yeah, it's really inappropriate, sorry about the disturbance."

"Did I do something bad? Sorry sorry, I'll never do it again."

He lowers his voice, "I'm so glad we're due do have a rotation. Forbidding me to touch my own _ding dong_? I suppose not everyone's as open as you. I got my last time I tried to do this it this room, then you joined in."

"That's a long time ago, I'm not being that easily enticed again. You know what you did was disgusting and you're just gonna have to cope with it no matter how much 'it hurts', because I'm gonna hold your hand as a means to restrain you."

"Please let me go. I'll put my hand in my pocket, this time."

"Stop struggling, you can't always get what you want by pretending to be innocent."

"You don't know that yet, what if I brought out the waterworks and said 'why are you mad at me?' 'Wah wah', 'boo hoo' and the rest of it."

"You wouldn't dare."

"She'd be like 'Aw~ Poor Hani-senpai, carry on, it's your mother's problem, now. It's not my job to tell you not to do that.'"

"You read people quite well don't you?"

"Expert manipulator, right here in the flesh. It usually works, it worked for the first half of my life and it even works now, but not as well. I can get away with sucking my thumb, like I don't know its unusual at this late age or suggestive so, I do and have absolutely no shame about it. Then there was that just then, she didn't run away screaming or try to hit me even though she knew what I was doing, just because she believed _I_ didn't know what I was doing. Like I did it for a short period in my life. I was quite embarrassed after but I wasn't hurt by it. I used to do it way more overtly, before I knew it was a private thing, in the day, time with Usa-chan. I never got told off about it because it's said that if you tell a kid it's wrong they could start using it against you or something, either way, I was just instructed not to do it in front of anyone."

"I don't understand how you could use a thing like that against your parents if it is not something you understand."

"I end up with more attention and the outcome would be that I wouldn't be able to get bored with it as easily so my undesirable behaviour would be perpetuated a bit like when a child swears and everyone laughs, they don't stop swearing until it stops being funny or they get in big trouble."

"I see."

"Without me, he never would have done it in the first place and he wouldn't have been able to put it to the back of his mind (like it had never or never would happen), as easily. Thanks to me it could all be hidden away and forgotten about. I gave him the ability to not let that side of life affect his personality. It was all so easily contained, until he got the hots for you and those feelings started to interfere more and more, giving me more power until eventually, I was in your house. It's that simple."

"Are you saying I corrupted him?"

"No, no, no, nothing of the sort. Does he seem corrupted to you?"

"Not really."

"That's because I am all of the feelings, not supposed to be felt, in one place, making me _all_ bad."

"How long did it take to grow out of it?"

"I'm not embarrassed but-"

"You're not embarrassed?"

"You didn't get embarrassed when _you_ got your first boner."

"I did, but you just unfastened my trousers and sucked it."

"Oh yeah! I personally can only compare the embarrassment to being like when you walk around with something on your face and when you find out you think 'I must have looked like such an idiot' briefly, but for all the time you went around with whatever was on your face chocolate, spaghetti Neapolitan or whatever, you're not affected because you didn't know. The only people it gets on the nerves of are the people that see you."

"Except in your case, if you've got food on your face people find your inability to eat without making a mess hopelessly cute and they'd quite happily take the opportunity to wipe your face for you."

 _Wow Takashi, you seem to have me all figured out, but I can't tell you that… I wouldn't be able to use it on you again, yeah being helpless makes people want to help, but it's not as if you're not weak to it. I never asked you to get involved, but you did of your own volition, so now it's what I expect. I'll win you over once and for all… This can't just end because you say it does._

"I'm sure some guests just buy you cakes topped with whipped cream because it almost always ends up on your nose."

"Don't act as if the cute act, face _and_ body doesn't get to you from time to time. That's your main weakness to me, you'll never be able to help how kind and compassionate you are." He flashes a sinister grin.


	84. Fabrication!

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm not sympathetic to the likes of you. Besides you must eat about fifty times a day, you should know where your mouth is."

" _So you don't consider yourself_ weak to my charm?" He sniggers at the memory of getting the better of Mori.

"If anyone's weak to someone's charm it's you. You'll never see me crying over you, coming to your house without being invited or-"

"Don't get on your high horse when fortunately for me, circumstance, your innocence and your kindness led you to be so bothered by my irresistible display of salaciousness that you couldn't help but offer to 'wipe my face' _for_ me I wasn't even fully developed yet and I never planned for that."

"I can't believe you had so little shame though, actually nevermind, you still don't… You never said how long it took you to stop being able to publicly do _that_ without knowing the implications."

"I'm not going to say."

"Why?"

"Let's just say it was too long."

"So, you've always been creepy?"

"I would be creepy I suddenly grew bigger or acted less innocently."

 _If were you and you were me and I treated you the way I do you'd like me less or maybe not at all. My demeanour may be more of a blessing than a curse but I'm not just gonna sit back and be underestimated. Unless it benefits me. He's trying to reject me again, but if he complained to anyone about me he'd be laughed at for not being able to stop me. I don't have to say anything for people to jump to my defence, which I can use._

"I can do the gross stuff, but because I 'don't know' why its wrong, its ok and no one gets hurt."

"What about me?"

"I'm not talking about recently."

"But-"

"It's because you seem so much more robust that everyone thinks its ok, poor thing. You were just an innocent lad when I started on you. I preyed on you and-"

"I'd hardly call it that."

"What would you call it?"

"You being excessively demanding and not taking no for an answer."

"It's worse and you know it."

"You're gonna learn do have restraint whether or not you to it willingly."

"Fine, this is the last stand whoever wins today wins forever. _You_ bossing _me_ about? I won't argue with you anymore. Who knows if we'll both make it out alive." Hani tightens his grip and Mori's knuckles crack under the pressure but he doesn't let go.

"You seem to be in high spirits today, you're getting on my nerves. I don't know what might happen if you let this go too long." The new clients sit with them.

"Hani-senpai you look so sad what's wrong, we could buy you something to cheer you up."

"Aw~ You guys are so much nicer to me than he is."

"That's a fact, I'm not going to deny it because if I denied it that'd be a lie, you are nicer to him and yet he likes me more."

"Uwa! Mori-senpai is really S."

"Hani senpai is really M!~"

"Well yeah if he likes Mori!"

"Oi, I'm more S than he'll ever be!"

"Yeah right." They laugh at Hani's expense.

"Like he even knows what S and M mean." One of them whispers and they lose their minds giggling.

"Why is everything I say cute? Even when I tell the truth I'm not taken seriously."

"Do you want them to know the real dynamic we have?"

"It'd hurt less if they'd take it seriously. As a shota I'm amazing but as a regular guy I'm just a joke."

"Everything about you is only laughable if you take yourself too seriously. You don't have to fight their judgement, just go with it. I know your look is embarrassing by manly standards but imagine how embarrassing it is to be bossed around by you unwillingly?

"I look submissive but I'm not, you look dominant but you're not, so what? Stereotypes are so out of date." He tries to reassure himself.

"I'm _am_ dominant, you're just worse."

"You can't stand up to me and yet you say I look embarrassing? That must be almost as painful for you to admit as it is for you to cope with. I'm not saying I fight against the stereotype, but yours is wrong too. I know _I_ lose more and more respect for you every time you succumb to me. Imagine what they'd say."

"I don't really care what they think."

"Obviously because they don't see you as the submissive one."

"As far as penetration goes you are."

"And you feel happy about that? I still control you."

"I only do what I want.

"That's what you like to believe, but I've been manipulating you all his time."

"As if you'd ever succeed at manipulating me."

"You're walking dangerously close to the edge."

"I'm not scared of you."

"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm rock hard, I like how confrontational you're being, it's so much better than appeasement. I don't need you to just do as I say I need to _make_ you do as I say."

"No, I don't notice, how I could see your pitiable little sissy chode."

"It's not a chode they're as thick as they are long, I taught you that word when I tried to insult you over the phone and you didn't get it. You are a chode, you've been dodging us for days and Mitsukuni's sadness manifests as my anger. Can't you see I'm taking over and it's your fault because you won't do anything about it, ever since the weekend when you didn't-!" He stops being calm when the penny drops and he finally notices Mori's critique. "How dare you, you know I'd top you if I could but I can't and- That's a low blow." Meanwhile a few meters away.

"Are they having an argument?"

"Hani looks ready to fight."

"No, he's gonna cry and if he does I swear on-"

"Girls! Let's not get in the way, Mori-senpai only ever says one or two words to everyone but Hani-senpai! They're super duper close, so if we want to hear him speak the only way is going to be when Mori whispers do Hani, we don't have to interact, we can just observe let's not ruin their moment."

"You're right."

"I agree." They watch, both trying not to be nosey and secretly trying to listen.

"Oh well if you were more manly there'd be no way I'd be seen dead with you, play-acting or not."

"You can't still think you're straight!"

"It's not as if you've got much going on to persuade me otherwise."

"You're really looking for a fight aren't you? I warned you. I know you love all that rough and disrespectful stuff, but I don't. No one's ever had any cruel things to say about me before you."

"You said you prefered to be treated as an equal rather than being patronised. You can't make your mind up it's one or the other. The reason you are unable to threaten people is because you're not threatening at all."

"I know you know I'm evil and heartless so you can imagine how painful it is to have everyone look down on you."

"When you're that short, it's to be expected."

"I understand that you're trying to test my patience because you don't see a way for me to retaliate but-" He stops himself and changes his tone, almost as abruptly as if he changed personality. "Oh? Takashi, I've been growing a moustache recently, I expect you to be the only person that will give me an honest opinion. That's the whole problem with everyone being nice you never find the truth." Mori doesn't quite know how to react since he knows Hani is not one to back down.

"I can't see anything, how long have you been growing it?"

"About a month, tell me what it looks like, give me your honest opinion."

"From your eyes down there is no hair on your face."

"Look closer."

"I am and there's not a speck."

"Even closer than that, I haven't shaved in thirty-seven days and you're telling me there's no difference from when I started?"

"You're delusional if you think you need to shave more regular than you actually are. Nothing has grown I guarantee 're as bald up here as you are below the belt if you want hair you may need to supplement testosterone. I know for a fact that you don't eat a balanced diet you're avoiding anything that's not delicious which isn't healthy. Your diet must be dangerously low in zinc because you're not making enough sex hormones for proper development as far as I can see, you will never be masculine."

"A little medical prognostic, honest judgement and an insult to boot I knew I could depend on you Takashi, you're so reliable." He kisses him on the mouth that had recently come closer to his.

 _What kind of idiot gets this excited about a few honest comments and insensitive remarks?_ He slightly gets lost in the moment until he hears.


	85. Conniption!

"Oh Takashi, stop it!" Hani holds him in place, still. All the while making it looks like he's channelling his strength into resisting. He pulls back and takes a deep breath."Stop it at once, I say, this is a public place!"

 _I want to stop but he's too strong..._ He continues and pushes his erection into Mori so he knows it's there.

"Have some common decency, this is a public place!" He lays back onto the sofa and pulls Mori with him."Girls do something. I feel _so_ helpless." They kiss again until someone says.

"I think Mori-senpai likes you." He breaks the kiss to say.

"A little bit too much I'd say." Hani agrees and they share a laugh. He resumes again but he is interrupted.

"If you can stop and chat, you can stop him."

"Is this for show?"

"Yeah, when I say no, he _usually_ stops."

"He didn't look like he was using any force at all."

"I always saw Mori-senpai as a kind-hearted gentle giant." Mori sits up, a little bit flustered as Hani finally releases him. He wipes his mouth and does not meet anyone's gaze.

 _At least I have some support... I wonder how he's going to wriggle his way out of this one, he can't blame me for is irrational actions… Pressuring me into that is unforgivable even by their standards._

"Maybe I got a bit carried away, enjoying it." His eyes flick down. They follow but wonder what he's referring to. Then they squeal when they release.

"Oh no, Hani-senpai!"

"You poor thing, you got a little bit over excited, that's all." While there's a bit of a fuss going on the twins talk to each other.

"Kaoru, how come we never kiss in front of our esteemed guests?"

"Because our love is forbidden?... This isn't a pornographic show, you know?" He adds. quietly. "And you just want attention because they're stealing it all."

"Let's take it back."

"No, get lost."

"They're definitely not faking it an-"

"Yeah but neither are we." Mori apologises and tries to calm the room.

"I think I'll just take him aside and…"

"Ok, Mori-senpai you give him a good talking to, but don't be too firm, ok?" Mori nods and leads Hani to away from the girls. They sit down.

"Ok, now put your arms around me."

"No, haven't we put this room full of people through enough today? I'm not going to let you carry on with your tactless, attention seeking, stupid, public display of affection."

"I get it Takashi, you're upset because you don't like how it's not significant and you want it to mean something to me, because you don't like being used."

"I never said any of that, you just wanna carry on your exhibitionism because it fuels your perversion."

"Aw Ta-tsun, you're shy, that's ok, it's been too long since you actually put up a decent fight."

"I'm not gonna stand idly by and let you give these people the wrong idea like, I like you, like that, which I don't."

"Do you wanna _get rid_ of me or what?"

"I just need to get away from you." He tries to make a break for it but Hani grips his arm before he can stand.

"You said you weren't going to make a habit of that."

"I said that to them, not to you. I'll leave the host club as many time as it takes to get away from you."

"You can run but you can't hide."

"..."

"I know where you live."

"What are you gonna do, break into my house?"

"I'll just knock and I'll be al-"

"Not if I say you can't."

"Yes, if your mum's got anything to say about that."

"No, she'll support me, because I spoke to her and if I need a break from you, she'll understand."

"She knows?"

 _Not the whole truth…_

"She knows enough, that's how you lose your power isn't it? I can turn authority figures against you too, with the truth, instead of it just being my word against yours."

"I don't think you've ever made me more angry, you'll pay for this."

"As long as I'm not on my own in all this, there's nothing you can do."

"I just won't let you go then." He tightens his grip on Mori's arm and he sits properly, no longer feeling able to escape. "There's a good lad."

"I'm starting to think you never actually had any true power over me, it was just all in your words and your manipulation. You're just violent to get your own way and if you really think about it, that just shows how weak you are. As soon as I came to my senses and realised my own self-worth, you've got nothing over me as if I'm actually gonna sit here and take this. All you've got is your strength and your words but if I don't let that mean anything to me you can't control me. If I've learnt anything from this weekend it's probably that you never really owned me, it was all in my head I just let you reinforce it time and time again. I'm not gonna lie, I used to think I liked you, but now I _really_ don't."

"I'm not asking you to like me, just obey me."

"What made you get so nasty?"

"You won't comply."

"You can't just order me to do anything."

"Don't you think I know that?" Mori shrugs. "Either way, I was still able to and I will continue to."

"No."

"I asked if you wanted to get rid of me."

"Not the way you're talking about."

"Takashi." He pats his cheek in a way that would look affectionate to any observer but coupled with his tone is very patronising. "It's fun fighting with you but not when I really make you sad… And it's especially not fun when you don't do what I ask you to."

"I'm not gonna." Hani pinches his cheek and strokes the side of his face.

"You're just being difficult now."

"Don't touch me." Hani tenses, all of his muscles contract at once then he relaxes and tips his head to one side. His neck audibly cracks as he quickly tilts it side to side, still visibly agitated. He takes a deep breath and looks at Mori.

"You don't mean that, just do as you're told."

"No, I just told you to get your hands off me." He clenches his first, Which is still wrapped around Mori's flesh and sighs.

"Ow!" Mori rubs his cheek.

"Sorry, did I nip you?"

"Don't try to sound genuine, you might accidentally convince yourself you're good inside, again."

"Takashi, please, all this time I've been trying to tell y-!..." He corrects himself. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Stop lying I've had enough. It's one lie after other, people don't really change, you were right when you told me the first time."

"They can."

"You're just changing your approach because I threatened to leave you, but it's temporary."

"I get angry sometimes, ok? I promise I wasn't trying to nip you."

"Nip? More like gouge a chunk out of my cheek."

"Sorry, let me see."

"Get away from me."

"But-"

"Stop trying to make me feel sorry for you, all you've done now is remind me not to bother trusting you again."

"I-"

"It was my mistake, serves me right for being fooled so many times, but you won't get to me again."


	86. Ammunition?

"You're right about most things, especially now, but I think I do have a problem I can't keep treating you like that. You're right that I can't let my body control me, that's no better than a wild animal, I can't call myself a person If I carry on as undignified an-"

"Give up with the sob story, will you?"

"See trust my luck to be the one apologising but still end up getting looked down on to the point of being pitied. Just for a split second, I thought you were actually getting to the point of taking me seriously."

"I do it's just-"

"What? I look weak and vulnerable, therefore you'd feel wrong for giving me a taste of my own medicine?"

"No, I just won't sink to that level."

"Good for you, I knew there was something special about you."

"Don't try to butter me up. I've already sworn off…"

"Doing _unspeakable_ things?"

"That's why I didn't finish the sentence, you know what I mean."

"I do. Now just do as I say and you won't get hurt."

"Ok."

"Takashi." He reaches up to caress Mori's face and when he flinches, stops and picks up his hand instead, then says.

"You're too soft". He affectionately kisses the back of Mori's oversized hand. "You're supposed to say 'no, I'm not doing whatever you want.'"

"I won't do it if I don't agree."

"That's an improvement."

"Don't compliment me for only agreeing to do things on my own terms, I should've been thinking like this from the start."

"Yes you should, you need more self-respect and this coming from the honest me, because I'd rather keep that sort of thing to myself or it gets in the way of me preying on you."

"So what, do you finally respect me now I've got some guts?"

"I'm not a very fearful person, but the one thing I am afraid of is losing you."

 _Which means ever one of his threats where empty… Now what ammunition does he have to use? He can't use physical or mental manipulation. What's wrong with him? Either he likes me or he's feeling remorse… Neither of those sound like Mr H..._

"Sounds like a confession to me."

"Why do you always have to try and make things so soppy? I'm not a feelings kind of guy."

"And that means?"

"I have none."

"Fear, rage, self-doubt-"

"It's a figure of speech, just don't talk about feelings with me."

"Since you begged for forgiveness I don't really see you like I used to. I don't see us as on a level where I can just freely insult you."

"I've reached rock bottom now, you were the one person I could count on not to pity me, now you can't even mock me… I'd say I was glad to see you progress but, I liked putting you down to feel better about myself."

"Yeah, that really is low."

 _He got me!~ Maybe this means we can go back our old terms._

"But now groveling and begging for forgiveness, that's another kettle of fish."

"Tell me about it."

"I think you're better now, because at least you're admitting to what you want."

"What?"

"Me."

"You? Never, don't make me laugh."

"You put me before your pride and self-"

"Maybe I did, but that doesn't mean I like you. As if! It's ok, if you want that, though Ta-tsun~"

"I never said- Forget it."

"Good, now hug me."

"Eh?"

"I can't fall asleep unless I'm warm and comfortable."

"I've set my limits. I won't be hugging you today, I'm afraid. I only act on my own terms and I'm not involving myself in any of your games."

"Do what you do, but the last time there wasn't a proper sleep between, I left but wasn't really gone, remember. I'm sure it was more disturbing for you than when I pretend to be him." Mori puts one arm on his shoulder. "That's what I thought." Not long after Hani snuggles in and gets comfortable Mori has a sudden realisation.

"You lying toerag, you've fallen asleep in a public toilet cubicle, you're just using any old excuse to get close to me.

He grips his hair. "Ow."

"Sorry Takashi, I never meant to hurt you. I _try_ to but I don't expect to, you never really said ow before today."

"And what, you feel guilty now?"

"I just thought you were tougher than that."

"That I'm no longer putting up with your nonsense doesn't make me weak. I know, I don't have to act like I'm indestructible, I'm better off if I make other people aware that I'm not. I thought you wanted me to feel pain and that you wanted to hear me complain but your reaction is different."

 _Does than mean my intention to prevent him from enjoying my pain was just protecting him from recognising consequences? Is he sorry? How should I know not enjoying my pain doesn't necessarily mean regret. I'm not about to start trusting him that easily._

"Takashi look at me."

"Why should I?" Hani grips his face and directs it towards himself. "You're not gonna be able to manipulate me with that face of yours I know you, you're not as nice as you look."

 _I can't let his sudden concern confuse me. Who knows how many steps ahead of me he is._

"Only when you push me to it. I don't like being mad at you. Just behave for me."

"I don't have to do what you say."

"Aw Ta-tsun, when you get _shy_ like this it's not cute anymore you're kind of making me angry. I know I tell you not to enjoy it, but don't-"

"I'm not being shy I'm trying to stick to what I decided on Sat-"

"Well I'm trying to stay calm, you've put me in such a spot here. I can't do whatever I want and if I tried, you'd leave. You almost make me feel like you're taking me seriously now. I'll admit getting to the point where your obedience made me lose some respect and if you carried on I might have had to start feeling sorry for you, which isn't something I ever thought I'd be capable of, but this isn't funny."

"I'm not trying to be."


	87. Eruption!

"What's the matter do I have to choke you a little bit to get your motor running? You don't respond do patience an understanding so what choice do I have? I must have conditioned you to associate danger with enjoyment by accident…"

"Stop, this is not your fault, it's my choice. I'm not participating. No matter what tactics you may use."

"Why don't you ever do what I ask you to in public?"

"Never!?"

"Fine you just don't let me touch you, but still, you're being worse than usual."

"You just have no impact. Not since I opened my mouth and got support. My mum thinks its really unfair and if I said the word you'd definitely not be able to come to my house again." He grips Mori's thigh so tightly it'll surely leave a bruise.

 _I just threatened to take away the thing he wants most… Myself… That ought to subdue him… He's gonna learn today. Be nice or be alone._

"I don't need you to have good self-esteem right now, it doesn't help me, you have to do what I say."

"I don't. Let go of me, you can't use those girls to manipulate me they already saw through your little trick. If you want me to be even more liberal with the truth, carry on."

"Ok." He lets Mori's leg go and rather than trying to leave he stares at him in shock.

 _He listened? Does that mean he never believed my threats until now? Will he comply with the new status of our relationship out of fear of losing me?_

Hani stands up and takes his hand then says. "Let's go somewhere private, Takashi!"

"No thank you. I'll stay here under the cover of the guests' watchful eyes, you can't get up to any of your usual antics." He sits.

"I knew you wouldn't abandon me Ta-tsun~." Mori sighs and tries to ignore him.

"Stop being stubborn before you make me do something I regret."

"You'll regret? What happened to something _I_ regret?"

"I mean 'you' regret if you think _I've_ accidentally gone and developed feelings for you, you've got another thing coming."

"So, you're retracting that statement?"

"I thought you'd follow through with it and say 'I'd regret getting caught for your murder or something'."

"I can't kill you, I'd die."

"It touches me to know you value my life that highly."

"I need you or I can't live."

"That's so sweet."

"Stop twisting my words."

"I'm not even twisting them, you're losing. It looks like the whole reason you were sensitive about being underestimated is because you're weak, without fear and without power you're nothing." Hani tries to get mad but he can't, he's just really hurt. Mori tenses, expecting some kind of retaliation. He opens one eye and sees drop after drop splash onto the ground. Mori instinctively reaches over to pat him on the back.

 _Since I made him cry once, I've opened the floodgates… As awful as he is, it pains me to see him like this… I never thought it'd be possible for me to want him to get back to his deceitful old ways this much…_

"Don't touch me."

"Ok. Sorry."

"Don't say sorry, that's what they all say. You're right... Give me a what for. It'd be nice not to be pitied for once."

"'For once', after _all_ I just said?"

"You haven't told your mum the whole truth because, if you had there would be no second chances for me, you're too kind for your own good. I know you've never really let loose on me and I know the only reason you've changed its because you think I'm too weak to cope, the only thing you're scared of is hurting me. I'll never be taken seriously not after all the wrong I've done and hurt I caused you. I am weak and pitiable, we both know that. You're not underestimating me, you're accurate. I've been in denial the whole time. I was taught boys don't cry and now look at me, I can't stop."

"I thought it was acceptable for men to cry around here."

"You don't cry."

"I hope you're not aspiring to be like me because if you are, you've got it all wrong."

"As if I'd ever aspire to be like you, you're younger than me anyway."

"I'm more manly than you."

"Ignore the adorable cherub-like face you know I'm downright rotten to the core."

"There's nothing manly about being bad. Just because you look weak doesn't mean you are and you don't have to commit crime to achieve masculinity, shame on you, for thinking like that. You're only weak if you think you are. Or if you act in selfish ways and never stop to consider the thoughts or feelings of others." He nods while rubbing his eyes. Mori can't watch because the cuteness overload would make him throw up. The girls, thinking they caused him to cry walk over tentatively.

"Hani-senpai what's the matter?"

"Don't cry we're not mad at you, don't worry."

"Please stop crying." He sniffs.

 _They're pitying him when he's obviously done something wrong, I can see it now. That's kind of more humiliating than being punished. They don't know how worthless it makes him feel._

"Can you go away, please. You're making it worse."

" _We're_ making it worse?"

"You didn't have to tell him the _whole_ truth and make him feel bad."

"He prefers not to be mollycoddled."

"I don't even think he meant what he was doing, _you_ made him cry."

"You can't speak for him. You don't understand, so, stop getting involved."

"I'm not very turned on any more." He gets up and leaves.

"How much detail did you go into!?"

"..." Mori directs his gaze so far left his eyes ache.

"Go after him."

"He doesn't like that. Oh wait, he does." He follows him into the corridor.

 _Don't tell me… Could I have offended him by standing up for him? It's bad enough that he can't stop crying, but now I've let it get to me and started pitying him myself… I don't think he can ever come back from this… I really ruined his efforts to be taken seriously… His only appeal might actually just be a cute one, like he said… This is why I never usually speak, I always get it so wrong. I probably hurt him worse than any of the girls by opening my big mouth_. He finds him curled up in a corner in the hallway and sits next to him.

"This time I really want to be by myself. I taught you well enough to know to follow, but you can go away now."

 _He really is broken hearted, all of what would've been anger in the past has been directed in and now he's just sad… An empty shell of his former self..._

"Sorry."

"That word again. All everyone ever does is apologise to me even when they do nothing wrong."

 _I called him nothing why shouldn't I be sorry? Unless he thinks I shouldn't apologise because it's what he deserves? He wants me not to hold back but in reality he's not very tolerant… I need to be more aware of that in future… But that would make him mad. Well anything's better than this._


	88. Passion!

"Don't tell me, you never say it because you think it's insulting?" Hani kisses the bruise on Mori's neck more gently and tenderly than he ever has beheld anything in his life.

"I'm sorry for hitting you earlier, I don't know what came over me." He sighs heavily and looks down.

"You do it all the time."

"Oops, I forget how sensitive you are, sometimes."

"I'm not sensitive, well I am, but... It's ok to feel things... Besides contempt and rage and hatred."

"I only feel like this because I'm weak."

"Please stop being like this, it's not you."

"You can't say that, you don't really know me."

"I've known you all my life."

"Do yourself a favour and stop worrying about the likes of me."

"You can't make me."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"Yeah, as if I'd ever be targeted by-"

"Takashi don't you think you're underestimating the human capacity to-"

"Shut up, I can take care of myself."

"Takashi you haven't done anything, you don't deserve this or any of the way I've treated you and I don't expect you to forgive me. In fact, if you do, I'll be disappointed."

"I already have."

"Knowing you to be the bigger person, you couldn't get any more admirable and decent. Just do me a favour and stop being so nice for once, I'd feel a lot better if you went back to that time near that field where you treated me like an equal."

"Just because I'm decent it doesn't mean you're not an equal."

"Can't you just ignore the tears and be honest? Be an arsehole for once in your life."

"I'll try. You're a terrible person."

"I know that."

"You need to improve."

"Try harder."

"You need to learn that you can't just lose your temper and have a tantrum then expect to get your own way. The real world doesn't work like that. You need to get a grip and man up."

"I needed that."

"You don't have to go back to the club if you don't want to. I can collect your stuff and we'll both go where ever you want."

"Stop giving me the easy way out, Takashi and stop being such a pushover."

"This is good, you're not sad anymore."

"Is that _all_ you care about? My feelings?"

"Why is that such a shock to you, it's not wrong to care about your friend." Hani pauses, he wants to reject being called a friend, but doesn't know how to while not looking as if he likes him.

"You'd rather I got mad and took it out on you, than if I got sad? That's what I call agape."

"What?"

"You don't know, so you can't deny it!"

"Tell me."

"It's something good, because you're a good person, you always have been."

"You're not dying are you."

 _Please don't say that night broke his spirit…_

"You don't need to start worrying about me, let's go back to work."

"This doesn't seem right."

"I get it, you want me to shout at you or hit you or something else terrible, but that's not gonna happen."

"I don't want that."

"I know what you want let's get on with it." He grabs Mori's belt buckle and pulls him closer.

"Oi!"

"You came all the way out here are we gonna do this or what?"

"I thought you weren't..."

"I'm tired of waiting for you to go willingly... It was embarrassing letting you get the better of me even briefly, but now we're alone and there's nothing you can do."

"What are you saying? You're not sad?"

"Takashi, I'm so sad!~ My thingy is _so_ stiff, fix it for me."

"Don't do that act."

"I knew it took more to get you interested. You like to be told what to do and that's fine by me." He puts one knee on either side of Mori and gets right into his personal space.

"Wait, what do you think you're doing?"

"Taking your trousers off, what does it look like?"

"This is a public hallway, people walk through here all the time."

"I know, it's so spicy."

"Wait stop, I don't like what you're doing."

"That's a shame."

"Stop." He lifts him up and places him down beside himself then stands up. "Gosh? How many steps ahead of me are you? I seriously didn't see that emotional blackmail coming."

"You tried to make me think that you had the upper hand by getting the support of your mother, but in fact, you're too ashamed of what you let me do to you to ever discuss it and for that reason, I'll never lose. Until you have the guts to speak up about what I did to you, there's nothing you can do to take away my power over you."

"I can't believe you knew that and carried on making that scene earlier."

"I am just messing you about, it's been great fun… And now I know you actually care about me."

"You were only checking because you want me to."

"How could you possibly know what I want? You don't even know when I _tell_ you half the time."

"I do."

"Well. why are you still dressed?"

"See that's what _I'd_ prefer."

"Stop playing with me Takashi, I'm getting tired."

"Go to sleep then."

"I mean that I'm losing patience." He presses up against Mori and says.

"You see now? Your mistake was trusting me and feeling sorry for me you should learn from that."

"I thought you were falling apart before my very eyes."

"Me!? _Fall_ apart? As if I'd ever have a reason to actually cry. You're so gullible."

"I'm not gonna apologise for having common decency and the next time I see a friend crying I'm gonna help them, because that's what people do."

"Aw~ don't get hurt feelings now, take my hand, we can go back to the group and I won't say another bad word about you. We can say 'we resolved our issues' and that 'I'll never try to kiss you in public again, because I know you don't like than', now. I'll even say 'you didn't make me cry, it was the guilt'."

"You always have a story for everything. At what point did you start acting? Is it all just one big show to you?"

"As long as we're in front of other people, yes."

"I don't want anything to do with you."

"Tough titty."

"I'm not talking to you."

"That's not gonna last long, I gave you the easy option, now we've done what we came out here to do, let's go back."

"What did we come out here to do?"

"I knew you couldn't keep quiet, I'm the only person you ever fully engage in conversation with. You talk to me more than you talk to Mitsukuni, I wonder why?"

"And all this was just an elaborate scheme for you to establish who's in charge? I'm never gonna go back in that box you put me in. That Takashi is dead. I won't do what you tell me to and I won't let you do whatever you want to me. That's all over."

"What are you trying to say, I've broken your heart for the last time and now you've completely lost all faith in me? I never asked you to have faith in me, that's your problem, you're too nice and that's why you got hurt."

"I'm not hurt, I'm just tired and I won't stand for your mistreatment any more as soon as I'm not contracted to be in the same building as you, we're going our separate ways. So, don't try to contact me."

"The only reason I ever target you is because you happen to be the closest every time, don't flatter yourself." Mori grabs Hani's wrist and starts walking.


	89. Description…

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere that I don't have to be trapped alone with the likes of you. I can't bear it any longer. I thought we were ready to start getting along, just now and even on Saturday night but it's obvious that you're too cold and bitter to ever be more than my enemy."

"We're finally on the same wavelength. It's not because there's anything wrong with you, I'm just so detestable."

"How could I forget how much your arrogance fuels your own ego, you never cared what I said, if I pitied you or any of that."

"I like the fact that I'm finally able to get you to be real with me, you don't care about me at all. You're the first person not to act a certain way towards me, based on assumptions. I'm not into pain like _some_ people." He hints. "But not caring about the tightness of your grip on my wrist and dragging me like I'm not sharing this body makes me feel as if I really touched a nerve. Which I like."

"Oops, you're such a nasty character, it's easy to forget how fragile you are, physically. It didn't even take much effort to make you stop undoing my belt, because you pushed my threshold for being kind beyond its limits. You exploited that weakness so much, I suppose I just reached my capacity. I don't think I'll be kind in future if this is the way you carry on. Obviously, I'll give you a chance but, you can't walk all over me anymore."

"We'll see about that. I can't believe you thought I was dying, that's kind of funny. I'm definitely going to stick around to torment you 'till the bitter end."

"That's what you think. I can't believe there was a time I was sad to see you go, or that I admitted to not disliking you."

"You said 'like'."

"As a friend and anyway, what I'm trying to say is I'll find a way to make it so that I never have to see you again."

"I'd like to see you try." He kisses him.

"Don't try to kiss me, that's not flirting, I mean it."

" _Yeah,_ you mean it." He pushes Mori up against a wall and stands on his tiptoes to push his lips onto Mori's.

"That's not what this is about. I want to make you go away."

"Mmm, yeah _make_ me go away." He breathes into Mori's ear which gives him goosebumps.

"Not like that, for good."

"Remember, I do have a good side. Just give me what I want."

"I need to take a break from all this."

"Why am I getting you excited?"

"No."

"Anyone could come out here and catch you being naughty, you'd be humiliated! Like the time, with that girl." He kisses him deeply. "I know you liked that because you're a bad boy~"

"I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"If you prematurely ejaculated, I'd find that so cute, you wouldn't be able to understand! Plus, I'd also be kind of disappointed."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course not."

"Someone is going to come out here and put a stop to this, carry on if you want to get caught."

"You've done worse stuff in a hallway, remember what happened last time?" Mori shrugs desperately trying not to think back to the time he was in front of the CCTV camera. "You just stay quiet and look cute, it's what do best and it's ok that the only time the two of us ever get along are times like these when you _really_ participate." He French kisses him, then starts to reach down and stops in his tracks, when he hears a voice.

"That's where you got off to?" He reluctantly pulls his face away from Mori's and looks at the ground. "You didn't get very far did you?" He shakes his head and pushes Mori in front of himself like a human shield. "Don't be shy. You can come back inside and do that in front of all the girls, if you really want to, we don't want to get in the way of your passion we've been waiting for ages and a couple of us were thinking about going home. It's better to have people that don't talk to you, than no people at all."

"Takashi says not to..." Mori sighs. "Because it's wrong and dirty and should be private. I'm sorry you had to see that, I'll never do anything like that in front of you again. He said I've put that room through enough already. We sat in that corner and it took a long time for him to cheer me up, then he did and we started walking back and… I did it again." He rubs his eyes, even though there are no tears, but she doesn't know that. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing."

"I just like him _so_ much, I can't stop thinking about him..."

"Aaaawwwwwwww~"

"He just lets me do whatever I want and what does he get in return? A bad temper and a lot of time trying to make me feel better, that's all he cares about, what makes me happy. I only think about myself and I-" He pauses for dramatic effect.

"Go on."

"He's so big, but even more shy, if you ever saw him react to my advances, it'd melt your heart. He can't take much, as you can imagine, sometimes he tries to escape… When he gets nervous he doesn't stop talking, he's so cute!... To me at least. Being near him just makes me so happy, I lose my mind. I never stop to ask myself what he wants. I'm bad, aren't I?"

"No, you're not-"

"I'm so bad all the time and no one really cares, just because I'm me and that can get tiring sometimes… He's the only one that ever reacts and I'm the only one that can make him react, but he's usually quite tolerant."

"You just need to control yourself."

"I think I can, I just have to try really hard and not get too close… Otherwise, I feel _really_ funny. It's so nice to be able to talk to someone about this. I thought you guys were so mad at me and I don't like it when people get mad at me. He never does, no matter what I do… He's way too good for me."

"Aww~ Hani-senpai, stop it, you made a mistake, you're sorry and it's over, you won't do it again."

"That's what I think." Hani agrees and Mori manages to get close enough to whisper to him.

"I don't know how you manage to state the absolute facts with a straight face and just be accepted, but it's not fair."

"How do you think I feel? It's just because its me. It's not fair and it's certainly not equal treatment." He gets ready to react to Hani's comment, but is interrupted.

"How do you feel about all this Mori-senpai?"

"Y-y-you care what I think?"

"He doesn't like to talk much, don't force him."

"I think you're right about him needing to develop self control, rather than demanding instant gratification like a toddler and he's right about never thinking about how I feel."

"You guys have such a strange dynamic, I never saw it coming… Though of course, you're not the aggressive one Mori-senpai, I always knew you were a good guy maybe that's why I challenged your inappropriate behaviour earlier Hani-senpai."

"I'm so sorry." He bows ninety degrees.

"I know you are, I might like you even more, now I know you're not perfect. Mori-senpai is perfect for you, though, he's calm, patient and accepting, just what you need."

"I knew it, he's too good to be true."

 _How can he keep up such a facade it's so hard to keep track of what's real I just hope he's not tricking me into liking him again… I really am fed up this time._ She takes Hani's hand and says.

"Let's go sit down."

"I would say I was looking forward to it, if I wasn't sad to not be alone with Takashi, but if I don't calm down soon I-"

"You what?"

"I don't know… Just a weird feeling down in-"

"You don't have to say."


	90. Expiration…

"I was gonna say my tummy."

"Ok, good."

"It's hard to explain how he makes me feel..."

"That's your personal thing you don't have to tell me."

"I'm glad I got in trouble, because I can't just let that feeling keep making me do bad things. My mind goes blank when I'm near him and I forgot there were other people around, but that's not a good enough reason… It makes me feel so bad, I'm just trying not to cry again. Takashi takes it really seriously every time, so I don't want to put him through it all again."

"At least you're learning."

"I suppose so."

"Don't be sad again."

"I was so wrong though, how can you forgive me that easily."

"Because you're you."

"I'm bad though."

 _Is he being honest so I can't use the truth against him? Or is it just another way he's found to taunt me. Could it be to make me feel as if I couldn't badmouth him if I tried. People dispute it with him but they'd probably laugh at me._

"I think you were silly, but you won't do it again."

"Takashi was very disappointed and I think I prefer to be taken seriously." He sits down and says nothing. Its obvious to the ones waiting that he's not his usual self because he doesn't skip there.

"Cheer up."

"..." He folds his arms.

"I like you more when you smile." He folds his arms on the armrest and hides his face. "Oh no sorry. I was trying to cheer you up."

"It's time for a reassignment."

"Already?"

"We hardly got any time."

"And you had to open your big fat gob and tell them to stop."

"Girls please don't fight, that's not what you came here for." Mori interrupts.  
"I'm going home, if it wasn't for the show practically on our laps, I'd say this was a waste of time."

"Ok, but don't blame each other he was wrong and he knows that now." Mori still tries to calm the situation.

"Mori-senpai don't make him feel worse."

"Trust me he can cope."

"What do you know?"

"I'm ok with being your common enemy as long as that means you don't fall out with each other."

"Aw, Mori-senpai, you're the sweetest." She addresses Hani. "Sorry for making you feel bad."

"He needed to. I'll see you bye." As soon as they leave Hani snaps back up.

"I'm gonna try a new angle, they weren't close enough to hear." He edges closer to Mori and pushes up against him as if seeking comfort.

"What's the matter Hani-senpai?"

"Nothing."

"It's ok, the bad girls are gone, now."

"I noticed you ran away crying before."

"I won't cry again, I know I'm naughty. Takashi said I'm too big to get upset like that."

"We don't think so."

"Yeah, we think you're alright."

"Do you think Takashi would prefer it, if I stopped hugging him?"

"He's there for you. Don't you think he'd complain if he didn't want to support you and make you happy."

"He doesn't like to talk much."

"You're right."

"You're kind people but I'm sure you know he'd never start a thing like what you saw earlier."

"Not Mori-senpai, you were just trying to be cheeky."

"He's such a gentle giant, you shouldn't try to take advantage of him like that, he was probably so embarrassed."

"When you found out how you made him feel, you were so disappointed in yourself for causing mischief, you got upset."

"And yet he was the one to chase after you."

"I really respect him for that."

"You're not mad at me?"

"No no, you didn't mean any harm, right?"

"I didn't I was just teasing him because he made fun of my..."

"What? You can say."

"I was trying to grow a beard so people take me more seriously and he thinks I've got no chance."

"Some people's bodies just work in different ways, you just need to give it more time."

"Right! I started to get my own back but it was..."

"Fun?"

"Don't get shy Hani!"

"It's ok that you love Mori-senpai and that his kisses make you lose control."

"Yeah, I bought you some cake, cheer up there's no need to hide your face out of shame."

 _I suppose that didn't look like sexual harassment to them... They assumed I could defend myself from him. Plus I was on top..._

"We can make it feel better for you~"

 _Is everyone here completely senseless or a pervert?_ Hani looks worried and Mori says.

"Don't you dare touch him." He quickly covers his lap with a pillow.

"Oh, he's possessive!~"

"Don't worry Mori-senpai, we won't get in the way of your love! He's all yours."

"I shouldn't have said that, I've never actually seen a penis... I lost my mind for a second."

"Why would we want the first penis we touch to be one we paid for?"

"Yeah, Hani we're so sorry we made you uncomfortable."

 _Now they apologise to him?... I'm at my limit I don't know how much more of this I can take._

"Don't worry it's gone now."

"See you. I've had it up to here with your antics."

"What don't leave me!" He shouts as Mori starts to leave.

"Shut up, don't get them involved in this, I've had enough for today."

"What did I do wrong?"

"What haven't you done wrong? You even got caught in your own deceptive trap, admitted it then got immediately forgiven and rewarded with cake. I'm going home."

"They only knew I was faking because you didn't act with me." He grabs hold of Mori's hair and whispers in his ear. "If I ever put my lips to yours, no matter where we are you _will_ kiss them back Like You Mean It! No matter where the f*** we are! Understand!?"

"Don't tell me, you're turned on, still? Of course, you would be! A pervert, like you."

"Do you think I'm joking? I don't think a single person is here would make a fuss if I slapped you."

"How can you be so carefree? I think you've pulled my hair enough." Hani speaks at normal volume.

"Oops~ I didn't realise I was doing it~ Because you embarrassed me so much~ Let's not do that in public again." Mori leans in to whisper.

"I hope never to lose my free will like that again, I'll try to stay as far away from you as I can in public." He says through gritted teeth.

"Ah Mori~ Don't apologise! Your hold over me was just _too_ strong."

"I'm certain that if I pulled your hair so much that some of it came out, in front of people, and gave the excuse that you embarrassed me, I don't think anyone would forgive me." Mori quips.

"I also don't believe if I pushed you onto the sofa and started aggressively kissing you they would think that I overwhelmed you, they'd think you were letting me, so you'd still get the blame. I know you don't understand my charm and that it has _no effect on you_ whatsoever, but I can explain it later. Maybe when I break us into one of the dorms and have my way with you."

"Please don't threaten that, it's after three p.m. we would certainly be caught."

"So you are taking me seriously?" He hugs him and the girls watching the scene unfold squeal in unison.

"Whatever, can you just stop picking on me in public, please?" Mori tries to brush him off.

"We never get to spend any quality time together!" He says so it can be heard.

"It's been three days."

"I know and I miss you already!" He squeals audibly.

"Get a grip," He whispers before he shakes free of the hug.

"Mori-senpai be nicer to him!"

"He misses you!"

"You _obviously_ miss him!"

"He just wants to be alone with you."

"But you can't just use him as and when you please!"


	91. Information｡

When the girls treat him to another helping of cake to cheer him up he holds Mori's hand firmly, as he sits in silence, not wanting do cause any more trouble. Mori tries to make it obvious that he'd rather not be holding hands.

"Don't fall out."

"Yeah, you should just forgive him for getting carried away."

"Takashi, what's wrong? You're upset with me, aren't you?" Mori leans in to whisper.

"If I had a public erection, they wouldn't feel sorry for me or blame you for giving it to me, I'd be a pariah. I just don't get how you can sit there innocently."

"Sorry." He whispers this so Mori knows it's not for show. Then he sobs gently onto his chest. Mori has an overwhelming urge to pat his back and comfort him.

"I just don't get how you can be two completely separate people."

"Three, if you count dark Hani. I think I'll always turn evil when I have to fight because it's the best form of defence, there's no way a person like me, with this personality could get anything done."

"But you don't have to fight me."

"Yes, I do."

"You fight me out of choice, we could probably agree more often, if you didn't always have to have things your way."

"You're the only person who knows the real me~" He says this at normal volume and the group can hear it.

"That's probably true."

"I can't tell if Mori-senpai said something bad or he's crying out of happiness."

"You don't see me and think I'm too cute to say no to." He lowers his voice again.

 _He must be back to normal again… Not trying to make me look like the bad guy anymore._ He pats Hani's back affectionately. _He's a lot nicer when he's happy… He must be trying to make it up to me..._

"You make it a challenge so, I have to fight to get what I want."

 _He's his tolerable normal self as much as there's an imbalance in his naivety and optimism… He's definitely much better to talk to this way..._

"I'm gonna keep fighting back."

"I know and that's where the fun comes in. When I say 'now' kiss me on the forehead and I won't trouble you again, until the end of tonight's club."

 _What's this plan about? He's bargaining so he must care about what I think, the deal doesn't seem bad. What could he gain from that? Though, I thought he was satiated… He seemed quite calm._

"You're scheming something aren't you?"

"Just take the orders. What are you playing at? You don't talk back to me."

 _He just snapped at me? There's something fishy going on here…_ Hani takes a deep breath then carries on as before.

"I have to have _some_ kind of outlet, being cute and sweet all the time is not going to work out, one day I'd just explode. Small pockets of evil are fine even if they're super duper condensed and concentrated into a short amount of time."

"Do you have another-!?"

"It's not as if I lied about the first one going away, you were just being optimistic." He says coolly. "I kept the pillow for a reason, I've been doing more than just _holding_ your hand. It must have just felt and looked like I was fidgeting, but I tricked you into being nice to me and now you're hugging me…" He finally confesses to his scheme. "I'm gonna- Ah~" He moans in Mori's ear.

"No you don't." Mori sighs to himself feeling less and less surprised every time Hani does something unthinkable. He smiles at him then says.

"Now." Mori does as he's told and plants a light kiss on his forehead in order to escape the torment. "Please say you didn't just-"

"Zzzz~"

"And now you're asleep?"

"Aww~! Hani feels so comfortable with you doesn't he?"

"It's just too cute, I don't even care that he ignored us to talk to you or fell asleep after we designated him."

"Me neither, it was quite the show, I'm positively titillated!"

 _That's just cheap, the real me wouldn't kiss him in his sleep, they think I'm privileged to have him feel comfortable enough to fall asleep on me but really I just uncomfortable because I'm trapped. I can't even move because he's so temperamental when he gets woken up. I don't have anything to say to these girls… It's becoming more and more obvious that I stay silent for a reason and I know for a fact that he's the main attraction, I'm just a background piece of furniture to make him look good… If they're happy to stay quiet and watch him sleep I'm fine with tht, I can just think about other things…_


	92. Deliberation!

Hani wakes up at long last. After seeing him cry no one in the rotation makes any complaint about sitting in silence "Oh no~! What's this? Gross! It looks like I've had an accident!"

 _I'm careful enough to not drop cake, aren't_ _I? It's too valuable! I still ate it because there are no crumbs, just this icing stain. Oops..._

"Look at the wet patch on the front of his trousers!" A girl whispers to her neighbouring friend.

"He must've been dreaming about Mori-senpai!" The other one exclaims without thinking.

"How did _you_ know?" Hani asks.

"Don't tell him what it is!"

"They all think you're still innocent." Says Mori, quietly.

"I am."

"You'll have to give him a piggyback home, to keep his modesty."

"Not this again. You'll happily get on but you won't come down until you 'get off'. I'll plop you down and walk away as soon as we're away from other people, if you don't get down without a fuss, I'll drop you again." Mori has run out of patience, since it has yet to amount to anything.

"Why are you being so horrible?" He picks him up and they leave.

"I'm just reciprocating, why? Do _you_ have feelings?"

"You're mad at me, I can tell."

"And what else can you infer from the way I'm treating you? I didn't think you had empathy."

"I think I've successfully pushed your buttons."

"So, is that the goal of a brat thinks of nothing but himself? Didn't they ever they tell you 'I want never gets'. You need to learn how to treat people. You can't just take whatever pleases you. you've been unbelievably naughty today. I'd even say you have surpassed yourself."

"What did I do?"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, none of that was directed at you."

"It's ok, I told you to stand up for yourself."

"It's really hard."

"Tell me what happened."

"I can't."

"I've never seen you mad before. You've got to tell me it's because of something I did." Tears start to silently leak out.

"You didn't do anything."

"You can't even tell the difference any more.'Sniff'."

"I've just had a lot of time to think in the past hour and I'm not happy, it's not because of you."

"But it was part of me and whatever happened hurt you so badly you're scared of how much it would hurt me to know about it."

"It's not like that."

"Put me down."

"I can't."

 _They're still watching..._

"Now."

"Ok."

"I don't think you respect the fact that I care about you just as much as you care about me, if not more but you still look down on me like I wouldn't be able to cope with the truth."

"Why did you put him down Mori-senpai?"

"He's crying again!?"

"What did you say?"

 _I didn't know he was upset._ He hugs him quickly and tightly more out of instinct than to save face.

"Thanks Takashi, that makes me feel a little bit better." He tries to hug him back but Mori has to lean down to him so Hani's hands are unable to meet and he just lets them flop down.

"Maybe it's not about you, maybe I just can't bear to talk about it."

"Aw, I didn't think of that. You poor thing. I really am the worst just thinking about me and not you."

"I can barely even explain to my mum and he knows that, so I'm stuck."

"Stand up straight so I can hug _you_!" He does and his arms come to rest on his shoulders, Hani grabs his waist. "Luckily you're pointy like a 'v' so I can reach, I just go straight down like a rectangle." Mori enjoys the hug more than he was expecting to. He closes his eyes and his mind wanders, it's finally a hug to comfort him. He feels safe. Hani enjoys the closeness way more than he should.

"Let's get away from all these people." Mori lets him back on without thinking.

"I'm having a Eureka moment… That's it, your dark side, the one that's unhelpful."

"What about me?"

"You're so immature, that it's just one big, evolved, temper tantrum! It's like how kids are nice until they're in trouble or don't get their way."

"Don't belittle Horny Hani, I'm being evil to you and you know it, it's not a childish paddy. It's a fight between men."

 _He's back again… This is only going to be a verbal exchange. I'll win this time._

"You're so underhanded, petty and sly, a real man would be more honourable. You may have developed socially, intellectually and physically... Ish, but you haven't grown emotionally for the past however many years! That's why you've got no self-control and _very_ weak morals!"

"Stop it, you're making me sound less bad than I actually am! I've got a brain! I promise you, I'm not innocent, I'm immoral, not _a_ moral. Stop justifying me. Either you're actually in love with me, like _everyone_ else I've ever met or you're starting to underestimate me, just like the rest, too!"

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to love you."

 _That's harsh…_ Thinks Hani.

"You're so horrible to me, depending on your mood, I don't know if I can ever come to appreciate that."

"I only treat you like that because I like you. Sorry for not being gentle and courteous I didn't know you were so _fragile_ ~" He says mockingly.

"I'm not but-"

"Oh, you didn't see it coming- You want _me_ to submit to you!? Only 'on my own terms'!"

" _You_ dominate _me_."

"Oh, yeah _me_ of all people, being forceful and aggressive, but you know there are two sides to the phrase 'don't judge a book by its cover'. You're underestimating me, can't you see that I'm a dangerous sexual deviant? I even flashed you in your bedroom, that's public indecency then you and when I jumped into your bed and invaded your personal space without your permission why was that ok, for me to do? Why didn't you see it as a problem? You underestimated me even though my behaviour was threatening. You still feel like you have not been harmed but that's just because you refuse to accept and my capacity for wrongdoing. Why don't you see yourself as a victim? Is it because I'm nice to you?"

"You're only ever nice, why give you what you want. I wouldn't call the rest of the way you treat me 'nice'." Hani sighs. "Calm down, you're just not scary because I trust you and I know you'd never hurt me. Not on purpose."

 _Of course, I can't get mad at him and Mitsukuni is the only one to experience that. He must have been able to destress me in the short amount of time we spoke… He really is special and the only reason I haven't just given up_.

"I groomed you _too_ well..."

"Stop acting like you've hatched and acted out an evil scheme, they don't work on me."

"I know you keep looking deeper and I don't like it."

"That's because you're not used to it, people normally see what you _show_ them and accept it, without question."

 _Perhaps not being able to get mad gives me the upper hand…_

"But you're different! You actually try to understand me and it's making my life harder."

"Is that, by any chance, because you don't actually understand yourself?"

"Stop it."

"Most people would be pleased to know I trust them."

"All I want to know if that you respect me and take me seriously. I _am_ your senior."

"Then act it!"

"Turn left."

"Please!" Mori corrects him.

"Please..."

"I don't remember you living on the other side of a wood. You'd better not have evil intentions. I'm not in a very forgiving mood today if you try _anything_ else today I'll kick you right where it hurts."

"If you want to head out there where everyone can see, fine."

"You can get off and walk now…" He does as he's told.

"I'm not worried about losing you, but it won't hurt to make you feel happier, we'll see if we can improve things."

"You just ran out of ideas to keep me under your control or worked out I simply will not settle for less than reasonable treatment?"

"What?"

"You think I'm extra resilient but I'm not." He spits on the ground. "How many times do I have to remind you I'm a person, _with_ rights. Don't force yourself on me I can take the abuse in private where I can at least fight back, but out there you stole all the power from me."

"I have power over you?" He grins to himself.

"And you humiliated me. No one even asked how I was."

"You wouldn't want to answer their questions either way."

"But still, I felt isolated and completely at your mercy, why couldn't anyone see that you were wrong?"

"I'm sorry I don't know what the line is with you, you've just been so accepting of everything I've done so far I didn't know you _had_ a limit."

"You don't care, you don't care about my line you don't care about my limit you don't care about my boundaries you don't even care about me."

"I do care, I just don't know how to show it. Sorry about that, it's a bit of a curse, I seem to mistreat the things I really care about it's the reason I've had two laptops in two years."

"'Two laptops in two years?' It sounds like you're very absent minded and clumsy."

"Nah, I'm not clumsy, I'm just thoughtless "

"You break them intentionally?"

"I just chuck 'em about and don't really care where they land, you know the drill."

"No I don't, I take care of things and have respect for them."

"Let's hope you're strong enough to cope with it."

"Or what? You'll just replace me? I'm not a thing that you can just buy, break and replace. I'm not Usa-chan."

"I know, _she's_ one of a kind, irreplaceable, obedient, she never complains-"

"Are you really sorry?" He interrupts Hani's passive-aggressive praise of a stuffed rabbit he never even liked. "I feel like you think your behaviour is justified just because I'm not your slave. I don't like being deceived and I don't like being punished for what you consider to be offences. I don't even know what this is between us…"


	93. Dissatisfaction!

"So you _have_ got feelings for me?"

 _Could he really not know he already told me he loves me..._

"What? Are you proud of that too? I know you weren't trying to make me like you but it just didn't work out that way. Ok?"

"No wonder you were so committed..."

"See? This is what I get for joining the host club with you, attracting them is fine, but with you I ended up looking completely unavailable."

"You didn't even like girls."

"I didn't know that, I never tried, but it was what I expected… When someone keeps telling you how much they like you and making you feel things you've never felt before it's hard not to get confused. I was so ready to leave and never look back but it's too hard to return to the friendship we had before. I hate to admit it but I'd miss this."

"Wow, I don't know what to say. I've never been in a relationship before… You're really putting me on the spot. It's not as if I didn't come after you because I wasn't interested."

"I know you've been saying you've liked me for a while now but I never knew in what way. You still thoughtlessly involved me when it wasn't mutual."

"It's taken you until now to see how evil I was and you still had to be confronted and told all about it by me."

"Well, it's difficult to accept being overwhelmed by the likes of you. I think this conversation addressing our feelings has been very humbling for the both of us."

"I've never had anyone like the real me before… In fact I don't think I've ever really expressed myself to anyone. I feel a little bit bad for how evil I was but I don't think any of that's gonna change. Even if you've started accepting me, you're still mine, I'm still jealous controlling possessive and aggressive, depending on my mood and super duper dangerous. I don't think you need any more evidence of that."

"I'll keep disputing it. Especially when you phrase it like that. I know you're bad, but 'super duper dangerous'? I'm taking you sort of seriously but I'll never be scared of you. It's just not a battle you're gonna win."

"Well, I still think you're a masochist. I should be locked up for what I've done but I'm not in trouble because I'm me and you're you."

"You said that you'd explain that to me."

"It's mostly a matter of subjectivity and perception. If I stripped off naked at the beach people would make up excuses _for_ me, like 'I didn't know what I was doing was wrong'. If you did the same thing you would be arrested for public indecency."

"Not on a _private_ beach."

" _Hypothetically_ , if either of us were that way inclined, you'd be the one classed as a sexual deviant, not me. Then in the same way, if I publicly slap you in the face they would all assume that it didn't really hurt and that you're the one in the wrong, just because you didn't stand up to me whereas if you slapped me in the face you would be arrested for assault. No matter what I do to you everyone will be on my side in fact, in most cases, they'd end up rooting for me. Just because I'm small and cute no one takes me seriously and because you're big enough and ugly enough to take care of yourself no one doubts you're a threat."

"I can't tell if your glad or mad about this."

"I don't know about you, but I won't stand for double standards whether or not they're in my favour!"

"Surely it has benefited you in ways besides being able to manipulate me."

"It has. You know about my mum and your mum and even Mrs Yamazaki."

"Yeah."

"Well its practically been happening since I was born. I've been able to get away with everything, even when I'm completely unjustified or worse, when I'm just looking for a fight. No one takes me seriously and you do it just the bare minimum to protect yourself. I know it's because you know I've deceived you from time to time, but in general, I don't hide anything from you and won't hold back unless its a really deep dark secret."

"You don't keep anything dark about you secret these days."

"I think we have different perceptions about what's deep."

"That's right we have different perceptions and for some reason you perceive people treating you differently as them 'looking down on' you or not taking you seriously but can't you see it as them treating you better than _everyone_ else?"

"You're just saying that because I bested you thanks to it."

"Think about it. People holding the door open for you-"

"That I didn't ask them to. Then I have to rush to it and speed up my pace just so I look like I'm not being rude and taking their manners for granted."

"Buying you stuff-"

"That I can afford."

"Never saying hurtful things-"

"They're just trying to avoid making me cry and it's quite likely that they don't have any bad thoughts about me in the first place. Are you trying to make this look good because I accidentally let my dominant nature show _even_ the likes of you how it feels to be looked down on? That's not how you were intended to interpret it. You're still underestimating me. Those weren't nice gestures, I was trying to own you."

"You must see the bright side of being held in much higher esteem than me. If I played along with your schemes more they wouldn't have doubted for one second that I was capable of all the things you made me out to be. I did allow myself to think, for a split second, she'd get mad at you for crying wolf and taking that sort of behaviour lightly but she didn't, because it was you."

"I'll never appreciate the double standards."

"But I can see that a lot of people have shown preference for you over me…"

"By liking me they've got a prejudice against you."

"And you keep perpetuating the stereotype."

"Only when it suits me."

"Otherwise it pisses you off."

"Yeah, when it makes me feel like less."

"Which begs the question, do you wanna be equal or not?"

"I just want power over you."

"You could try asking nicely."

"You'd say no."

"Because I don't want to be beneath you."

"What _do_ you want?"

"I want to be equal."

"Compromise?"

"Why can't I just love you and you just love me instead of one of us dominating the other?"

"You only say that because you're submissive, you know you can't oppose me by getting on my level."

"No, I say it because I'm not petty enough to let any of those classifications bother me. I care about you and you care about me, end of story. We're partners."

"Making all these statements and demands is kind of making me feel like you're taking control."

"I'm not I'm just voicing my opinion and that's something I'm entitled to do." Hani reluctantly nods. "I'm not being demanding, but its time you started treating me like a person and respecting me."

"I didn't expect this coming from you."

"Well that's it, everything is on the table, those are my ground rules and I really don't think I'm asking too much of you." Hani pulls him into a deep hug, he squeezes him tight and securely.

"It's not too much because it's all ever _I_ wanted. You don't want to be doubted or looked down on either?"

"No."

"Since we're setting the record straight, I'm an independent individual that just sometimes needs help and sometimes has difficulty expressing their feelings properly... Not a helpless tantrum having kid that can't take care of themselves."

"And I'm not your b****."

"But you will continue to be when we're getting it on…"

"Excuse, me!?"

"Get over it."


	94. Underestimation…

"I won't." Hani starts to argue but doesn't feel motivated to for some reason. Mori doesn't want to draw attention to not being disputed so they stay silent. After a minute of thinking and gaining confidence at a never before seen rate, Mori asks. "Why are some people seen as gross for being promiscuous an others as cool?"

"Oh you're asking 'Why is it certain men are celebrated for being able to use loads of women and women are not praised for using loads of men?'"

"I am?"

"It's because the women are perceived to be the ones that are allowing themselves to be used."

"I know that in an ideal situation, no one uses anyone for personal gain, but that still doesn't make sense to me. I'm a man and I know that I'm not using you, which means you're using me, which means I'm allowing myself to be used, right?"

"Very few people would say it like that."

"Why?"

"Because you're not vulnerable."

"You're definitely not, but I could be for all they know."

"That's not the way it is seen."

"Because I look tougher than you."

"Obviously in _relationships_ , neither person is being used, but that's not what this is."

"I understand that much, but shouldn't they _equally_ be frowned upon?"

"Yes they were in the past, but that's just not the way society is right now, you're not used to it. Obviously, you will be by the time I'm finished with you."

"I don't know how I feel about that… I suppose you'll just have to keep _fighting_ me for it."

"That sounds fun… Since I know more about you, me being the one in charge is more logical and it's also more suited to my character, but the parley's the fun part for me! You really are the best Takashi!"

"Agreed."

"Agreed. You might be onto something about this bias towards myself being somewhat benefiting to me. I've never been in trouble and contrary to what you might believe I've never had a paddy in my life. Though, I have been known to utilise the old water works. Like when someone tries to take something from me, I make a scene and they're in trouble so, I'm really good at monopolising things. Though if I snatch -which I know is wrong- and it turns into a tug of war... They'd get told they'd had whatever is long enough then told to share and that I shouldn't have to _snatch_ it."

"No way."

"Yes."

"What a terrible brother."

"That's not my brother, that's nursery. Heaven forbid I'd share with my little brother."

"Because you're incapable of sharing?"

"No I didn't like his stuff and he didn't like mine. He could never see the appeal in stuffed toys. He said it was because they didn't do anything. But they don't have to. Usa-chan is more than a toy to me."

"I know…"

"He's been mature since he was born, I don't remember him ever being a child."

"He still is one."

"Only in size and not age not in attitude."

"The opposite of you."

"I don't even remember him potty training."

"Probably because you were too young to remember at the time."

"No, it's as if he got to point where he told my mum he was fed up with nappies and that he was going to use the toilet."

"The toilet?"

"I think he found potties too babyish."

"You're exaggerating."

"I am."

"Then say so."

"As if a toddler's gonna stand up and say 'mother I have had it up to here with these vile infantile contraptions, never again lay one on my skin, I'm using the toilet from here on out."'

"You've got a really vivid imagination, haven't you."

"Not in as many words but I wouldn't be surprised with him."

"He's a proper misery guts isn't he?"

"He rejected a dummy from birth, while I had preference over my thumb."

"You remember that?"

"Yeah, its as if he _knew_ it wasn't a real nipple."

"So, he was 'never' a kid and you refuse to stop acting like one?"

"No wonder he finds me so insufferable. I'm not even offended. We just contrast each other too much."

"Yeah, you play to stereotypes too much, when it benefits you though, you're not really helping anything by doing that. If you're not gonna be consistent, yourself you don't really have a right to protest them or get mad if someone looks down on you. You tried to manipulate me into doing your homework, remember?"

"At the very least, I wish people weren't amazed when I do things I'm entirely capable of. I believe in credit where credit is due and I don't think I deserve it half the time I get praised. I'm just as accomplished as everyone else on my level so, I should be equally entitled to it. When people get as excited about me achieving something, I can't help but wonder if they thought it was something I was simply incapable of. It would be nice to be able to go into a fight with out any of those confused looks those dropped jaws, people fearing for my life, my enemies worrying about hurting me because they perceive me to be weaker than them, talk about adding insult to injury. I won't even feel like they're a worthy foe if they won't raise a hand to me."

"I get you but, wouldn't I just look as if I'm the lowest form of scum if I suddenly hit you. You saw how everyone reacted to me defending myself in the library. I don't think it's right for either of us to do those things we should _both_ have got arrested in _both_ cases."

"I know, _I_ wish they wouldn't look down on me… But they make assumptions that I'm weak, sometimes that works for me, but most of the time I just feel patronised. I ought not hit you and you ought to not hit me, it's the same level of wrong because at the end of the day if you hit me, I'd fight back and I'd win. And even if everyone looking from the outside in feels sorry for me, I like a challenge and it's still a fair fight because I've got the skill.

"It must be tough being automatically assumed to be less."

"It is and maybe that's how I became so secretly aggressive. I shouldn't have to fight to be respected or even just accepted as an equal, but it seems to be what I have resorted to." _He's being so much more rational he couldn't possible have a hardon without his attention drifting to other things, right?_

"You're not less and the one you should be fighting against that isn't me."

"Then who?"

"Yourself for letting it get to you. Just because you're underestimated doesn't mean you have to act out, you just have to prove them wrong. Let your protest be silent, so more dignified. If you want to 'take care of' me it's fine. I'll take care of you back. You can propose to me, but only if you beat me to it and I'll hold doors open for you if I get there first because that's just manners not assuming you're not strong enough to open it for yourself."

"Ok…"

"We'll split bills because that's fair, not because I have too much pride to let you pay for me."

"I see..."

"You do realise that the reason I'd never hit you back is because I'm gentle and like to be a dignified, civilised, morally grounded person and not because I see you as less and somehow not worthy of being taken seriously. I just kept letting you think that because I didn't really have a means of retaliation and you really deserved a taste of your own medicine. I know we're equal and I'm not gonna let you keep treating _me_ like I'm not."

"If I asked you to marry me what would you say?"

"I'd say yeah, but I'd still rather be the one to propose."

"I knew I groomed you too well!"

"Shut up joking about that."

"It's not a joke."

"Well you're no longer trying to charm me, I'd even argue that you never tried. The event leading to my confession was shocking and not something we'll be telling the kids about."

"Kids? We're not having kids."

"Eh?"


	95. Correction…

"We can't have kids."

"My mum wants grandchildren, we can adopt."

"I don't know how well we'd get on."

"Because you need to be the most cutest sweetest innocent little centre of attention around and if they rob you of that you go all dark Hani on them?"

"Well yeah, there's that and- No, actually I'll be the kindest sweetest papa ever and they'll love me more than they love you."

"That's not a very good argument for not having kids."

"Fine, but we'll end up being best friends and we'll gang up on you and they'll trust me more than I trust you."

"Stop acting like you're trying to be considerate and selfless in your decline."

"We'll leave you out of fun stuff, like playing make-believe, dress up and pretend tea parties, baking and colouring in!"

"Things I don't care about."

"We'll eat all the cakes buns and sweeties we made without you."

"I don't like sweet things, I have mature tastes for mature things, like coffee."

"Ew!"

"Green vegetables."

"Yuck!"

"And sake."

"That's naughty, the legal drinking age is twenty." Mori shrugs and Hani returns to the main topic. "I'll teach them how to make origami, too."

"From the activities you listed, I can tell you want a daughter."

"Eh? How did you know?"

"Tea parties, with your son?"

"Yeah, I like them."

"You must be trying to turn him gay."

"You can't turn gay, you always are!"

"I never knew I was! Until you made me... Try it. I know I'm not straight, I was just trying to get on your nerves earlier, because of how sensitive you are about your lack of masculinity. I personally, I'm not sensitive about it and I'm not embarrassed to have you dominate me, it's quite a feat you're clearly rather fearsome. I do have to admit you successfully manipulated me and that you _may_ have groomed me too well…"

"I know right, you were at the point where almost nothing I did shocked or offended you. Before today you were totally ready for everything and even pretended to be on board with the disgraceful things I did to you. You've _always_ been confused."

"You don't know that."

"A 'straight' guy wouldn't see a guy trying to 'get off' and ask to help, you'd get mad about the inappropriateness and leave."

"I was really ignorant about that kind of thing."

"Come on, what kind of straight guy wouldn't have an issue with being _so_ close? Even before that weekend."

"Which one?"

"The one where I came three times, thanks to you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You were _really_ unaware! Even so, you would have run for the hills if you were grossed out. Letting me in your bed, in the nude, on your back, with a hardon, touch up your thigh, while you studied? All these things would be very alarming, for someone that didn't think it was ok."

"I fought you didn't I?"

"Like I said, you were confused, you'd never been with neither and you didn't know what you wanted."

"Hmm?"

"You were pretty much as naive as I needed you to be don't worry, you're satisfactory." Mori just shakes his head and gets back to his own agenda.

"Now admit it, you've listed all the fun times you'll have, so you want children."

"I do not! Well, I kind of do, but I shouldn't."

"The anger issues?"

"No no, I have limitless patience for kids, so long as they don't touch my Usa-chan and they do as they're told, but they'll have to because I'm a _grown up_... People usually say 'aw' when I say that."

"But you're old."

"See, that's the problem I don't want to grow up, take on all those expectations and responsibilities. I like being silly and carefree. It's nice when I can 'do no wrong' and I'm constantly being treated in return for absolutely nothing. As much as I want to be taken seriously, there's all that positive stuff to lose. When they see Hani-senpai is a dad they'll think 'he's old now', 'just another middle-aged man, nothing special'."

"Oi, don't rush your life ahead, none of that's happened yet, it's just a suggestion. Don't worry about becoming 'normal', you never will be, not with that terrifying dark side of yours."

"Oh yeah!~ You're right! Though, 'dark side' is a bit of an understatement."

"Agreed. The cute approach never even suited your true nature anyway, you're the one that said there were two sides to not judging a book by its cover. After that big fight with me for belittling dark Hani and what have you, you can't get mad about losing your appeal. It's time to grow up."

"As much as it is, I still want to take my time. This is my pace and while I'll admit there hasn't been any progress in a long time, this conversation with you is part of the next step."

"That's a positive way to look at it. Any advancement, no matter how big or small is a step in the right direction."

"Don't expect any more grown up conversations from me for a while after this, being honest, open, accepting and mature is just draining for me."

"I'm cool with that. On a side note, though it's far far far in the future, you'll gain a lot of new positives like having someone to take care off rather than everyone just taking care of you. Someone that loves you and worships the ground you walk on, just because you're their dad. They'll be a credit to you and want to make you proud."

"That's what I don't want. I'd rather not have their lives in my hands. It'll be hard to stop being selfish and impatient, but I can do that. The thing is, I just don't wanna get it wrong, then be to blame when it all goes pear-shaped."

"It won't."

"And how do you _know_ that?"

"Their lives won't be just in your hands, because I'll be there, right by your side all the way through."

"Aw, so I _don't_ have to worry about getting carried away with my care free lifestyle?"

"No."

"So, you won't let me give them all the sweets that their little hearts desire and rot their teeth?"

"No way."

"Few, because _I_ , unlike some people, have a heart-"

"It's not called _having a heart_ it's called not having a backbone, you need to be able to stand up to your kids and tell them who's boss. No offence but, look at the state of you."

"What?"

"Your attitude and if you're not gonna accept the word tantrum, we'll say moodiness."

"I've never had a temper tantrum! Though there is a chance that it's down to the fact that I've never had to ask twice for anything (but you). I think my mum always wanted to give me the life she didn't have so anything I wanted I got. I didn't even have to wait until Christmas day to open all my presents, which were _all_ exactly what I wanted."

"So, you're impatient demanding and expect everyone to do as you say?"

"Pretty much and returning to my point, before I was so rudely interrupted… I absolutely cannot bear to deny a cute needy little thing. I would just die if one of them cried! I mean it _I'd_ die!"

"No, you wouldn't."

"Yeah, but I'd sympathise, unlike _some_ people and I'd have no choice but to do what they want. I'd spoil them rotten."

"I don't care what you're hinting at, but I wouldn't let you, we'd have my calm rational sensibility to stop that and make them humble, honest and well-rounded... Unlike _some_ people!"

"Oi!"

"You can't deny it, there's something seriously wrong with you. You just go from extreme to extreme, you're so unpredictable. I don't know why your outbursts have to be so concentrated? Why can't you just find a balance?"

"I don't want to." He turns around and folds his arms stroppily. "There's nothing 'wrong' with me I'm just different."


	96. Version?

"I think you could benefit from some antipsychotics or mood stabilisers."

"For someone who's not a doctor, you sure like to try and prescribe me things. I'll never medicate, I am who I am."

"It's nothing shameful it's not as if you're throwing in the towel. It's a cure for your illness."

"I'm not interested. You haven't even graduated from high school and just telling me how to live my life go f*** yourself!"

"You only swear at me when I've really p*ssed you off, what's the matter?"

"Stop acting like you're understanding because you're not. This is why I didn't like being called a psycho, it's derogatory."

"You're swearing at me and not getting violent I must've really offended you. Sorry."

"I don't need you to apologise to _me_. Stop it, you being nice to me for the first time makes me feel worse. I'm just oversensitive, like you said."

"What's upset you?"

"Family history on my mum's side. I don't want to talk about it and I don't want to accept that it's affecting me." Mori embraces him.

 _I've never really been honest in my life, before and I feel like it's a weight off my chest. Putting this into words feels not like acceptance, but more like acknowledgement at least it's not all trapped in here... I always got mad about it, but Takashi is really comforting…_

"You don't need to tell me anything. Not because I don't care. But I can forget you brought it up."

"I try to forget it happened too. It gets referred to as when she was 'poorly' but they couldn't see it from the inside. They said she was unwell but it's more than that when you're her son and the one that took care of you needs taking care of. Not only are your roles reversed in ways you never could've imagined but you're scared of upsetting her, what she might to, how she might react, scared of her... When she makes a fool of herself it hurts, not because you're embarrassed but because no one understands and you couldn't explain if you tried because you can't understand it yourself. It just becomes normal and you have to accept it and the real fear isn't of her, but of yourself and what you could do, you just hope you're not going to be affected in the same way. She didn't know she was sick and thought her whole family was against her, except me because she trusted me. I had to lie to her about how I felt and smile when I was really unhappy. I had to put on an act, to pretend everything was normal to charm her, because my greatest fear of the time was her turning on me and us falling out, which I wouldn't have been able to cope with."

"Do you think you try so hard to be likeable at school because you're scared they'll reject your actual personality?"

"Absolutely. I was the only person she didn't lash out at, well she didn't lash out at my dad, but he started doing nice stuff for her like washing the dishes and taking the bins out. Her only question was why he never did things like that while she was well."

"You're talking a lot for someone that doesn't wanna talk about it."

"If you want me to stop I will."

"It's the first time I heard you say that."

"Stop referring to him as me. I told you I was sorry."

"Ok, I didn't mean it it's hard to be serious and stop making jokes at your expense. You can usually take it."

"I still can but for the time being, make them politically correct and not about him. As tough as I act, I'm not over it yet."

"I know you can't accept that you've got a problem but, what you think set it off?"

"It wasn't the first episode my dad had seen but this is the most recent. It started during her cancer treatment and I _know_ , I've never told a soul, because it's too personal and I didn't want to be pitied."

"I wouldn't have pitied you."

"That's because you get me. If my late granny, the one that knew I liked cute stuff, hadn't made Usa-chan, I wouldn't have had anyone to hug or tell my secrets."

"I'm honoured that you trust me as much as you trust her."

"I trust her more, but you more than anyone _else_ I've ever met! It was nasopharyngeal from being a smoker of many years. You don't know this, my mother is from a family much lower down than my dad's so his mum never accepted her and you _know_ they married for love."

"Lower down?"

"They've got no fortune or higher education on that side."

"I don't get what that has to do with being poor, it's possible to take a student loan which is entirely self funded, your parent's income is only reflective of the sorts of grant or means tested bursaries you can get."

"Her younger brother by twelve months is the richest one, because he owns a plumbing shop. He built the house that he lives in by his own hands, they don't have people for that. I love her side the best because they're the sweetest."

"You're getting off track and if you don't want me to know there deep stuff you don't have to tell me."

"Thanks, it was a lot of pressure, until she got sectioned, nasogastric tube and all... She'd taken the fact that she had cancer as a chance to speak up about _all_ the things she'd sensibly kept quiet about. As you can imagine it caused a lot of conflict."

"It's clear that this has been kept under lock and key, none of this news got back to my family, I can see why."

"Everything happens to her, she's had gallstones, she has pancreatitis, almost quarterly and then there's the cancer. I'm not saying I want those things to happen to me, but I'm saying I'd rather they stopped happening to her."

"Aw~ That almost sounded like you had empathy."

"I'm pretty much used to seeing her in hospital, people expect you to care so they feel sorry for you, the sympathy never ends. My little brother was taken in by my grandma but I stayed because I like my house and I didn't believe I needed taking care of, but sometimes I didn't get fed or it was all the wrong stuff."

"So _now_ you're overly dependent and obsessed with sugar?"

"I'm not asking you to work out where my hang ups come from, I'm confiding in you. She's the worst when she's sick, _so_ needy. Do you have any idea what kind of effect that on me? She was so demanding, it's no wonder where I got it from. I'm the one that everyone makes a fuss over. I know it's selfish but that's just part of who I am an when no one cleans the house it gets really messy, so I had to do chores."

"That's normal."

"But I'm _really_ lazy. You know I'm selfish too. One of the sad things I was happy about was that the radiotherapy didn't start until after my birthday. Looking back I'm questioning why I was worried about that. I had no idea what was coming. Spending my whole summer in and out of hospital. I slept 'til I woke up naturally then walked to that hospital, every day was a blur. I don't even remember what happened at that party or who was there, let alone what happened that year. I don't know why I let myself get fixated on childish things, but they did make me happy and help me to forget, the bad things in the world, even temporarily."

"Bad things that are too upsetting to cope with?"

"Yeah, she broke her leg in September and has been so whingey about it… She doesn't know whether or she'll be able to go back to work and she's been really short tempered lately, it's understandable, but I'm the one with the short fuse. I know I said I was patient, at least with children, but the fact of the matter, is I've never had my patience tested and my little brother has always been like an adult so, I don't really have any experience of anyone competing with me for attention or affection... It might have had an impact on me, just wanting to leave the house on the weekends… And not go back, you can't possibly have any idea how grateful I am that you were there for me…" Mori doesn't speak to confused by the kind and respectful to react."You know how she was there but not all there?"

"Sort of."

"Well, there were times that I couldn't go near her because of the radiation. It was so strong she needed special fluoride toothpaste that was toxic, but prescribed to protect her teeth since it was cancer of the head and neck. But nothing could protect _me_ except staying away."

"What from?"

"From her. There was a treatment, I don't know what called, that made it so she temporarily ought not to be near anyone under eighteen."

"Because?"

"I don't know how but it affects their growth."

"I see… I knew it was possible to be well fed and malnourished at the same time, because you eat all the wrong stuff, but you're rich so you'd have some kind of supplement... Nothing could ever explain-"

"I didn't really care about the consequences and that shrinky thing is kind of like a super power even if the origin story is miserable. Like I said she was there but not all there, she knew who she was and who I was, but wasn't _herself_. I still loved her and always have. I love her more than life itself and if something happened to her, I'd be beside myself. She's my favourite person in the whole wide world! So, yeah it was worth the twitter scandal and my inability to be intimidating, I needed someone and so what if that person was the cause of my pain."

"I'm sorry to say it but I actually feel sorry for you."

"As long as you haven't until now that's fine, that's the level of support I need, when things are actually bad. But I'm over it now so don't pity me, I'm still bad news."

"Now now..."

"I still don't think she knows she wasn't herself and blames the erratic behaviour on a morphine allergy... I was just thirteen and I saw and heard stuff I wish I hadn't." He does not want Mori to see him cry, this time and keeps his face hidden, finally submitting to being the one that gets enveloped in the hug. "I heard her scream, I saw her cry for the first time… I know I'm weird but, if you can accept that more than _I_ can, I know you're worth spending the rest of my life with."

"Are you crying on me?"

"No, I'm not crying, why would I cry? If I'm crying for real there'll be snot and everything, you don't wanna know."

"I do."

"Nah, it's disgusting."

"You can't disgust me."

"Well, if we've learnt anything from these piteous misadventures, it's that, that much is true. I still don't want to talk about it but she's better now and sometimes I look at her and she looks at me with her worried eyes and I feel like she remembers what she put me through."

"I didn't know."

"I know you didn't and that's why I don't want you to be sorry. Never feel sorry for me, because you never have and that's what I like about you." Mori squeezes him tighter and kisses the top of his head. "I don't want you to think I'm weak and you're the only one who knows I'm not. So, thank _you_."

"I can live with that, I haven't been hit in a while, you've agreed to kids, I'm not gonna ask for more."

"We've only been in the relationship five minutes hold your stinking horses."

"Oh, because nothing up until now has counted? You've just been toying with me and using me?"

"Well..."

"I _had_ to confess to you in order for you to see me as a person, not just a conquest?"

"Are you gonna be even more of a morngy downer now? You look all big and brutish but you're really wimpy and soft."

"I know you said things weren't gonna change, but wow? Have you fused back with horny Hani?" He pats his crotch to check.

"It looks like it."

"Just when I was getting used to him he goes and leaves."

"Ahem, you've got the best of both of us now. Or should you just say me the best of me, not us?"

"He was totally digging his grave when he did that most recent thing which made me have to stand up to you and that didn't make you any calmer or more compassionate. It seems confessing to you was the way to go. Now a few of your issues are resolved and maybe that's because you got what you want, but who knows."

"Well, your heart is the one thing money can't buy… Though I tried."

"You did try to be nice for a bit at the start, you really had no clue of how to go about making it yours. You gave up and got frustrated as you probably have your whole life then I gave you what you wanted and you probably haven't learnt anything from this."

"Actually it wasn't like that, I _did_ give up on trying to be nice way too easily, as soon as the opportunity came (the day _he_ came to be) but I'd never been denied in my life until you."

"I know I've got my problems, but don't get me wrong I'm not a gentle soul, don't take this as any reason to feel sorry for me. Nothing can justify the things that you've been put through. I know you won't report me to the authorities because of your silly pride, which is kind of insulting, but you can at least try to make me pay for it, hit me, insult me-"

"Not everyone needs to punish people for satisfaction. I'm sure you feel bad enough about it as it is. I know you're sorry."

"But do something, anything to make the guilt go away. I've never felt guilty about anything and it's really draining, it makes me feel sick."

"Stop being so demanding and deal with it, like a 'grown-up'. At least we know you're not a real psychopath, they have no remorse."

"If I was I wouldn't l-"

"What?"

"Never mind I'm not gonna say it."

"Come on~"


	97. Confirmation!

"You care that much?"

"You're _that_ shy?"

"I just struggle with expressing my feelings and if I said I loved you that easily, it wouldn't mean anything."

"You said it!"

"It's cute how much confirmation that I love you, you need."

"It's not as if you've done anything to make me feel loved."

"I'm sorry." Mori hugs him so hard Hani has to push him away to prevent his bones from shattering into a million pieces. "I know I give off an impression of being indestructible but…" He thinks fast. "Chill out, I don't need you to test it."

"Oh I didn't mean to hurt you, I just really needed you to say that, and unprovoked! I was too mesmerised to think about your fragi- comfort."

"Yet again."

"So you remember that? "

"What do you mean? It didn't matter what happened, how it happened or who it happened to, I felt it for days after."

"..."

"No more dropping me ok?"

"I'll never do anything to hurt you ever again on the outside or the inside."

"It's not as if I'm innocent in any of this." He holds Mori's hand and looks at him as compassionately as he can.

"If you're such a _vile_ person with such _unspeakable_ intentions what do you think lead to your corruption?"

"As you can imagine I've _always_ been cute, I've also always been very clever and for long as I can remember I've had the ability to put together quite complex sentences. All these things made manipulation very easy. I've was very cheeky when I was younger and I always knew how to get what I wanted. And as rude as I seemed at times, it was amusing because of how small and cute I was. It was a novelty that _I_ was able to say such things. My complete refusal to do as I was told, disrespect to older people and even though I didn't say please or thank you my charm was irresistible. I was able to act and speak as I pleased and no one ever took anything I did seriously, no matter how offensive or insensitive I was, it was funny, just because it did not suit me. I never got in trouble because no one blamed me even when I was legitimately in the wrong. It was consistently assumed that I was innocent. Before you, no one _ever_ challenged me or gave me credit for my bad behaviour. I never _learned_ because nothing I never did could get me into trouble, not my words, not my actions. Why? Because they believed I didn't know better. As naughty as I was, it couldn't be seen because I did not look naughty. So I've never been in trouble and I've never felt guilty, because no one believes I have the potential to have the intent to be bad, just based on the way I look which is all well and good but still... I would sometimes like to be seen for who I am, not what I am."

"Look at us fighting like a married couple. I made you confront your feelings and now you're over the weird excessively lusty phase!"

"But there's no more simple me. I could snap at any moment now."

"No, you're more balanced now."

"I think I'm more heartless now."

"No no, you're just more honest to yourself."

"Remember the start before him, when I schemed and harassed you for a whole Friday? Forgetting Usa-chan then following you home and making one big scene after another. There's no off switch now."

"I don't know if you remember from the time I made the other guy make a confession, but I said I liked all of you."

"I just don't like maturity and having to deal with adult feelings."

"That's something you'll have to come to terms with, but not by yourself. I somehow managed to suppress mine until you came along. We don't have to do anything intimate until you think you can cope with it. I know I don't mind either way."

"Good because I'm really not up to it."

"Ok, you were just completely your old self when we talked about having kids, I still think there's hope for you yet, even if you're not as innocent as you used to be."

"I can be both at once, but without extremes, I just have to be happy and positive. Maybe I'll be able to love you and not be evil? So long as I'm always happy?"

"I'll do my best to do that, now that you'll be less demanding and impatient."

"I never said that."  
"But you're maturer."

"Or so you thought!"

"You just finally told me you loved me! I'll finally be able to tell my mum what's going on, because now _I_ know and it's not a dark shameful secret anymore. You're not too close for comfort, despite my effort to stay away, you're in love with me."

"I can't even tell you how long I've been in love with you. If it wasn't for how delayed all the impulses were, we could have done this a long time ago, at a gentler slower pace, but I know being the naive one and having to submit to an older guy from here or there would've killed me. Like some of my online people have told me about."

"Now we're a couple, I want you to delete that twitter account."

"Don't start, you're not gonna get away with making demands."

"Please."

"Ok, but you have to promise me you'll never propose to me. I want to do it,"

"Didn't we just say it was fair play?"

"Plus you have to explain why." He ignores him.

"Why I don't want you to share your body's image on the Internet?"

"Because you should be the only one to see my naked body, right?"

"I wouldn't go that far, I'm not making demands or anything. Do what you like, I'd just rather you didn't have strange men contacting you for videos or whatever."

"So, you care about me now?"


	98. Admition!

"So, you care about me now?"

"I always have."

"You've never showed it, behind closed doors, I think we both got our different sides... Actually! sometimes you don't even show it in public, like when I did that cosplay as a girl, to spy on Haruhi and one of the twin's date."

"You don't know their names?"

"It's not as if I know which one's which anyway, Kyo-chan kept _looking_ at me and laying hands on me, but you didn't do a thing. Do you remember how p*ssed off I got at you?"

"Unrightfully, it's not as if I had any kind of sworn oath to protect you. I just do what needs to be done. It's not if you were going to die, you're worse at harassment and perversion. I'm not saying it's right to wish that on anyone but you got a taste of your own medicine and don't make it out to be any worse than what you do, just because you're small and cute, yes he may have looked more predatory in his circumstance but you're equally as bad if not worse, actually it's quite clear that you are worse you took my-"

"Virginity without your permission? I'll have to admit that's the worst thing I've ever done. I'm surprised you even half admitted it. _I_ know I'm disappointed in myself."

"Is that it? No apology?"

"I'm sorry, I wish I didn't lose mine against my will either."

"Oi, never say that out loud! Do you have any idea how bad that makes me look?"

"Because they'll think you did it to me? I've still got mine as far as I'm concerned we're both victims of that monster, who you killed by your confession."

"I don't know how much of what he did you were aware of but it was like you were possessed, you didn't even care about Usa-chan! There were like no traces of the real you. You've always been sweet and cheerful but he was just dark and hateful doing the most detestable things and getting so easily aggravated. I was getting sick and tired of it and even contemplated leaving you whether or not the price to pay was losing you."

"I'm glad you stayed committed and I'm glad you want me for yourself. I know you're not the type to be even the slightest bit controlling, but if you didn't have a single speck of jealousy, I'd be pissed."

"The truth is I wanted to hit Ootori."

"You're not even the violent type!~"

"I know, so I didn't react because I didn't have to admit to jealousy, because that would mean admitting to having feelings for you. Which, at the time, I wasn't ready to admit to myself…"

 _Sounds like a confession that he was waiting for me to initiate everything..._

"I hate to admit it but on the day I destroyed your keyboard the account got terminated because they thought I was in middle school. Obviously, I never showed my face because I wanted a job in the future, but from what they saw of my exposed body somebody assumed they had a good reason to report my page and it was taken down. It's not coming back because they believe the reason is valid. I suppose they assumed it was yet to grow."

"But probably not."

"Why won't you let me have dreams?"

"What? You being all neotenous and girly is why you attract me, it's evolutionary psychology. You have the tastes of a typical straight girl and I have the tastes of a typical straight man except you're a boy."

"Man!"

"...Which unsurprisingly some of us are into."

"Oi, I mean, I'm not losing my cool, I know you know you're gay. Liking small c*cks… The evolutionary thing doesn't make sense, no matter how hard you try you can't impregnate me."

"But you're cute so it makes me wanna try again and again no matter how futile."

"Ew, don't try to be sexy 'cos you're not, you're beautiful."

"I don't know how I feel about that."

"You're a _beautiful_ man."

"That somehow creeps me out."

"..."

"I'm not sure how much including your face helps that argument."

"What argument?"

"Than you were too young for-"

"I couldn't log on and that was when your keyboard was unfortunately irreparably damaged. Rather than just shutting it down like that there should have been a warning saying that the account no longer exists instead of just clearing the username and password input bars and saying _either_ of them is wrong."

"You tried and tried for five minutes, knowing you were typing the right thing. I can see that being frustrating."

"It was, then I checked my email and received that insulting message. I wasn't lying when I said I haven't shaved my face for a month, so it really hurt my feelings."

"The administration email or that I said you were delusional for shaving regularly?"

"Both. I'm eighteen years old and even my little brother has more facial hair than me."

"If it makes you feel any better, I wouldn't have allowed you to sleep in my bed on that first night if you had any stubble. I admit to being confused at the time, but a man more manly than me would absolutely gross me out."

"Same here, but personality wise as in, more dominant, not less into pink things, and a boy cuter than me would be my rival not love interest. I'd want to slap him, not shag him."

"But with me, you're happy to do both?"

"I only slap infuriating people and you're only infuriating some of the time."

"Aww, your first compliment!~"

"I'd slap you now but we're in a relationship, that would be domestic violence."

"Are you saying, you're not evil any more?"

"No, I'm more rational and 'well rounded'."

"And up until now, what has this been?"

"Exploration and curiosity, none of it has meaning. I'm definitely not gonna dignify any of his actions by describing them as an infantile, futile attempt to attract you. He really didn't care about you as a person, you were just a target because of my legitimate feelings. He just wanted to claim you as the object of desire."

"Instant gratification?"

"Instant gratification… He was being hateful as you said and had very little respect for you. Some of the stuff we did I will never do again and other things I will not do for a _very_ long time I was not really consciously doing any of it."

"Now I feel bad, for taking advantage."

"The way you tell it, I took advantage of you."

"Because you did. Your body and mind were in two different places I should have ran."

"Then we wouldn't have this. I won't feel cheated if, you don't feel cheated, let's just erase that part of our past and move on together."

"I can't."

"Why? Do you miss him?"

"No, I'm the one that lived through it all, you've probably already got a lot of blank spaces in your memory. I don't know if you want to forget out of guilt or if you really just have no idea what went on."

"I wish I had no idea, not only is my innocence gone, but all the time I could live enjoyed spending with you is gone, all those experiences which should be my first are not. _I've_ never kissed _you_ and you've never kissed _me_ , accept neither of us have pure lips... I want to forget, so we can start again. I know that in most abusive relationships when the bad guy says they've changed it's usually a lie but you know I'm not the same person."

"I believe you."


	99. Completion!

"I believe you."

"Yay! I'm going to repress my adult feelings and be happy!~ Rather than letting them control me and dictate my behaviour! I'll no longer be a slave to my overactive subconscious."

"I'm not surprised you had all that conflict with your two ids and one superego..."

"You don't _have_ to do all that erotic stuff with the person you love, it's just a bonus. I don't plan on getting another erection for a _long_ time."

"Because?"

"I'm not ready."

"Because?"

"I don't know if I'll be too rough on you sweetheart."

"Oi, that's not even funny you were a maniac."

"Watch your language, and it wasn't me."

"Well yeah, he wasn't as sensitive or maybe he was but those feelings turned to resentment and aggression. So, I didn't have to feel guilty about my past insensitivity."

"No, no, no, be your normal self, just don't mention that specifically for the time being. I'm not _never_ having another erection, but I just don't want one, right now. I'll slowly progress through hand stuff and mouth stuff, at my own pace without you having to do anything for me."

"I'd want to."

"That's the way it should be, I like that you want to, but that doesn't necessarily mean you have to."

"Even if you're a blended mixture, being more balanced is making you act like the complete opposite, I'm impressed."

"I wanna treat you right, like the way a princess should be."

"Oi, I know you're super dominant and that, but you're not even the top. I don't plan on submitting to you in future."

"Well, we'll keep 'fighting' for it, but not physically. Since I'm the stronger dominant one, you'll surely lose. Who knows maybe my downstairs parts will grow by the time we get married and we'll actually be doing something new on our wedding night and losing our other virginities, the ones you won't so happily give up."

"You're the oldest third year student, so you'll soon be nineteen, you can't grow any more."

"But a man can dream~"

"Good sentiment, unsuitable intonation. A 'man' wouldn't sing that."

"Well, I'm not like all other men. You stereotyper!"

"If you had a big nasty one I'd be grossed out and I wouldn't let you come anywhere near me.."

"Ah, your supposéd fetish for small things! Don't lie! You crushed on Haruhi for how boyish she is! More boyish than me in fact. She'd never go for you, so, I'm just sparing you the heartbreak."

"You're not doing anything for me, it's all for you!"

"That _is_ true… Because having a shota complex is like having a fetish for me which, I wholeheartedly approve of. Apart from the Haruhi bit, I can't deny that she fits the bill. I'm not gonna lie even I find her cute, above the waist."

"Stop boasting about the fact that you've seen that."

"You've never even seen a vagina, I doubt that you would want to."

"You don't know that and it's such a waste if you can't even appreciate it."

"You can't see anything of note from the front anyway. I can quite easily show you what it would it look like by tucking mine in."

"Eh?"

"I'll spare you the details, you really _are_ clueless."

"I don't get why anyone is ridiculed for that. It's only sad that you don't have experience if you _really_ want it, but personally, I'd feel better off without, unless it has meaning."

 _How are you so adaptable to everything that I do?_

"I'm touched that you're happy to have had that with me. Only a third of me was involved and it's not all in my mind. They're really not my experiences... If you must know, She got under the water before I was it the room etc."

"Wow, you really like to deceive people, don't you? If I knew what you were doing under my sheets I would have left. If I knew the meaning behind you rubbing yourself in the host club, after hours I would have run but it's nice to be naive. I have enjoyed myself and if I knew you were a predator, indecent flasher, harasser, molester... All these labels I never knew the meaning of!-"

"You would have rejected me?"

"I somehow deluded myself into not feeling wronged until your stunt today."

"We're just lucky you were a completely ignorant masochist otherwise it would have all ended in tears. I'm not gonna lie I may have started to plot your murder, if our roles were reversed."

"I see..."

"Not at this point, after you followed me home."

"But if I followed you home the authorities would agree that I was a threat, I'd agree too."

"I _suppose_ so..."

"I'm not gonna lie, I was p*ssed because I wanted it all to be _special_ , but you were just playing around, I enjoyed it before I started to get disgruntled, because of the lack of respect and not being treated with dignity."

" _I'm_ 'not gonna lie', you're weird for enjoying it _and_ falling for me but the thing you were feeling was totally used. It's hard being only liked for your body and what it can do, I objectified you, I'm sorry."

"We're both sorry… This is all so stupid. You 'followed' me home, except I carried you to the door. You've got to laugh or you'll cry. If you're guilty, remorseful and wanting to make it up to me, the least I can do is admit you had control over me. I'm sure I lost my rebellious ways when I got feelings for you."

"Which is when?"

"I really don't know, they were definitely somehow always there buried in the dark depths but I didn't know I was gay, so it ended up being the loyalty of friendship."

"Aren't I lucky that it turned out to be a shota complex so you like me as I am. It kind of hurt being considered a substandard man but so long as you like it, it doesn't matter. I'm not going to shave regularly and see if the beard I grow by uni creeps you out."

"Stop kidding yourself." Now balanced enough to laugh it off, Hani teases Mori back, not wanting to dwell on the mature topics.

"Catch me if you can! I hope we never fight again! I really do want kids! Now you have to say that you're mine!" He says as he takes off running.

"Never!" He chases him.

"I was thinking everything was better before I fell in love with you."

"I love you too by the way." He catches up to him and grabs him Hani continues his statement.

"And stole your innocence, but now I don't even have a fraction of mine now, I know I'm happier with you." He kisses Mori's cheek

"I don't think dark Hani knows."

"I should hope so..." He kisses him on the lips.

"Let's also hope you don't fuse back with him."

"True that! Heads would roll."

"You're so scary." He tries to french kiss him.

"Ah, ah, ah~ Only on the mouth~ We're starting from scratch none of that other stuff counts (because you weren't 'a person,' remember?) and sweet (even slightly corrupted) Hani still wants to wait for marriage."

"But-"

"I'm still in charge. We're gonna go super duper slowly!~ I'm not ready. This is as far as we go, until I say so."

"Yes boss."

"I'm glad you finally think I'm scary!~"

"I'm glad you're finally you." He hugs him and they live happily ever after.


End file.
